Love, is it the changes that you make or what is within?
by Cariadbach
Summary: Is love about all the changes that you make or the person you are? Things can change and the unexpected can happen, which can lead to happiness or heartbreak . Leah Barton is about to learn that when you're the one in control, each move you make and word that is spoken could cause anything to happen . (Reviews welcomed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please be gentle with me. Any suggestions or comments welcomed, as I am very new at this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers, their characters or anything associated to it. All rights go to Marvel. **

Leah looked at the man sitting in the cell in front of her; he was only half the man who had her hostage just under a year ago. She just stood there her arms cross across her chest defensively, she felt uneasy about being in Asgard and being anywhere close to him. The chaos and devastation that he managed to cause to the people she knew and her home was enough to make her feel this way. Even though he seemed to be half the man he was back then, it was still incredibly unsettling being any way close to him. Her apprehension caused her heart to hammer away painfully and erratically in her chest. She tried her best to relax but she knew that when she was this close to him, she was unable to control the fight or flight urge of her body. He knew too much about her, personal and dangerous things that made him get under her skin.

This was a strange world to her, with their different ways and she felt that so out of her depth however Fury insisted that she was the one to come and be an ambassador for SHEILD. That she would stay in this different culture and live among people who saw themselves as gods. She didn't really understand the true meaning or extent that would come from her living here. Though she was always up for a challenge and she knew this was going to be one of the biggest she had been thrown into. Part of her worried though that this would be too much, she had coping mechanisms in place, but she knew that she was treading water here and it would be too easy to just drown instead of finding a way to swim.

x-x-x-x-x

_"I know it doesn't sit well after what he did to you, your brother and new York Agent Barton." _

_"But you want me to make sure that the Asgardians are keeping to their side of the story. That he is actually being punished for his crimes." Leah sighed looking up at her commander, not really sure what to make out about this mission, the brief was short and it made little sense to her. They wanted her to live among people with god complexes, to fit in, research them and their history. To find out what sort of people the Asgardians actually were. As well as keeping a close eye on Loki and see if there was any further information that he could give them on the threat to earth. "Why me though, I mean I am just an agent, a spy, surely there is someone else more qualified that could assess him and the Asgardians better?"_

_"We think you're the best person for this job, you spent the longest with him and without him manipulating you like he did your brother. He also showed an interest in you which you could surely use against him." Director Fury told her obviously assessing her reactions. "After your brother spoke about your abilities, he seemed more than curious in you than he did in the others. Something interested him so much so he managed to take you from within our ship. Hopefully this will work in our favour sending you. I want to know more about him and his kind. Perhaps you could get him to talk about his plans." _

_"Clint couldn't help what he became because of Loki." Leah defended her brother, she remembered watching the videos of how Loki managed to break her brother in seconds making him a walking slave. All by just a touch of a staff and some blue light, it still terrified her how someone could manipulate people like that. "You know what Loki is capable of, we all saw what he did. Him talking to me is another matter, he thinks we are lesser beings so why would he talk to me. He wanted me to kneel at his side, that proves where he saw me in his grand scale." _

_"We know but if there is a chance I am willing to take it. We need you to get Intel and assess if Loki is getting the punishment deserved. You may also learn about the Asgardians, seeing if they can be trusted and if they could assist us further in the future." Fury continued using his commander's tone which he often had to use with Leah and her brother. "You're the best person to do this."_

_"I don't know about that Sir." She shook her head still not sounding too convinced in this plan at all. "This is another planet, culture even that I do not understand, they are so called Gods which use to rule this planet along with others."_

_"You can adapt, Romanov made sure your skills are above our usual spy standards." Fury said finally sitting down opposite her. "With your other abilities, it will safer for you to go than to risk others. You're able to do this Barton, you're ready."_

_"Fine when do I go?" Leah leant back in her chair looking at her boss knowing she was going to lose this batter to get someone else assigned to this task. _

_"48 hours." Fury answered before pushing a thick folder across the table. "Here's the report, I advise you read it and pack a backpack." _

_"Yes sir." She nodded picking up the folder before leaving his office. _

x-x-x-x-x

She was now however standing there in front of Loki's cell staring at the man who caused the destruction in New York. He looked pale, thinner, dressed in a plain shirt and trousers, he just sat there his head hanging low. He did not even raise his head to look at who had entered. He was definitely being punished but was it what he deserved. Perhaps if they were back on earth, he would have been strung up by now, tortured and made to answer for his crimes. She didn't like the idea or the process of torture, it never sat well when she knew what was being done to others. She guessed it was more because of what happened to her, she had been tortured and it broke her. She still dreamed about what those monsters did to her every night and she knew it would haunt her forever.

She glanced around the vast dimly lighted room, there were so many cells here majority of them occupied. Her eyes then fell upon the large looking guards that moved around the dungeons, though one stayed close by her. Obviously keeping any eye on what she was doing. She had been here only a week and the routine was the same, she would watch Loki for a while to see if there was anything from the man who destroyed a large part of a city. However he seemed unchanged in his demeanor, he stayed still, his eyes closed and in that hunched position. It was nothing she could use or gain any information from. She turned and walked out of there dungeons back up into the golden corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through the corridors, the Asgardian people watching her as she passed. She was getting use to the stares; however she tried her best to ignore them. The corridors were lavished in gold, elaborate floral decorations and statues. Each corridor looked so alike it made it hard for her to navigate her way around. She had only been here for 7 days and yet she was slowly just beginning to get her head around where she was going. She managed to find her room and slip into it before relaxing. Thor had insisted that she was to stay within the palace, but that also meant she was staying under the same roof as Loki. That was a concern to her but Thor promised her that no harm would come to her from his brother.

The room she was given was bigger than her entire apartment back on earth. She had already unpacked the little what she was allowed to bring, mostly it was clothing and photos of friends and the people she classed as family. She didn't need much else around her. She was use to having very little to call her own. Thor had also provided her with plenty of reading of the history of Asgard as a starting point, which meant she could start her research at least. She was about to sit down and prepare to start her work when there was a loud thunderous bang on the door. She got up and headed over to the door opening the large ornate carved door to see Thor standing there.

"You are to join us." He smiled looking down at her.

"Pardon." Leah smiled at him, she liked Thor, he was definitely an optimistic soul to say the least. She still however had no idea or understanding of what he went on about half the time. This occasion being one of those times.

"For the feast tonight, in your honour." Thor beamed at her obviously pleased with the idea of the festivities.

"There is no need to do that Thor." She laughed to see him look a little upset to her response, she just let out a sigh before smiling back at him. "However I will be pleased to join you, do I need to change." Leah looked down at her standard issue tight black trousers, black tank top and unzipped jacket.

"I does not matter what you wear." Thor laughed

She shut the door behind her and followed the Tall god. Thor was different to the others on this planet; his time on earth had him understanding humans a little better than they did. He didn't seem to think of her or other humans as little mortals. Thor had a good heart and meant well, from the time they spent together before Loki's attack, she had become fond of the large man and trusted him. She just hoped that her intuition about people serve her well while being here.

She tried to remember which way they were going for future reference but she lost track of stair ways and turnings they took. It was just impossible to keep track of where they went. She gave up and instead enjoyed the stunning views and the beauty of Asgard.

"How are you finding it here Lady Leah."

"You can just call me Leah Thor." Leah corrected him smiling at his ways, she glanced up at him to see he was not looking at her, she just sighed. "It's beautiful and I am sure I will learn a lot during my time here."

"You went to see my brother again today?" Thor continued his questioning.

"Yes." She nodded not really knowing what else to say. She knew that they the Asgardians all knew the reason for her being here. They all knew what Loki had done to her home world, so she wasn't going to lie and say otherwise.

"Did you have any thoughts?" He glanced down at her, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Many thoughts actually." Leah looked up at the god pausing for a moment thinking about what she should really say. "He looks rather comfortable which I am sure many people would rather he wasn't."

"He is still a prince still around here Leah. He is still my father's son even if he is not of blood." Thor replied to her comment looking a little concerned "He did wrong but we do not want to inflict pain and suffering like he did. It is not our way."

"So what is his punishment exactly?" Leah asked no one had really spoken much about it, it was only mentioned that he was imprisoned.

"His powers have been stripped by my father and he is to live within his cell for as long as we see fit. He will also never be able to leave this planet, so he can't repeat his actions again. Its gives him very little existence and meaning to live."

"Right." Leah thought about his reply "Thank you too for your help in making me welcome here."

"It is very little to do really." Thor glanced down at her. "You are a friend."

"As are you." Leah smiled back at him

Thor just smiled down at Leah before opening the tall golden doors which lead into the largest room she had been in yet which was lit with lanterns. She looked around it was beautiful, there was a open section which revealed Asgard in all of its true beauty in the evening sky. She was stunned for a moment which seemed to happen a lot the past few days. She was just breath taken to the magnificence of this planet and what it had to offer. She noticed a long table full of food and four people standing opposite the table.

"My friends this is my Midgardian friend Leah Barton, Leah this is Lady Sif and the warriors three. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral."

Leah stood there as the three large men approached to greet her, she did her best to understand them. They all seemed to talk at once to her, about battles they fought and won, about Thor and Asgard. She just smiled at them not really sure what she should say or do. She just tried her best and looking attentive to what they were saying and absorb as much as she could of what they told her for further conversation if needed. Each one of the men were different, Hogun was the quietest and the most reserved towards her. Volstagg was a large, friend and enthusiastic man who seemed a overall very jolly soul while the last Fandral was most definitely a womanizer, she knew one when she saw one. He was handsome she guessed but his arrogance towards woman was off putting other wise she could see she would get on with all three of the men.

Once they finished there introductions, they headed to the table guiding her with them. She took a breath in, relaxing slightly as they made their way to sit down, the Lady Sif then approached her. She was extremely beautiful but also stood proud and strongly for a female which Leah respected greatly.

"Excuse the men, they do not know when to either start or stop talking." She said with a warm smile on her face. "My name is Sif."

"Leah." Leah introduced herself smiling back at her. "Its fine, I am sure it's just a trait that all men possess, it doesn't matter where they come from."

Lady Sif laughed before sitting down beside her, Leah just sat there listening to the Asgardians talking, it was amusing to hear their tails of battles and fights they had been in. She just picked at the food, it didn't seem too different from earth. Meat seemed to be the main part of the meal which suited her perfectly, as well as fruit, bread and cheese. The conversation had not come to her which she was happy about till one of the warriors three asked.

"So are you a warrior Lady Leah."

"Ah it not something I would call myself." Leah replied looking a little bemused by the question. She had fought her way out of situations, but she never looked to fight or be involved within wars. She knew she wasn't a front line solider more a back line.

"She is one but is modest about it my friends. I fought at her side on Midgard against Loki." Thor interrupted smiling at Leah as he told them. "She is trained in combat, has a brilliant mind and is a useful source of information."

"Thank you Thor." Leah blushed feeling a little awkward again till the conversation turned to other battles that were fought where she was not the centre of attention.

"So you fight." Sif frowned looking Leah up and down seeming a little doubtful.

To be fair Leah's frame was deceiving; she was small and petite with the curves of the woman. She didn't look like she would possess any strength, however she was stronger than most women, agile and deadly too. This suited her style as she rarely needed to fight in combat and preferred to be behind the scenes. It also meant she could take her opponents by surprise.

"If I have too." Leah nodded feeling a little embarrassed considering she was surrounded by warriors. "But not often."

"I would like to train with you if I may." Sif suggested

"Of course, it would be good for me to learn new techniques if you would train me." Leah replied.

The Lady Sif just smiled and nodded, Leah felt that she could get to like this Lady Sif in time. The evening was getting late and the morning ever closer. Leah felt that she may have possibly drank more wine than she should have had but there was no harm in that.

Thor showed her the way back to her chambers before bidding her a good night at the door. She laughed at his ways quietly before opening the door and closing it behind her. She turned to see the last person she expected to see sitting at her chair his feet upon her table. She just gasped looking at the man before saying.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Loki looked up from his lap at her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his emerald green eyes met her silver ones. She pressed her back against the door not moving just watching him. He looked a lot better than he did earlier, back to the man she remembered in New York. His dark black hair was slicked back it was still longer than she remembered, but not as scruffy looking like it was before. He was dressed in green and gold the outfit he wore when on earth not the shirt and trousers he wore in the prison cell. He looked stronger, healthier and more intimidating that ever.

"I thought I would pay you a visit somewhere a little more private than the dungeons." He replied sounding very calm and real, his eyes yet to leave hers. "After you have visited me, daily so far."

"How did you get out of your prison?" She frowned trying not to let the little tremble come through. She looked around the room to see nothing had been moved.

Loki just smiled at her but did not give her a reply. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she knew she didn't particularly want him here in her room alone with her. She just remained standing at the door, just watching him. She assessed what was best to do, but the irrational side of her mind had taken over by the surprise of seeing him here.

"You seem older than I remember little one." He commented cocking his head slightly a small smile still on his lips ignoring her question.

"Being on deaths door for a week does that to you." She snorted slowly feeling a little bolder as each minute passed and she realized he didn't seem to intend to harm her. She knew however with Loki that could change at any time.

"You were never going to permanently die from your wounds." Loki drawled looking at her seriously "We both know that don't we."

"Well thanks for checking on me." She replied sarcastically looking at him as he rose from the chair and standing up showing that he was definitely back to his old self. He seemed a lot taller than she remember as she had to look up at him. "Now." She tried to sound more confident than she felt "Get out."

"You don't mean that little one." Loki smirked at her moving a little closer to her.

Leah knew that he was partly right; she wanted him to leave but was currently to shocked and scared to be convincing about it. She just stood there a moment before she knew she needed to make the first move. She walked over to where he stood and went to grab hold of his armoured arm; however he vanished before her eyes. She stood there confused for a moment looking at her hand outstretched in front of her. She didn't quite understand what had just happened, whether it was her mind playing tricks or was it actually Loki's doing. She then heard someone tutting from behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw Loki resting on her bed looking very comfortable and pleased with himself. She knew then that this was all down to Loki's magic.

"So you still have your powers." She muttered feeling foolish to think otherwise. "Or at least some of them still."

"My so called father has stripped me of most of them." He told her as he leant back in her bed, still looking very pleased with himself. "Others are harder to get rid of."

"So does anyone else know about your wandering?" Leah asked crossing her arms and staring at him. The smile on his face slowly faded as a shadow grew within his eyes.

"No." He still sounded too confident for her liking. "I am still in the prison cell after all."

Leah just sat down in the chair which he had been in only moments ago; she stared at him trying to make sense of the situation. This was not going to be as easy as she thought a minute ago. She just stared at the man in her bed, knowing he had no plans in moving. With his ability or abilities still in tack, being unable to touch him, she had no chance in getting him to move anywhere. Slowly she stood up and paced the room for a minute, trying to plan her next move. She knew that her brother was right now and that this was not going to be as easy as she initially thought it might be. She just knew she had to play Loki at his own game to even get him to leave her alone. She just turned to face him again seeing that he was still on her bed and staring at her.

"All I want is some sleep Loki so you can stay or go, considering I can't touch you; I presume you can't touch me." She said her thought process aloud. She pulled out a blanket that had been left on the side of the bed and lay down on a couch. "So I guess this is good night."

She just lay there not moving, she didn't hear him or see him move. She thought about what her brother said to her the night before she left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"You can't be serious." Clint shouted at her, his eyes coming off the paper target 500 metres way and looking at her as his bow dropped._

_"Why not?" Leah looked at her brother feeling the anger slowly building as it always did when he doubted her abilities and training. _

_"They are different to us; it could be a trap and your closer to him. They are one of the many reasons why you shouldn't do this mission You're not ready, physically and mentally your still adjusting and learning about your abilities." Clint said his anger boiling over; she could tell he was not going to accept this so easily. _

_"This is what I am trained to do Clint, I can't be wrapped up in cotton wool for the rest of my life." She argued back at him. "I know your just being my brother, just trying to protect me but seriously after all that's happened do you think I need that." _

_"More than ever." Clint replied raising an eyebrow at her. "They did things to you Leah that I still can't get my head around."_

_"I am not a broken little girl any more Clint." Leah sighed looking at her brother trying to calm the situation down. She knew she needed to get Clint to think about this more rationally than he was at this moment in time. "I am stronger than you think, I coped when Loki had captured me and I am sure I will be well looked after."_

_"So those nightmares you have had since they." He began pausing not really sure what to say._

_"Are none of your concern." She hissed interrupting him, a bitterness rising in her throat as she cut him off. She looked away for a second as a memory crept up making her close her eyes as goose pimples rose on her skin. "I have had them for nearly two years now and you know they were not caused by Loki." _

_"That's why you're not ready to do this Leah. What they did to you in Budapest and then Loki." Clint muttered sounding more like his normal more rational self. "I regret everything I did with Loki daily. Most of all I regret telling him everything about you."_

_"You couldn't help yourself, you had no control." Leah shook her head trying to reassure her brother. "You told him a lot of things you shouldn't have." _

_"But it made him take you by force, holding you hostage and hurting you." Clint grumbled the guilt pouring through in his voice. _

_"Yes but we stopped him, the Asgardians have a prison for him. So I don't think we really need to worry about that. Thor has no reason to lie to us." Leah told him. "After all he did help to put Loki in that prison." _

_x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Chapter 3

She woke in the morning, sitting up abruptly, it was the best night sleep she had had in years, her sleep pattern had deteriorated from the Budapest experience and then the attack on New York. However now she felt strange to feel so refreshed from sleep, it was so foreign to her, she looked around the room, there was no sign of Loki. She just stood up and looked around the place closely till she was sure she was actually alone.

She sat back down thinking about what had happened last night, Loki had taken her by surprise and made her completely confused. She didn't expect him to come to her like this at all. She decided to go for a run to clear her mind, she got into some loose jogging bottoms and a tank top before she tied her long bronze hair up in a ponytail. She had been running for what seemed hours, she finally stopped realizing where she was, standing outside the dungeons. She knew why she had come here, she needed to be sure that he was still there. After taking a deep breath in she made her way down the familiar steps into the dungeon.

As she approached his cell she saw his face raise to look at her, there was a slight smile on his face. He seemed a lot more confident and pleased with himself more than he had done previously. Her heart hammered in her chest as his green eyes met hers but she ignored it. He was still within the cell that was one thing, he still looked worse for wear his cheek bones more prominent, his hair was completely askew and he looked smaller for some reason. She stared at him for a number of moments before turning away and heading out of the dungeon. She heard people approaching seeing Thor and a Lady with the same hair colour as him, Leah presumed it was his mother.

"Lady Leah." Thor boomed smiling when he saw her.

"Thor." Leah nodded feeling a little awkward about being caught coming out of the dungeons in her gym wear.

"How are you post your first evening at celebrations." Thor asked sounding very pleased with himself.

"I have felt better, Thank you for arranging it, it was a lovely gesture." Leah replied.

"Its my pleasure. This is my Mother Queen Frigga of Asgard, the Allmother." Thor introduced her to his mother who just stared at her for a moment, giving her the once over.

"Your Highness." Leah bowed slightly clumsily as she was unsure what she should really do to greet the Queen of Asgard. She stayed where she was for a moment before looking back up at her. She was beautiful, she didn't look that old either considering she was a mother. However there was a sadness in her eyes that Leah noticed immediately. Leah stood back up and looked at them.

"Lady Leah, Thor has been telling me of you and your people down on Midgard." The Queen told her still looking at her oddly. "I would be interested in hearing more about your ways."

"I hope it was all good." Leah tried to smile slightly, "I would be happy to tell you more your highness. But if you would excuse me I have just been exercising and am in real need to clean up."

"Of course Lady Leah we will speak again." The queen smiled

They both nodded, Leah walked swiftly away down the corridor, finding her room quicker than she had done previously. She checked her room first before she shut the door, she took a moment pressing her head on the cool metal door. She calmed her mind and breathing down trying to get a grip on herself. She headed into the bathroom which was more like a spa room, with elaborate fittings all in gold. She filled the large pool size tub with water which smelt floral and bubbled up like bubble bath. She stripped out of her sweaty clothing and went to climb in to the warm water.

"Beautiful." She heard a voice say from behind her.

She froze for a second wanting to cover up but knew that Loki would win if she did. Instead she slowly eased herself into water which covered up her modesty at least. She turned in the large golden tub of water to see Loki standing in the corner. There was a look in his eyes that she didn't recognize but it made her worry slightly as well as blush. She just sat in the water which was up in to her clavicles.

"You seriously pick your moments." She hissed trying to sound more powerful than she felt in that moment of time.

"I only thought I would continue our conversation after last night." He smiled back at her looking more calm and pleased than she was about his intrusion in the bathroom.

"Go." She retorted shaking her head and looking down "now."

"But this seems like the perfect opportunity for us to truly talk." Loki said moving closer to her and seating himself on the step beside the tub. His closeness to her now was more than just a concern. She just stayed were she was knowing it was either this or getting out of the water revealing more of herself. "Considering I presume you're not going to remove yourself from the water while I am about."

"You may be right about that." She growled glaring at him for knowing what she was thinking.

"Shame." He drawled trying to look disappointed as his eyes met hers but she could see the pleasure he was getting out this. "You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed about your body it is exquisite. I have seen many a woman's body but yours is definitely the most appetizing."

She just scowled back at him and moved further away from him to the other side of the tub. She didn't like the idea of her being completely undressed with him about. Especially when he had previously made suggestions. She just watched his every move making sure that he was not planning something she would really disapprove of.

"So who else knows about your apparitions let's call it."

"No one." He shook his head looking away from her for the first time since he had appeared in the bathroom.

"Not even your Father, Mother or Brother." She asked looking at him quizzically. She could see the smile drop on his face as he turned to face her again. She just rested her head back on the tub and laughed feeling a little more confident. "Of course they don't considering your father was meant to take all your powers away from you as part of your punishment. You're also meant to be alone down in a dungeon rotting. So what you were waiting for an opportunity like this."

"Perhaps." He muttered

"Not a good enough answer." She sighed playing his game turning her head to look at him smiling slightly.

"No, they do not know, it gives me a freedom to some extent." He seemed to try and move closer to her but it was not possible. His hand went into the water yet it caused no ripples within it, instead it seemed to glide through with no resistance. "Yet unable to do anything still." He tried placing his hand on her foot but it passed straight through her. "This is the worse possible punishment, to have something and nothing."

"You deserve no less." She closed her eyes again and turned her head to face up. "If this is your punishment then its enough to see you suffer like you made others suffer."

He never replied to her, she looked over to where he was but he was no longer there, she smiled slightly feeling a little better and safer. She had obviously gotten to him for him to leave without a word. Perhaps this was a harsh punishment, he did nothing truly wrong with her, nothing that she couldn't get over personally. However it was what he did to others, her brother, the public of New York and of course Phil her confidant and colleague that would be something that he would never be forgiven for easily. She just remembered her last time alone with Loki when he had her imprisoned against her will

x-x-x-x-x

_She woke to the bright lights, she squinted till her eyes adjusted to the intensity of the light. She just sat up before groaning, her head hurt and it still felt fuzzy, but she felt better than the other times where she had died. She looked around her surroundings to see that she was not alone. She glared at the person standing in the corner watching her with the up most of interest._

_She stared at him, he was still dressed as his god like appearance and finery. She just turned her face from him her eyes then glued on her cell wall. She tried to remember exactly what happened in the moments before everything had happened. She remembered being told to keep an eye on Loki when the attack on the Helicarrier started. She had heard over the comms her brother was on board and that Nat was going to sort him out. She arrived at the cell to see Phil on the floor blood coming from his abdomen before Loki arrived but then it all went fuzzy. She slowly turned her head back to face Loki who had not moved an inch from where he was standing previously. The expression of curiosity on his face hadn't even faded._

_"What the hell." She hissed feeling utterly pissed and bemused about what happened._

_"You are amazing; you healed with some assistance even and after your heart had stopped. You are a wonder little one." He grinned looking at her, he moved across the room till he was next to her, his hand raising to touch her face. She went to slap it away but saw her wrists were bound to the bed she was on along with her ankles. This was an interesting turn in events, she just looked down at the bindings, her hands flexing in them as she began to pull. She noticed his hands drift down to her abdomen where the hole in her uniform was. He pulled the material apart, she saw the red line which had formed there after healing. His long fingers gently ran across the still tender line making her wince slightly. His touch however sent goose pimples to the area and a shiver across her body. _

_"Get your hands off of me." She growled menacingly her angry silver eyes looking up to meet his cold green ones._

_"Soon you will accept me, welcome me as a friend and ally. Someone who understands you better than you understand yourself right now. Only then you will begin to learn the true extent of your powers and then only then you will be an equal to me more than these midgardian filth." _

_"God you are crazy." She laughed at him mockingly shaking her head and flexing her jaw. "You think, now you have attacked me that I will join you. You think that you still have a chance of taking this world. If anything you have stirred up something I can't wait to see. They will come and they will destroy you." _

_"They are torn apart, your death, the death of your friend and who knows who your brother has killed or been killed by." Loki drawled a mischievous cold look in his eye making the hairs on the back of her neck raise. "The defenders of this planet are broken and now it will make my task easier." _

_She just sat there stunned by his words, she knew that they could possibly be true, her brother was on board before she passed out. She tried to rack her memories for more information but she couldn't. She just looked back at Loki. She knew exactly what she had to do then. _

_"You want me to give myself willingly to you, so you can use me, not to be truly equals but me to be knelt at your side." She asked her eyes assessing his reaction, but not seeing one. She waited for a few moments as he stared back at her with interest. _

_"Perhaps." He replied cryptically _

_"Let me out of these bindings." She smiled at him sweetly. "If I am so weak as a human what could I do to you a god."_

_"It's not going to be that easy little one." He smirked turning and started to walk out of the room. "You need to earn that privilege."_

_"What would I have to do to prove it." Leah threw it out there, she knew that might have been a really bad idea but she knew it could be a start. "Let me at least try."_

_She heard his footsteps stop, she just waited till the footsteps approached her again, this time he was a lot closer to her. She just looked up at him and smiled before leaning up and placing her lips against his. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do considering he was from another world entirely but it would be a start. She could tell immediately that she had shocked him, as he had frozen almost against her. She kissed his lips gently, she couldn't believe how cold they were against her own, she tried to stop her mind taking over with the protests. She finally felt his one hand raise before touching the side of her face, that too was as cold as ice. She knew that even though he was a God over all he was a male and she knew exactly what men were like. She arched her body up, pressing her own chest against his as she tried to move things along as best she could still being bound to the bed. She was surprise how strong he actually felt against her. She felt the kiss grow, as his lips moved against her own, she just let it as his other hand mimic the other holding onto her face. She rarely let anyone this close to her, so the experience wasn't that usual for her, in fact it was so foreign, she could feel her body react to his more than she mentally wanted. She let out a groan as he pulled her mouth against his own which completely shocked her. She could feel his lips raise into a smile and a chuckle from him, as the sound escaped from her lips. She mentally kicked herself, as their lips continued to collide. _

_They continued as they were till he used his body to press her further against the bed, his hand roaming down towards her breast, now this was getting too deep for her. Her heart rate suddenly spiked, she didn't want this to go further than she had ever gone herself. Panic set in to her mind as his hand unzipped the top part of her suit before his hand covered her barely covered breast. She quickly and suddenly bit hard down on his lip, she felt the blood flow into her mouth, he grabbed her hair pulling her back before smacking her hard across the face. She just gasped blood dribbling out of her mouth, she just lay there for a moment as spots appeared in her vision. She felt him move off of her and she just closed her eyes for a second to control her breathing. She slowly looked back up at him anger in her eyes_

_"You will learn little one." He hissed, his hand wiping his already healing lip before storming off. _

_She just spat out his blood which was still within her mouth. She then sat up and stared at his back before replying. _

_"Go screw yourself." _

_Hours had passed, no one had checked on her but it suited her just fine. She managed to slip her wrists out of the bounds after some time of stretching them. It wasn't without pain or self-injury, her wrists were torn to shreds but it was worth it. She unbuckled her ankles before slowly getting off the bed. She glanced at her side her suit was torn where he had stabbed her, she just pulled back the material to see a red line still there where it had obviously healed but was still weak tissue, her suit was till damp with her blood. She just assessed herself before moving, she felt slightly weak and tired, not feeling any obvious pain. She went against the wall sliding towards the entrance before looking out of the door. There was only one armed guard at the end, she recognized him, he was in her class of soldiers in SHIELD. She managed to creep up on him before slamming his head against wall twice for good measure. He fell to the ground groaning and passing out. She picked up his side arms and rifle, she headed along some corridor. She had no idea where she was, she got to a large open space, before looking out of large glass window seeing she was in New York. She just looked about till she realized her true location was Stark Tower itself. _

_"You will enjoy what will happen next little one." She heard Loki's voice from behind her getting closer. "It will be a new world after I am finished with it, I will rule as King and you will be beside me as my queen if you do as I say and want."_

_"You think I will obey you let alone become your queen." She drawled looking at his reflection appearing in the glass "You're deranged." _

_"Perhaps. Eventually when you realized all is lost to you, how alone you are." Loki told her smiling slightly "You will see me as a friend." She felt him come closer to her before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Your and I are not that different. You will eventually understand that." _

x-x-x-x-x

She thought for a while about what he meant by that as that was the last thing he ever said to her before they defeated him and Thor brought him back here. She had felt alone ever since Budapest and where she was changed. No one really understood what had happened to her, she still didn't quite understand it herself yet. Doctors kept telling her how far this change could go and that scared the crap out of her as well as other people.

She got out of the tub when she felt she was truly alone. She got into some shorts and a t-shirt; she started to set herself up at the desk for the research she was going to do into Thor, Loki and the Asgardians. She opened the first book starting to read the detailed history of Asgard, it was so full of stories and tales. She knew it was going to take her some time to get to the areas which she actually needed to use against Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she woke early after a dream riddle sleep. She was use to the minimum hours of sleep, the dreams however seemed to shock and set the fear into her bones. Last night was no exception, she had the flash backs being strapped to a table as the mob leader started injecting her with different substances which cause pain to cause through her body. She still trembled when she remember the laughter going through the mob as she twisted and turned in pain.

She managed to get a decent run before the rest of Asgard had even woken. She was in her uniform and had started reading the books of the Asgardian history which Thor had left her when a maid came in with her breakfast. She had to say the food was definitely better than in any of the SHEILD bases she had been to. She loved the variety of new and interesting fruits which she ate each morning.

She continued to read the books in front of her while slowly picking away at the fruit. She loved books there were a source of information unlocked a lot of secrets and answers to questions. She knew she needed to have a better understanding of Asgardians, there history and how things worked before she faced Loki for real in his prison cell. The morning passed with no interruptions from any one, which suited her, as she was able to place her full concentration into research. She had moved from her desk to the window, were the fresh air rolled in and the glorious view pf Asgard before her. She lay across the window, only moving when she had to turn a page. There was a knock at the door which followed to it opening. Leah looked over to see Queen Frigga standing in her open doorway.

"May I enter?" She asked smiling at her.

Leah just dropped the book standing up and looking at the woman in front of her before bowing. She never expected to have the queen of Asgard enter her quarters especially considering they only met yesterday.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Leah apologized before getting up and bowing at the Queen.

"You are reading our history." The queen smiled as she shut the door behind her moving further into the room before looking at the book which lay on the floor. "Your reading our history. How are you finding it?" The queen beant down picking up the book looking at it before she handed it back Leah.

"It is detailed and fascinating your highness." Leah replied standing up straight staring at the queen as she took the book off of her before placing it on a side table. "Its a little complicated in places but I think I am beginning to understand parts."

"May I join you?" The queen frowned. All Leah could do was nod, she was not expecting the Queen of Asgard to come to her room or look for her company. The Queen sat herself on the ledge before looking out at the view. "Thor has explained to me why you have come here. He believes what he is doing is the best for Loki and I understand why your people want reassurance that he will not commit these heinous crimes again."

"But you don't believe this is the best for Loki?" Leah muttered sitting down beside the queen, she understood if she didn't, she was Loki's mother, even if he was adopted. She was the woman who raised both sons. Leah would do anything to have that sort of maternal figure in her life. Her mother couldn't even been bothered to care or try and love Clint and her as children. She couldn't even remember a time where she was around enough for her to even notice them.

"Both my sons have always been different, what Loki did to your home is vile but you must understand his actions may have been caused because of reasons you do not truly know about." The queen began looking a little awkward in explaining. "Loki isn't blood related."

"Thor mentioned he was adopted when they were on earth, just before the attack." Leah remembered Thor trying to do defend Loki till he knew the true extent of Loki's actions. She just glanced the Queen who just smiled slightly nodding with her.

"That may be one way of describing it, I begged Odin their father to tell him when he was old enough to understand. I thought it would be better for him, he may understand then why he was different to Thor. That he would see how much still that we loved him even though he was well." The Queen sighed looking down at her lap. Leah could see the pain seep out of her. She felt sorry for her, to see her son in a cell daily within her palace must not be easy. However it did not change Leah's mind that he deserved to be anywhere else at the moment. Leah believed in giving people chances but only to people who deserved to have a chance and Loki hadn't proved that he deserved that privilege. "Thor has always been a warrior; Loki was not blessed with strength however instead he possessed his magic. But I could see Loki was always in Thor's shadow, as much as I tried to push him. I believe Loki seeing his brother ascend to become king one day and then finding out the truth of his heritage was too much. I love both my sons equally still even after what Loki did but I can't help to think what we did to him made him what he is now."

"Have you spoken to Loki?" Leah said being curious and also seeing if Loki was telling her the truth. "I mean since he has been back here on Asgard."

"He will not talk to me or any one." The Queen shook her head looking upset once again. "He won't even look at me, it's like we don't exist to him."

This shocked Leah, she didn't expect to be the first person Loki would turn too. She just looked out of the window trying to hide the astonishment of what she had just heard. She didn't understand Loki's move now at all. It made no sense for him to talk to her, someone who wanted to see him locked up at the moment, while the one person who wanted him freed had not.

"He has spoken to you though?" The Queen suddenly smiled a true smile which made Leah feel a overwhelming sense of guilt. "Hasn't he?"

"Yes." Leah nodded glancing back at the Queen not wanting to lie to a woman who obviously loved him still and wanted her son back desperately.

"You must mean something important to him." The Queen told Leah looking at her with a expression Leah could not place apart from that she was happy about something. "My Son is a complicated man but he is a man."

"No, no its nothing like that." Leah realized the hidden meaning to what the Queen was telling her. "He prefers to annoy me rather than talk to me. He tries to intimidate, embarrass and make me feel awkward more than anything. He took over my brother mind, making him disclose information about me which was meant to be a secret, that was what interested him. Apart from that I was just a normal Mirgardian and that was not of importance to him."

"Perhaps." The Queen stood up before looking at Leah. "If you ever want to know more about my Son, feel free to ask me. Unlike the others he is still my son, I still love him and I have no reason not to talk about him."

"Thank you." Leah glanced up at her watching as the Queen left her chambers.

Leah just pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out of the window. She didn't think the Queen had come to her to spin her lies or to make her feel pity for Loki. However she suddenly felt she understood him a little better. She knew what it was like to be the younger sibling in a relationship. She didn't understand though why would he speak to her, when his own mother was willing and wished that he would walk into her open arms. It actually concerned her that she was the only person he seemed to want to speak too.

The afternoon passed by before someone brought her some dinner, she didn't even bother to look at it before eating. She was still too deeply engrossed in the history book before her. She was just sipping the wine while she continued to sit at the window watching the light fall away from this world.

"Good evening." Came a voice making her jump. She just scowled at Loki who seemed to sit at her table while he looked at the open books smiling. He as back in his fine garments, obviously a look he chose to project himself. She just shook her head and ignored him looking back out of the window. "So you're reading about us." It was more a statement than a question, but Leah knew it was more than obvious what she was doing.

"It's information which may be useful." She replied still not looking back up at him. "Your mother visited me today." She commented, there was no reply which made her smile slightly. She knew she must have shocked him. "She knew you had spoken to me. She obviously misses you."

"She is a good woman." He muttered sounding closer.

She turned getting startled again seeing he was now sitting right next to her. He smiled when he saw what a fright he had given her, while she glared back at him. She moved ever so slightly so she was facing him but still trying to keep her distance.

"She came to tell me about you really." She added not looking directly at him, she knew this was a subject that he would not really be willing to talk to her. "She still loves you a lot and she feels guilty about what has happened to you."

"So she explained my true origins?" Loki drawled sounding displeased about something.

"No." Leah shook her head trying to remember what the Queen had exactly said. "Just that you were not blood related, adopted was the turn we used. She still however calls you her son. No it was more about how you were in Thors shadow as a child, not the favoured son obviously as he was going to be made king." He just glared at her down at her as she glanced up at him, she realized then this was a touchy subject. "I know how that feels trust me."

"What would you know." Loki sneered sounding a little to menacing for her liking. "I was the son they never wanted, the different one, the one that would never be king but used if needed like one of the relics captured and held in a safe."

"I was a child that was never wanted by her own parents, I was left to fend for myself with my brother till we were torn apart when I was only a small child. I was placed in a home filled with other unwanted kids before I was given to a family that I never suited. I was pushed from family to family like a mere object, never given a chance to settle. None of them truly wanting me so giving me to the next lot. I was alone till my brother found me and rescued me from that life." Leah shouted back at him looking away feeling her anger boil over. "So yeah I know what it's like."

There was a silence between them that seemed to last a age, she didn't bother looking at him. Instead she just stared out at the stars which were slowly coming out in the night sky. Loki finally spoke after some time, this time sounding a lot calmer and at ease with the conversation.

"I always knew I was different. I mean it wasn't hard to see how I was treated differently. I was not built to be a warrior of Asgard. Instead I was given the ability of magic which my Mother helped me with. However my father favoured Thor always, he was always proud of him even when he made his mistakes and showed his blatant arrogance."

"Were you happy as a child though." She turned back to look at him. Seeing he was hunched over in thought fiddling with his fingers.

"I knew no different then." Loki muttered bitterly not bothering to look at her. "My anger was only fueled when I found out my so called fathers reason to keep me. Use me like the relics won in battles, to form an alliance, for the best for Asgard. Then I knew I must prove myself as a son and rightful king."

She didn't know really what to say, she never ever expected in a million years for Loki to talk to her like this, let alone talk to her about himself. She just sat there in silence with him, she began to actually feel sorry for him. She understood how he felt only slightly but she could relate with what she went though in all those homes and then proving her capabilities to her brother. However she had never been lied to like he had been, to have his entire world shattered around him.

"What did you do." She asked seeing if he would tell her more.

Loki just looked up at her smiling slightly before shaking his head and getting up. He walked over to the centre of the room, standing tall before saying.

"Not this time little one. Perhaps I will tell you" He paused thinking a moment "one day."

He then vanished in front of her, she didn't really know what to think or make in this situation. She just stared at the spot where he stood, wondering if what he said was true. The jigsaw pieces seemed to fall in place from what he and his mother had told her. Part of her though thought if he was trying to make her pity him so he could manipulate her. She knew she wasn't going to fall that easily but part of her began to actually began to understand how he felt and the reasons behind his actions.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days past, Loki hadn't visited her nor had she gone back down to the dungeons to see him. She had barely actually left her room, she had just studied the Asgardian history further, however little had really told her about Thor or Loki's childhood. She had gotten though the majority of the books that had been given to her writing extensive notes. There was a gentle knock, she headed over to the door and opened it seeing Lady Sif smiling at her wearing her full armour. Leah was a little baffled why she was at her door but just smiled back at her.

"Lady Leah, I am going to train and would wonder if you wanted to join me?" Sif smiled

"Its just Leah." Leah corrected her feeling a little silly being called a lady. "So training, I guess I could use a break. Some fresh air and a work out may actually be good."

She followed the Lady Sif, it was the first time she really ventured out of the palace. She didn't want to intrude on the hospitality of the King or Queen her overall hosts. It was just as beautiful outside as it was inside, the flowers were in full bloom and the water crystal clear. Leah looked around at the extraordinary buildings which surrounded the palace. They arrived to a smaller building, she watched Sif pick up a baton and throw it to Leah. Leah caught it before inspecting the weapon, it was heavy but well padded hopefully meaning no serious injuries would occur. It took Lexy a few practice swings to get use to the weight of it.

"Normally we use proper weapons but I would fear injuring you." Sif commented picking up a similar baton. "I will go easier on you to begin with."

"I am sure I'll cope." Leah smiled holding and getting use to the feel of baton in her hands. "But it would be appreciated if we started slowly."

They stood in the centre of the room, Leah stood ready to face any attack coming her, the lady Sif moved with the baton very gracefully like baton was part of her. Leah was well able to block many of her blows but found it hard to place any of her own back. Sif seemed to be well trained, she would be a match for any of the trained SHIELD agents on earth. It was interesting fighting some one who was trained in such different way to her.

After many hours of dueling against each other, Leah just stood at the edge of the room doubled over breathing heavily. She hadn't had a work out like that for months, the last time in fact was training with Steve Rogers, he pushed her till she was about ready to pass out. Sweat was pouring from her, as Leah struggled to get her heart rate to drop. After many minutes of deep breathing fighting the urge to to take lots of rapid small breaths her heart rate was finally slowing. She was only then manage to say.

"That was amazing."

"It was a good fight, you fought well my friend, I enjoyed." Sif replied while putting both batons away not seeming too exerted from there fight compared to Leah. "You are better than I expected for a mortal. Thor was right about you."

"Thanks ." Leah wasn't really sure what else to reply to the woman . "Your an amazing fighter. I would love to learn some of your techniques?"

"I would like to train with you again?" Sif added looking at Leah with a small smiled on her face.

"That would be great." Leah grinned finally standing up straight, her body aching all over but she actually felt good about it. Leah followed Sif out of the training room as they headed back to the palace. Sif bidded her a good evening before leaving Leah, Leah liked her but knew that Sif was still being guarded towards her. She couldn't blame her for that though, she was a stranger in their home world, looking into every one of there ways and secrets. Though Leah hadn't found anything out which was terrible or a cause of concern for earth. The Asgardian people seemed to be good, honest and true their word so far. But then again part of her knew this was all too good to be completely true.

Leah headed straight back to her room and stripped off her uniform off her aching body, leaving her in small Lycra hot pant type shorts and a crop top. She was searching for a towel when she felt like someone was looking at her making her freeze. She hadn't heard the door open or any one enter which made her realize who it was exactly . Slowly she stood up and turned around, seeing Loki laying on her bed.

"Its been a while little one." He smiled sounding very please with himself catching her off guard.

She just stood there glaring at him as she placed both her hands on the curve of her hips. She wasn't bothered him seeing her like this, it was no worse than her being in her bikini. However what she didn't like was how he felt like he could come and go into her room as he pleased. It frankly annoyed the hell out of her, she didn't know what his game was but she knew he was not going to win this round.

"Why do you think you can stop by here whenever you like?" Leah hissed sounding a little more than pissed as she started her search for a towel again.

"Well this is a palace and I am a prince." Loki grinned the arrogance seeped through his voice as he continued to lounge across her bed.

"Uhg." She threw her hands in the air and continued to search for her towel feeling more than a little irritated by his words. She finally saw she had been given a new one folded neatly resting on the chair beside the bed. She went over picking it up when Loki sat up a little more and looked at her body with more interest than she would normally like.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" He asked looking at her bare skin from head to toe. She could hear the hint of concern in his voice which made her smile slightly. She would have never guessed that he would be worried about little her.

Leah hadn't even had a chance to look at herself in a mirror yet, she just went to the nearest one turning her body inspecting each one which was coming out in a nasty purple colour. To be fair they looked a hell of lot worse than they actually felt but he was right she was covered. She just sighed turning away from the mirror, she in a few hours they would be gone and a forgotten memory. The rate she healed a little thing like a bruise would barely register to her body.

"I worked out today with the Lady Sif." Leah answered his questions finally as she padded across the room pulling out clean clothes to change into after she had bathed. "We did mock fights using Batons, nothing too dangerous."

"She could have seriously hurt you using just that." Loki commented sitting up further, she could now hear the anger boil under the surface. "You are never to train with any of us again."

"Really, nice to see you care so much for a little human like me." Leah said sarcastically raising an eye brow heading for the bathroom "Don't you dare think of following me or I will beat the living death out of you." She growled threateningly know that it would hardly stop him but she didn't fancy him seeing her in a state of complete undress again.

She ran herself a bath, before stripping and getting into the warm bath, her tight muscles finally started relaxing within the soothing water. She heard footsteps but didn't bother to even open her eyes, she knew that he would as he pleased. She let out a disgruntled sighed, all she wanted at this moment in time was to be alone and relax in peace.

She stayed like that for a number of minutes just happy to bath in the water and relax. She finally opened her eyes turning her head, seeing Loki sitting across the bathroom staring at her smirking. He hadn't said a word, just watched her which was unnerving but she had started to accept that this was he was.

"Feeling better?" He frowned finally speaking up.

"Much." She replied not bothering to fight with him, as she was unable to do anything about it while he was in his projected form. She knew it was infuriate him more if she stopped reacting as he wanted. However there were many questions which needed to be answered. "Why are you here Loki, why are you bothering me? Whats the point to all of this."

"A lot of questions." He smirked sounding suddenly amused with them.

"Not really."

"Your different, you know that. Your mortal body has been changed, altered to a higher form. You don't die from injuries that normally affect you Mirgardians so easily." Loki raised an eyebrow, she could tell he was thinking about her abilities as he spoke. "Your stronger, fitter and healthier than most woman on Mirgard. Its fascinating to see .You haven't even tried to exert your powers, who knows what you could do with a little push."

"I can't die and I heal fast surely that's enough." She rolled her eyes stretching her aching body. Her foot and one leg coming out of the water. She noticed that the smaller purple bruises had already disappeared and healed. "Look, see the some of the bruises have gone already."

"I can see." A slightly feral look came to his face before it vanished as he looked away across the room. "Why are you here Leah, I mean if your not here to torture me why did SHEILD send you?" She noticed how he did not call her a Lady.

"To learn I guess." Leah muttered knowing that he would be unable to really use this information against her. She wasn't bothered if he knew why she was here, he was locked up in a cell, unwilling to talk to anyone but her which would hardly change anything. "And who says I ain't going to torture you eventually." She growled menacingly "I am just waiting for the right moment and punishment."

"Your torturing me now." Loki replied looking back at her with a small smile and look in his eyes she had not really seen before. Part of her blushed while the other half recoiled in fear and anger of what he was suggesting.

"Get out Loki" Leah hissed shaking her head and looking back up at the ceiling.

She heard him stand up and walked away, she presumed he had gone when she heard nothing more from him. Finally as the water began to get colder she slipped out of the tub. She wrapped herself in the large soft towel before checking the coast was clear from her unwelcome intruder. She sat at her dressing table before she realized. All of these chats between Loki and herself had been on his terms, she had yet faced him when she wanted. She knew then that to beat Loki at his own game she would have to actually face him in his cell. Catching him when he is off guard. She quickly dressed into her SHIELD uniform making sure she was properly covered up, she did not want Loki thinking he could have the upper ground on her terms. She then headed to the dungeons to face him for real.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah paused outside the dungeons, she knew she needed to do this right. If she said one word or suggested something Loki didn't like, it could be a disaster. Either he would refuse to speak to her ever again which wouldn't be too bad but would definitely limit the amount of information she could get from him. Or he would turn on her, his hatred and anger aimed at her and with his projections she didn't fancy that at all.

Taking a deep breath in she calmed her nerves knowing she needed to be strong and ready for anything Loki threw her way. She headed down to the dungeon going straight to one of the prison guards on duty, not even bothering to look into the cell. Part of her was terrified to see if Loki was looking at her, as she knew that this was a risky move on her part. She just hoped it shocked him enough to take her seriously.

"I want to talk to the prisoner." Leah told the guard who nodded and lowered whatever force field was used to keep Loki and all the other prisoners within there cells.

Leah slowly turn to see that Loki was sitting on the floor staring at her. His green eyes watching her as she entered the cell. She just walked, she heard the crackle of the force field raising behind her. Her eyes connected with Loki's green ones as she looked down at him, she slowly sat herself down on the bench provided. She just stared at him for a couple of minutes neither of them breaking the silence. Leah knew she needed to make the first move.

"Not so talkative now?" She smirked looking down for a moment before looking straight back at him. "I thought I would repay the favour after you seem to visit me so often."

"Have you come to torture me then Leah?" Loki asked sounding a little quieter than his projection. He seemed a little rougher around the edges compared to the usual smart self in his apparition. She could see the defeated look in his eyes here, it never showed before but now it was plain to see.

"I thought I would start with some questions first, which you will answer." Leah told him using a very authoritative voice. "There are things my boss wants to know. Did you have any help orchestrating the attack on earth? I mean to get an entire fully capable army. Must have cost something to some one with a lot of power?"

"There are many worlds out there Leah, more than even you could possible think. You think yourselves as a developed race but you are feeble. There are worlds out there which are more powerful than your own. Who would see a race like yours destroyed or enslaved." He replied slowly standing up making her feel slightly nervous. "It is just too easy to take control of something so weak, if you have the power to do so."

"Why." Leah just stared at him her mouth opened leaning forward on her seat frowning at him trying to understand every word he said.

"Because you're an inferior race, you hold such little power which others could easily defeat. It would not take much for another world to try what I did all because of the way you act now. Your world fights against its own about such petty matters while they do not see the real threat that could come. It is pathetic." Loki started to pace the cell as he spoke.

"Yes but its more complicated than you make out." Leah began getting defensive about what he was saying regarding her home. Though part of her could see the truth in his words.

"No it isn't really." Loki interrupted by raising his finger. "Is it not just about power and control?"

Leah sat back for a moment thinking what he had said, it did make perfect sense. They weren't ready for another attack like the one in new york, they barely got through that. Even then there was a lot lost. It didn't change much though, there were still wars going on between countries that didn't even seem to matter post the attack. Leah finally looked back at Loki who was leaning against the wall opposite, staring down at her.

They remained in silence for a while, she wasn't really sure what to say. She slowly looked around the bleak cell, she then realized how incredibly lonely it must be being stuck within the same four walls day in day out. She kind of understood why he seemed come and speak to her, she was an escape for him. If he went to his mother he risked being found out by his brother or father which could make the punishment worse. Loki coming to her however seemed so unlikely, it was only her not going to Thor to tell him the truth which stood between them.

"Why did you come to me?" Leah muttered still thinking not looking at him. "How did you know that I wouldn't run to Thor immediately."

"I didn't." Loki shrugged looking at the force field and the guard outside it.

"Its one hell of a risk." Leah commented.

He didn't reply or look at her, she knew then that this was not a subject he wished to speak about. This baffled Leah, she really didn't understand why he was doing this at all. She could feel a slight fear and worry run through her knowing that Loki must have something planned or was thinking something that she had yet to find out.

"Tell me about how you tried to prove yourself to your father?" She sighed knowing that perhaps this question would give her more to work with.

Loki looked back at her, his green eyes showed the shocked for a moment. She knew it was a very personal question but after what his mother said about proving himself and Loki's unwillingness to talk about it last time. It was a good place to start. He just looked at her his green eyes large and wide before he looked away.

"I only tried to prove I was a just as worthy of being king as Thor was." Loki began sounding a little bitter and uneasy. She could see that lost look appear on his face like it did when he came to her room after his mother had visited. "The All father was in" He paused looking at her while thinking "after a illness of such had started, Thor was banished which left me the only known heir."

"Okay." Leah nodded absorbing the information Loki was giving her.

"My mother tried, she tried to explain why he had done what he had done with me. She handed the burden of being King to me, telling me to make my so called father proud." Loki told her, obviously trying to think about the best way to explain what happened. He slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "I realized then never actually wanted to be," He stopped she could hear the distress in his voice.

"You didn't want to be king?" Leah interrupted him but trying to be gentle and assuring knowing that this was not a happy topic for Loki.

"Before then no, but at that moment of time I was upset and angry that I had been lied too." Loki glanced at her, she could see the distraught look upon his face. "That my whole life had been a farce. I envied Thor, always the favoured son, always the best. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to get rid of my opposition to give me time to show the All father that I was a worthy son."

"You were loved though." Leah muttered pity pouring through her voice, she stared at him leaning forward, knowing exactly what he said was the truth. "Your mother still loved you then and loves you now."

"Its not the same though." Loki shook his head looking and sounding a little frustrated. "Its like when people look at you as the Archers little sister, does that not annoy you."

"Yes but that's different." Leah drawled

"Is it?" Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "It is similar, I just wanted to prove to him. Except I failed and only succeeded to push myself out."

"What did you actually do Loki?" Leah mumbled not quiet understanding what had happened.

He just sat there not looking at her but back at the floor. She waited a few minutes before realizing that he was not going to say any more now. She knew how hard it must be for him to have to explain himself. Leah stood up and just let out a sigh of pity before leaving saying.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Loki."

She headed straight back to her room before getting into a large t-shirt and shorts. Her mind was racing after what Loki had told her, for the first time she felt sorry for him. He actually seemed to process real emotions, she saw a side of him which she never thought she would witness. She was just writing her first report since arriving going through what Loki said about the other worlds. She paused she didn't feel right writing what Loki said about his family and personal feelings. It felt like he had confided in her and it was wrong to tell any one else.

She was sitting on the bed chewing on the end of the pen reading what she had written with one leg tucked under her, while the other was stretched out in front of her. She didn't hear anything but she felt her hair prickled up on the back of her neck, she knew that feeling as she slowly raised her eyes from the paper on her bed.

Loki stood in the corner of her room watching her silently, he was dressed more modestly, not in his full armour and looking a lot less threatening. She just looked back at him for a moment before putting her report to one side, knowing he had come to talk to her. She moved over before pulling both legs up against her chest continuing to stare at him. She was for once not really sure what to say to him.

"Sorry I was rude earlier not answering your question." He began looking down breaking eye contact with her. "It is not easy to talk about, in fact it is very painful."

"You don't have to talk about it now, not if you don't want too." Leah began trying to sound sympathetic. She just wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at him as he moved forward before perching on the side of her bed. For the first time Leah was not worried about his proximately, she didn't even bother to move away.

"It was my anger over all which did the damage." He began trying to explain. "I…I just wanted to show everyone I was as good as Thor."

"You just went the wrong way about it." Leah muttered shrugging trying to let him know she understood what he was trying to tell her. "What happened them?"

"I fell." Loki said quietly, his mind sounded else where now. His voice almost distant. "I fell for what seemed an eternity. Then I had to find my way alone."

"You had no one." Leah rested her head on her knees staring at him, he just shook his head. "It must have been lonely."

"I was just full of rage, hate and pain." Loki continued his voice beginning to sound like his old self.

"So what then?" Leah tried to nudge the conversation on.

"I met the commander of chitauri after a while. He introduced me to." Loki paused she could see his eyes looked watery and suddenly full of worry ."It doesn't matter, I got handed the staff and power from it. None of it really matters now."

"Does it still matter to you though, proving yourself?" Leah sighed trying to make sense of what he was trying but failing to really tell her.

Loki turned for the first time looking at her, she could now see the tears that ran down his pale cheeks. She went to touch his hand which was on the bed but remember that he was not really there with her. Her hand just hovered for a moment over the top of it, both of them looking at it for a moment before he finally replied.

"Yes." He then vanished from in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat there stunned by what he had just said, how he had opened up to her. This growing relationship between them baffled her completely. she had no idea what the hell was going on between them now. She couldn't sleep, who could with all of this information running through her mind. Leah hated feeling this way, hated that he had gotten to her. Deciding that going for a walk or run would possibly help clear her mind, she pulled on more suitable clothing before leaving her room.

She walked around the gardens trying to walk her mind into some type of peace. She finally sat down in the gardens and looked out across the blue clear water and the lower city. Leah heard a cough and looked up to see the Queen standing there, Leah looked up at her completely stunned.

"Don't get up child, may I join you?" She said

Leah just nodded, the queen pulled up her bronze outfit before sitting down beside Leah. Leah just looked from the queen to the view, not really sure what to say now.

"Something seems to be bothering you." The queen began sounding very calm and kind. "Call it a mothers intuition."

"I wouldn't know what that is." Leah smiled looking up to the sky. "I have never had a mother."

"You're an Orphan?" The queen frowned looking a little worried and concerned for her.

"No, well yes, but I, I have a brother Clint, he is older than me, quiet a bit actually, he tried to be there for me, he looked after me and was well. He is everything to me." Leah tried to explain with difficulty not really 100% how too. "Loki turned my brother against me, I only thought then I was alone."

"It is good that you have some one like your brother in your life." The queen smiled

"He wasn't always there, actually recently he has never been there when I really needed him." Leah shrugged turning to look at the Queen whose attention was completely upon her, "I got use to that, I built mechanisms that when I was too caught up or something was playing on my mind they would just go but now." Leah ran her hand over the grass frowning as she thought. "Now I can't stop them."

"Would you like to talk about it?" The Queen continued. "What ever it is that's bothering you"

"I don't know." Leah finally looked at the queen, she could feel herself fall apart. Leah didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to talk while the other thought this was Loki's mother and Loki was really the issue. "I don't know what to think at the moment. Its not as black and white as use to think it was. Everything seemed to be turning a messy grey."

"So you don't know what to do or believe any more?" The queen frowned turning her head questionably at her.

"I guess." Leah sighed trying to understand it better herself. "Its more I don't know what to think any more." Leah tried to explain better. "Things have been said and done which I didn't expect to happen and its changed my opinion."

"Between you and my son?" The queen muttered making Leah stare at her for a minute in silence the Queen just smiled at Leah before continuing "He is changing around you, I can see how relaxed and calm he is becoming and he is not as broken as he once was."

"Why me though?" Leah sighed hoping the Queen may have some answers for her.

"Only the two of you really know the answer to that." The queen touched Leah's chin making Leah look at her before running her thumb over Leah's cheek.

"I don't understand though?" Leah stared at the queen

"You will in time." The queen beamed at her before getting up and leaving Leah alone. Leah just sat there even more confused than before.

Leah spent most of the day in the garden, she had taken her jacket off using it as a pillow as she laid on the soft ground. The warmth hit her skin, she had her eyes closed, just enjoying the peace and quiet for the day. She finally got her mind to slow down after what the Queen had said.

Perhaps she was right, maybe her opinion was right to change, Loki was had changed, he was talking to her and all of it seemed true. Maybe she shouldn't question why but just let it happen and let him keep talking. The queen was right, Loki was broken, it was the best way of describing him really. She remembered there first meeting and how full of anger and rage he was back then compared to now.

x-x-x-x-x

_She looked overt the balcony seeing the crowd of people and an orchestra playing beautiful classical music. She could see the face she had studied earlier still imprinted in her mind, she still couldn't place 100% where she had seen that man before. She continued to scan the room not seeing her target anywhere amongst the crowd. _

_"Leah where the hell are you." She heard Nat say in her ear piece making her jump slightly. She just re-positioned her communicator in her ear before bothering to answer. _

_"Putting my training to work, I've infiltrated the party" Leah walked down a corridor after looking down at the people from the balcony. "There is no sign of this Loki or Clint."_

_"Your brother hasn't come up on the recognition system yet, don't worry about Clint though, he can look after himself." Nat tried to reassure her, though Leah knew the exact trouble her brother was in. "Just keep focused and a cool head, I have just dropped the captain off and I am heading my way back around. Don't do anything stupid now Leah."_

_"Would I." She smirked before she heard foot steps making her ignore Nat's reply. She continued walking a slow pace keeping an eye on the party from up high. Her brother had taught her how to observe from a height, even making a nest if needed where you could stay for days. So she preferred now to watch from a distance. _

_She just stopped for a moment, took a breath in straightening her dress knowing she needed to mingle. She knew Nat was right she needed to keep calm and not worry about Clint. She was about to walk on when she felt a cold breath on her neck. She paused not moving an inch, her heart suddenly hammering away, she realized that she was not alone any more. She stayed still as she continued to feel the cool breath down her bare neck and unclothed skin. She didn't say anything or move a muscle waiting for some sign. _

_"So you're his sister, the one called Barton." The person spoke making her realized who it was. His voice was cold, smooth, slick as well as being full of airs and graces. She felt her heart rise in her chest and the hairs on the back of her neck rise._

_"Where is he." She replied not bothering to turn around, she knew all she needed to. It was Loki, the so called god from Asgard. She didn't need to anything know else, she knew if she could at least stall him Steve or Nat would surely be here soon with back up. _

_"Not here, I wouldn't bring him close to you. I mean you could be the undoing of him or the end of you. He has told me all about you Leah Barton and you interest me. But I still couldn't take the risk." The voice drawled, she could feel the goose pimples rise on her skin. She turned around to face her enemy, he was a lot taller than her, lean too but she could tell he had muscles. She just stared up at him before she noticed he was dressed to blend in with the crowd here. He actually looked normal which surprised her. "My you are mesmerizing though little one, he never mentioned that. We have met before haven't we, when I visited my brother during his banishment on this world. You were only a child then but I see that you have grown into a woman now. I can see why my brother has a infatuation with the women on this planet. The things you could see if you were on the right side, the things you could learn." _

_"Just shut up." Leah hissed, she could feel herself get annoyed now, she wasn't some gods toy that could be used. She heard about the staff, which she saw was in his possession however not looking like it did when he changed her brother. She glanced back up staring into the mans greens eyes her silver eyes locking with them. She knew there was something familiar about him but she couldn't place it at all._

_"You don't remember." Loki smirked his eyes looking at her questionably. "You were more terrified of everything then. You were so small, young and fragile then. Now you seem to have grown, developed since what they made you into in Budapest." _

_She had to stop herself from gasping, she just stood there her mouth open. She felt herself shake slightly as she realized how much he must know about her. Her brother must have told him all there was to know about her. She closed her eyes for a second, she felt him touch her bare arm making her snap back into reality. She opened her eyes and then said _

_ "Now you know about me, he must have told you about how I am determined to get what I want." Leah began trying to sound more authoritative "So shut up, Come with me quietly and try anything I will make a good job trying to kill you." _

_"Your not in the position to give threats little one." Loki growled closing the gap between them, she could feel the warmth come from him. She didn't move though, she knew that he would see it as a sign of weakness. She however didn't like his closeness to her, she felt his hand touch her side as people passed them, making them look like a couple of lovers. She just looked up at him, watching his smug smile spread on his face. His face had seemed to have gotten a lot closer to hers, she continued to ignore how near he was to her._

_Once she knew they were alone again she slowly drew her small hand pistol she had well hidden, she pointed it at his temple, she smiled trying to feel more confident than she did earlier. She could see the slight look of shock in his face, he didn't think she would do this. She just firmly held it against his temple. _

_"Now I don't know much about gods." She retorted prepping the pistol "But I mean if you can slay each other with swords and hammers, then I am sure a bullet to your head would cause at least a little mess."_

_"I do not have time for these games. Your wasting my time and I have to do this first but perhaps I will return for you" He sighed brushing a strand of hair off her face before suddenly blasting her making her fly the length of the room then skid across the floor. She just lay there for a few moments, assessing where pain was coming from. She slowly got up as she heard the screaming start. _

x-x-x-x-x

Leah opened her eyes before stretching knowing she wanted answers. She hated not being able to remember what happened after Budapest, she was missing a almost a year of her life. Picking up her jacket she headed down to the dungeons. She spoke to the guard who let her into Loki's dungeon. She just saw him sitting on the floor, he looked up at her immediately.

"Where did we meet? I mean the first time." She frowned staring at him looking at him with a need of answers.

"Pardon." Loki frowned staring at her obviously not understanding her question.

"When you were in Germany, before we captured you the first time. You said to me that we met before but I can't remember it." Leah sat opposite him on the floor. "Can you tell me."

"I could do better." He leaned forward crouching before her, he slowly raised his hand going touch her forehead but pausing before he did. "If you don't mind." Leah slowly nodded feeling apprehension flood her mind, she felt his cool hands touch her forehead, she felt a sudden feeling making her gasp. He moved his hand back staring at her a worried look in his eye. "Do you want me to continue." He frowned, once again all she could manage to do was nod.

x-x-x-x-x

_The alarms had sounded causing her brother to pick up his bow and arrow before he took off. She stood hesitantly at first, not really sure what to do. Her heart was hammering and she could feel herself trembling. Slowly she took herself outside, feeling the rain fall against her pale skin. She didn't move blocking out the sound, she never felt the cold even though she was drenched now. _

_She stood there for a moment before deciding that she wanted a look at what was actually going on. Sneaking around the guards she got within the facility, finding a dark corner to slide herself into. She stood there as she saw a giant of a man come into the blocked off area. She could feel her breath stop half way, she just stood there watching the man grab hold of the thing which had fallen out of the sky apparently. He seemed to be drawn to this thing in the ground, it was almost like it was actually his and it was part of him. However he had the same result as the rest of them, it didn't budge. He let out a roar of grief, which caused her to gasp and sink down hugging her legs to her body. She felt her fear wash over her as she began to tremble, she just stayed where she was frozen. She watched as the giant was taken away by the guards, she didn't move though, she knew that she had gone into shut down. It happened often, her eyes were glued to the object stuck in the ground. _

_A man then appeared who she did not recognize from around the base, he walked around the object staring at it like he knew what it was too. His hand wrapping around the end of it before pulling on it but it didn't move at all. His head then turned to face her. She withdrew further as his eyes seemed to meet hers. He was tall, dressed in a suit with a long jacket and scarf. His dark black hair combed back and his face expressionless. He slowly came towards her, she just shook, her eyes wide. Slowly he knelt down before her and said. _

_"You can see me." All Leah could manage to do was nod, the man held his hand out towards her, she just stared at it for a few minutes. "Are you that scared of me." The man finally smiled, it was a beautiful smile, she just nodded again. A minute passed before Leah slowly and shakily took the mans hand who helped her to her feet. He just stared at her for a moment before bringing his her hand to his lips and kissing it. A small gasp passed from her lips which made his smile further. "You have nothing to be afraid of today." He let her hand go before walking away. _

x-x-x-x-x

Loki withdrew his hand from her, he looked exhausted as he collapsed down opposite her. She sat there staring at him, she remembered everything now. Even bits before and after that event more clearly.

"You were kind to me?" She stated though it was more of a question to him.

"You were only a child, I meant you no harm." Loki sighed his eyes closed he looked paler now than he did earlier. "I could sense your fear and at the time I had no intentions towards Mirgard."

"But why did you come back to Mirgard?" Leah frowned trying to make sense of his actions. "After you saw what we had started to do."

"You had the tesseract, I needed it, you were planning to use it and you did but only to aid me." Loki replied in a matter of fact tone. "You created your own fate."

"Oh." Leah gasped looking down it made perfect sense now. They remained silent for a good few minutes, before Leah got up and went to leave before turning back to Loki. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything as she left. She headed back to her room and lay on her bed trying to place all the new memories and feelings she had flooding her mind. She had new memories popping up in her mind around the events of Thor's banishment.

x-x-x-x-x

_"Phil's nice." Leah muttered while playing with the food on her plate. _

_"He is a good man." Clint mumbled his feet up on the table reading some reports as the rain hammered down in there bunk. "He said you followed him today?"_

_"I just wanted a look at whatever it is we are guarding here." She shrugged still moving the rice around her plate yet to actually take a bite. _

_"He also happened to mention you talked to him?" Clint continued. _

_"I may have." Leah looked up at her brother who was now staring at her, with his usual reserved expression on his face. _

_"Its good." Clint finally smiled at her looking a little pleased now. "It shows you're getting better. The Docs said it would take time but your progress is really good Leah."_

_"You make me sound like a nut case." Leah hissed putting her plate down. "Only Natasha seems to treat me normal. While you make me follow you about." _

_"I thought it would make you happier." Clint sighed putting his work down and leaning forward closer to her. "I just want to make you safe, keep you close while you recover." _

_"What if I don't though, what if what they did to me is permanent." She cried getting frustrated. _

_"Then we will deal with it." Clint tried to smile weakly but it was a complete failure. He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I will be here for you always Leah, its my job as big brother to look after you. Whatever happens that won't change." _

_The alarms suddenly sounded, making Leah jump and looked at Clint with fear in her eyes. He just kissed the top of her hear reassuringly as she could hear phil over the radio say. _

_"Barton we need you up high with a gun."_

_Clint picked up his bow and arrow before looking at Leah as he left her alone in the bunker. _

x-x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 8

She woke in the morning feeling a little guilty, she had always blamed her brother for not being there. While he had actually been about when she needed him the most. She had lashed out at him when it wasn't deserved and she never said thank you for the patience he showed. It had been years since she had gone through that pain and she was as much to blame with them becoming distant.

She sat in her room alone most of the day, unable to concentrate on the work she needed to do before her. She had started writing a report about Loki several times but all of them were failed attempts. She felt he didn't deserve the type of report she knew that SHIELD were expecting from her, she could tell them about his punishment he was serving. The rest though, it seemed to personal between the both of them, she didn't want SHIELD to judge her or him really. She sat back knowing the dilemma which she was facing.

There was a thunderous knock at the door making her jump from her thoughts, she just stood up to open the door. Thor stood there looking at her with a unusual smile on his face. She admired how Thor could look so happy considering the pressures that he was surely getting from his parents and all that happened between him and Loki.

"I would like to invite you to a dinner this evening." He began.

"This isn't like a date right cos I am not interested in you like that Thor." Leah said trying to be funny but knew it had failed by the expression on Thor's face.

"No, no you are just a friend." Thor interrupted her looking a little flustered. "My Father and Mother the King and Queen would like you to join us at our family meal."

"Oh." Leah was now a little more surprised now, this was not what she expected to happen at all. "Right."

"I will collect you in a hour." Thor continued to explain "I would advise you wear something." He paused not really sure what to say.

"I get it." Leah nodded smiling at Thor's attempt to tell her to wear something nice. "I will see you in a hour."

Leah shut the door, wondering why all of a sudden the king and queen wanted to see her. Also having her to join them a very personal time, a family meal seemed a little odd to her. She had yet to meet the king, not that it bothered her much. She understood how busy Thor was, so she knew that the King was preparing him to take over as well as rule. Though she still worried what the King would think of her and the reason she was here. Thor said before she arrived in Asgard that he needed persuading to allow her to research them and look at there history. So she knew how much a good impression would aid her and her mission here.

She managed to find a purple and silver coloured dress in one of the wardrobes within her room which actually fitted her. She just tied her long bronze hair back in a loose pony tail, not really sure what to do with it. She looked at herself in the mirror hoping she would do when the knock at the door came. She walked over to the door opening it too see Thor standing there in what looked like his full ceremonial gear. He looked more god like and King like in it, definitely intimidating if you didn't know him. He suddenly looked a little shocked which made her smile, knowing that she had not really dressed up while being here before.

"Will this do?" She asked giving him a small twirl.

"You look beautiful." Thor replied

"Thanks." Leah laughed.

She walked with Thor to an area of the palace she hadn't been in, she felt very nervous about meeting the King. She had yet to even see him, she was aware how busy he was at the moment and while bringing Thor on as the next king. Though she didn't understand why she was meeting them right this moment, it made her uneasy. She had been here for weeks now, it was surely not to welcome her. She glanced up looking at Thor thinking about how to ask him without causing offence and making him aware of her concern. She could not think of the right wording before they arrived at large doors with two guards standing outside. The guards immediately bowed their heads at Thor as they entered a rather smaller room than others in the palace, there was a large grand fire to one side and a table full of food the other side. The King and Queen sat on a chair together talking as they entered. Thor walked straight in while she bowed at the door way.

"Enter child." The Queen said sounding kind and gentle making Leah stand up straight smiling at her.

She knew the Queen at least and the she had been to visit her a few times which reassured her that this was not about anything too serious. Leah entered feeling a little out of her depth. The king was not what she expected, he looked old, well older than most Asgardians she had met, making the Queen look a lot younger than him. However he seemed warm in general making her relax a little more. They all sat around the table, they were discussing something which Leah had no understanding about before the King finally looked up at her with his one good eye before saying.

"I hear you have visited my son Loki a few times and he is talking to you?"

"Yes your highness." Leah nodded knowing that he had probably had reports from the guards.

"What have you talked about?" The king continued to question her as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Lots of things really." Leah thought for a moment, knowing she needed to word this correctly. She placed her knife and fork down so she could give his question her full attention. "About the attack on earth, our childhoods and how he tried to prove himself for your love." She knew she may have over stepped the mark but it was only the truth.

The king looked at her a moment, his expression didn't change though he seemed interested in what she had just said. Leah just sat there not moving, her heart had risen to her throat. She glanced at Thor who had his head down, she knew this must be a awkward subject but she wasn't going lie and fluff up the situation.

"My son has he said anything that would indicate he is willing to change?" The Queen quired staring at Leah, she could hear the slight desperation in her voice about getting her son back.

"Not exactly, he loves you though. Any one could see that." Leah smiled back at the queen trying to give her some hope. "He seems to be feeling guilty about the actions hes done to all of you. Though him changing, he has had no reason to change at the moment. He is currently locked up in a cell, caged up like a monster with all the other big and nasty things you have down there. Why should he feel any need to change."

"What are you trying to say Lady Leah?" The king frowned his tone not changing, which reassured Leah that she was not over stepping the mark with what she said.

"Perhaps if you want your son back, if you want to be a family again, you need to give him a opportunity. Give him a reason to prove himself, a way he can prove to you that he is worthy of being trusted and loved by you. Maybe treating him like your son and not some monster that people should fear would help." Leah mumbled trying to think about what Loki had said to her previously not wanting to get it wrong. She knew this was very important to Loki and perhaps if she got it right it would help him overall. "All he wanted was your approval before, perhaps finding a way so you can show him that you do in fact love him would be enough. It would be the approval that Loki has been looking for after all this time."

"An interesting notion." The king sat back staring at her with his one eye. "Thank you for your honesty."

The rest of the evening was filled with a more relaxing topic, Thor explained to the King and Queen about Mirgard with Leah helping him along. It had become very easy for Leah to talk now knowing that the elephant in the room had been deflated at least. Leah spoke about the different traditions and ways which differed to Asgard. The King at least seemed to be more comfortable with her now which was something. The night had set in and before it got much later Leah managed to slip away leaving Thor with his parents alone. She knew they were more than likely going to discuss the Loki matter further without her being there. She got back to her room with only a minor detour, she collapsed down on her bed closing her weary eyes feeling tired and relieved that the night had gone well.

"So you met the so called parents." She heard Loki say making her let out a sigh and open her eyes.

Leah just sat up and looked around the room to see him sat upon the windowsill of an open window. She slowly stood back up looking around the room seeing they were alone. She headed over to a tall mirror taking off some of her own jewelry she had worn.

"Anything interesting said at dinner then." He drawled trying to sound uninterested, though she could hear a little curiosity in his voice.

"Not really." Leah lied before standing up and undoing her hair. She could see he was watching her in the mirror. She ignored his gaze, she ran a brush through her hair pulling on any knots that were there. She didn't want to give him any false hope telling him what she had said to his father as if nothing came of it she knew it would only increase the bitterness between them. "It was just the basic, where I am from, about my home etc."

"How boring." Loki muttered looking a little downcast that there was nothing else mentioned, his eyes slowly wandered over her body before he added. "Purple is not your colour."

"Ooo the inner feminine is coming out." Leah mocked him ever so slightly. She just turned around and looked at him as he stared at her. He seemed to be concentrating before he outstretched his hand. She just rolled her eyes before turning around to see that her once purple and silver dress was now gold and a emerald green. "Right." She frowned looking a little baffled by what had happened even though she knew it was Loki's doing. She knew that Loki's magic was weak but she wasn't sure what that exactly meant and how far his capabilities could go.

"That's much better." He smiled thought looking a little worn now as his face had turned almost paler than it was already.

"Your colours." She glanced up at him in the mirror before shaking her head and looking away. She had to emit the dress did look nicer in those colours but she was unsure what he was implying.

Loki just sat there suddenly grinning, she just rolled her eyes back at him letting out a displeased sigh. She turned her head away for a second as she put her hair up into a messy bun. When she looked back in the mirror he was no longer there looking at her, she turned around but found herself alone within her room.

She had no understanding of what Loki's intentions were towards her but it didn't seem to bother her any longer. She slipped out of her now green and gold dress, smiling slightly at what Loki did before going to bed and in the first time for ages having a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Days slowly turned into weeks. She was settled in her new life within Asgard, she was actually enjoying it. She had gotten herself into a pretty good routine too. She had an early morning run which set herself up for the day ahead. It would clear her mind after a nightmare full sleep she usually got though they seemed to be improving and the spacing between them longer. She would have a relaxing bath before starting to read the large number of books that were still piled on her desk. On occasional days she would see Thor or the Queen who would visit her quarters or she would go training with Lady Sif and the warriors three. Even Loki coming and going as he pleased to talk about whatever was on his mind at the time, seemed normal now. She would listen to what he had to say and she would give him her opinion. Getting to know more and understand each other a lot better than she could have ever imagined.

It soon came around to a time of year where there seemed to be a lot of festivities in a short space of time in Asgard. She had gotten use to the Asgardian way of celebrating and actually started enjoying these events. She had just gotten into one of the now many dresses that she owned and actually enjoyed wearing. It was a beautiful creamy apple green, it wrapped around her body revealing her now slimmer figure and curves. She was just starting to pin her long brown hair up, collecting the golden pins off her bedside table when Loki stepped through the door way.

"Evening." Loki looked at her as he entered her chambers. She was use to him coming and going as he pleased even though it truly annoyed her when he did it unannounced. She was not as worried about it as she had been before when she first arrived. she only wished he had manners, so she at least knew when he was about to suddenly appear. Too many times he had caught her in a state of undress or bathing which gave him a lot of pleasure while it made her incredibly flustered. Even though he had never given her any reasons for her to distrust him during her time here. In fact she felt she could trust him more than the majority of the people she called friends.

"Loki I am a little busy tonight for one of your meaningful talks." Leah sighed completely blanking him as she walked back pass him. She sat down at her dresser and continued to pin her bronze hair back for the feast tonight.

"You look beautiful." Loki commented, she could see Loki stare at her from the mirror in front of her.

"So not a pathetic human." She laughed at him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she mocked him.

"No." He walked closer so he was right behind her and continued to watch her sorting her hair "Your better than them even if you can't see it, I can. I don't see why you try to change yourself to be more like us."

"I haven't." Leah defended herself looking up at him actually getting a little annoyed that he would even suggest such a stupid thought.

"Really." He stepped closer to her so he was only a step away from her, his hand went over her shoulder not touching her. "Your hair has become long, not that shoulder length hair you wore when I first saw you here. You have lost a large amount of weight."

"I have not." Leah looked up at him her eyes narrowed. "I am fitter than I have ever been."

"But you have lost some of those attractive womanly curves which women here do not possess." Loki interrupted her.

"I feel better for it." She added coldly knowing he had a point she was a lot fitter than she had been for a while and she was able to keep up with the Lady Sif during their training together. But instead she lost weight from her breasts and hips, making her look a little too skinny.

"And you dress like all the woman here now." Loki continued.

"Okay I blend in a little better, happy now." Leah stood up staring at him with gritted teeth. "Any way your mother got me this dress. So I can't not wear it now can I. That would be rude."

"It is lovely," Loki smiled at her making her less annoyed with him.

Leah got up and went to pass him when he grabbed her arm, his hand against the bare skin on her arm, she just gasped and stared at him. He was not meant to be able to touch her, non of his projections had ever been able to touched her. This was the first time since her arrival at Asgard and his first appearance to her where had he ever touched her while out of his prison cell. She just stared at him her mouth slightly open, her heart beginning to hammer away in her chest. His hand was cold against her arm, she couldn't believe he actually was touching her. He slowly and gently pulled her up against his body making her gasp. She was pressed fully against his hard strong body, she was completely powerless as her mind raced. He was truly here in her room alone with her, it made her mouth dry with anticipation. There bodies were pressed tightly against each others, her hands spread against his armour clad chest, she looked up at him wide-eyed as her silver eyes met his emerald ones. He looked down at her as he brushed a loose strand of her hair off her face.

"You want this." He told her, it was not a question more like a demand. It made her stop breathing as she stared at him.

"Loki." She began to protest not really sure what was going on.

He just captured his lips with hers stopping any protest that was about to come. She didn't fight him, she couldn't if she wanted too instead she allowed him access into her mouth. Leah felt her body melt against his further than she thought it was possible, slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto his collar for dear life. She felt his hands hold onto her petite waist keeping her pressed up against him. His lips moved against her, it became almost feverish, as the pent-up passion poured from them both. Eventually they broke apart, Leah was breathless, her mind was a complete blur now as she looked down at his chest in front of her. A blush slowly forming on her cheeks San the realization slowly kicked in of what just happened.

"How are you doing this?" She frowned the confusion setting in and the need for answers there in her mind.

"I am truly here, after a lot of thought from my Father and persuasion from my mother, he decided that you were right about what you said to them." He explained looking at her a small caring smile appearing on his face. "He is willing to try what you suggested."

"Right." She frowned stilling feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened "What did I say."

"When you told my father he needed to find a way for me to prove myself to him." Loki muttered looking amused by the effect he had on her. "Weren't those your words?"

"Yes but." Leah tried to pull back from him not that he would allow that "I only meant, your hatred of everyone and everything would grow if you were locked up forever."

"Hush." He placed a finger of her mouth silencing her

She felt his one arm wrap tighter around her, she was not really sure what the hell was going on. His other hand then cupped her face, she stared into his green eyes, for once not seeing any anger there at all. His lips gently pressed against hers again this time, kissing her softly, making her absorb against him. A small groan escaped her lips as her heart hammered hard against her chest. She suddenly could feel a smile against his lips which were still brushing against her own making her this time pull back and look at him seriously.

"You're a virgin." He whispered as he eyed her suspiciously. She looked at him horrified for a moment that he had manage to work out that she was just from two kisses. An anger rose inside of her as he continued to smirk at her. "So you are. That makes this all the more interesting."

She did not want him thinking of her as some conquest that he had to conquer. She knew what he was more likely thinking and the idea of that with him absolutely terrified her. She tried to push back away from him but his grip remained tight holding her against him. She then stuck him hard across the cheek before she pushed him off of her and walked to the other side of the room.

"You're a pig." She answered opening the door as her anger boiled over before leaving the room. "You should know what one of those is considering you seem to eat a lot of them here."

She slammed her door behind herself and walked to the celebrations feeling far to flustered for her liking. She did not like the feelings that she was currently feeling for the so-called god of mischief. She had never lost control like that before, she didn't understand how he did this to her so easily. She paused taking a breath in knowing that she needed calm down before entering the festivities.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki never showed his face at the celebrations, part of her was relieved that he wasn't there while the other was disappointed that he chase after her. She could barely think straight even with him not being in the room, she couldn't imagine what she would be like if he was there. She just sat there in deep thought about what had happened between her and Loki. She rubbed her lips which still felt raw from that kiss. Her heart rate spiked just thinking about it, she could feel herself just blush thinking about it. Then it dawned on her, he was out of his cell and he had come to her room. She presumed he hadn't been out for long, surely there were other woman willing to lay down everything for him, why did he come to her then. He must have known she wouldn't just jump into bed with him. She didn't understand his motives or intentions towards her at all, it was crazy. She hadn't even heard her name when Thor said.

"Lady Leah, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing important." She replied looking up at Thor and smiling not really wanting to go into any detail with him about it. She didn't even know if he knew about Loki being free. He would also not approve of what had just happened between her and his brother for sure.

"You must eat and enjoy." He continued passing her a full goblet of wine. "This is a celebration."

"Of course." She nodded taking the wine and drinking the majority of it in one go to try and settle her nerves.

Her heart and her head were in two completely different places, she found it hard to even think about anything else. She eventually managed to find a way to excuse herself and she left the festivities. She knew Loki well enough to know that he was who he was and he didn't do things without a lot of thought. But in her own time she had grown use to his company and learnt what truth he spoke and what were lies. However this last time she was unable to tell any difference in what he said. Her mind had been so occupied in what he was saying and doing, it was like he was able to put a veil over her and hinder her vision.

"Whats troubling you young one."

Leah turned and saw the Queen standing on one of the balconies over looking the city. She just stood there not looking at Leah who just let out a sigh and joined the Queen. She looked out across the stars, for the first time she missed home and friends to truly talk too. However she knew exactly what her friends would actually say considering there feelings for Loki. The Queen however had been some one she had spoken to previously and seemed to answer questions honestly and was a motherly figure to turn to in need.

"I am troubled for once." Leah frowned before smiling realizing the dilemma she had in her hands. "I do not know what to do or what is for the best. My head and my heart are in two different places."

"About what." The queen frowned looking down at Leah who ran her hand through her hair.

"About feelings I may have or not have." Leah muttered not really knowing how she could explain it properly. Considering that this was Loki's mother even if she was only adoptive. "I mean, I don't know, he infuriates me, he lies still even if its rare now and he knows me better than any of my own family. Yet part of me wants to run from him."

"What have caused this sudden confusion." The Queen continued to question her.

"Loki visited me earlier, actually really visited." Leah looked back across the golden city, even in darkness it was still glowing. "He, we." She paused not really sure how to word it. "Loki kissed me and it was...it was not what I expected."

"How so?"

"I wanted it." Leah sighed looking down feeling herself blush but she knew it was the truth. She wanted him, even though she knew who he was. "him."

"You love my son then." The queen smiled Leah could hear the warmth come through her voice.

"I don't know." Leah looked at her a little shocked "I feel so confused."

"He has changed around you, I see the son I lost. He is calmer, happier and he smiles more often now your around." The queen began looking down at Leah. "You're a beautiful, kind and honest woman, Loki has done well to find you."

"But." Leah began turning to face the Queen "my head is so muddle, I have all these what ifs and I mean I don't know what to do."

"You think in black and white to much little one. There is so many different colours and shades out there.

"You really think he and I" Leah frowned

"I do. I always have done." The queen nodded "Only you two though can truly decide where you take it though. I have always thought your paths were crossed for a reason."

The Queen was right, it did seem like fate had brought them together, considering there past and now this. Leah just nodded beginning to understand what the Queen actually meant. Perhaps she needed to just see what was going to happen, perhaps she was thinking too much about it. Leah just smiled at the Queen thanking her before she headed back to her room finding it was empty. Part of her was disappointed while the other was pleased that she was alone giving her time to think.

She lay in bed, her mind ablaze with thoughts, when she got to sleep it was not as restful as she hoped. She woke the middle of the night from one of the worst dreams she could have. Her skin was clammy and her heart rate and breathing was completely erratic. She closed her eyes for a seconding remember what her dream was about, it was where they had started to experiment upon her, they did tests on her and tortured her. It was near the end of her capture before her brother and Natasha had rescued her, where things had gotten worse than ever. She just got herself up, pulling on a long baggy t-shirt, she headed out of her room and walked around the quiet corridors. She found a quite secluded spot that looked over the majority of Asgard. She sat on the balcony, her legs hanging over the edge. She didn't fear heights, it actually made her feel more alive. The year she spent with her brother she found how much she liked being up high. He would make his usual nest and she would spend her time next to him just enjoying the freedom.

"You cannot sleep either." The familiar voice said from behind her. Leah didn't bother turning around till she felt Loki's coat brush her side. She looked at him questioningly not knowing why he was their or how he knew she was here, he seemed tired and worn too. "It's strange to be out of the cell."

"You actually miss it." Leah sounded a little shocked.

"Not particularly." He replied shaking his head before he turned his look down to her, his emerald-green eyes twinkling in the night sky as his porcelain gleamed. "What was your dream about this time?"

"How do you know it was a dream." Leah muttered feeling a little concerned that he knew about her nightmares. She had never told anyone apart from Natasha and Clint who witnessed them. It wasn't something she wanted to affect her semi-normal life.

"I have watched you sleep before now, you were crying and lashing out. What ever you were witnessing in your mind hurt you greatly." Loki answered like this was a normal thing to do, while Leah stared at him opened mouthed in shock.

"How dare you." Leah hissed not really knowing what to say but she glared as she began to feel her anger begin to boil under her skin. She knew Loki had no idea how creepy that sounded and especially after what happened earlier with the kiss.

"I only came because I sensed your distress, there was no other reason behind it." Loki interrupted trying to reassure her, he glanced down at her, she could see a hint of concern in his eyes.

"It happens often, I wouldn't worry about it." Leah shrugged feeling a little guilty about being pissed at him. She looked down from his gaze, she just fiddled with her fingers not sure what to say and whether to explain anything to him. He had been kind, he was trying to be nice and she was not helping him achieve that. "It's just fragments and memories of what happened to me when I was held hostage."

"I would be happy to share your burden." Loki sighed still sounding concerned about her. "If it would help."

"Its fine, I have had them this long, I don't particularly like talking about it." Leah mumbled before looking up at him smiling weakly at him. She decided they were in definite need of a change in topic. "You didn't go to the celebrations last night." She noticed how calm and relaxed he was in her presence considering what happened earlier.

"No, I didn't want to push my luck. My brother does not believe I should be given this chance." Loki shrugged glancing down at her before turning around and leaning against the balcony wall. "Was it any good?"

"Like all the others." She muttered shrugging as a shiver passed across her body, Loki seemed to notice as within seconds he had placed his long leather coat around her. She just smiled realizing how weird this was, she pulled the coat around her wrapping herself up. They continued to sit there in silence before she then frowned slightly before swinging one leg over the wall so she straddled it facing him. "So what are your new boundaries? I mean what has the King agreed too."

"I have still no powers to really speak of and I will spend some time back in the cell when the All father is not about or unable to keep an eye on me. If I do anything that shows I am not ready for this I will be locked back up permanently." Loki explained sound a little bitter and distant about it. She knew he found it hard to cope without his full abilities however she also knew how dangerous he could be with them.

"Right. Well its better than that cell." She commented trying to make it sound more positive that he did.

"I suppose, I mean I get to see and touch you now." He smirked with that look in his eye which she knew meant only one thing.

"Loki." She began

"You enjoyed that kiss though?" Loki spoke up cutting her off staring at her a smirk appearing on his face. "I know you did."

She just smiled at him not saying anything, she could feel herself blush slightly. She looked down not able to look up at him. Her heart hammered in her chest, she then felt his hand take hold of hers. It was soft and gentle, she watched as he rubbed her palm causing tingling feeling to spread across it. She finally looked up at him not really sure what to do, she noticed how close he was to her now.

"I don't know what I want Loki." She sighed trying to be honest with him.

"Let me help you." Loki suggested before leaning down and kissing her tenderly on her lips. Leah closed her eyes feeling a warmth spread through her body. She had never felt feeling which were brewing inside her, she knew what her body and heart wanted. The only part of her which protested still was her mind. She knew that Loki could hurt her, betray her or kill her but part of her wanted to take the risk. She felt his hands on her bare thighs rubbing their way up her legs, she knew then what Loki was doing, she pulled back staring at him slightly out of breath. She quickly got off the balcony wall standing up and looking straight at him.

"Good night Loki." She slipped his jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him before adding "Don't think you can come into my room unannounced now."

"Really." He drawled his face coming closer to hers as that cocky smirk appeared again. "That sounds awfully tempting."

"I mean it Loki." She turned to walk away before pausing. "The Lady Sif has taught me a lot of interesting moves that I will use on you."

"Good night little one." He replied chuckling at her as she walked away from him and back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah slept well the rest of the night, without any dreams, woke later than she normally would feeling fully rested. She slowly and lazily stretched in bed, her mind going back to last night. She smiled slightly thinking about him before she realized what she was doing. She just mentally kicked herself for behaving like a school girl with a crush. She still had no idea what the hell was going on between them.

She got up seeing that breakfast had already been brought to her room. She sat at the window picking at the fruit thinking about Loki and what she was going to do before she dressed. She collected the books she was finished with and headed to the vast Library. She handed the books to the gentleman who helped her on all her visits, Thor had explained he was the one person in Asgard who knew where each book was and was a dear friend of his mother.

She spent most of the morning going through books she was going to go through next. She had collected her lot, as she walked back to her room she bumped into Fandral. She just paused a moment to regain her balance with the heavy books.

"My Lady let me take that load for you." He smiled at her using the voice he used with all the woman here.

"I am fine." Leah sighed rolling her eyes but not looking at him directly. She didn't want to blush or act like any of the woman here. She knew any sign of a blush or smile would only encourage him.

"No Lady should carry such a load." Fandral continued to tell her using that tone that made the other women weak at the knees, it didn't seem to work on her. She had been surrounded by too many men who thought women just loved that sort of attention. It never did it for her.

"I am no Lady." Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"Tis not true." Fandral sighed staring at her. "You are a beautiful woman."

Leah stopped for a moment staring at him seeing he was staring at her. She knew his reputation, Sif had told her about how he saw woman as conquests. He seemed nice enough but Leah was not going to be like other woman that she had seen at celebrations. Like woman back home, they flock around a man hoping to catch his eye and become like a belonging to a man. Leah was not interested in that type of relationship at all.

"What are you after?" Leah asked after a moment thinking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a horse right to see Asgard in all its true beauty?" He told her with a very flirtatious tone.

"I am sorry but I have work to do." Leah replied knowing that she could drop it but she didn't want to be alone with him. She knew what intentions he had with all women, she was not going to be added to that list. She wouldn't even like to think what Loki would do as well if she went off alone with him.

"Oh." He looked cress fallen at her.

"I am sorry." Leah repeated looking at him sweetly "Another time maybe." She added before turning and walking back to her room.

She opened the door and placed the books down before she heard a small knock, she looked over her shoulder to see Loki standing in the door way. She just smiled at him, sitting down at her desk before saying.

"Thank god, I thought you were Fandral attempting to woo me again."

"He has made suggestions." Loki looked at her a little worried thought trying to hide it she could tell. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"Just asked me out." Leah rolled her eyes at him. "Jealously doesn't suit you Loki. What are you doing here any way?"

"What did you say to Fandral." Loki ignored her question and her observation. Instead he came further into the room to her desk before picking up a book at and looking at it.

"I was working." Leah muttered opening one of the other books. "Which I plan on doing now."

Loki just stared at her for a moment before putting the book down and heading back to her doorway pausing for a moment before saying.

"So you do not fancy going to the edge of the city with me, Look at what was the Bifrost and the universe at its best." He drawled going to passing though her doors.

"Wait." Leah called standing up making him come back a small smile appearing on his face. "I could use a break from work I guess."

Loki waited for her to pick up her jacket before they walked together out of the palace. She noticed people were looking at them strangely. They got to the stables which made her pause for a moment, Loki looked back at her questioningly before he realized.

"You have never ridden a horse?" He sounded surprised.

Leah just shook her head feeling a little stupid, he pulled himself up on his horse before offering his hand. She let out a long sigh before she took it, jumping onto the horse behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"You planned this didn't you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Would I dare?" He mocked her smiling playfully.

They set off, Leah just watched the beautiful scenery pass them by. They descended down the city further into the wild. It was just as breath-taking where it was less developed. They rode in complete silence, Leah was too busy taking in her surroundings. They finally got down to the lowest level at the water's edge. Loki got off the horse first before holding his hands out. Leah ignored his offer and got off the horse herself. She looked around to see they in a cove right by the water. She went up right to where the water started listening to it lap against the ground by her feet.

Leah was stunned, the water was still crystal clear and they were at the edge of everything that was Asgard. Leah turned around looking at everything trying to fix this in her memory permanently. Before she noticed Loki was watching her with amazement.

"What?" She cocked her head looking at him not really sure what he was looking at.

"Its fascinating watching you." Loki told her as he continued to stare "I grew up around here, I don't see this place like you do."

"But it's beautiful here." Leah began looking back out across the water. "Can't you see that?"

"I suppose." Loki looked out across the water.

Leah found a rounded stone to sit upon. She perched on it and sat there for a moment still taking everything in. Leah knew that Loki was struggling, who wouldn't be. He was still imprisoned technically, he may walk around free it didn't mean that he felt it.

"Have you spoken to your mother or father?" She asked looking up at him knowing that he probably rather not talk about it but it was worth a try.

"My mother yes." He muttered turning around and sitting beside her. "I am still judged by my father and brother."

"Did you expect anything less than that." Leah sighed trying to be honest with him, she just looked up at him, his expression hadn't changed so she knew he agreed with her.

"No." Loki shrugged before looking down at her. "I didn't expect you to even continue talking to me."

"Why not?" Leah was suddenly confused for him to tell her this.

"I worried that you would see me as a danger again." He looked down, Leah slowly and hesitantly put her hand on top of his squeezing it slightly to reassure him that she didn't feel that way at all.

"You've changed Loki." Leah lent against his side, her hand still holding onto his. "I am only scared of what you were, not who you are. You did after all try to take over a planet, cause a war within a city, you technically killed me and tried to do the same to my friends."

"And still you accept me?" Loki looked slightly worried and lost for a moment.

"I accept who you are now." Leah smiled at him "Eventually so will your brother and father."

"You think so." He didn't look at her but out across the water.

Leah just looked out across the water and thought for a moment. She could see why Loki was scared, scared that he would never be fully accepted by his own family.

"Yes." She nodded "But only in time."

They were quiet for a while, Leah looked out at the water in front of her which seemed to join the universe. Out there some where was her home, Leah then realized how long it had been since she had seen her family. It had been months since she had arrived here and so much had happened.

"Something troubling you?" Loki asked

"No." Leah looked up and smiled "So the Biforst." She raised her eye brows.

"Come with me." Loki stood up smiling, grabbing the horses reigns and jumping upon the horses back. "Fancy learning how to ride a horse."

Leah just looked at him like he was crazy, however not to look defeated she took her hand as he pulled her onto the horse in front of him. He placed the reigns into her hands and held onto them with her. The ride was relatively short till they arrived to what looked like a shining crystal bridge. The horse moved slowly across, across the bridge, Leah couldn't help but to be memorized by the colours it was glowing. Loki was quiet, Leah looked over her shoulder to see he looked very tense and pale.

"What." Leah asked "I am doing something wrong?"

"Not at all." Loki slowly shook his head "I just didn't realize." He paused before leaning in closer to her ear and whispered. "Its just your closeness to me right now."

"Oh." She suddenly felt her cheeks flaming.

They arrived at what was left of the edge of the bifrost, there seemed to be work going on around it but yet to start on the fridge. The universe was beautiful and not what she expected at all. They stayed upon the horse, one of Loki's arms wrapped around her small waist. Leah looked up to him to see that he had grown paler than she had even seen him. She didn't saying anything but raised an eyebrow.

"Bad memories." Loki said looking around.

"You fell here." Leah realized remembering what he had told her previously. "Where you banished yourself from your home and family."

"Yes." He sighed

"Shall we head back?" She suggested not wanting him to be haunted by these memories.

Loki nodded, they headed back to the palace with a little more speed than before making Leah laugh as the wind whistled through her hair. Loki helped her off the horse this time which she allowed, then keeping her close as they went back into the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

They headed up to part of the palace she had yet to be shown. Loki entered a room without any announcement, Leah just followed to see one full of books. She looked around to see it a branching room with a bed in it realizing she was in Loki's quarters she tensed up slightly not sure what to do with herself.

"I do not plan doing anything you do no wish." Loki said making her jump and see him watching her. "I just thought we could continue to talk."

"Right." Leah looked around the room timidly.

"I will get some food brought up." Loki suggested leaving the room.

Leah just stood in the middle of the room looking around. It was more modest than she expected, there were large lanterns lit and it was full of books. Leah slowly went over to one desk, eyeing up what books that were open. Loki came back into her room seeing her studying his books.

"Anything catching your eye." He smiled making her jump again, he walked over and glanced down at the books. "There not the ones you've read." He explained "I was doing some research into you, last night after our meeting."

"Into me?" Leah frowned not really sure what he meant.

"Not precisely." He smirked "I have some predictions with your powers but I was seeing how we could prove them."

"Okay." Leah sounded a little dubious. "Like what?"

"I think if you can't die, you can control your aging."

"Right." Leah stared at him not really understanding what he meant by that at all.

"I believe that its partially you who decides if your going to come back from the dead. That time where I watched you on Mirgard your heart stopped. However you continued to heal without much assistance then your heart started beating once again."

"I am familiar how I do it." Leah muttered having memories of watching videos of her dying and coming back. It was all a little disturbing for her liking.

"Well its the same with aging, you don't wish too I am almost certain you won't." Loki stared at her.

"I really don't have control over it." Leah shrugged "I don't think or do anything to control it. I never have had."

"I don't believe that." Loki smiled at her. There was a knock at the door, Loki went to open the door as two servants walked in with their dinner and some wine. She stood there as she saw the servants glances at her before they left. Loki just ignored them and poured two goblets of wine. "Ignore them."

"Pardon?" Leah came over to the table as Loki pulled out a seat for her. She slowly sat down and looked at the food before them.

"Their looks." He told her sounding a little cold. "It happens a lot or well it use to when Thor and I was younger, It was a regular occurrence."

Leah just stared at him as he sat down, not having a clue what the hell he was going on about. Leah frowned at him as he began to drink some of his wine.

"I still don't get it?"

"The servants like to talk, they are also the people who know the going on's in the palace. If you ever want information go to them first." Loki lent back smirking. "It will be common knowledge that your here by tomorrow morning."

"What." Leah gasped

"It will be fine." Loki began to eat the food in front of them.

"What will be said?" Leah did not like where this was going at all.

"What ever a servant feels at the time." Loki seemed very calm about the situation unfurling in front of her. "That I held you here against your will, that we were conspiring some plan or in the middle of a passionate act."

"What." Leah stood up looking at him horrified by what he said.

"Do not worry." Loki looked up at her with amusement in

"Some one will drag my reputation through the dirt just because I am here with you." Leah hissed now feeling annoyed that she had let this happen so easily.

"It will be fine." Loki tried to reassure her.

"Look Thanks for today but I think I better go." Leah left the table and headed for the door. Loki was there before her though stopping her from leaving. Leah just paused looking at him. "Please Loki just let me go, I don't want people presuming things about us and whats happening."

"If you leave now you will only fire more questions with them." Loki told her looking at her seriously, Leah just crossed her arms staring back at him. "They will think we have something to hide. Please lets just eat and talk then I will walk you back to your room."

"Fine." Leah shrugged letting out a long sigh

They sat back down, Leah relaxed slightly enjoying Loki's company, he spoke about things she had yet to find out and made her laugh. They went out onto the balcony as the night went on, Leah was sitting on the balcony her legs stretched out in front of her and back against the wall. While Loki lounged on the chair.

"Was this as bad as you thought?" Loki began a small smile on his face.

"I suppose not, I am just not use to being well my actions being judged." Leah looked at her half full goblet of wine before taking a sip. "I mean the whole prince thing."

"Prince thing?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know." Leah began suddenly struggling for words herself. "I mean with you being a prince, people want every detail of your life and who your with. I mean on Mirgard there are films, well stories about things like this. I mean I never thought that this would real." Leah looked at Loki who seemed amused.

"Its a normal occurrence." Loki drawled seeming more amused than ever. "When myself and Thor lost our virginity, my mother found out through the servants, only then we got lectured about."

"Making babies." Leah added chuckling slightly. "It wouldn't have been any better than my brothers chat with me. It was pretty amusing, I didn't have the heart to tell him that a friends mother had done it for him already." Leah just smiled taking a sip of the wine.

"But your still a virgin?" Loki stated making Leah's glow a rosy red. "Surely you have had suitors."

"No." Leah shook her head "I just never found any one I wanted to." She paused glancing at him, she knew it was the wine giving her the boldness to talk about it. But with whatever it is going on between them she needed to tell him as it was important to her. "Its something special and I don't think it is something to give up on a fling."

"Perhaps your right." Loki shrugged "I mean I have slept with a few woman who just threw themselves at me and only then did they realize that they were spoiled, no man would take them without thinking about that. They would never find a husband of worth because of that one night."

"Wow that's coming from you." Leah grinned at him finding it amusing how he seemed to actually think about it now. "Amazing. Surely it can't be that bad, I mean the amount of sex that goes on here is still mind baffling, I just don't understand it."

"If only you knew." He smirked slowly getting up and moving over to her before topping up her goblet to the brim of wine. "Sex is one of the most powerful emotions."

"Is this you trying to seduce me." Leah mocked him smiling slightly as she continued to drink her wine. "Its not working."

"That sounds like challenge." He put the jug down beside her as he stepped further between her legs before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. "I like challenges."

"Loki." Leah pushed him back slightly looking up at him. "It wasn't an invitation."

Loki however didn't seem to hear this as his pressed his forehead against hers. She just felt herself shrink under her gaze, she could feel herself tremble slightly. His one hand came up and cupped her face, tipping upwards so her lips met his. She gasped as his pressed his own lips against hers. Loki ran his hand along her side, as the other went into her hair grasping onto it. Her hands ran up his firm chest before gripping onto his jacket. Her body was slowly reacting to this kiss in ways she didn't fully understand. Loki pulled back, keeping her up close to him, she just stared up at him wide eyed.

"Is this what you want little one." He asked looking at her there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Leah just shook her head knowing it was the truth, she wasn't ready to give up part of her. Loki let her go immediately stepping back from her looking a little shocked and confused himself.

"Its just." Leah began sitting there "I want it to mean something not be a crazy night."

"It will mean something." Loki looked up at her seriously.

"But I just want the romance." Leah shrugged

There was a brief moment of a awkward silence. Leah sat on the balcony looking down before she stood up and walked back inside picking up her jacket about to leave.

"Wait." Loki called "At least let me walk you back to your room."

Leah just nodded not really able to say anything. Loki took hold of her hand as they walked back to her room in absolute silence. No one was around, as they strolled down the corridors, they got to her door, Leah just looked up at him before saying.

"Sorry this obviously didn't turn out how you wanted."

"How do you know that." Loki frowned at her

"Just a guess." Leah sighed smiling looking up at him.

"Good night little one." Loki smirked before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips. Leah just closed her eyes and let out a sigh enjoying the feeling washing over her. He then broke away walking off down the corridor leaving her at her doorway staring at him as he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

His lips slowly trailed down her naked body, as his hands gripped hold of her hips tightly marking her skin as he prevented her from moving. Her body quivered under each of his kisses, her hands coming to his ruffled dark hair, running through it. She let out a sigh as his body slid up covering hers skin to skin contact. His lips gently brushing and teasing against her own. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his green ones, as his hands ran up her body to cup her face before kissing her passionately.

Leah's eyes snapped open as she realized what the hell had happened, she was just having a erotic dream about her and Loki. She buried her face into her pillow as she mentally kicked herself. No one had ever had this effect on her before, she had dated but if anything all of dates had turned her off. She rolled over and looked out the window seeing that the early morning light had started to rise into the sky. Letting out a long sigh knowing she needed to she get up.

She had run around most of the gardens till she stopped looking out over the city, as her body began to protest about the work out. She couldn't understand these feelings she was having at the moment it went against everything she was. She knelt down for a second catching her breath. She slowly stood up knowing it wouldn't be long till every where would be busy with people around and she didn't want to be seen by too many people in shorts and a crop top.

Leah walked her way back to her room she met Lady Sif and the warriors three who looked they were off out. Leah just smiled at them, feeling a little under dressed in front of them.

"Where are you guys off too?" Leah began smiling weakly still feeling self-conscious.

"We are off to hunt, there is a number of parties going to find one creature which has been spotted in the forest." The Lady Sif said, Leah could hear the excitement in her voice. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"There will be a feast afterwards." Volstagg smiled "To celebrate the kill and the victorious hunting party."

"What are you hunting?" Leah frowned with curiosity.

"Boar." Fandral answered "They are rather large and very dangerous."

"I don't know." Leah began feeling a little apprehensive.

"It is rather exhilarating." The Lady Sif explain looking at her with a small smile on her face.

"Okay." Leah nodded knowing she needed something to keep her mind off Loki. "Give me a chance to change and I will meet you at the entrance gardens."

Leah ran back into her room pulling on her boots and shield uniform before she ran down to the gardens. Sif handed her a spear smiling at her.

"Glad you can join us."

They traveled light, trekking across the wilderness. They seemed to follow one of the rivers leading up into the mountains. Leah felt good that she was able to keep up with them, her obvious training and increased fitness levels had helped. They got into a thicker area woodland, she noticed how the other four started to look like they were hunting more than walking now. They got to a small clearing, Sif turned to Leah and said.

"You happy to separate."

"How scary can this boar be." Leah mocked slightly thinking of the pigs back at home.

"They are very dangerous and if feel threatened will attack." Sif whispered eyeing up the area. "Be careful, we will meet here if you hear any call."

Leah just nodded still not sure what to expect. She went her own way into an area of woodland, she heard the birds tweet and the leaves move within the forest. Part of her was just pleased to be out in the forest, out of the palace and on her own. She took a moment to just feel free, she heard some creaks which made her open her eyes. There was a small squirrelly like thing but without a tail. It was the first wild animal she had seen on Asgard. It however seemed to be eating a its fellow squirrel which took away a lot of the cuteness.

There were sudden shouts which made her jump, she turned and followed her way back to the clearing when a hideous pig like thing the size of large horse but with tusks, came trampling through a hedge. Leah just gasped as she managed to dive out of its path and ran like hell. She could hear the snorting coming from behind her. she saw a low hanging strong-looking branch. She pulled herself up into the tree and looked down to see this boar head towards her. Holding the spear in her hand, forcing the spear down as she jumped out of the tree she felt it pierce into the pigs thick hide. She rolled into her landing, seeing the creature was still standing and moving, she ran back towards the clear as she broke through the brambles she heard a whistling before the blow came. Flying across the ground, she hit the solid floor with a loud thud.

Leah just groaned looking up as she saw a long spear in-bedded into her shoulder. She just wince not able to move, then the thudding came, Leah's eyes were wide open as the boar broke through into the clearing. What she witnessed was amazing, the Lady Sif jumped onto the boars back grabbing hold of Leah's spear which was till within it. Using that spear to hold her and balance herself, she got her spear and aimed it into the pigs chest. The beast fell with a thunderous thud to the floor.

Leah just laid back trying to control her breathing, the pain seared through her body. She felt some one touch where the spear currently ended and her body began.

"I am so sorry milady, we, I thought." It was Fandral speaking.

"No worries." Leah groaned "Can some one please pull this out."

She felt some on hold her down as she looked up she saw the Lady sif take hold of the spear. Leah just closed her eyes, the pain came quick before the spear was fully out of her body.

Leah woke in a bright white room, she just groaned sitting up to see her arm strapped to her body. She looked around to see that she was back in Asgard. She remembered exactly what happened, she heard heavy footsteps looking over her shoulder she saw Thor standing in the doorway.

"Hunting did not suit you?" He commented.

"I was fine till some one threw a pointed stick at me. I put the first spear into that creature." Leah smirked trying to defend herself, she did not want to look too weak. "Where am I?"

"This is the healing room." Thor answered before a large smile appeared on his face. "Sif explained to me your bravery, very impressive Leah. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Leah snorted "Can I leave now?"

"I came to walk you back, one of the healers informed me that your body had already healed the majority of the injury." Thor explained coming closer to her. "Your however to keep that strapping on for two days, then a healer will check that everything is healed before you go about your day to day activities."

"Right." Leah stood up feeling some discomfort still.

"So I am going to take you back to your room where you will rest tonight and tomorrow before we celebrate the hunt." Thor told her firmly.

"Okay." Leah got out of bed to see she was in a long mink coloured gown. She didn't have the strength to argue where her own clothes were.

They headed back to her room where she climbed straight into bed, her body felt weak and tired. She fell into a deep sleep while her body regenerated itself.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah woke hearing some one moving around her room, there was an ache in her muscles of her apparent injuries. She sat up to see Loki's back as he moved around her room. She stared at him, this completely surprised her, she did not expect him to be here at all. She sat up a groaning as she moved to quickly, Loki turned around to face her before saying.

"You're in pain?"

"Its fine." She mumbled wincing slightly as she shifted "It will pass."

"You should have listened to my warning." He muttered sounding less than impressed continuing what he was doing. "I said you would get hurt, if you fought around us, that included hunting. It could have been worse than a spear to the shoulder."

"Thanks." Leah hissed sounding a little annoyed by the way he was acting. "What is it to you if I go fighting or hunting?"

"I don't want to see you hurt like you are now." He sat on the edge of her bed passing her a plate of food which she took looking at him questioningly. He just seemed to be staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. "You better eat to keep up your energy."

"Thank you." Leah repeated though it sounded more genuine this time looking at the meat, bread and cheese on the plate as her stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to leave you." He got up heading to the door.

"Don't go." Leah sighed looking up at him, she didn't really want to be on her own. "Fancy keeping me company?" She glanced up at him submissively. She knew it was a lot to ask of him but she just hoped he would stay.

Loki turned looking at her questioningly for a before taking off his jacket making Leah smile widely. Leah scooted over on her bed giving him space to sit beside her. He did so putting his feet up onto her bed and lounging back to sit. She picked at the food he had given her, once she had eaten her full he took the plate from her before handing a goblet of wine.

"Drink it will ease the pain." He said with a authoritative tone.

"Why do you care?" Leah looked down at the goblet of wine before back at him taking a sip of the wine. It actually tasted very good, better than one she had drank before.

Loki just looked at her as she slowly looked up at him not really sure she wanted to know considering the feelings which she was beginning to grow. He gently lent across and kissed her briefly, she just closed her eyes leaning into it as her heart rose, he pulled back saying.

"Do I need to say any more?"

Leah just shook her head, Loki put an arm around her letting her rest against him. She finished the wine, he was right the pain decreased, she also felt very drowsy as she slipped into a deep sleep again.

Leah woke to a bright light in her eyes, she felt the pillow she was using moved beneath. She closed her eyes for a moment before she heard a regular heart beat, moving her head slightly and looking up she saw her head was on Loki's chest. He was still fully dressed but fast asleep, his arms wrapped around her. She shifted slightly feeling that she was completely curled against him. Leah just stared at the site before her smiling, he stayed the night and didn't try anything. For some reason this meant the world to her, she knew it was stupid but her heart swelled just from this one action. She stayed where she was actually feeling good closing her eyes and dozing. She felt Loki's hand run up her side she moved her head to see his green sleepy eyes looking at her.

"Morning." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She looked at him staring. "This is a first."

"For me too." Loki added a smile appearing on his face.

"Really?" Leah raised her head at him staring in disbelieve. "You have never just slept with a woman?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He drawled sounding a little arrogant his genuine smile turning into a grin.

"So you're telling me that all the women you have ever slept with, you also had" Leah paused not really sure how to phrase it.

"Some form of sexual intercourse." Loki smirked as Leah blushed slightly looking away from him. "Yes. You're the first woman I have just slept with."

"Wow." She rolled onto her back and sat up a little cradling her injured arm the pain a lot less than the night before. She knew her body had probably completed its healing but there was still some tenderness around her shoulder which should pass in another 24 hours. "That says so much about you."

"Your disgusted?" Loki sat up a little beside her staring and assessing her.

"No disappointed." Leah said turning to look at him trying to be as honest as possible even though she knew it would hurt him in some way. "I didn't expect you to be like this."

"It was when I was younger." Loki sighed not meeting her gaze, but she could tell he was upset by her answer "I am trying to be honest with you. I am not that person any more."

"Why change?" She frowned

"because of you." Loki muttered before he quickly got up and picked up his coat. "Stay in bed, I will make sure breakfast is brought to you and please rest." He ordered her before leaving.

Leah just sat there stunned by Loki's words, she never thought she would be the main reason for him to change. She just lay there not really knowing what to think or say. She was completely shocked by his words.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki never came back to her room to see her the rest of that day. She knew where she struggled with the sexual side of a relationship he struggled in the honest open being open side. But again she was still just as confused what was actually going on between them!

Leah thought about what Loki could have or did actually mean. He was so infuriating and annoying, she couldn't understand how he would be open one minute and disappear the next. The following day there was still no sign of Loki coming by to visit there was a knock at the door. Leah sat up looking at the door hopefully. It opened and the queen stepped in looking at her with a very motherly expression as she walked into the room and sat herself on a corner of her bed.

"Your looking well." The queen finally smiled after moments of assessing her. "However you do not seem to have eaten much." Noticing the full plate of food that had been brought earlier.

"I couldn't eat." Leah muttered glancing at the food briefly. "I have had a lot to think about."

"Care to explain?" The queen smiled kindly at Leah.

"Loki, he confuses me." Leah sighed staring at the queen knowing that perhaps talking about her son to her was not the best. The queen seemed to think the best of her son most of the time why should now be different. "He says one things and then goes."

"He has never been one for many words." The queen nodded in agreement

"It's like we get somewhere and move five steps forward then he goes and we go two steps back." Leah thought allowed running her hand through her long warm brown hair. "I can't keep up."

"I believe he is afraid that you will reject him." The queen told her looking at Leah with a serious tone. "Loki has never taken rejection well, but with you, he is trying to be better for you. Perhaps you need to show him that you are not going to reject him."

"How do I do that?" Leah frowned looking at the queen with a confused expression.

"By showing him in a way which he would understand." The queen replied rather cryptically before standing up. "The reason I came by is I have a dress ready for you for the feast tonight. It will match perfectly with your eyes. With Loki, perhaps give him some encouragement that he is doing the right things for you would help."

"Maybe." Leah nodded still feeling as puzzled as before "Thank you for visiting and the dress."

"My welcome young one." The queen smiled back at her before leaving.

The healers eventually came by and were impressed by her healing powers, her arm was fully back to normal. Leah now just sat at her dresser looking at herself. She knew tonight was the celebrations from the hunt, part of her wasn't really interested in going, she was too pre-occupied with the inside of her head. Though the other part knew that there was a slim possibility Loki may attend in which case they needed to talk.

The dress the queen got for her, was beautiful and the queen was right the silver colour would compliment her eyes. It was perfect for tonight, revealed nothing but her slim figure at it made her look curvy. Her hair she left loose, not really sure what she was going to do with it. She got to the hall seeing everyone was already enjoying the celebration. Her eyes drifted around the room, not finding the person she actually wanted to see.

She slowly entered the hall, mingling with the people. She noticed Thor was with his father and mother though no sign of Loki, making her let out a sigh in disappointment. She slowly started drinking before seeing the one person she wasn't in the mood to speak too.

"My lady." She heard Fandral come over to her with a gathering of young women following him. "You look well." He added his eyes skimming over her body. "I must apologize about the spear."

"apology accepted and do not worry." Leah smiled.

"if there is anything I can do?" Fandral continued.

"Just enjoy this evening, don't worry yourself further," Leah sighed as she watched the woman swarm around him.

Leah backed off, she headed for a quiet balcony, she was kind of bored of these feasts that see to happen all the time. She felt a hand on her once injured shoulder making her jump. She turned around to see Loki standing there, part of her was relieved while the other felt apprehensive about seeing him.

"It is fully healed then?" He drawled staring at her his hand going back to her shoulder examining it for a moment before pulling away.

"Yes." Leah nodded not really knowing what to say to him. "Your healers are amazed with my abilities." Leah rolled her eyes at his observation.

Loki just smirked at her before topping up her goblet glass, she eyed him suspiciously before walking further on to the balcony. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked out over the city knowing he had followed her. She turned around seeing him there and lent against the balcony wall staring at him.

"You never came back to visit me?" She muttered trying not to sound as disappointed as she had actually felt.

"I was busy, I am sorry." He apologized looking away from her but not saying anything.

"Not running?" She raised an eyebrow staring at him questioningly.

"Running?" Loki frowned looking a little confused.

"From me?" She stared at him, looking a little shocked by what he said. "You always seem to run when you open up to me?"

"Do I?" He stepped closer to her before pinning her between him and the balcony wall. "I am not running now."

"Perhaps not." She put her hands to his chest before pushing slightly. "If we started taking you would leave quickly." She told him.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Loki asked sounding intrigued

"No." Leah shook her head staring into his emerald eyes that seemed so curious. She just looked up at him smiling before she took a sip of wine. "Not right now."

"Really." He chuckled slightly moving closer to her.

They stayed looking right at each other for a number of moments, Leah actually felt calmer than she thought she would after the dream she had and their night of just sleeping together. However strangely that one night made their relationship a whole lot easier on her emotions.

Loki seemed to get closer as each second went by, Leah didn't move for once she didn't want too. Her lips had gone dry, she was unable to say anything as they kept looking at each other. Loki finally pressed his cheek against hers, she didn't move but stayed where she was. He slowly and seductively whispered into her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Leah gasped slightly, not really sure what to say. Loki placed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back, Leah's heart was not hammering furiously against her chest. She didn't have a clue what was going on, she just sighed looking around to see if any one was about, which there wasn't.

"I have one question, what is this?"

"I think we are at a celebration." Loki grinned before continuing to say "But I presume you mean between us."

Leah slowly just nodded, she knew she was holding her breath her body completely frozen. His eyes seemed to harden for a moment before softening again. He stepped back and turned around to look a the party leaning on the balcony wall beside her. Time seemed to move so slowly now, Leah didn't have the heart to look at him. The feast seemed in full swing, people seemed to be drinking and enjoying themselves.

"I." Loki began but paused "I don't."

"Its fine Loki." Leah shook her head as her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, she presumed he was trying to tell her he was not interested. She went to move away and head back into the party.

"No wait." Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back facing him. "I do not know what to do. I never have." He paused struggling for words as his dark brows furrowed closer together.

"You don't just sleep with woman." Leah remember looking at him trying to help him along with his thoughts "So therefore there is no relationship with them." She suddenly realized.

"Exactly." He nodded looking a little relaxed that she knew what he was trying to say at least. "With you its always been different. Like I have something to prove."

"That's what you have been doing?" A small smile appeared on her face.

He just nodded again now looking a little sheepish, Leah remembered what the queen said. However it was finding a way for her to show him that she appreciated it. Slowly Leah stepped closer to him pressing herself gently against his body, she felt his hands hesitantly rest upon her hips. She just looked at him a small blush creeping to her face as he stared back with questioning eyes. She felt her heart almost skip a beat, she lent further in and kissed him on the lips. She could feel his slight surprise obviously because she made the move.

Leah placed her hand on Loki's metal clad chest, she pulled back pressing her forehead against Loki's not saying anything. Leah felt his hands running up and down her side, she head some laughter behind her making her look over her shoulder just seeing the party was getting into the true spirit.

Leah looked back at Loki, who was still just staring at her. She went to pull back from him but his grip upon her hips got tighter preventing her from moving.

"Come with me." Loki looked at her holding his hand out in front of her.

Leah looked at the hand knowing that he needed this, her small hand slipped into his larger one before he took her away from any watchful eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Leah followed Loki out of the party, people seemed too busy enjoying themselves to notice their absence. Her heart rate was raised in anticipation where Loki was actually taking them. They walked through the corridors quickly, they entered his room. Leah didn't say a word in protest, though her mind was racing. She realized that this was. The room was just lit by candle light, Leah felt goose pimples raise on her skin not really sure what she was actually doing.

"Wine." Loki asked her

"Yes please." Leah nodded wrapping her arms around herself not really sure what to do. She rubbed her arms trying to calm her nerves which seemed to be in over drive.

He came back giving her a full goblet, Leah took it taking a large swig from the glass hoping it would calm her nerves. She looked at Loki who seemed to be watching her closely. She didn't know what to do, her heart raced and her breath was caught in the back of her throat. He seemed to be relaxed and at ease compared to her. He stood there assessing her stance, he just lent against one of the pillars in his chambers staring. His hair still slicked back, he looked so handsome in his ceremonial attire just standing there looking directly at her making her bite the corner of her lip. His green eyes seem so penetrating but his expression was one of gentleness and a caring side she had not really seen properly before.

"Are you that afraid?" Loki frowned at her a small smile on his face, though their was that warmth in his eyes which made her relax slightly.

"Afraid?" Leah stared back at him not really sure what he was even suggesting.

"Of intimacy?" He began making her blush slightly making her smile get bigger. "Between us?"

Leah couldn't say anything, it was the truth though but it was something she feared in general. She knew though it was something she wanted to try with him, which was a first for her. No one had really had this effect of her but he was everything she really wanted now. That manage make her worried, Loki was a God and she was well just a human and there was the fact of who he use to be. That terrified her, remembering how angry and harsh he use to be. Leah just pushed that thought aside and put the goblet down on a side table, looking up at Loki properly. Her heart was tied to him now and she knew it, it had been for weeks now. The moment he started to open up to her and speak the truth the barriers she had were broken.

"Yes." She nodded being truthful knowing that she needed to be with him, right now. "But not like I use to be."

She looked down not really sure what she was now doing here putting herself in a situation like this. She turned away running her hand through her loose hair. She then felt Loki's hand brush against her side, making her freeze. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she could feel him move behind her and his hand spread across her flat abdomen pulling her back against him. She let out a gasp as his lips gently pressed against her one bare shoulder. His lips moved across her shoulder to her neck before whispering against her ear.

"We'll take it slow."

She knew then that this was going to be it, she couldn't bring herself to say anything as a shiver ran down her body. She slowly turned around looking up at Loki, he brushed a strand of her bronze hair off her face. She lent against his hand continuing to look at him. Slowly cupping her face to look up at him, he kissed her softly making her moan. Leah lent into the kiss pressing herself against him, her hand ran up to the nape of his neck and into his dark hair.

He suddenly pushed her back, till she hit the wall behind her, the kiss had become feverish. His body covered hers, she was wedged between the wall and him not that she minded at all. She could feel him pull up the hem of her dress before his hands were gripped hold her bare leg as he hoisted her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his body. Her emotions were flying all over the place. She felt so confused as part of her mind was screaming that he would eventually hurt her, while her body craved each and every one of his advances. Suddenly she felt the single shoulder clip holding the dress up undo, falling off her shoulder. She gasped looking at him seeing the hunger and passion in his eyes, she knew she felt the same feelings for him too.

"You are so beautiful." He commented looking down. She suddenly blushed realizing that her upper torso and nude colour bra was now completely on show to him. She turned away from him to hide her embarrassment and pink hue forming on her cheeks. Loki grabbed her face and made her look at him. His passionate green eyes boring into her silver ones. "You should not be embarrassed. Not around me." Leah felt a wave of fear wash over her body as she understood fully where this was going now. She knew that this was never how she planned to loose her virginity. Not to a god who almost killed her, her brother, friends and destroyed a city. But then was he still that man, he had changed so much these pass few months. Leah just felt her mouth go dry as she stared at him. "I promise you that you will enjoy it." Loki reassured her smiling confidently at her.

She felt him pull away from her body, allowing the dress to drop fully to her hips, he just took hold of her hand. They entered his bedroom, she stopped for a moment feeling him pull on her hand. She was still breath taken by his room, it was not what she expected. She didn't know what to expect, but it was simple and not as extravagant as she expected. There was a Large bed in the center of the room and some wardrobes. It was dimly lit with candles, she watched at the light flickered over his skin.

He gently pulled her back into his arms and started kissing her again, this time gently. Her hands crept up to his shoulders holding onto him for dear life. She felt his hands on her bare skin, sliding the rest of the fabric of her dress over her hips. It pooled down around her feet just leaving her standing in her underwear. Suddenly his bed was behind her and she fell back, Loki landing on top of her. She just laughed, not believing how stereotypical this was, she couldn't help her self. Her laughter then stopped as she felt Loki move on top of her, she glanced over to him. She could see a smile on his face as well as some curiosity. He rolled them over and pulled her against him staring at her.

"That was a beautiful noise." He commented smiling at her brushing a strand of hair off her face. "Are you sure you want this?"

She knew she should say no, part of her wasn't ready for this, she had doubts but her body and the fact she was seeing a different side of him. Also what his mother said rang through her ears, perhaps this was a way to prove to him that she was not going to reject him.

"Yes." She finally nodded knowing that she needed this as much as he did.

Suddenly he rolled back on top of her, kissing her passionately. She felt his hands run across her sides holding onto her hips, he slowly started kissing and worshiping his way down her body. She was just lying there in her underwear, he kissed every inch of her bare skin making her blush and smile. He stopped for a moment, making her sit up, she saw that he was now standing at the edge of the bed before her only in his trousers. He was so handsome and packing some muscles underneath all that clothing. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight before her, she could not believe this was going to happen. She just stared at him for a moment before getting onto her knees kneeling in front of him, she placed her hands on his bare chest. Her hands ran over his porcelain smooth skin before she placed her lips against the skin on his chest. She closed her eyes resting her forehead against his chest clearing her mind for a moment and savoring the feel of him. Leah looked up at Loki, his green eyes were sparkling and the expression on his face was one she had not seen before. It was peaceful and he was happy, she just smiled back at him. His hands grasped hold of her side and crashed his lips upon hers. He unclasped her bra, when their bodies came apart, it fell away from her. Completely unaware his lips took hold of one of her nipples making her gasp. She held onto his head for dear life as certain feelings erupted in her belly. His hands one hand covered her other breast as the other its way down to her nether regions and he gently eased a finger into her.

"Ahhh." She gasped moving away from him but he wrapped his one arm around her holding her in place.

"Just relax." He muttered reassuringly looking up at her a smirk appearing onto his face before kissing her gently on the lips. "Lie down." He instructed her releasing his hold of her.

She did as he told her, she watched him slide her underwear down her legs. Heart pounding, hammering away in her chest like it was going to explode. She closed her eyes trying to savor the sensation of his hands on her body. What she did not expect was his mouth over her woman hood. She arched against his touch groaning loudly, her body had not experience such pleasure. She gripped the pillow beside her and gasped as this new sensation washed over her entire body. Her breathing was erratic, she looked down as Loki to see he shining green eyes looking up at her, a pleased grin plastered on his face. Then she felt his fingers enter her again, she threw her head back groaning, this time it did not feel like such an intrusion. His mouth made good work of her lower region as before long she was panting away, feeling something strangle building within her. Then it came, her body did not belong to her, it was unbelievable what she felt as she cried out in pleasure. She felt Loki lay down next to her, pulling her against his body. She felt his naked body press against hers, knowing he must have undressed fully magically, his erection poking against her abdomen. She rested her head under his chin feeling him placing a kiss on her forehead.

Leah looked up at him, he kissed her gently, she could taste herself upon his lips. She wrapped her heavy feeling arms around his neck holding him close to her. He gently rolled her over, his body covering her own. She felt him move between her legs, she just allowed it knowing what was to come. A fear rising in her as she knew what was to come, she had heard so many women tell her about the pain they went through. He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair off her face before cupping it with his hands saying.

"This may."

"Its okay." She nodded even though she could feel herself tremble, she knew he would feel this but part of her hoped he understood how she was feeling right now.

Slowly he entered her, she cried out slightly burying her head into his chest as she felt herself stretch around him as he sank himself fully into her. Her heart pounded as she held her breath and scrunched her eyes tightly closed, trying to get use to the new feeling her body was having. He stilled the moment he was fully sheathed inside of her. It felt so foreign, her body stretching around him, she finally let out a breath. Her whole body had tensed up, she was unable to relax as she focused on the new feelings.

"Leah, Little one." Loki placed his forehead on top of hers holding her close his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Its just." She tried to explained but couldn't "It feels so." She couldn't find any words to describe what she was feeling.

"I know." He nodded kissing her gently on the lips. "We'll take it slowly I promise." He tried to help her relax, continued to place kisses on her face. "You feel so delicate and beautiful." He groaned shifting slightly making her gasp "It will pass."

Once she had got use to the feeling of him being inside of her, he slowly started moving, her body was still trying to get use to this new sensation. It wasn't long till she was feeling that moment all over again, which was more pleasurable. His efforts increased as he started to ram inside her making her groan and cry out for more. She was enjoying every new feeling that he was giving her, the friction between them was immense. Her body finally exploded, she grasped onto him clawing at his skin as he pushed himself fully into her keeping his forehead against hers. He gave her a few moments to enjoy this new experience she was having as she panted beneath him. Finally from under her eye lashes she looked up at him smiling slightly.

He just kissed her again making her groan, he suddenly flipped her on top of him. She just panted in the sudden change in positions. He was still hard and fully pressed into her, it was all fresh again the feeling she was having. Loki sat up holding her in place, the sweat covered bodies pressed together. He looked at her as she held onto his strong shoulders. He stared at her smiling slightly as his hands gripped hold of her small waist, slowly and hesitantly he started to move her. She took his instructions in moving, it was a new experience all together. Loki's mouth latched onto her breath making her moan in pleasure. She could feel herself tightening up, her head fell to one side. All of a sudden Loki turned them around, completely unsure how he managed it. Leah was back onto her back, staring up at him as he moved faster than before within her. She bit hold of her lip as her eyes clamped shut as she felt the warmth brewing in her lower abdomen. Her body then fell apart around him, she felt him tense up within her before pulling her back on top of him. She lay panting against his chest, her heart pounding and skin clammy. Her hair was spread like a crown on his chest.

They lay there like that for many moments. As her heart and respiration rate came back to their normal rate, slowly she looked up at Loki. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was still in the moment of bliss, he was happier than she had ever seen him. She stared at him resting her head on her hands. He opened on eye smirking at her saying.

"You are." He paused before shifting slightly rolling them onto their side and pulling a sheet over them. "An amazing woman."

"Your not to bad yourself." She chuckled feeling so relaxed in his presence. She never expected to feel like this post activities but it had been perfect. "Thank you."

"For what." Loki frowned running his hand up and down her side.

"Being so understanding." Leah sighed shrugging staring at him a small smile on her face. "Kind and gentle."

"Rest." He kissed her forehead and pulled her up against his body. "We can continue this later."

She felt her body relax against his as she closed her eyes feeling happier than she had done in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah woke early, she could feel a breeze on her bare skin before a hand ran over her naked back making her open her sleepy eyes. She stretched slightly feeling an uncomfortable feeling between her legs making her remember what happened last night. A smile appeared on her lips, she felt better than she had done in ages after a good nights sleep. She realized that she had slept well without any nightmares. She had never had a completely nightmare night sleep apart from the last time she just slept with Loki. Leah rolled over to see Loki laying beside her staring at her smiling. She just rolled over to find his lips crashing down upon hers. She groaned as he pinned her down on his bed using his body, when he pulled back he smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning." She repeated a warm blush coming to her cheeks. She never expected him to look more handsome than he was already first thing in the morning. The tussle hair look on his was good, she just ran her hand along the side of his face which he leant into for a moment.

"Come lets bathe." He told her getting up, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. She just sat there for a moment watching him move around his room. Part of her was a little shocked about his openness towards his naked body the other was memorized by it. "Are you going to leave that bed or do you need assistance?" He raised and eyebrow a huge grin spreading on his face.

Leah just swallowed still a little stunned how her morning had turned out. Within seconds Loki had grabbed her naked body dragging her out of bed making her squeal as he carried her into the bathroom. There was a prepared steaming bath waiting for them, she knew that meant he had been up for a while. He carried her straight into it before letting her feet drop into the warm water. She was pressed against his body looking up at him. He just smiled at her as gently leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed against his body. He pulled away before sitting at the side of the tub. She followed his movement and sat opposite him staring at him as her cheeks were flaming red. Loki just took hold of one of her feet making her squeak before he started rubbing it gently with his fingers.

"I have told you before that you have no need to be embarrassed." Loki drawled a large smile upon his face as he stared at her. He then pulled her foot up to his mouth biting on her big toe provocatively then kissing it. "Its more than exquisite."

"Easier said than done." Leah chuckled slightly knowing it was going to take time to get use to being open as he was.

She just enjoyed the feel of the warm water against her skin, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment. She heard the water and felt the ripples, when she opened her eyes Loki was right opposite her looking at her intensively. He pulled her onto his lap, she felt his erection against her. She placed her hands on his wet arms running them up to his shoulders.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked sounding deadly serious which made her just stare at him her mouth open, she had never expected him to really care about her needs in this sexual relationship after what he said he had done with other women. "Leah please."

"Hardly any." Leah shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable in telling him.

He shifted their position slightly so his erection slipped into her making her gasp, he watched her with a blissful expression on his face. She grasped hold of his shoulders digging her nails in. He gently lifted her from him before pulling her back down making her groan from the movement, he set the rhythm he wanted which suited her. She kissed him her hands going into his hair, her hands gripping into the dark locks. She pressed her forehead against his as she let out a ragged sigh. Loki grabbed the back of her head pulling her lips back against his. They were almost pulling at each other, trying to get closer than physically possible, she let out a cry as her orgasm hit her and Loki grunted as he tensed up.

Leah stayed still, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes gathering her thoughts. Loki just relaxed back against the tub and rubbed her back gently. She loved this feeling after with him but there was a question in the back of her mind that was persistently pushing itself forward. Leah finally looked up at him sighing.

"So what now?" She sighed.

"What do you mean little one?" Loki muttered his eyes still closed.

"What are we actually doing?" Leah asked resting her head back down on his shoulder as she dreaded the answer he may give her. "I don't mean literally either."

"I would like to try." He began his brows furrowing during his thought process. "If that is."

"Yeah." She nodded against his skin understanding what he meant. "I would like to try too."

Leah smiled into the crook of his neck as they stayed where they were till the water started to chill. Leah climbed off Loki and sat down beside him. He got out of the tub picking up some towels. He place one down beside her as he started drying himself off. Leah just sat there for a moment the realization in what was happening between them coming to her.

This was going to ruin her career at SHIELD, her brother had more of a reason to kill Loki, probably lock her up permanently and then again there was the rest of the team. She knew none of them would understand what had happened, they would presume that Loki had lied and tricked her into this. She rubbed her face as all these thoughts flooded into her mind when she came to the conclusion that they could never find out about this relationship ever. Part of her was upset about this, as it was never going to be what she wanted but she knew it may not work out at all.

She slowly pulled herself out of the now cold water drying herself off before wrapping herself in the large fluffy towel. She walked back into Loki's bedroom to find he was not there. Looking to the bed a blush crept to her face as she stared at the state of it slightly horrified. There were blood stains on the cream sheets, she wasn't really sure what to do about them, it wasn't like she could change and wash the bed sheets herself. Considering what Loki had told her about the servants in the palace she wasn't sure that happy about people discussing what had happened either. Leah just stood there frozen unable to work out what the best thing was to do.

"There you are." Loki wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against his bare chest. "Don't worry yourself, it makes it special in my eyes that I am the only one to sample you."

"Pardon?" Leah looked up at him not sure exactly what he meant by that.

"Its normal." Loki glanced back at the sheets her gaze following his. "Most it happens to most virgins, You don't need to be embarrassed about it."

Leah understood that he meant the blood on the sheets, she just turned around looking at him. She ran her hand over the skin on his chest she frowned at him.

"What do we do now?" She mumbled running her finger along his collar bone. "I mean."

"I was thinking of stay here all day." He smirked his lips found the side of her neck.

"Not like that." Leah shook her head and smiled leaning away slightly so she could look at him seriously. "I mean what are people going to say and what are we doing."

"People will more than likely call you my mistress." Loki shrugged sounding extremely relaxed and normal considering what he had just said.

"What." Leah gasped staring at him horrified, her eyes wide. "That's no better than calling some one a whore."

"But I know your not that." Loki said calmly.

"Still." She hissed at him pulling out of his arms going to try and find her underwear. "I don't want to be known as a whore, it implies everything I am not." She picked up her dress that was on the floor where it was left it last night.

"I know that, they do not." He pointed at the door way "What do you suggest." Loki raised his hands in frustration, she could see he was annoyed by her tone.

"I think I am going to go." Leah muttered as confusion set in. This place was so different to home, at least there you weren't judged that badly unless you deserved it. She went to exit his room but Loki grabbed hold of her arm stopping her.

"Leah look at me." He growled sound angry now. Slowly Leah turned to face him holding the towel to her chest. Her eyes hesitantly met his green ones to see that wasn't as angry as she thought he was. "We will find a way okay. Anything to make you more comfortable."

"Really." Leah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anything." Loki looked down and kissed her softly on her lips. "I will sort this okay."

Leah suddenly felt more for him than she thought was possible. Loki gave her a long shirt to place on before leaving so it covered her up better. She got to her room without being seen, which made her more relaxed about the situation. Leah pulled on some clothes, she was still completely dazed how he was about all of this between them. She sat at her desk trying to catch up on some work. She opened one of the files she was meant to be filling in on Loki. She had struggled the pass few weeks where he had started talking to her but now it was completely different. She chewed on the end of the pen while thinking about what to report. She found it hard to differentiate from what SHIELD wanted to hear and what she was actually seeing with her own eyes. She had tried to start writing it several times before she just threw her pen across the room with frustration.

"Now now." She heard his smooth voice making her smile slightly biting her lip. "What is this?"

Leah swiveled on her chair to see Loki shutting her door looking at her with complete amusement. She just stared at him before looking down not really sure what to say to him. He walked over and looked at the file before kneeling down in front of her.

"Your finding this difficult?" He frowned taking hold of one of her hands.

"No." Leah shook her head still not meeting his gaze. "This is better than I could think." She finally looked up at him. "SHIELD will never accept you after what you did. Even though I know your better than that now. I have crossed a line I can't go back, not that I want too. It's just more complicated than I thought it would be."

"I see." Loki nodded thinking for a moment.

He stood up and started reading his file occasionally raising an eyebrow as he read. He finally put the folder down before kneeling back before her making her look at him sheepishly. She knew what she had written was the truth but she never expected him to see any of it.

"They will ask questions if you write nothing?" Loki stated, Leah just nodded looking at him. "Write want they want to hear little one, even if it's the truth. I will not be offended, we both knew your job here."

Leah just nodded again, Loki gently kissed her on her lips before leaving her. She knew he was right in a way, SHIELD would have more than just questions if she went back empty-handed with no explanation. Picking up another pen she started writing knowing that a little was better than nothing.

There was a booming knock on her door which made her jump as she did not expect any one else. She stood up heading over to the door seeing Thor standing in the door way. He looked a little paler and less jolly as he usually was but considering the celebrations she could understand.

"Leah we missed you last night." He said entering her room.

"Sorry, I was tired." Leah lied suddenly feeling like she was being caught out. "With healing and everything, must have taken it out of me."

"Do not worry." Thor smiled at her "I was just concerned when I could not find you. One of the guests said they saw you talking to my brother on the balcony."

"Yes." Leah looked at him trying to keep calm as her heart hammered in her ears. She knew there was no point lying as it would only come back and they would be found out. "I did speak to him."

"He was not bothering you was he?" Thor frowned looking very serious about it.

"Bothering?" Leah muttered looking at him a little confused by what he was saying. She hoped that no one mentioned the intimate moment they were having or overhead their conversation.

"He caused you no harm and didn't threaten you did he?" Thor continued looking at her, he obviously seemed concerned for her well-being.

"No." Leah shook her head almost laughing at what Thor had even suggested. "Thor, Your brother and I have an understanding. He is actually being helpful and I think I am helping." Leah tried to explain without revealing too much. "He is a better man than he was Thor, perhaps in time you could try and see that. It would mean the world to him if you were to speak."

"I am unsure." Thor began looking at her, it was his turn to be taken back by her words. He didn't look at her, she knew Loki had hurt him the most. From once being very close as brothers they couldn't be further apart if they even tried.

"I understand that." Leah nodded "I was the same when I first came but just listen to what he has to say. You don't need to make any rash decisions."

Thor just nodded before bidding her a good day. Leah hoped she had not over stepped the mark, but she knew how much Thor actually meant to Loki and perhaps having his brother back would help him even further.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki came to her chambers that night bringing food and wine. He seemed happier than he was before, he began laying out the food on a table when he said.

"Thor came to my chambers today."

"Really?" Leah ears pricked up from her work as she turned to look at him.

"He said he had spoken to you and would like to give me a chance to redeem myself." Loki continued glancing up at her a smile on his face. "We spoke a great deal, Thank you."

"It was nothing really." Leah shrugged smiling back at him. "Thor started the conversation I just helped him make a decision."

"You truly are an amazing woman." Loki stood up taking her hands and pulling her up against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her before kissing her passionately making her lips raw. She just moaned against his lips as the feelings within were renewed. Loki finally pulled back releasing his hold of her. "Lets eat first and keep our energy up for what I have planned for you tonight."

Leah just laughed at him rolling her eyes as she sat down at the table with dinner served. They sat at the table eating, drinking and talking most of the evening. She was actually amazed how he was around her, it amazed her how he had changed so much. They were both comfortable in each others company. However as the evening continued so did Loki's advances making her smile and laugh. It wasn't long before Loki had managed to get her back into bed.

Weeks passed and their relationship bloomed, however they kept the sexual intimacy to themselves. It actually worked out better that she ever thought it would. They were often seen in public together which didn't create to many rumors that they couldn't cope with. Leah enjoyed any minute that they were together, he knew and understood her better than any one ever had.

Leah was on her way back from the library with some new books. She was suddenly grabbed pulled into a corner. She went to gasp when a hand pressed against her mouth. She looked into a playful set of green eyes. She felt his breath tickle her ear when he said.

"Hush little one."

His hands slowly released her mouth for it to only captured by Loki's. She just moaned into it as his body pressed against hers forcing her against a wall. She just wrapped her arms around him dropping her books. Loki swiftly hoisted her legs up forcing them to wrap around him as well as pulling pulling the skirt of her dress up. Leah groaned when two of Loki's fingers entered her.

"Quiet some one could hear you." He whispered making her tremble at the thought.

He was right, she just turned her head and looked out at the corridor. They were only concealed by a small alcove which a passerby would not notice unless they heard something. Loki's mouth found the spot on her neck with made her arch against him. She was biting her bottom lip as he onslaught continued.

His hands were removed from her for a moment, she felt his hands down between her legs. With one thrust he placed his hard erection into her at the same time placing a hand against her mouth to stop the sound she made escaping her lips. Leah's vision blurred at the sheer pleasure Loki managed to give her. His thrusts were long and hard, her breathing started to get erratic as she pulled on his jacket bringing his lips against hers. She felt the familiar build up and knotting within her abdomen. She clamped her legs tight around his hips, so she could move with him, her head falling to the side as the pleasure washed over her. His drive had started to get faster she closed her eyes pulling back from his lips and biting her bottom one pressing her forehead against his.

Loki gave one last plunge into her making her fall apart as he pressed himself against her gaining support on the wall. There heavy breathing was the only noise she could hear as well as the hammering of her heart in her ears.

"Wow." She managed to say her legs slowly relaxing.

"Indeed." Loki smirked against her ear

"What, why?" She turned to look at him as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I just needed you." He let her legs drop down as he rearranged himself.

Leah brushed her skirt down and picking up her books. They both stepped out of the alcove into the empty corridor and started to walk.

"Really though?" Leah raised an eyebrow

"You are irresistible." Loki drawled not looking at her. "I will see you later." He turned and then whispered "Little one."

She shook her head at him, a large smile on her face before heading off finding a secluded balcony to sit on and start reading one of her new books. She had been there for hours when she heard footsteps seeing the Queen going to pass her and paused. Leah looked up smiling at her as she approached.

"Young one how are you?" She asked.

"Very well thank you." Leah replied putting her book down. "How are you?"

"I am well, would you care to walk with me to my chambers I have a gift for you." The queen quired looking at her a little more seriously than she had ever done before.

Leah nodded getting up, she walked beside the Queen down the numerous corridors. The Queen turned to look at Leah for a moment before saying.

"I have been informed about the relationship you and my son are having."

"Oh." Leah's heart hit her stomach as a wave of nauseous washed over her. She knew that it may not be seen well by people here, a mortal dating well a God.

"I approve of you two do not worry." The queen reassured her a warmer smile coming to her face. "My Son has explained his feelings and the reasons it is not common knowledge which I really do approve of. It is too easy around here for women to be branded as mistresses where in your case you are not."

"Okay." Leah took in this information.

"I just wanted to let you know this." The queen smiled at her. "Also I think its time I gave you something. Considering if this relationship continues to blossom you could be the next princess of Asgard."

"Pardon?" Leah gasped looking a little shocked at the Queen, not really sure what she was trying to say or imply.

The Queen opened the door to one of her rooms, they entered, the Queen gestured for her to sit on a chair. Leah did as she was told still slightly shocked by what the Queen had just said.

"By marriage you would become a princess of Asgard." The Queen added looking at her smiling. "It was only a comment do not worry, its just I have not seem my son this happy in a long while." The Queen picked up a book handing it too her. "Its a history of this family."

"Right." Leah looked at the brown leather bound book.

"To help your understanding of us." The Queen sighed sitting beside her. "If Loki and you were to continue I would hope this will help many unanswered questions about our family."

"Thank you." Leah stared at the book and the hidden meaning the Queen meant.

"Its my welcome young one." The Queen smiled at her

Leah went back to her room putting the book down, she sat down at the window. She stared at the book for a moment trying to think what the Queen meant by her words. She was about to open up the book and start reading when the door opened, Loki walking in holding something in his hands.

"I have been looking for you." He told her as he shut the door behind himself magically.

"Really." Leah smiled putting the book back down.

"I have a present for you." He told her placing what he held on her bed. Leah just stood up and walked over to him staring at what lay on her bed.

"Its been a day of presents, I saw your mother today." Leah stood up on tip toe stretching slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh?" He looked at her.

"She knows about us." Leah told him.

"I may have mentioned a few things." Loki looked a little sheepishly at her, she knew then that he must have confided in his mother for her to get that information considering how careful they had been not to create rumors. "She asked, that was all."

"Its fine." Leah smirked she looked down to the bed to see a beautiful dress laying on it, it was stunning "Oh." she gasped as she realized it was his colours on it. "Loki."

"I thought you could wear it tonight, I mean there have been two nights of celebrations which we have not made." A small smile appeared on his face. "Not that I didn't enjoy myself in your company."

She knew what Loki implied, they were meant to be at the celebrations however got distracted with one another. A blush rose on Leah's cheeks. Loki wrapped his arms around her slim waist, she stared at the dress.

"I thought it could make some rumors clear." He whispered in her ear. "That you are mine."

"Right." Leah stared at the dress she was suddenly breath taken by his actions. "Its a stunning dress."

"You seem preoccupied?" Loki pulled her hair back showing the skin on her neck which he kissed.

"Your mother happened to mention marriage today." Leah muttered wincing as she said those words, she knew Loki had commitment issues before so this word was probably like poison to him. She felt him freeze slightly his lips moving away from her neck. "I never said anything to imply but she said it first." Leah added so he got the right idea.

"She is just being." Loki began stopping for a moment. "hopeful I think."

"I thought that I just wanted to make sure we were thinking the same thing." Leah sighed feeling a little relieved that he wasn't about to pop the question. Loki forced her to turn around and look at him, he seemed to be trying to make something out, that only made her frown.

"Do you wish to be married?" Loki finally asked sounding a little curious now.

"Maybe, I don't know. Not any time soon, I am enjoying this at the moment." Leah shrugged a small smile forming on her lips, it was the truth. "I mean with the shitty up bringing I had. Marriage means nothing if both parties don't want it. I don't want to be married for the sake of it. I saw what happened to two people thrown together because of a pregnancy and it wasn't pretty to be a small child around that."

"Your parents married because of a child?" Loki sighed

"yes, it was my brother, then they had me and it went down hill." Leah mumbled letting out a sigh.

"We both know how it is to be children among lies." Loki kissed her forehead. "The dress was not intended as a gesture of marriage. I just wanted people to see we were courting, now my mother knows."

"I understand." Leah kissed him on his lips "I like that gesture."

Leah got ready for the evening celebrations, she dressed in a long dark green dress Loki had gotten her, it was loose and flowing and had golden metal necklace which held the material up as well as a gold belt showing off her figure. Loki entered her room looked at her for a moment admiring her. She turned and smiled at him, she had put her hair up in a large bun, so nothing could take away from the beauty of the dress. Loki came over to her and pulled her up against him, he was in his full ceremonial attire.

"You are beautiful." He sighed

"Thank you, you don't scrub up bad yourself." She smirked mocking him slightly. His lips crashed against hers, she managed to wrap herself closer to him. His hands seemed to drift lower down cupping her ass making her pull back slightly saying "If we start this now we won't ever make it to tonight's feast."

Loki let her go nodding, she just laughed at him making him give her a scowl. They made there way together to the feast, Loki placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving her. Leah was just mingling, not really in the mood for this celebration, she would rather be back in her room with Loki, however this period of celebrations were only half way through. She was just getting another goblet of wine when she noticed Loki in a deep conversation with another woman. Leah had no concern that Loki would cheat on her with another but they seemed closer than she liked and when he touched the unclothed dip in her back getting closer to her made her suspicious.

"Who is that talking to Loki, Volstagg?" Leah frowned leaning closer to the large man still feasting on the banquet holding her goblet to her chest staring at Loki who seemed to be in deep conversation with a tall slim dark haired woman dressed very provocatively.

"That would be his wife, Sigyn." Volstagg replied still tucking into his plate of food obviously not realizing the information he was divulging. "I did not think she would ever return."

"Wife." Leah gasped feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach "He's actually married?"

"Has been for a while. It must be well I cannot actually remember. It was a average feast though, not one to stay in mind. " He beamed at her, obviously indicating he was jesting with her.

Leah managed to force a smile but just stood there looking horrified, she felt her heart drop. Loki had never told her about being married, he actually told her that he had no romantic relationships before her so surely a marriage would crop up in that talk. She finished the goblet of wine off and left the annual celebration's in a hurry, not wanting people see her as she began to fall apart. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she got to her room shutting the door. She pressed her back to the door, taking a deep breath in, she couldn't believe it. She had become so in love with him, to the point where now she could feel her heart begin to shatter. She placed a hand to her mouth, feeling a wave of nausea come over her. She was no better than her parents, they had seen other people, lying to each other, those other people had been the home wreckers she always blamed. She held those people responsible for Clint and her not having any parents, having no one. What if Loki had children, she had torn there father away from their needs. She suddenly bolted to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl.

She got up off the bathroom floor and headed back into her room pacing it, not really sure what to do. She then froze as she heard the door open to the bedroom, slowly she turned to see a very happy and pleased looking Loki.

"I thought I would find you here." He began stepping further into the room and removing his armor using the magic he was slowly regaining. "I had gotten tired of these celebrations hours ago." He slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I thought we could continue what I tried to start earlier?"

"Get your hands off me." Leah growled, she could hear her anger and despair seep through her voice.

"Pardon?" It was Loki's turn to still with a confused expression on his face. He did not seem to understand her sudden onset of rage and upset.

"When were going to tell me that you were married?" Leah hissed glancing over her shoulder to look into his wide green eyes.

"Who told you?" Loki released his hold on her and stepped back, now looking a little awkward and guilty.

"So you don't deny it?" Leah gasped realizing that this was now definitely true. He was married, she was nothing more than a mistress, some one to warm his bed instead of his wife. She looked down to the floor as her heart began to rise to her throat.

"Who told you this?" Loki repeated now sounding very angry and bitter, like his older self. "They had no right to involve you."

"No right." Leah screamed turning around to face him seeing him look very annoyed. His eyes were ablaze and his face looked darker. Leah just stood there staring at him feeling the same rage boil under her skin. "Your having a affair Loki, your screwing another woman who was in the same room minutes ago as your Wife just now. What did you expect me to do when I saw you two talking. All it took was me to ask, it could have happened any time now. But I didn't expect this, I didn't expect to find out from someone else. You could have just given me the decency to at least tell me first." Leah turned around so he couldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't calm her erratic breathing her whole body shook as she slowly lost control. "Next thing I will find out is if you two have a family together." Leah glanced over her shoulder staring at him tears now falling down her cheek.

Loki's face suddenly went from its usual porcelain pale colour to ash, Leah just turned to face the wall in front of her, her hand flying to her mouth, She felt herself begin to break from within, she was now a person who was tearing a family apart. She just took a few deep breaths in trying to calm herself but instead the odd sob escaped.

"My love." Loki began stepping closer to her before touching her shoulder. "Its not what you think."

"How dare you try and lie your way out this." Leah turned slamming her hands against his chest pushing him away. "I don't want you any where near me or looking at me. Get the hell out of my room." Leah screamed the last part as she sat down on the corner of her bed letting the sobs finally escape from her mouth.

"Leah please listen." Loki began to explain kneeling in front of her.

"Get out now." Leah shouted not even bothering to look at him "Just do the decent thing and leave me alone."

She heard him get up and leave the room, she just sat there the shock still overwhelming her. She knew she was a fool to even trust Loki, she was just his escape from the shackles that his father put upon him. She had managed to decrease his sentences and get him freedom he would have no repercussions. Her heart was well broken, she just cried into her pillow managing to fall into a nightmare full sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

She finally decided that she couldn't keep trying to get sleep, it eluded her, the nightmares came back with vengeance. She had been weeks without them, for some unknown reason being around Loki as she slept prevented them. She had gotten so use to not having them, so when she woke from the first one she was shaking, clammy and terrified. Now she was alone in her bed, it made it worse as tear fell from her face remembering why she was not tangled up with Loki's body in there usual sleeping duet.

She just got up and changed back into her uniform. She tried reading to calm her nerves however she ended up reading the same paragraph over and over. Her head and heart was a mess, all she thought she knew about him seemed now to be a complete lie. Then again Loki was the God of mischief and lies, she was stupid in forgetting that and trusting him. She felt herself begin to break down as she pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them, she hated herself for becoming so weak and fragile over a man. However she knew then that she had felt more than she ever thought she could have for him, she loved him.

She sat at the desk hunched up, looking at the glorious sun rise out of the window before she got up and headed to the library. She walked into the vast room filled with books, she put back books which she had borrowed back before heading back to her room. She wasn't in the mood to be reminded of her and Loki. So many memories haunted her here in Asgard, she just paced her room trying to control her mixed emotions, working out what she could do. She was trying to keep busy to control her mind from wandering back to her and Loki.

She sat down and tried to continue writing her report, it seemed a little easier now she didn't seem to feel like she was betraying a person she cared about, however her mind was else where. She started to re-read her older reports correcting what she had too. She heard knocking at the door, she looked up panic rising that it was Loki. She didn't want to see him at all, her heart and head were saying different things right now. The door opened to see a tired looking Thor standing there.

"Leah." He mumbled looking at her smiling.

"Were the celebrations that good?" Leah smiled weakly turning around to face her friend. "What can I do for you Thor?"

"I was wondering if you were going to join us for the fourth night?" Thor beamed looking pleased at the idea of the fourth night.

"How many nights are there?" Leah looked a little shocked, she had been to a few of the celebrations but this would now be the fourth celebrations now. It was definitely the longest feasts by far that she had seen and no one had indicated when it would finish.

"Several." Thor smirked chuckling at her shock "Maybe more."

"I don't think that I am up to any more celebrating." Leah sighed looking down knowing that she did not want to see Loki or his wife. It was more than likely happen if she was to attend another function. She didn't want to be put in that situation or have a scene started because of her.

"Are you okay?" Thor frowned moving closer to her looking concerned.

"I am missing my home." Leah shrugged trying to think of something that would cover the loss of control in her emotions. "It is a time for family there at the moment I believe but I may have lost track in time. Its been nearly a year without seeing any of them. I miss my brother and well the others."

"I understand, you have been her for a long time without seeing any of your own family." Thor suggested looking a little concerned , she tried to avoid his eye contact in case she started to well up again. "Perhaps I could take you home?"

"Home." Leah finally looked up at Thor, she had never really thought about going home but perhaps it made sense. She actually craved to be with her brother right now, to see him and be with her own family. She looked at Thor thinking for a moment before continuing. "Really, you would take me home?"

"For as long as you need?" Thor nodded smiling at her reassuringly. "I will help in any way possible to make you happy here Leah, You are a friend. So if you wish to go home, I will take you."

"Please." Leah smiled at him knowing it was what she needed to get away. "I would like to go home." She looked at him almost begging for him to take her home.

Thor just smiled at her nodding, she quickly packed a small bag with her most prized possessions and a few of her notes and books. She slung it over her shoulder and followed Thor out of her room. She knew that this was perhaps not the best way in going about this, but she needed time to clear her head. She walked with him in complete silence as she thought when she heard footsteps.

"Mother, Brother." Thor boomed smiling at his family making Leah curse, she hoped to have just slip away without any one noticing till she was gone. "I saw very little of you at the celebration last night."

Leah looked up seeing the Queen and Loki approaching them. They had seemed in deep conversation till Thor's interruption. Her heart stop and her mouth opened but nothing calm out. Loki looked pale and his expression was colder than she had seen it for a long while. She looked away not really know what to do or say. She glanced to Thor who seemed unaware of the awkwardness, the Queen however seemed to be staring at her with a very concerned expression on her face.

"What are you two doing?" Loki looked at the pair of them noticing the bag on the back of Leah's back. His eyes suddenly widened with shock knowing exactly what was happening before any one could reply.

"Leah has explained that she has a need to go home, she has been here a year without seeing her own family who she misses." Thor explained calmly, it did after all seem a plausible reason to go home if you didn't know what had actually happened in the pass day. "I offered to take her home."

"It's around time of year at home which we spend with family." Leah continued looking at the queen trying to avoid Loki's eyes. "I didn't realize how much I missed them till Thor offered to take me home. It will be good for me to see them while I miss them so much, so not to take them for granted."

"How long?" Loki asked she could hear the concern and worry in his own voice. His eyes were completely locked on hers, she could tell that he wanted to say a lot more to her but for some reason something was holding him back. She knew it was more than likely his annoying male pride getting in the way.

"Thor has offered me to go home for as long as I need." She finally met his eyes, looking at them coldly but only see hurt in Loki's eyes. A large part of her didn't want to leave him, she could feel her heart breaking further by doing this. But she wasn't ready for any further lies he may throw at her.

"I hope your time there treats you well and you will return to us Leah." The Queen sighed looking a little upset by the idea but seeming supportive in Leah's decision. "You will be missed." The queen added. "By all."

"Thank you." Leah looked back down to the floor.

"She is only going for a short while." Thor laughed still not sensing the situation in front of him. "You both look like she will not return. Come on Leah lets see if I can find where your brother is."

They continued to walk, Leah felt sick already, she knew what the Queen meant by her words and look on Loki's face. She knew she needed to go and needed time to herself. However she was glad Loki didn't make a scene or fight her decision to go home, it was what she needed.

She followed Thor who spoke to the Gate keeper, smiling he took hold of her hand before she was taken back to earth to shield. They arrived outside the remote base, she looked around. It seemed too long since she was home. It was completely different to Asgard, the fact they were in a barren desert probably helped her to think this. She already missed the beauty which surrounded her back in Asgard, she knew then this was going to be harder than she thought. Glancing up at Thor she smiled.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem Leah." Thor replied smiling down at her, he took her hand kissing it making her laugh at his ways. "When you wish to come back I will come and get you."

"Thanks for everything Thor." Leah looked up at him not knowing if she was going to return. "You are a good friend."

Thor just nodded at her smiling before he disappeared off to Asgard again. Leah thought for a moment, she wasn't really sure if she ever wanted to go back now but just smiled knowing she had plenty of time to think about it before making a decision. Before she headed back into what seemed like home to her.


	20. Chapter 20

She was welcomed back briefly by her superiors before being told to write her debrief report behind locked doors in an interrogation cell. It was not the welcome back she was expecting, she sat there looking around the plan white room. Her mind drifted back to Loki, knowing that it was really over between them now. There was no way he was allowed or able without his full magically powers to get to earth. She sat back from her report for a moment chewing on the end of her pen. Part of her wondered why Loki had gone to his mother. In what way did he think that was a good idea. His mother was obviously aware of the affair, she even had the nerve to suggest they would get married. She shook her head pushing such thoughts from her mind knowing it was pointless to think about it now.

She kept it to the basics, explaining about Loki's punishment and Asgard, she felt no need to go into detail. She sat there chewing on the end of her pen looking at herself in the glass mirror deep in thought. She knew there were probably half a dozen people staring at her behind that glass. She narrowed her eyes in thought, she would guess Fury, a medical doctor, a psychologist, perhaps another agent or two. She just stared at the glass mirror in front of her for a number of moments.

The door suddenly opened to see Clint standing there and looking at her wide-eyed. He looked good, in better form than the way she had left him. She realized then in that moment, how much she actually did miss him. She just stood up, grinning before she threw her arms around his neck hanging onto him. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her off the floor. They held each other for a good few minutes not saying a word to each other.

"God its good to see you." She sighed holding onto her brother resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling being back with him. It was something that she needed after all was her brother. She knew that she relied on him so much years ago and now she was back he was all she wanted again.

"Fury said you were back." Clint pulled back staring at her his eyes examining every aspect of her. "You've changed so much, look at you."

"Have I?" Leah frowned before looking at the reflective glass windows. She was definitely thinner and her normally shoulder length bronze hair was now long to her elbows and wavy. "I guess I let things change, not on purpose though."

"It's a good look, you look well." He replied smiling putting an arm around her and pulling her closer to him so he could kiss the top of her head. "You finished your report yet sis."

"I think its all I can cram in for now, my head is hurting from thinking about ever detail. You know me and debriefing reports never go well." Leah smiled at him with a huge cheeky grin. "I guess they have been watching me?" She indicated to the glass not looking at it though.

Clint just smirked at her and nodded "Just wanted to make sure that your you. Right well better hand this in to the new handler I guess."

"Nothing really new about him now." Clint shrugged sounding a little cold, where normally with Phil who he had great respect for it was fun. "Still no Phil, but Aiden seems like an alright bloke. Come on the sooner you hand this in the sooner I can get you out of here."

Leah handed her paper to the guard outside the cell door before following Clint out of the base. He took her to the nearest bar buying her a beer before sitting her down. She sat there looking at the beer before her, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders just being back to what she classed as normality. She finally looked up at Clint who was watching her every move.

"You weren't due home." Clint began taking a sip out of his own bottle eyeing her up. "I mean, Is everything okay or something happen?"

"Everything is fine!" Leah glanced at him defensively before relaxing slightly knowing that he would pick up on her change of emotions. She wasn't expecting him to be like this with her, she just thought he would be happy to have her back but it seemed not to be. "I just felt home sick I guess, Christmas has been and it's another year we weren't together." Leah played with the bottle without spilling any of the beer. "I needed out for a bit, I got fed up of being the outsider surrounded by well Gods."

"But nothing happened?" Clint continued obviously seeming a little doubtful about her answer as he lent forward on the table his eyes not leaving her.

"No, what is with the 101 questions." Leah snorted looking up at her brother who was staring speciously at her. She just rolled her eyes at him before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms at him. "Any way what is the news here, Where is Nat?"

"Working, everyone is separated at the moment, have been for a while, we are scattered across the world." Clint explained thinking for a moment taking another sip of his beer "Nat I have no idea when she is back, The Captain I think is due back soon on leave and the others well."

"It would be good to see Steve." Leah smiled weakly thinking fondly of her friend. "It seems strange to think how long it has been. I have kind of forgotten that you guys must have been busy too."

"Something is different with you Leah." Clint began his eyes assessing her but a concerned expression plastered across his face. "I am not sure if I like it."

"I have grown up Clint, become more independent I guess. I have also been on a different world for over a year it seems and that will have made changed." Leah sighed at him drinking from her bottle, her mind drifting back to on of the many nightly activities her and Loki part took together. She knew if Clint even got a inkling of what happened he would not hesitate to kill Loki at all. Not that needed any more of a reason to after New York. Leah just put the bottle back down smiling at the thought before remembering that part of her life was over, her smile disappearing. "I am not your just little sister any more."

"I missed my little sister though." Clint smiled warmly at her.

"I missed my big brother." Leah laughed at him.

They headed back to base later ton that evening after a few beers, she was placed in a temporary room. She crashed down on her bunk and laid there for while before pulling her bag apart. She got out one of the books which the queen had given her and continued to read about the history of Asgard, finally getting to the part where Asgard and Odin fought the frost giants on earth. She looked at the date seeing that Asgard said the Midgard called the date 965 A.D. That was the best part of 4000 years ago, her head could not really make sense of that. She remember that the Scandinavians had a lot to do with the norse mythology, but it was amazing how much of it was true.

Morning came and she had not slept at all, she knew the dreams would return without him being beside her. She was not in the right frame of mind to sleep, she couldn't go through any more hurt and pain. She heard a knock at the door making her sit up as a man she didn't recognize entered. She just sat up eyeing this man up, she guessed who he was but still didn't trust him.

"Hi I am Agent Aiden Ward." He introduced himself. He just stood there in a white shirt, black tie and suit. He was young must have been around her age early twenties. He wasn't tall as such but was well built and kept well by the looks of things. He wore no wedding band but that didn't mean much within SHIELD. She knew he was trained for the field by his build which may be a good thing. She also noticed that he carried a file, which she expected carried her report and profile in it.

"Ah Phil's replacement." Leah nodded standing up and stretching slightly looking at the man standing before her. "Good to meet you, my brother explained your our new Phil."

"I know you and Agent Coulson were close." Aiden began trying to sound sincere but it wasn't rubbing off on her.

"Yeah we were." Leah sighed remembering him for a moment but pushing those memories to one side so she could keep her focus on him. "But Phil's gone and you're here. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have your written reports on Asgard?" He asked opening the file and looking into it.

"No." Leah shook her head. "I wasn't exactly planning to come home so soon. It was quick in the moment thing."

"Right." Aiden eyed her suspiciously "I have read your entire report and you will need to go through a medical as its been over a year since your last check over and there are further questions I would like to ask?"

"Of course." Leah muttered not really liking this Aiden guy at all. He seemed cold and distant, not like Phil who would at least ask how they were. She could see why her brother was still obviously reserving judgment. "When."

"Your usual Doctor Walter is off on leave at the moment." Aiden began looking at her seriously "And I will choose when I am ready to talk to you."

"I won't see anyone else but Doctor Walter." Leah shrugged at him smiling playing this man at his own game. "So I will have to wait won't I."

"Of course, I have been told that your stubborn" Aiden commented his eyes narrowing at her as she smiled. "You are not to leave this base unaccompanied at all, all leave will have to be passed through me and you will be watched the whole time."

"Brilliant." Leah replied sarcastically sitting back down on her bed putting her feet up.

Leah watched him leave before she got changed into a crop top and lycra bottoms that had been supplied. She headed to the gym and started to run, her head was still a complete mess. Things had changed here then again she was gone just over a year it seemed her timings were completely off. She had nothing but her brother now and for some poor reason that was not enough for her. She had been running for god knows how long when she heard some one mutter.

"Clint was right you have lost a lot of weight."

Leah stopped the treadmill before turning around seeing Nat standing there her arms crossed. Leah jumped off the treadmill almost flying over to give her friend a hug.

"Your disgusting." Nat commented laughing at her "but its good to see you."

"Why are you back?" She paused looking at her friend suspiciously before realizing "What has Clint said?"

"He was worried about you. He said you guys spoke last night but you were distracted and acting weird was his terms" Nat shrugged staring at her, her eyes giving her the once over. "He wasn't able to put a finger on it. Something is different with you? He's just worried before you take his head off."

"I am fine." Leah said knowing it was a lie. Nat just frowned at her suspiciously. "Look how about we chat this out, I will get cleaned up and changed and we can have a coffee?"

"Okay." Nat nodded before picking up a bag and handing it to her. "I swung by your lock up, brought some more civilian clothes you left behind. Thought you could use them."

Leah took the bag heading to the showers, she changed into the clothes Nat brought, her skinny jeans were a size to big and just sat on her hips while her top hung loosely on her. She headed out seeing Nat looked at her again.

"Did Asgard not have food?" Nat asked her sounding a little concerned. "You need to eat better."

"It did, mainly fruits, meat and bread. It was actually very nice." Leah answered smiling slightly at her friends worried expression on her face. "I just had time on my hands to work out, I have learnt new fighting techniques it has been good experience."

They headed silently to the mess hall and got two coffees before sitting in a quiet and secluded corner. They just sat quietly for a while till Leah sighed. Natasha could read her better than Clint could and one slip would mean more questions and Natasha was good as getting answers. So she knew she had to be extra careful around her.

"I met Aiden ward." Nat just raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "No phil, I don't know there is something that I don't like about him."

"I know." Nat shrugged drinking the coffee "But he does his job well enough. So why did you come back Leah, we weren't expecting you? Well at all really, Fury was surprise how sudden your return was."

Leah looked down at her steaming coffee before she took a sip, she made a face as she realized that the bitter taste wasn't how she remembered Coffee. It was kind of disappointing that something she did miss didn't taste how she remembered it and she didn't like it any more. Leah set the cup down and looked up at Nat who was still watching her, Leah knew she needed to play these cards close to her chest. There was one reason why her brother had obviously called Nat, Nat could read the both of them like a book. Leah found it almost impossible to lie to her friend, Clint always brought Nat in when he was concerned about her.

"I missed you guys." Leah mumbled staring at her friend.

"Only now you returned though?" Nat continued staring at her, her eyes assessing her every move. "You have been away for over a year and you only missed us now?"

"Its not like can't you and Clint just believe me for once." Leah hissed getting a little defensive again. She hated that everyone seemed to be giving her a hard time about her return. "I wasn't expecting to get the third degree from both of you. It would have been nice at least to say hi, been a long time not why are you back now."

"You turned up unexpected Leah." Natasha muttered keeping her cool tone "I can see why your brother is worried, you are different. Your report has told us a lot about Asgard and that the people see good and Loki has been punished but that's it. There is nothing to show why you suddenly returned."

"Can't a girl miss her friends and family?" Leah snapped not really wanting to tell either of them her true reason for coming home. She hated that even her closest friends and her family doubted her, she felt her anger boil under her skin. She just wanted to forget everything but she was beginning to realize that being here she was going to have to relive and think about it over and over. As the people around her kept asking questions and interrogating her. "I just wanted to come home for a bit, have a break with my family and friends, next time I won't bother."

Leah got up and headed back to her bunk, she lay back down and continued to read. Not really in the mood to carry and listen to people interrogate her about her reasoning for coming home. She knew she could tell no one about her relationship with Loki, no one would understand and secondly she would probably be seen as a traitor to shield.

Leah spent most of her time after that alone, trying to avoid any one with questions. She went to the gym but missed the morning air and beautiful views of Asgard she got when she use to run. She had no company when training only a punch bag and herself. SHIELD would not allow her any weapon training till she had passed all there evaluations. So over all she had very little to do, feeling like a caged creature and nothing to help clear her mind of Loki. This was not how she expected her return home to actually go but it wasn't going to change now.

Nat and Clint visited her again only briefly though, just to tell her that they were off on a mission and would be back soon. She guessed they were giving her space after her out burst which she kind of appreciated more than the questions. She knew they were only concerned but she knew if she told either of them the truth they would have to report it, she would be hauled in front of Fury, people would look at her mental state and then she would be placed in containment. She wasn't going to risk telling any one about what happened on Asgard.


	21. Chapter 21

Leah had started to get restless, it had only been a week under observation. Now Clint and Natasha were off base on a mission, she was alone. Apparently the Captain was going to arrive at any time, though no one would actually say when. So for now she had nothing to do, she was literally climbing the rafters. Her brother had taught her years ago that you could see more from a distance and he was right. It was also a good way to move around the base without being seen.

Leah was just sitting on the corner of the bases roof enjoying the hot sun on her skin. She had found a way out, she wasn't going to tell any one any time soon as it was her escape. However she honored her commands that she was not to leave the base, technically she hadn't. She saw in the distance that there were two jeeps travelling at high-speed towards the base, she slowly altered her position as the jeeps pulled up at the back of the base. She watched as Aiden Ward came out of the base, she lowered herself knowing she could not be seen up there. A few people stepped out of the vehicles, one looked the older version of Ward. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw the one person she couldn't even dream of seeing. He was standing there talking to Aiden Ward, he was real. Her heart pounded as she slipped further down and sat there. She closed her eyes as she remember seeing him dying.

x-x-x-x-x

_Leah entered where Loki was being held hostage her hand pistol held up ready to fire, she checked the access seeing the cost was clear and one of the enemy was down unconscious. As she moved further into the room she saw something which shocked her and made her stomach drop. Her close friend and handler Phil slumped against the wall, blood seeping through his shirt. Leah broke all protocol and ran over to him putting her side arm back into its halter. _

_"Phil." Leah knelt beside him pulling his shirt open and looking at the gaping open wound on his abdomen. She knew it was bad, she could tell this was not a simple wound, she didn't have to be a doctor to know that. She just ripped and used part of his shirt to put pressure on the wound. "Phil what happened, where's Loki gone?"_

_"Loki." Phil groaned opening his eyes looking at her. "He's here." Before he could finish she could hear movement, she looked up over her shoulder to see Loki standing there looking pleased with himself. She got Phil's hand and put it over the padding on the wound smiling at him nodding before she stood up staring at the man in front of her. "Run Leah." Phil coughed trying to move but failing._

_"Just stay with me Phil, remember you owe me a dress and shoes." She reminded him of her earlier mission where they captured Loki in Stuttgart. Loki's staff blast had destroyed her outfit. She just gave Phil a warm and calm smile before looking back at Loki "I'll be fine Phil." She reassured him though she began to doubt that. She ignored her friends advice, she stood there watching the god as he moved closer to her. She didn't flinch as he took hold of her neck. His hands wrapping around her throat making her stare straight into his cold green eyes._

_"Here we are again little one." He smiled looking at her._

_"You going to change me like you changed my brother?" She hissed feeling his fingers tighten around her throat. "Make do what you want, so I have no control."_

_"No, he was just pawn in all of this. His job is done here." Loki sighed a large smirk on his face, releasing his hold on her throat, she just stood there a little shocked till he continued. His body moving closer to hers so they were almost touching. "While you, you could be so much more with your powers."_

_She just pulled out her side arm and pointed it into his stomach due to his proximity. She just stared at him, glaring into his eyes, she was pissed now. He smiled at her, his emerald green eyes staring into her silver ones, she licked her slips slowly before she told him._

_"I will shoot you if you do not surrender yourself."_

_"This time I believe you little one." Loki smirked stepping closer to her so there bodies were touching now. "But your too late to save your friend, your brother or yourself."_

_Before she understood what he meant she felt a blow to her side, she looked down and saw a knife in her abdomen. The pain hit her, she stumbled back, as Loki pulled the knife out. She saw the crimson red blood dripping off the knife. She placed pressure using her hands on her side however the blood spurted around it. She tripped over Phil's feet falling to the metal floor and groans._

_"Lea-le-leah." Phil mumbled_

_"I'm fine." She gasped gripping hold off her side, she could feel the blood pour out of her from around her fingers. "I'm I'm f-f-ine phil."_

_She could feel herself become heavy, the blood she was loosing, she couldn't stop it. She felt her heart slow, her breathing decrease before the world became dark. _

x-x-x-x-x

She opened her eyes, neither of them should have been able to survive that ordeal, her powers was the only reason she was here. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket she glanced over to see that everyone had gone inside. She answered her phone.

"Barton, time to answer some questions." She heard Aiden's voice tell her.

Leah just hung up on him before making her way back into the base, she met Aiden by the interrogation room. She walked in without saying a word at sat down at the table in front of the glass staring into it. She knew that she needed to stay calm and keep her cool to play this right. Aiden sat in front of her but she continued to look at the glass.

"There are some questions that haven't been answered." Aiden began opening his folder pulling out sheets of paper and her report she wrote. "Do the Asgardian's pose any threat on earth?"

"They have no interest in war or making enemies." Leah shrugged answering his question truthfully but not looking at him. "They are good people."

"If they are good people why leave so suddenly." Aiden said sounding a little doubtful.

"I was home sick." Leah rolled her eyes glancing at him wondering if they ever understand that was all she was going to tell them. She looked back to the glass hoping she was right before adding. "Then again I don't feel like this home any more."

"What is that suppose to mean agent?" Aiden asked, now sounding defensive and worried.

"Well either my good friend Thor has brought to a different dimension where Loki's attack didn't happen or a friend of mine who is meant to be dead is behind that glass partition." Leah finally looked at Aidens whose expression had frozen. She guessed she was right. "Tell me the god damn truth, I was up on the roof when those jeeps arrived and I can even tell you there serials if you ask nicely."

The door suddenly opened, Leah just stood up and stared as she saw Phil Coulson enter the room. Aiden got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Leah just stood there her heart pounding not knowing what to say. He was real and standing in front of her. No one had said anything to her about him being alive, even Nat and Clint thought he was dead.

"Its good to see you Leah." Phil smiled at her looking very calm and easy about the situation that was unfolding in front of her. "its been a while."

"Your dead?" Leah muttered staring at him not really sure what to make.

"Its need to know," Phil replied staring at her seriously "Level seven. So very few people know that I am alive." He sat down in front of her before adding "Its just us now Leah, no one listening I promise."

"I don't know what to believe?" Leah sighed sitting down opposite him still staring. "Everything has been so strange since I have been back. Clint and Natasha have it in their head I am different as in something they need to know different. No one is listening that the only reason I am back is because I missed my home and I feel like every one is giving me the third degree. So it's not been the happy reunion I would have hoped for."

"You have been on another world for a long length of time, that would change any one." Phil commented sounding exactly like him, when he was their handler. She definitely missed that warm look he was giving her "People change. Aiden should be helping you with this transition?"

"I haven't really given him the opportunity." Leah sighed looking down feeling a little guilty now. She trusted Phil, and if Phil trusted Aiden then perhaps she should have given him a chance. "I have managed to hide myself away from everyone. Like I use to do."

"He's a good man Leah, I have his older brother on my team as we speak." Phil told her smiling speaking very calmly. "They are actually both good men. I know this is hard for you to understand. Give him a chance, I chose him to replace me for a reason."

"No whats hard is being on a planet full of gods and things your eyes wouldn't believe. That's hard for your head to get around. Knowing your alone and surrounded by people you can only hope that you can trust." Leah interrupted him placing her head in her hands. She slowly took a deep breath in trying to calm herself before she looked back up at him. "Seriously now Phil, how are you here? I remember hitting the floor before passing out and you didn't look that much better off than I felt then."

"It was you." Phil smiled looking at her with a look that Leah couldn't really place. "The blood we had collected from you for testing, they used it on me. It has had no long term effect but it worked on my injuries at the time."

"Please to be of service." Leah sat back feeling a little odd that she had managed to save Phil's life without really knowing it. "So they used my blood?"

"Yes." Phil nodded looking at her seriously before adding "I know it wouldn't be what you wanted but?"

"For you Phil, I would give my life." Leah grinned at him finally relaxing in his presence. It was actually nice to have some one talking to her instead of judging. "So this team what are you exactly doing?"

"A bit of this and a bit of that." Phil smirked at her curiosity "If your staying around I could use you on my team?"

"Fancy sneaking me off this base." Leah suggested laughing knowing Phil would less than likely agree to that. Considering she had not been allowed off base since her brother managed to get her out the first night she had returned.

"Where do you want to go?" Phil asked sounding curious.

"Anywhere but here." Leah muttered looking at him grinning before shaking her head. "Its doing my head in."

"Come with me then." Phil stood up opening the door and walking out.

Leah quickly jumped off her seat and followed Phil, she could hear Aidens protests which Phil ignored bringing a smile to her face. She climbed into the Jeep with Phil shutting the door behind her grinning. They drove off, Leah felt a weight lifting from her shoulders. She looked out of the window as the desert passed them by.

"You do seem different Leah." She heard Phil say to her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him but she could hear the concern seep through his voice too. "I can understand why Clint, Natasha and Aiden are worried."

"Don't you start with that crap." Leah turned back to him her anger boiling over again. She was getting sick and tired of the same thing being said to her. "Its me, I mean I have had to change and adapt to live on a mythological world with gods and such. I guess I will slowly turn back into my old self the longer I am here."

"I understand, it's just because we care about you Leah, it's not a criticism." Phil replied calmly making her smile that some one was actually listening to her. "You haven't aged a day by the look of things." Phil continued to tell her "and you have grown up."

"I was an adult before." Leah scoffed at him, relaxing slightly before laughing. "How much growing up can one person do."

"I don't mean it like that." Phil muttered chuckling at her "You seemed grown into the woman who you were meant to be. You seem less affected by ordeal you went through on Budapest."

"Means a lot." Leah looked down feeling guilty about her out burst. "I had a flash back while I was on Asgard." She looked to her friend. "You were one of the first people I trusted after what happened. I mean except from Nat and Clint but they were family."

"I remember." He nodded a warm expression coming to his face "You wanted to see the Hammer not that we knew it was that then." Phil smiled thinking back. "I just showed you into the room, you had yet to speak a word that I knew of. Then all of a sudden you had these questions which didn't stop. After that then you followed me around like a shadow."

"I remember." Leah laughed nodding thinking of that happy memory she had, it was when she decided she was going to follow her brother and join SHIELD. Even though she realized after that she never really had a choice. "Thank you for being so good to me then and now."

They didn't talk any more till they pulled outside a large aircraft, Leah just looked out the window her eyes wide. She turned to Phil who was watching her, she just looked back out the window. It was amazing and she knew exactly what it was as well.

"Thought they scrapped that project?" She frowned looking back to Phil who was now grinning at her obvious reaction. "I mean the helicarrier was superior moving base."

"I brought it back, Fury offered me my own team and I asked to include this." Phil told her getting out of the jeep. "Come on I give you the grand tour."


	22. Chapter 22

Phil had given her the full tour of the crew less plane, everyone had obviously been told to give them space. Not that she really cared, she however was impressed with the set up. Leah sat in Phil's office aboard the aircraft looking at all his collection of technology previously used in SHEILD in its pride of place. She lounged back in the arm-chair she was sitting in, the interior was nicely decorated and comfortable. Phil handed her a large glass of whiskey, she just relaxed back in her chair as Phil sat on the sofa opposite her. She took a sip and sighed her eyes closing to the warm lush flavor of the whiskey slip down her throat. This is what she had hoped for when everyone else greeted her however all they seemed to do was act all suspicious and then watch her every move.

"So why did you come back?" Phil asked looking at her seriously taking a sip of his own whiskey. Leah just opened one eye staring at him with a raised eyebrow. She knew Phil never really judge, she had been hauled up in front of Fury to many times to be reprimanded for actions which Phil would turn around and say good job. "Don't give me the crap that you were home sick. Your use to this life style."

She knew that Phil always knew when there was something else and he was right, she was use to this life style. At the age of 14 being thrown into a private secondary boarding school by her brother, only seeing him when he visited. Being Captured, recovering with her brother or Natasha following them about before training to become an agent with SHIELD. She knew that he was not going accept it was just home sickness. However he was one person she knew would never understand how Loki had changed and the relationship they had. Leah just sat there for a moment looking down at her lap. She had to say something to get him off the scent. She thought about Loki making her heart for a moment before knowing what she must do.

"I was compromised for a while." Leah sighed continuing to look into her drink.

"Compromised." Phil looked at her a little confused by her choice in words.

"I don't need to explain." Leah stared at him hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him. "Don't worry you don't know him." She lied though part of her felt it was true, Phil didn't really know the real him. "It's over but I felt so confused and angry how it's turned out. I needed out for a while."

"Right." Phil looked at her before a smile appeared on his face and the worried expression washed away in seconds. "The reason you have changed. It's good you have managed to take the next step forward. I was always worried that you would never find someone who you would be able to act like the young woman you are with and that your learning to trust others with who you are."

"Coulson you are freaking me out now, it isn't that big." Leah took a large swig from her glass before laughing at her friends reaction. She never really excepted him to be like this about her being in a relationship with some one. "Its like your my father or something." She shook her head. "It's weird."

"Why did it end?" Phil muttered

"I don't want to talk about it." Leah shook her head taking another large sip as the pain flooded back into her. She never expected to hurt so much about one persons actions, it was like being tortured in a completely different but effective way. She could only hope that this heart ache would fade for Loki, as it was definitely unhealthy to carry around with her for the rest of her life.

They sat in silence together, Leah took the opportunity to look at him for a moment before looking down His expression hadn't changed, he was obviously happy with her answer as he had not pressed the matter any further. Leah felt a little better she had told her friend partially what had happened. It was a good feeling to tell some one the truth why she was home. Even if it wasn't the exact whole truth. But she knew Coulson would just accept that as a answer where her brother, Nat and even the rest of SHEILD would have questions which would eventually lead to some one making the link to Loki.

"So what are your plans?" He finally asked breaking the silence. "Are you going to go back with Thor?"

"I really don't know yet." Leah finished off the glass before getting up helping herself to another. "I really don't know what I am doing. If I am staying or what. I don't really feel that I have much of a purpose at the moment. I just want some time to think and relax which I am not really getting."

"I can see that." Phil stared at her continuing to watch her every move. "My offer stands if you want something to do. I need another agent who I know can handle themselves."

"I don't know." She looked at her friend knowing where her mind was at as she drank some more before pausing. "I am not sure I want to be involved with something like this, I mean after what happened in New York. What if its another weapon, what if there is another War all because of our tampering."

"I heard what you and the Avengers did." Phil sighed looking up at her a concerned expression as he saw her take a large gulp of whiskey. "It would have changed you and perhaps not for the better but don't let it affect your life Leah, you have been through worse. Think about my offer Leah." Phil got up taking her semi full glass off of her. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Me stupid." Leah laughed at her friend. "When have I ever done anything stupid?" Knowing a few of the many different answers which Phil could give her, making her laugh even more.

"I can't bail you out anymore Leah." Phil smirked making Leah roll her eyes. "Technically I am still dead to everyone else."

"I missed you after everything with new York." Leah sighed shaking her head thinking back to the post war recovery. Everyone had gone thier separate ways and found their own coping mechanisms. She however really struggled as she had no one to really talk to about it, it wasn't a conversation her brother wanted to have and Nat had disappeared for a while. "I missed being able to talk to some one who understood. The logical answers you gave me and the way you always made me think sensible. I guess I never really told you how much I appreciated it."

"I always knew Leah. Look give Aiden a chance, he is a good man, he will listen and help you, but only if you give him a chance." Phil explained staring at her before becoming very serious. "You cannot tell any one else about me Leah, not Nat or Clint. I am dead for a reason and Fury will have my ass because you found out I don't want to see what he would be like if they all did."

"I guessed that, with the level seven an all, it was going to be top secret." Leah nodded smiling as she rolled her eyes at Phil's seriousness and the fact he thought she wouldn't understand. "Just don't go any where now your back in my life Phil." Her eyes begged for him to say what she wanted to hear. "We will speak again though, right?" Staring at her friend hopefully. "Your not going to disappear on me now?"

"I am not going anywhere Leah, now you know I am back I am sure Fury will permit it and you joining my team if you wish." Phil smiled back at her, reassuring her. "Now you better go, we're taking off in a hour and I have work to do."

She just suddenly wrapped her arms around Phil giving him a hug before she walked out of the plan jumping into the car waiting for her, she looked over to see Aiden Ward sitting in the driving seat waiting for her. She didn't say anything to him as they drove back to base.

She went straight to her room changing out of her uniform into shorts and a large t-shirt. She was just going to pick up the leather bound book from the Queen when there was a knock at the door. Leah looked up to see Aiden open up the door carrying a large bottle of vodka with two glasses.

"I thought we could start again Barton?"

"Now your speaking my language." Leah smiled knowing what Coulson meant sitting up and crossing her legs. "And its Leah, my brother is Barton."

After a few hours drinking and getting to know each other, Leah was actually getting to know the guy, she could see why Phil told her to give him a go and choose him to take over. He actually seemed like an alright bloke. Leah was lounging back on the bed tipping the half full glass from side to side.

"So today must have been a shock?" Aiden began looking at her assessing her reaction.

"No, in a funny way not." Leah shrugged thinking about it, she had seen a lot more things which had shocked her. She saw what happened after Phil died as Loki had her and she never made the funeral as she was in coma at the time. "I was technically dead and MIA when phil died, so I never saw what happened then. After New York I was in a bad way from my injuries so I didn't get a chance to go. After that then I was taken to Asgard, it was a all a little manic." Leah replied running her hand running through her hair thinking about it. "I never had time to really digest it all."

"He offered you a job didn't he?" Aiden added frowning at her.

"Yes." Leah nodded taking a drink of the Vodka. "Don't ask if I know what I am doing because I don't. His offer is tempting but there is going back to Asgard."

"That sounds like your not really sure what to do?" Aiden drawled.

"Ooo." Leah glared at him using an sarcastic tone. "Your powers of observation are amazing. I don't know what to do. Asgard is beautiful but its so different to here. Its a completely different way of life and your surrounded by these people who are well almost like magical. It's hard to explain."

"You miss it then?" Aiden commented

"I guess I do." Leah realized smiling slightly, she never thought she would. "I guess it was home for a year."

"You will need to decide soon what you want to do. Fury will be wanting answers once your medical has been done. Doctor Walters should be back in a week or two."

"I guessed it was coming." Leah sighed finishing off her drink, her mind going back to Loki for a moment. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to see him again and if she returned there was a huge chance that was going to happen. She knew she needed more time to just think and get the pain from her chest out before that happened. "Any chance of some leave first? I mean I must be due it?"

"I am sure I can get you some." Aiden smirked finishing off his glass. "I am calling it a night. Good night Leah."

"Night Aiden." Leah yawned as he left the room.

Leah just sat there for a while before picking up the book. Leah woke in the morning the book resting on her chest, she rubbed her aching head. She slowly sat up groaning at the familiar ache of a hangover came to her. She showered and got into her uniform to see a message on her phone from Aiden about another round of questioning today. Leah just sighed knowing this was going to her life here till she had her medical. She mentally prepared herself before heading back to the interrogation room.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks of questioning had passed before SHEILD were happy that she had given them enough information on Asgard. Leah had managed to keep them off questions of what she did and any relationship she had with Loki. She had also finally got Fury to grant her some leave but only after a full medical. Her usual doctor had returned from his leave, so she was finally summoned to his office to get the process started.

"Leah." Dr Walter greeted her in the private suite she sat in while reading her own notes. It was nothing new to her but she preferred that she knew everything about her condition.

"Mathew." She replied rolling her eyes as he acted all Dr like. She liked him, he was the only Dr who knew about her full abilities and she trusted him. He had helped her through her rehabilitation when he was just starting at SHEILD. They had over all become friends, it was nice, she had gone to his and his wife's Penny's wedding, the only SHEILD member invited. "How is Penny?"

"Resting, we have just had twins." He smiled at her before bringing out a photo for Leah to look at "Two girls, seems I am going be outnumbered for the rest of my life."

"They are beautiful." Leah took the photo seeing to small babies before looking back at him.

"You need to pop over, Penny would love to see you and for you to see the Twins." Mathew smiled as he opened her folder.

"I will once this is over." Leah nodded grimacing at the thought of all the tests that Mathew would want to do. "It will be nice to visit, so what have you named them?"

"Bella and Mia." Mathew beamed obviously very proud of his two daughters.

"beautiful names for beautiful girls" Leah sighed thinking aloud.

"So how have you been? any changes or developments?" Mathew continued to set up taking blood and some skin cells as he usually did.

"Ok I guess, a little tired if anything." Leah shrugged looking down at the floor "I haven't really slept properly since I have been back."

"Any reason why?" Mathew frowned looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I am currently putting it down to change of environment." Leah lied smiling trying not to think about her true reasoning. "I still get the nightmares too."

"Right I will see if I can get the tablets that helped you sleep from last time to help. Now let's start the usual." Mathew nodded still looking very worried from what she had told him.

She took off her jacket and just sat in the tank top she wore, she let him take blood and scrape some skin cells. While he ran the bloods he looked that the cells under a microscope muttering.

"Amazing."

"What?" She sat up a little straighter looking anxious, she hated being studied at the best of times.

"They look no different to over a year ago." Mathew looked up at her grinning. "Would you mind doing a full body scan? I mean it looks like you haven't aged since you have been away."

"Sure." She muttered rolling her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

After the scan, she pulled her trousers and jacket back on. She walked back into Mathews office and saw her friend frowning at the screen. She just stood there watching him finding it a tad amusing at his enthusiasm. He had always been very interested in her abilities, like Loki he was expecting further developments. However she was happy if nothing really changed. A good few minutes passed where nothing happened, Leah just paced the room feeling a little impatient but she always knew how much time this process took.

"You may want to sit down Leah." He muttered frowning as he continued to look at her scan results. A slightly bemused look on his face.

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good. Look I know I have lost weight like half a stone but I feel fitter than ever now." Leah began trying to think for any reason for him to be like that.

"No it's not that." He continued looking at the screen before looking at her. "Is there any possibility you could be pregnant it's either that or a parasite in your womb?"

"Shit." Leah just stared at her friend for a minute. Leah felt a huge wave of fear wash over her, not once had she thought about protection and she presumed he didn't. They had had a lot of sex quiet a lot over a few months so the likely hood would be that she was pregnant. But then again she never thought about getting pregnant with a so called Gods child or being able to. She could not believe she had been so stupid and naive about something that big. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and a wave of nausea passed through her as she began to realize what this meant. She put her head in her arms and let out a sob. She felt a hand on her back and Mathew putting a tissue into her hand. "I can't do this, it can't be happening to me. Why now?"

"I guess that you more likely to be pregnant. Let me do an ultrasound on your womb then we can find out and be 100% sure." He replied trying to sound calm and re assuring however it didn't work for her. She already knew the answer. "I will run the bloods to check your hormone level too. It will be fine Leah."

"Your going to have to report this aren't you." Leah looked up at him her face getting paler as the realization crept in. "If I am pregnant?" She did not know how this was going to be accepted, SHIELD would surely have questions and her brother would have even more.

"Technically yes, but your obviously in no fit state for questions which there will be many and you are overall my patient. Perhaps it would be for your best interest not to tell anyone yet. I don't want your health or the health of your child to deteriorate, I can give you some time."

Mathew got her to lay down on a bed to begin the scan, she saw on the screen an image of a baby inside her. It was amazing, there was a little person growing inside of her. There was little arms, legs and a head, Leah could also see what she presumed was the babies heart beating. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she knew this was her child. She just stared at it as Mathew did the measurements before turning to her and smiling.

"Your around 16 weeks I would say." He looked at her smiling handing her a picture of the scan and her baby. She just looked at it, not really sure what to say. "With a perfectly healthy looking baby."

"Right." She just stared at the screen of the little image before her before sitting up and doing up her trousers.

"How did this happen Leah?" Mathew frowned sitting down on a chair across the room

"The usual way." Leah sighed looking away from Mathew "It was a weak moment on my part."

"So an Asgardian." Mathew asked

"Yes." Leah felt a few more tears run down her face as she knew that this was Loki's bastard child considering he was married with another family already. It was never going to know its father.

"Look I am going to be finished here in an hour, I am sure if I ask Agent Ward nicely you could come home with me to see Penny and the twins and have dinner with us. Perhaps Penny can give you some advice." Mathew suggested sounding very calm and relaxed considering the situation.

Leah smiled at her friend nodding, she went back to her room picking up her coat and stuffing the picture of her child into it. It was only a few minutes it felt when Aiden and Mathew arrived in her room.

"Dr Walter has asked if you were able to see his two newborns." Aiden said sounding a little suspicious "As you have had your medical and all is apparently all clear. I can't really stop you. However you need to wear this and call in to get a lift back to base." He held a metal wrist band out to her, Leah just stared at the tracking device before looking up at Aiden raising an eyebrow. "It's just till Fury sees the report on your medical."

Leah reluctantly took the tracking bracelet off Aiden putting on nodding understanding what he told her. Leah followed Mathew out to his car and climbed in, she didn't really say much during the journey the baby news was still really setting in. Her mind was now even more messed up than it was before.

"So the father will you tell him?" Mathew finally asked looking over to her before looking back to the road. It was the first time she really had a chance to think about it. It was funny to hear Loki as 'the father'.

"I don't know yet." Leah shrugged wrapping her arms around herself. "It didn't really end well between us, the reason I actually came back here."

Leah knew that she couldn't go back to Asgard and ruin Loki's family with some mistake that he made. She felt a fat tear run down her cheek knowing this baby was never going to have a biological father in its life. It was not the way she ever thought about having a family.

"Oh." Mathew sighed "I am sorry Leah."

"Well its made this situation better a whole lot better. I ran from Asgard to get away from him to only find I brought something with me. People will soon have questions when i balloon up or the news slips, what will I tell everyone." Leah looked to her friend feeling confused and very anxious. "No one will really understand and will they actually allow me to have this child?"

"Its your choice." Mathew sounded very firm in that "They can't do that to you Leah, there are protocols in place."

"I guess." Leah muttered looking down at her lap. "Won't mean that they won't try."

"It will be okay Leah." Mathew reassured her.

They arrived at his house to see Penny come out of the door, she looked amazing considering she had only had twins a month ago. As Leah got out of the car, Penny threw her arms around her giving her a huge hug.

"Mathew said you were back." Penny smiled at Leah looking very please to see her. "I hoped that you would be able to visit us."

"I had to when I heard your news," Leah grinned holding her friend "Congrats."

Mathew guided both woman in, Leah was taken to see the two sleeping twins, they were tiny. Leah just stared at them placing a hand on her tummy, she could feel a little bulge there now. Which she thought was just down to eating earth food and putting weight back on. She knew she couldn't hang around SHIELD if she wanted this child to be safe. She looked at the little breathing babies who were dreaming happy dreams. She knew that she wanted this baby, it gave her a purpose, she was looking for. Penny walked into the room looking at her two children handing Leah an orange juice smiling at her.

"Mathew said you were off the alcohol." Penny looked at her seriously eyeing her up and down for a moment before adding. "Your pregnant aren't you?"

"How?" Leah looked up at Penny frowning at the woman.

"I have never been around you where you have not been able to drink Alcohol." Penny told her with a huge smile on her face as she realized that she was right. Leah just stood there shocked not knowing how her friend had worked it out so quickly. "Its just a guess, Mathew would never tell me anything from work"

"I know that." Leah sighed accepting the Orange juice looking at her friend as she felt tears form in her eyes again. She knew that it was still the shock causing her to be like this. "I found out today."

"What are you going to do?" Penny frowned now looking serious.

"I don't know." Leah shrugged as the tears fell. "Though these guys are amazing, I can't believe." She let out a long sigh. "I am terrified."

"I know." Penny grinned giving Leah a supportive hug. "Come on lets leave them sleeping, before long they will be up and ready for a feed, you can have a cuddle then."

Penny kissed each babies head before leaving the nursery. They went down stairs and sat down. Leah wished she could drink right now, to help her settle her mind. Penny sat down beside her looking at her.

"I know it must be a lot to take in Leah." She began looking like she was trying to find the correct words "We weren't trying when the Twins turned up, we were planning to wait for a year or two but then it suddenly happened. It was the best thing too, it was so special and amazing. You won't feel anything like it Leah, when you hold your baby for the first time. I can't even describe it."

"I am not mother material though." Leah shook her head thinking what she had been through and done. She had been tortured and tested on because of being related to her brother who worked for SHIELD at the time. It was not safe to bring a child into such a world.

"Don't be stupid." Penny scoffed shaking her head. "All woman can be mother material, there isn't a set way in doing it."

"I don't know what I am doing." Leah looked up at Penny feeling the fear continue to build up inside of her.

"Non of us do." Penny laughed pulling Leah into a hug as tears began to flow down her cheeks once again. "But you will get it when your little one arrives."

They eventually ate and discussed the twins further, Leah slowly began to accept the situation. Suddenly the table conversation was interrupted by a ear piercing scream, making Leah look up at the ceiling. The noise was like no other she had heard. Mathew and Penny got up from the table going upstairs the screaming ceased and they brought down two crying and whimpering babies. Leah just smiled watching them move around the room settling the twins. It was amazing watching two people she knew changing around there babies and looking so happy about it. Part of her only wished that Loki was going to be a part of it but she knew that would never happen. Instead she was going to be alone.

"Would you like to hold?" Mathew offered one of the babies to her.

"Oh, I wouldn't know." Leah began only to have the child thrusted into her arms. "Oh." She smiled down at the little child.

She held the small child in her arms as it looked up at her, a big warm smile appearing on her face. Babies were amazing, she could see parts of Penny and Mathew in this one child already. She just rocked the baby in her arms smiling down at him feeling a warm feeling grow in her heart for this little adorable being.

Her mind was completely made up in that moment. She wanted this, to have something so precious in her life. Her own child who she would love, give everything too and sacrifice herself if it meant it was safe.

"See its easy." Mathew grinned at her watching his sleeping daughter in her arms making Leah come back to reality.

"I guess so." Leah looked up at him grinning. "Thank you." She felt herself feel more confident in what she was going to do. "Perhaps this will be alright."

"You will be fine." Penny added

Leah spent the rest of the evening cuddling the twins before a car came to pick her up. She thanked Mathew and Penny for the evening getting big hugs from them. She got back to her room sitting down on her bed pulling out the picture of the little baby growing inside of her. Knowing that she had to do everything to protect this little treasure within her.


	24. Chapter 24

She had been granted leave and she knew what she had to do. Mathew hadn't told any one about her pregnancy yet. She knew it would only be a matter of time though before he had to tell them. She knew what SHIELD would do to her and her baby when they found out who the father was. The panic had already set into her bones, she started to pack her stuff, she was going on leave and was not planning to come back. She was already wearing baggier clothing to hide any chance of any one seeing the only small bump that was growing. She was actually happy she had worked out so much as her abdominal muscles were still only just holding back the over 4 month baby bump that was forming. There was a noticeable bump there now that the majority of people would know was a pregnancy bump.

She pulled out the number of fake and blank passports she had in her possession. She wanted to leave something for her brother to let him know she was ok but it would increase the chance of her plan failing. Knowing that she needed to go into hiding and wait till the child was born would be the only way to be certain of the safety of this baby. Maybe and it was only a big maybe would she then be able to contact Clint to let him know she was fine. She knew how much this would hurt Clint that she had run from SHIELD and him but it had to be done.

She was just throwing the last of her stuff into her bag when there was a knock at the door. She ignored it and continued to pack when the door opened, she glanced over her shoulder to see Thor in plan clothing. She just stood there frozen it was been almost 6 weeks since she had left Asgard, she wasn't expecting to see him here in her room. Also at this moment in time, none of the other avengers were about making her disappearing act easier. She just stood there staring at Thor, working out how she could now out think a god.

"Two months you have been gone, I thought I would have heard word from you by now." Thor began smiling at her "Its good to see you Leah." He scooped her up into a strong embrace lifting her off the floor before putting her back down. "Where are you going?" He looked at the bag then back to her.

"Thor." She smiled pulling out of his hold before looking back over her shoulder knowing she could hardly lie to some one who was a friend and sort of family to her baby. "I was just going to have a break, some time to myself." She knew the majority of that was true.

"I need to talk to you urgently." He looked at her a very worried expression spreading across his face. She just frowned at him before she went to shut the door. She knew what ever Thor was going to say it was not for any other ears to hear. Slowly she turned to look at the giant man cocking her head questioningly. "Its about my brother."

"What has Loki done now?" She rolled her eyes letting out a long frustrated sigh, not really wanting to know anything about him. Though part of her heart skipped just hearing about him from Thor. She headed back to her bag picking up the last few items to go in. She knew that she needed to stick to her plan, if she went back to Asgard they would surely find out about the baby too. Thor may tell SHIELD about her and Loki's relationship, it would make the situation a whole lot worse.

"He hasn't been the same since you left" He stood there staring at her seriously. "I spoke to my mother, I was concerned about his well-being. She explained the relationship that you and my brother had. He has been lost since you have gone, he has isolated himself back in his cell. Mother is worried about his health, he is not interested in living any more. He is in pain and he won't talk to any one."

"Are you sure his wife isn't comforting him?" Leah drawled finishing off her packing and tightening the cord of her bag closing it. She could hear the bitterness in her voice but she didn't really care. Thor knew what had happened now so she didn't particularly if he knew how she felt.

"Sigyn or Ambora?" Thor frowned looking a little baffled with her question.

"He has two wives?" Leah gasped turning back around to look at Thor in shock. It made perfect sense but part of her was even more horrified that he had two of them. That was definitely not done on earth and it was something she should have known about to begin with. It made perfect sense however that he didn't tell her, adultery obviously wasn't seen to be an issue in Asgard.

"Had." Thor shook his head seeming a little supportive of Loki for her liking. "They no longer have a relationship together, they haven't done in years. They barely see each other for tens of years at a time. It's just we don't end marriages like you do here on Midgard. You have to remember Leah how old we are. We all have complicated passes. It should have been something Loki explained to you considering our two worlds are so different."

"Yeah 3000 years does that to you I suppose" Leah thought about what she had read in the history book the Queen had given her. She guessed now it was the reason the Queen had given it to her, so she understood the Asgardian way. "He just never told me, I just wish I knew before the night of that celebrations. They were talking, they seemed quiet close. I asked Volstagg and well you know the rest." She sat down on her bunk looking at him trying to get her head around what Thor had just told her. "So two wives, okay I get it now."

She thought about it, it did explain a lot, not the reason why Loki had lied to her. But considering she was from another world she could see why he would have worried about her reaction. She just lifted her bag off her bed making space for Thor to sit next to her.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in." Thor smiled sitting down beside her seeming sympathetic. "He loves you Leah, I have never seen my brother this way before about any woman. You have managed to hurt him more than any other person could. I think he expected you two to be together and for you to forgive him. Considering how you forgave him for worse crimes. Not for you to leave Asgard and return to a world he could not chase after you."

She knew Thor was right, she had run to some where which Loki could not come and find her. He was forbidden to leave Asgard, she partially thought it was unfair of her but she needed out at the time. They sat there together for a number of silent minutes. Leah finally turned to look at Thor who still seemed troubled.

"I needed to leave, to clear my head Thor." Leah looked at him.

"Is it clear now?" Thor frowned looking down at her.

"No." Leah chuckled knowing how stupid it sounded. "I can't seem to think about much else."

"Come back with me Leah?" Thor asked a begging expression on his face. "See him, talk to him."

"I don't think I can Thor." Leah shook her head standing back up and pacing the room. "I have something more important I have to do. Loki will get over me, he gotten over so much more before." She then stopped thinking for a moment. "Does he have a family Thor, I mean with his wives did he have any children?" She placed her hand gently against the bump not causing it to be obvious.

"Why do you ask." Thor stared at her for a moment thinking and looking at her before saying. "Your bearing his child." His eyes fixed on her hands on her stomach. Leah just nodded a tear running down her eye. "He has had off spring." Thor began a little cautiously looking a little uncomfortable about this conversation. "No of them in child form. We always put it down to his magic and lies he created to either gain or keep his wives."

"Off spring?" Leah suddenly felt sick at the thought of what that meant. It was not what she expected to hear at all from Thor.

"Yes. No of them took our form." Thor explained looking a little worried now about her. "One was a wolf, which is down in the dungeons of Asgard for its crimes, another is a serpent."

"Oh god." Leah put a hand over her mouth as she felt her stomach tighten. "I saw that hideous creature." She suddenly got up and bolted to the on suite where she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Leah are you alright?" Thor called obviously not following her which she was grateful for.

"Just give me a minute." She cried pushing herself into the dark corner of the bathroom trying to calm herself and collect her thoughts. She knew what she had seen previously of that wolf. She remembered seeing the scan and how her baby had two arms, two legs and a head all looking human like. She wrapped her arms around her bump holding it to almost comfort her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Thor began again from the other room realizing what he had said to her. "Look Loki loves you, you changed him to a better man, a happier person. The moment you left he turned back into the man he was."

Leah knew she needed answers now. Perhaps running across the world from SHIELD was not the best idea now considering what her child could be born like. She knew the care that Asgard could give her, the fact she would have people around her that would give her answers and help if she needed. She got up brushing herself down and checking her appearance. She looked horrific and blotchy but there were no evidence of vomit to be seen on her. She slowly stepped out of the bathroom looking at Thor standing in front of her before she pulled the photo out of her pocket of her child. She handed it to Thor, who looked at it before smiling.

"It looks a strong."

"It looks normal to me." Leah sighed placing a hand on her stomach. "But it could come out as anything. Couldn't it?"

"It will be yours though and you have a big heart considering you forgave my brother and loved him." Thor began taking hold of her shoulders and staring at her "What ever this child is, I know it will be good as you won't let anything else happen to it. Come back home Leah with me, we will look after you and this child."

"I do not know what to do?" She began shaking her head.

"Please, help my brother again." He begged her trying to reassure her. "Jane is on Asgard as we speak, I do not wish to leave her alone any longer. It would be good for her to have female company. My mother may be able to answer further woman questions you may have. I beg of you." Thor continued "Bring my brother back to us again."

"Fine, one condition." She looked at him pointing her finger at him seriously. "If I wish to leave you will not stop me whatever your brother asks of you, you will let me come back here."

"You have my word."

Leah just looked around her room one last time picking up anything she may have forgotten. She knew this was just as bad as running, she was still breaking protocol completely. She only hoped this was not the last time she stepped on earth. Picking up her bag and took hold of Thor's hand and they were transported back to Asgard.


	25. Chapter 25

Leah went to fall to the floor as the dizziness of the travel and the nausea from being pregnant hit her hard but Thor caught her, helping her to her feet laughing.

"This way of travel does not suit your people."

"Thanks." She snorted looking up at him smiling.

She stood up straight to see a woman fly pass by her before embracing Thor, she had seen a photo of this woman before on the SHIELD database knowing it was Thor's Jane. Leah just stood there trying to stop the waves of sickness that rolled through her being. She just looked around seeing the familiar space, it felt more like home here than it did back on earth. The woman, Jane then looked at Leah.

"Oh you must be Leah." Jane smiled staring at Leah a huge smile on her face. "You managed to get her to come back." She glanced at Thor who smiled with her and nodded.

"Hi your Jane." Leah tried smiling back holding her breath to stop herself from actually being ill. "I have seen your file at work."

"Oh right. Thor said he hoped you would return to help his brother."

"Well I had to come back some time didn't I." Leah glanced at Thor giving him the knowing look. "If you would excuse me, Thor's way of travelling never suited me well. I am going back to my old chambers if that is still where I am staying."

Thor nodded, Leah headed back to her room before sitting down on her bed and putting her head in her hands. She just looked around, nothing had been moved since she had left. The dress she even wore, that Loki had gotten for her still hung there. She just stared at the rich gold and green color of it, it was as beautiful as she remembered it, shame she wouldn't fit into it for a while. She finally pulled out the photo of the scan and looked at it. It was clear that it was a child growing inside of her but after what Thor had told her it could be anything when she gave birth. That terrified her more than anything even the thought of going to face Loki. She just stared it before a hand went down to her abdomen, She faintly her hand back and forth over it. She didn't bother looking up as the door to her room opened till she heard footsteps. She quickly put the photo under her legs hiding it as she sat up seeing the Queen there.

"Leah." She sighed looking pleased to see her. "Thor said you were back and you had news?"

"News?" Leah rose an eyebrow before realizing what Thor meant. "I suppose you could call it that." Leah watched her walk further in before sitting beside her on her bed. "Firstly how and where is Loki?"

"He is back in the cell in the dungeons." The queen looked very concerned and worried, it was written over her face how bad it was. "He won't eat, drink, talk or see any one. I am anxious about his well-being."

"Right." Leah looked down feeling worse than before now. As much as it hurt her that he didn't tell her, she still loved him and didn't want him to be in that much pain. "Did he explained what happened."

"Just before you left, when we met you." The Queen looked at her sympathetically "I do not blame you child. It is hard enough for you to accept our ways let alone understand that. He should have explained from the beginning about his pass and not left it for some one else too. It is his own fault but it is all in the pass I can assure you. It just happened that Sigyn was back. Even thought there romantic and sexual relationship is over they are still friends."

"It was just how they were talking." Leah mumbled thinking back to it. "I could tell there was more than just."

"They were friends for many years before they married, they have history." The queen explained trying to be as caring as possible. "It is not easy I do understand but they have no romantic involvement any more. Once you are married there is no way out of it, the men can be married a number of times. Rarely woman re-marry, but there are changes starting. It's just our way, the young ones do not tend to think about the serious nature of marriage."

"I feel guilty about leaving now." Leah sighed before slowly bringing the photo out from underneath her legs. "I read the book you gave me, I only have gotten to when Thor and Loki were well born/adopted. What was your pregnancy like?"

"Pardon?" The queen frowned looking a little confused.

Leah passed the picture of the scan over to the queen, placing it in her hands. She could see the queen couldn't understand what she meant till she looked closely at the image seeing the child. She just sat there her hand still protectively on her stomach. It took a couple of minutes before the Queen let out a gasp.

"You carry Loki's child?" The Queen looked up at her with a shock expression on her face.

"At the moment." Leah sighed feeling the worry pass through her again as she stoked her stomach trying to reassure herself. "I am scared though, Thor explained about Loki's other off spring. Then with Loki being a god and me just a human I don't know what to expect any more."

"My other grandchildren were all made of magic, Loki said so himself. He tricked his first wife into marriage due to a infatuation to her, then had to use further trickery to bed her. Then sigyn, they were both sorcerers so there was bound to be magic involved. You on the other hand."

"I am different." Leah muttered thinking aloud "I mean I have abilities."

"Yes but this child was created by pure raw love." The queen placed a hand on Leah's swelling abdomen making Leah smile slightly. "Not by magic. We will make sure that both you and your child are looked after. What ever the circumstances."

"Thank you." Leah smiled knowing the Queen meant well. "So how long is a pregnancy?"

"Till its ready, each pregnancy can be different, Thor took a while to enter this world from memory. Now we must start with the celebrations." The queen stood up smiling looking at Leah lovingly. "For a new little prince or princess of Asgard."

"No." Leah shook her head looking a little stunned "No thank you. Firstly I need to see Loki, no one else can know not till Loki does."

The queen nodded before leaving Leah, Leah just took her jacket off before sighing picking up the photo tucking it in her jeans pockets. She made sure that her pregnant bump wasn't too obvious before she headed down to the dungeons remembering what Thor had said to her. She slowly headed down, catching a glimpse of the wolf which Thor had said was Loki's child. She stopped staring at it for a moment before it let out a low growl showing her its teeth. She looked down and continued walking to the cell she knew had always been occupied by Loki. It was dark she looked for a minute before turning to a guard.

"Is he in there?"

"Yes milady." The guard nodded.

She just stepped up to the cell touching the glass, she just stood there not really sure what to do. She hoped it was going to be easier than this, but she knew Loki better than that. He never did things easily, she turned to the guard.

"Let me in."

"My Lady, I don't think it is." The guard began.

"Now." Leah said with a little more authority than previously.

She heard the force field go down, she just stepped into the darkness, she stood there her arms wrapped around herself. She just looked around, she couldn't see anything in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel herself begin to tremble.

"Loki." She whispered finding that she lost all her strength. There was nothing, she just waited a few more moments "Please Loki, I am here to talk."

"Talk." She heard his voice growl at her some where within the room. "You think it matters now what you say."

"Because it means something." She retorted feeling a little braver. "to both of us. I know I must have hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"You think you can come here." She could hear the anger and hate in his voice. "Tell me what I feel. You are nothing but a pathetic human full of meaningless emotions."

"Loki." Leah sighed wishing she knew where he was so she could look at him. "I am sorry for leaving, I just needed to think, it was too much to take in."

"It gave me time to think too." Loki hissed his voice growing closer to her, making her shiver sightly in anticipation. "To realize how weak you have made me, I will not let it happen again, I will not let you manipulate me."

"Loki." Leah tried to get him to listen.

"Get out now human." Loki spat his voice seeming closer again and full of rage. "Or I may not be control myself."

"Please Loki." Leah repeated trying to stay calm, though part of her felt the fear run through her entire being. "Don't be like this."

"Leave." Loki screamed as he came into view, it was not him shouting at her what terrified her the most. It was what she saw, he had changed in a way which she had not expected. His red eyes glared at her as her hand flew to her mouth. The cold blue coloring of his skin made them even more prominent. "Are you scared now?"

She couldn't manage to say anything, she just stood there frozen. This was not what she was expecting at all, she felt a large tear roll down her face as her other hand placed itself over her abdomen. She was scared now, not of the man who was in front of her but what ever it was that was growing inside of her.

"Run while you can." Loki sneered at her. "I will not give you another chance."

"I am sorry." She whispered as she turned and left him in his cell.

As she stepped out she placed both her hands in her hair running it through it. She was not sure what to make of what just happened, as she looked up she saw Thor standing at the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeons. His expression was one of concern and worry, she knew then he knew the full story. Slowly she made her way up the stairs staring at Thor, she finally stood beside him before she said.

"I think we may need to talk."

Thor stayed quiet for a moment before he just nodded, turning around and heading out of the dungeon. Leah just followed him, her hand protectively on her abdomen, she knew that Loki was trying to hurt her, like she had hurt him. He had managed it in a way which she knew he didn't understand. They entered a room, Leah had even seen where the hell they were going.

"Mother." Thor said shutting the door behind her.

The Queen stepped out from behind the a stand, looking at her son before her eyes fell upon Leah who stood silently behind Thor.

"What is the matter." She asked looking at the pair of them before her eyes fell on Leah which must have told her everything. "Oh."

"I believe Leah will have some questions which I will be unable to answer alone." Thor replied sounding very serious about it. Leah guess he saw the way she was when she left the dark cell and knew what she must have seen. Which made her angry, that he knew something that she obviously needed to know.

"You saw him." The queen stepped forward looking at Leah before guiding her to sit on a very comfortable chair by a open window. "He was, was in his" The queen obviously seemed to find it hard in what she was about to say. "his other form."

"He was blue." Leah muttered the anger seeping through her voice, as the realization that she was the only one in the dark about Loki's condition. Considering she was the one carrying their child, which had half of Loki's genetic makeup. "If that's what you mean."

"Yes." The queen nodded passing Leah a goblet of wine. "I know, it's a lot to take in."

"He is not Asgardian as such." Thor began coming further into the room moving around Leah. "He is from another realm, a place with frost giants. My father found him, alone crying obviously abandoned. He changed him so he looked like us before bringing him home. My mother and father adopted him into our family."

"We took him in." The queen continued, "I begged of Odin to explain to Loki when he was old enough to understand what he was. But Odin believe it was best for Loki to continue to think he was our true son."

"When he found out about himself was when he tried to prove he was worthy son." Leah realized what the trigger of the hate and anger Loki had towards his father especially. Leah started to understanding all the bits of information she had gathered. "It was what made him turn away from you?"

"Yes." The queen nodded guilt spread across her face.

"My child will it be." Leah looked at the pair of them, neither of them saying a word. She just looked down wrapping an arm around her abdomen. "Well blue?"

"I do not know." The Queen shook her head.

"Do you want to go back to Midgard?" Thor began trying to be kind but Leah knew that she was unable to go home now, if her baby has a chance of being blue.

"What would I do there, I have killed people but I am not going to kill my innocent child just because of who its father is." Leah said still looking down at her abdomen getting very defensive. She knew now that this was a lot more serious than it seemed to be earlier that day. She knew what she had to do to guarantee the safety of her baby. "I will have to stay here, there is no other choice. SHIELD would not allow me to have this child especially if it came out blue." She felt more tears fall from her eyes.

"I am so sorry." The Queen sighed pulling Leah into a hug holding her like a mother. Leah felt it was genuine and it did help her feel better slightly. "I hoped he would be honest with you, I guess he must have been afraid you would reject him."

Leah didn't say anything she pulled out the hug and went to the window just sitting down looking out of the window. She felt more alone than she had ever done before, she just stared at the view before her knowing she was trapped here now. The Queen fussed about her, but she was too lost in thought to really think about what the queen was doing. Thor had left them to it obviously finding the situation too hard to stay.

"Do you love him." The queen asked making Leah looked up at her. Leah didn't need to think about it, she knew her answer. Even with all this new information about him, it didn't change who he was with her. It was a lot to take in but she knew the reason why he hadn't told her. And perhaps he was right it would have made her distant from him then but now, now she couldn't help but pity him. She didn't care whether he was blue, green or his familiar skin color she did love him. Slowly Leah nodded, the queen just knelt before her and took her hands. "Then keep trying, give him a chance. He is a lost soul and he need to know you're not going to run. Just give him time to accept that, he love's you Leah any one could see that." Leah just smiled at the Queen. "Now let's get you looking like a Asgardian woman, you are after all family to us now."


	26. Chapter 26

The Queen had her dress in a beautiful gold dress which currently hid her ever-growing baby bump, her hair was left loose but the curls had returned as if by magic. Leah walked with the Queen to the celebration of Jane's arrival and her return. Leah saw the warriors three and Sif smiling at her, she just smiled back at them. She wasn't particularly in the mood for this celebration. she would have rather be curled up in bed. Everything that had happened the pass day was a lot more than she could have ever expected. Her emotions were all over the place, her mind was still racing, her heart felt like it was broken and trampled all over. It was all taking a toll on her pregnant body, she never knew she could ever feel this way and be so confused about it.

Thor came over holding onto Jane's hand, it made Leah smile at them. It was so obvious that they were in love, it was actually nice to see another pairing like her and Loki. She only hoped that Thor had told Jane any hidden truths about her pass. It actually gave her hope that perhaps Loki would forgive her for leaving him as she had forgiven him for his wrongs. It was the glimmer of light that she needed right now though, something that she could grab hold of and keep to remind her what could be.

"Mother may I present to you Jane foster." Thor said looking a little worried with the introduction, not as worried as Jane though.

Leah stepped away giving the Queen some time to speak with Jane, she didn't want to intrude on the moment for Thor or Jane. She stood alone looking around the room feeling a little out of place, not really knowing what she was doing here till she heard a voice say.

"I hear I am expecting a grandchild from you."

Leah just turned around to see Odin All father standing there before her. She just stared at him, not really knowing what to say or do like she was frozen. She just looked at him studying his expression to, after there last meeting she had not seen him since then. She suddenly bowed realizing she hadn't already, not really sure what else to do or say. Leah heart raced as she couldn't really think how to reply.

"There is no need for that now Child." Odin continued taking her hand making her look at him. He seemed a lot warmer than he did back at their first meeting. There was a small smile on his face which made her relax slightly in his company. "My Son could not do any better in a woman. My grandchild will be strong and loved that is all that is needed."

"Thank you." Leah muttered still looking a little startled.

He just smiled at her before walking away, Leah was left stunned before she realized she was not where she belonged. She slowly walked her way back to the dungeons pausing before she entered. She knew that she needed Loki to help and guide her in this life. She felt so alone even though she had a family fussing around her which she never had before it wasn't the same. She needed him and only him to make this better in her life. She headed down keeping her head high, she knew she mustn't show her fear to him. She had to prove that she was not scared of what she had seen or intimidated by him. She stood outside the dark cell a moment before saying.

"Your attempt of scaring me or pushing me away has failed, I am not going to give up." Leah told him through the force field "I know everything now and I am going to accept it and nothing you can do or say is going to make me change my mind now. I am here for you, I want you to forgive me as I am forgiving you. So either get over your fear yourself or just accept that I am not going any where."

She turned and walked out of the dungeons heading back to the one place she wanted to be. She slowly opened the door, part of her hoping that he or his projection would be there. But his room was dark and empty, she just lay down on his bed wrapping herself in blankets which smelt of him before falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke, she found herself still alone, the light shone through his windows. She stayed still for a few moments thinking about the events which happened yesterday. She knew things weren't obviously going to change overnight. All she had to cling onto was a small hope that Loki would return and their child would be safe.

Slowly she got herself out of his bed, she took herself back to her room. There was no sign that Loki had removed himself from the cell. She just went to have a bath, she climbed into the warm water and finally relaxed. She knew that she needed to explain to her brother, Nat and SHIELD why she disappeared back to Asgard but it terrified her as it meant it was happening. She could only hope after there anger and shock that they would accept the path which she had chosen for herself and not by others. As she pulled herself out of the bath she looked in one of the many mirrors to her bare abdomen. There was a definite bulge which wasn't there before. She ran her had over the firm bump smiling, she knew that what ever happened this child was not going to be given an opportunity to be anything but good. She knew she needed to tell Loki sooner rather than later, considering if she was beginning to show now, her stomach as only going to grow bigger each day now.

She dressed herself I her jeans and a loose top trying to hide her bump. She sat on her bed looking back at the image of her child as the memory of Loki's red eyes and blue skin flashed through her head. This child was part her as well, and what ever happened, if it came out blue she would still love it.

There was a knock at the door, it was a gentle and quiet one. Leah just frowned before getting up and opening the door. She saw Jane standing there dressed in Asgardian attire, it suited her. Leah smiled weakly opening the door and letting her into the room.

"Morning." Jane muttered looking around.

"Hi." Leah sighed not really expecting any company. "How did you find the celebrations last night."

"It was amazing." Jane grinned enthusiastically "They can go on though, I think a few are still celebrating."

"It happens each time." Leah nodded laughing slightly before saying "Sorry I have nothing to offer you drinks wise, I have been a little preoccupied and forgetting everything at the moment."

"Don't worry about it, I was actually wondering if you had time to show me around. Thor is with his father this morning discussing politics I think, so I found myself at a loose end."

"Of course." Leah tried to smile getting off the bed. "Just give me a minute,"

Leah picked up a purple shawl wrapping it around herself and putting the photo of her child under her pillow hiding it away out of sight.

Leah walked her around the palaces grounds, showing her all the spots she thought Jane would be most impressed with. All the places which Loki had shown her during their relationship. Leah found it hard to really think of anything to discuss with Jane, her mind was so occupied with Loki and the baby. She did like the woman though, it was interesting to see what she went though with some one else. Jane looked absolutely in awe of the place and Leah could remember this feeling all to well.

"Why did you leave?" Jane asked frowning looking at Leah.

"Pardon?" Leah glanced at Jane not expecting such a question from her.

"Thor mentioned you went home suddenly." Jane continued looking down obviously feeling a little awkward.

"I missed my family." Leah shrugged lying not really wanting to discuss the truth just in case Thor hadn't learnt a lesson from her and Loki. "I have been here for a year and realized that I had not seen anyone."

"Oh." Jane looked about the grounds they were walking though. "It must be tough being alone here."

"I am not alone, I just wanted to see people who I was familiar with." Leah replied thinking "I had left after something big, well New York." She saw Jane nod understanding what she meant. "There was a lot of stuff I needed to take on board and when i got home everything had changed already. I realized I was out of sync with everyone."

"Is that why you came back?" Jane continued

"Partially." Leah answered cryptically.

They continued to walk when she heard heavy footsteps running towards them. Leah turned to see Thor run up to them before he picked Jane up off the floor.

Leah smiled at the two of them obviously in love, she just left them alone before she headed back into the palace. She went to the one place she knew he would be. She entered the dungeons to see the Queen heading out, she looked slightly upset and worried. Leah stopped looking at her, the Queen smiled weakly at her.

"Is he still angry?" Leah muttered

"Very much so." The queen replied taking her hand "I would reconsider going to see him now, he was very spiteful."

"I will be fine." Leah tried to sound a little positive but failed. "I think the more I see him perhaps in time he will begin to calm himself."

"Maybe." The queen nodded before leaving her.

Leah slowly headed further down into the dungeons, Loki cell was still pitch darkness. She just sat herself down at the steps of the entrance. She pulled her legs up against her as a comfort if anything.

"Look you may not want to talk but you definitely going to listen." Leah began not looking into the dark cell. "There is no need to be so hurtful towards your mother, she loves you so much and that won't change. Your angry at me, so do the decent thing and just aim it my direction. I was the one who left, I was the one who said hurtful things to you."

There was nothing, she just rested her head against the glass like force field. She knew he was in there, she could sense it. She closed her eyes and muttered.

"I am sorry that I did this to you Loki, I really am. When your ready to talk to me I will be here to listen. I don't want to argue, I am to tired too." Leah sighed before placing a hand on her stomach. "There is something I really need to tell you too, but not like this."

There was absolute silence, Leah just let out a long sigh, she knew that he would have heard her at least. Slowly she got up off the cold floor just looking into the darkness before looking down and leaving. She spent a lot of her time going back and forth from her own room, the dungeon and his room. She was getting the minimal requirement of sleep and food. She knew she just needed to get him to understand.

It was the middle of the night and she sat in the dungeons. She was leaning against a pillar of his cell. It was still in complete darkness and there had not been a word from him. She was exhausted her eyes closed as she continued to just talk to him.

"I don't really know how else to do this." Leah spoke quietly getting use to the one way conversation. "I came back for you Loki and I don't know how else to show you this. Your mother is worried about you and frankly so am I."

She felt a sudden change she sat up a little straighter to see the force field had been lowered and Loki was standing before her, his skin looking its normal porcelain color and his emerald-green eye shining. She just sat there not wanting to move, he looked down at her with a glare before he stormed off. She just stayed where she was, not really knowing what to do. She slowly got herself off the floor looking around. She entered the cell he was in, it was bare, there was nothing in it. She just stood there for a moment before heading back to her room.

She ate alone that night, not really wanting to face any one. She looked out of her window to see Loki talking to his mother. It made her smile slightly that he was finally turning to someone. He was always better when he was able to talk about what he was feeling and thinking. She only hoped that his anger towards her would dwindle down and he would be able to talk to her again. She was surprised how much she actually missed him, then to be so close to him but so far at the same time. It was like a torture all of its own.

She just sat down and decided started to look into some of the reading materials trying to find out more about frost giants. To see if there was anything about pregnancies, childbirth and children in there so she could get her head around her child's needs if it took its fathers side. Part of her could only wish that it didn't have his easy to flare anger or stubbornness.


	27. Chapter 27

Days had passed since Loki had released himself from the cell, she had not seen him or been able to find him in fact. She knew it was pointless in even looking, with everything Loki could do, if he really didn't want to be found there wasn't a chance he would allow it to happen. The Queen or Thor would hardly speak about him to her which only made her more concern that his hatred and anger towards her was still brewing. She spent a lot of time trying to take her mind off of him by reading and studying about the possibilities for her child with the gene pool it had. However no books actually had any of the answers that she really wanted.

Night soon fallen, Leah could not face sleep again, with the two choices she seemed to have was nightmares or a restless night while her mind continued to race. She knew that none of this was good for the child but at the moment she didn't seem to have a choice. Then again the stress and every change in emotion she had wasn't much better for it. The night passed without much sleep but she woke with her head in a book, she stretched her body and looked around. Her vision blurred, she rubbed her eyes before getting up. Leah changed into a clean set of clothing. Her jeans seeming very tight to put on over the baby bump and a loose flowing long top which hid what was coming. She headed out, not feeling up to running but a walk and fresh air would at least start to clear her mind. She walked into the gardens, her mind was not clearing as she would normally hope. It just came back to the look that Loki had given her when he left the dungeons. She could tell how much he disliked she could even suggest hatred for her all exposed in that look. The little light of hope she had for them seemed to get dimmer as each day passed. It didn't help that Loki seemed determined for them not to see each other or even speak.

She knew he was not going to come to her or change his opinion quickly. While he was in this humor it was better not to even attempt to speak to him. Leah worried that with her body seeming to change daily now and her bump growing ever prominent, people will soon know she was pregnant. She desperately wanted to tell him or even have a chance too. She pulled out the photo of the child within her. A thought came to her head, she knew that Loki would not listen to her but a photo spoke a thousand words. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to tell him about his child but it would better than him finding out from some one else.

She just smiled as this one clear thought help focus her mind, knowing what she had to do and headed to his room. Her heart hammered in her chest with anticipation of what he may or may not do. She only hoped he didn't reject the child, she could handle his rage but their child was innocent of the crimes of its parents. She stopped at Loki's door taking a deep calming breath in before raising her hand to knock. She heard noises which her pause and her heart stop. There was a woman giggling within his chambers. She just stood there frozen listening to a moan and further giggling as tears formed in her eyes. She knew those noises after years of doing spy work, it made her stomach sink. After pausing for a moment, she looked at the photo one last time before sliding it under his door, knowing that it needed to be done and the ball was on his side of the court.

She then hurried away tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she bumped into the Queen who immediately wrapped her arms around her. Leah sobbed into the queens arms, the queen guided her back to her chambers before pouring her a sweet juice like substance forcing it into Leah's hands.

"What has cause this?" The queen began kneeling down at Leah's side rubbing Leah's back comfortingly as Leah continued to sob.

"I heard him with a woman." Leah bit her lip to stop herself from crying harder, it didn't work though, the tears just seemed to fall on there own accord. "In is room alone. They were, it sounded pretty obviously what they were doing."

"Oh." The queen sighed closing her eyes a look of despair on her face. "I hoped that he would have come to you now, especially now he has stopped staying in his old cell. He is very confused at the moment."

"I never thought." Leah began looking at the Queen "I knew he had been with other women I am not that naïve considering his two wives but." She ran her hand over her rounding stomach. "I just thought."

"If he loved you he would not be doing this." Leah just nodded to the Queens comment, making the Queen smile "He can be hurtful but I never thought he would do this or go this far to cause you pain." The queen shook her head. "I will speak to him."

"No." Leah shook her head knowing the more people involved in their argument the more Loki would push her away. "Don't. I put the picture of his child under his door before I left. I want him to come to me himself." Leah stood up and turned to the Queen her hands running over her stomach. "I can only hope this will do that, for his child. Thank you for your support." She turned and left the queen alone not really wanting to be in anyone's company.

Leah hated how she currently felt, her hand was running over her swelling abdomen as she walked the grounds. Part of her wanted to keep being on the move as she knew that if she stayed in one place she was more likely to meet him and get rejected further. It was getting late and she hadn't stopped, her body was exhausted. She was resting in one of the gardens watching the night sky as her eyes drifted shut, they were just to heavy to keep open any longer.

Leah woke feeling warm and rested, she opened her eyes to see that she was back in the healing room. She slowly sat up looking around the room. She placed a hand on her swelling abdomen feeling that the bump was there making her relax. She lay back down thinking about how she got here. One of the healers came around checking on her before leaving without saying a word to her. She didn't fight where she was, she instead managed to sleep some more after what she had missed the pass few days. It was late in the day from what she could tell out of the window in her room when the Queen entered smiling at her.

"How are you feeling young one?"

"Better." Leah sat up a little looking at the Queen smiling weakly, she hoped the Queen had some answers for her considering no one else had wanted to tell her anything. "Just confused about how I got here?"

"Forgive me child." The Queen sat at her bedside looking guilty. "I was concerned about your current state of mind when you left my room. I went to find Loki, he was alone at the time in his room looking at the picture you gave him. I told him the truth about your child and I explained what you had heard earlier, he helped me look for you. When we found you, you were frozen and we couldn't wake you."

"Loki brought me here?" Leah looked at the Queen a little shocked. She never expected him to come and find her and help her.

"Yes." The Queen nodded smiling. "He was concerned for you."

"But he didn't stay." Leah looked down feeling a little rejected.

The Queen sat there in silence before shaking her head, Leah just sat there feeling a little confused. She hoped he would have stayed for answers about his child at least, perhaps this was the rejection that was to come. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Give him time, he thought he had lost you and now your back but with child. It's a lot for him to think about."

Leah just rested her head on the top of her knees. She didn't say anything else, the Queen soon left her. Leah felt so confused about what to do. He obviously didn't want to talk to her, or else he would have stayed. Perhaps she was wrong to return to Asgard, she should have stuck to her original plan at least then she would only have to look after herself and the baby.

It was late into the night, she lay on her side unable to sleep as her mind raced with all the different possibilities, when she heard footsteps. She lifted her head from her pillow to see Loki standing at the door way. He looked better than he had done when she last saw him. He looked as she remembered, tall, dark, slick and handsome. His eyes seemed to be completely fixed on her as his face remained stern. She just stared at him not really knowing what to do or say. She felt a fear build up inside of her not sure why he was here.

"May I enter?" He asked sounding very quiet and reserved.

Leah just nodded, she rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position. She watched him enter her room, he seemed to keep his distance from her. She just watched him, as he paced the far end of her room. His facial features were conflicted with emotions.

She could tell then that he was struggling with all the information which had been given to him. To be fair she had a lot more time to think about it. She just placed a hand on her rounding stomach, she could see his eyes glance towards her and pause on her obvious state.

"So you carry my child?" He finally said still looking at her bump.

"Yes." Leah nodded she could hear the shaking in her voice, she never knew she would feel so nervous around him considering their previous relationship.

"Are you sure it's mine?" He continued

"Yes." Leah sounded pissed this time that he would even start on that. "I haven't slept with anyone else apart from you, shame you can't say the same. Not even that I was the last woman."

"You speak of things you do not know." Loki snapped glaring at her pausing mid stride before continuing again. She just watched him go back and forth, her heart racing in her chest as he continued. "I have been unable to have a simple sexual relationships with other woman since you."

"What a shame." Leah drawled scowling at him not really interested in what he was telling her, she didn't want to hear about him wanting relationships with other women. "Why the hell are you here Loki?"

"You do not listen." He told her as he turned to face her and approached the end of her bed. She just stayed where she was not moving a muscle. She could see that his emotions were like hers all over the place. Her silver eyes connecting with his which made her feeling like she was shrinking under his gaze.

"I heard plenty outside your room yesterday." Leah whispered staring at him.

"Your imagination has run wild." Loki shook his head finally coming a little closer to her. "Yes there was a woman in my room, yes I had intentions to have a sexual relationship with her however I couldn't. Because of you." He sounded a little calmer during his explanation. "I can't be with any one else because I don't want to be."

"Oh." Leah gasped looking at him wide-eyed this was not how she expected this conversation to go. She stared into his green eyes not really sure what to say or do now.

"Do you understand?" He frowned

"I." Leah just nodded weakly. "I think I do." Though her mind raced, she wasn't really 100% sure what to make of that comment whether to be insulted or complimented.

"Think." Loki laughed at her sounding a little amused by her words. "I love you Leah, after what I did and what I showed you about myself.I expected you to leave again. Too run as far away as possible. However you stayed, you fought for me."

"I couldn't go anywhere while I knew you were in pain." Leah shook her head looking down knowing that it was the truth. "I only left before because I hurt so much, I couldn't face the possibility of seeing you with another woman, your wife." Leah stared at him. "That was the only reason I left. Why didn't you tell me about your marriages and children? You said you had no relationships? That's what hurt is the fact you lied to me." Leah paused staring at Loki who stood at the edge of her bed now. "I told you about my parents, about how their affairs ripped my family apart making my brother and I no more than Orphans. I wasn't going to destroy a marriage that I didn't know was over and cause suffering I went though. It is against everything that I believe."

"It was the reason I didn't tell you, I didn't think you would understand." Loki shook his head

"So what do we do now?" Leah stared at Loki, her eyes full of questions, she was unsure what his intentions were and hell she didn't really know what he was doing. Only hours ago he was hiding from her and still brewing over her pass decisions and now he was telling her that he loved her.

She only saw a look of confusion and hurt in Loki's eyes before he left the room. She sat there stunned not really sure what the hell had happened or why he had gone without saying anything. She felt herself begin to cry as she lay back down and hugged the pillow. She didn't understand why he had suddenly gone, she had only spoken the truth to him. She just closed her eyes and tried to push all her unwanted thoughts away.

The morning came and Thor collected her from the healing room. Leah walked silently with Thor back to her room, she wasn't in the mood for company or to be pitied. Thor stopped outside her room before turning to her and saying.

"It will be fine Leah, we will look after you and your child." He sounded sincere in his words

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Leah looked up at him sounding a little more defensive than she meant it too but she didn't need charity. She had been fine on her own before.

"If my brother." Thor pauses "Does not."

"I will be fine," Leah shook her head before opening her door. "Thanks."

She entered her room shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she rested her head back against the door. She finally looked up to see herself in the mirror. The dress she wore showed all, the now obvious curve on her abdomen which seemed to have grown in days. She pressed her hand to her stomach staring at it, she could hardly believe how her body shape had changed.

She was curvier than she had ever been, her abdomen bowed out she definitely looked pregnant. Leah just smiled as she rubbed her hand back and forth going to sit down. She sat at the window looking out across Asgard, she thought about home, she actually preferred it here over all. She heard a faint knock at the door, she didn't say anything not wanting to really have any company.

The door opened and closed, Leah just turned to see Loki standing there with food and drink. She turned and stared at him a little shocked that he had turned up. Leah just stood up and waited for him to say something. She had not expected to see him at all, especially after what happened that night.

"They said you hadn't eaten." Loki explained putting the food down on the table. "You need to eat for you and the baby's health."

"Why are you here?" Leah wrapped her arms around herself staring at him. A little unsure what the hell was going on between them now after last night. She didn't know what to say or do, he was acting like nothing had happened.

"As I said." Loki began sounding calmer than there previous conversation.

"Really." Leah interrupted her emotions taking over. "I don't know what is going on at the moment. I have all these new feelings flooding my body and mind. I feel so confused at the moment Loki." She opened up knowing that he needed to understand. "I feel lost."

"I love you." Loki sighed staring at her his green eyes wide waiting for her reply. "I always have done."

"I know that." Leah laughed at him smiling broadly at him. "All those changes you made. I could guess it wasn't all just about lust. I love you too but now we have" Leah's hand rubbed her stomach. "This to deal with."

"I will do everything within my powers to protect you and our baby." Loki stared at her not moving from his spot in the centre of her room.

"No magic." Leah shook her head remembering what the Queen had told her about his other off spring. "I know about your other children."

"They were created by magic." Loki finally came closer to her sitting down beside her. "Not like." His hand went to touch her stomach but paused. Leah just took hold of his hand placing it on top of her bump enjoying the happy feeling spreading across her body and repairing her heart.

"Oh." Leah gasped as she felt a strong movement within her. "That's a first." As the movement continued. She glanced at Loki who just was staring at his hand obviously feeling the movement. "First kick, must know its father is here." She saw a smile appear on Loki's face as they sat there feeling this new sensation. Leah just savored the moment that they were having.

"Why did you come back Leah?" Loki finally asked she could hear the need for answers in his voice.

"Your brother asked me too." Leah sighed thinking about it, knowing it was better to be truthful. "I wasn't planning to come back at all. In fact I was about to leave SHIELD permanently to protect our child. I was going to run. Thor came and said about how you were acting. He explained about your two wives and children, it made things better in a way. I knew that I still wanted you, I always did." She paused feeling her eyes become watery with tears. "I was out of my depth and had no choice but to return, I needed you to help me with this baby. To see you, forgive you and tell you about our child. I missed you too, every day that went by the pain got no better and you still invaded my mind. You were all I could think about."

"I am sorry." Loki actually looked a little guilty "I never thought, I never planned for this to happen between us."

"Then when I visited you in your cell and saw you in your true form, I was scared not by you but for our child. What is it going to be Loki?" She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I am only scared about its health and life it will have."

Loki just pulled her up against him as she cried. She never expected such a reaction from him at this moment in time but she welcomed it at the moment. It was what she needed as she buried her face against his chest and hung onto him. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against him.

* * *

_Thanks to all who have written reviews, I really appreciate them, as still feeling new to all of this. It gives me the encouragement needed to keep writing! Thank you again. _


	28. Chapter 28

"I am guessing you will not wish to get married before the child is born?" Loki said once Leah had calmed down as he brought them a plate of food.

"No." Leah gasped shaking her head, looking down at her fiddling hands. She could hear the disappointment in his voice but he was right. Part of her never wanted to actually get married, then again part of her never wanted kids till now. But she wasn't going to be forced into something like her parents felt they were, she wasn't going to cause the pain and suffering she went though to her child. "I saw what it did to my parents, it wasn't for them and it destroyed my family. I don't want that for this child." She rubbing her stomach as she thought about it. "I want to marry for the right reasons Loki, not because it seems the right thing to do in our situation."

Loki sat down beside her at the window and passed her a goblet of what seemed to be type of juice. She just took the goblet and sipped it enjoying the sweet taste. It was like no juice she had ever had before, she looked up at him to see that he wasn't angry or to upset. He seemed to be considering what she had actually said. Which surprised her, she expected this to be a very sore topic with him, he let out a long sigh before replying.

"It's not what I want for my child to be born as a bastard but I see your point." Loki picked at the meat on the plate. He looked away from her gaze, she knew how hard it must be for him to feel almost rejected by her, she suddenly felt a pang of guilt pass through her, she knew she was being selfish but she was terrified about marriage she always had been. She never expected to find herself in a similar situation to her parents at all and she wasn't going to make their mistakes. "Perhaps in the future."

"I'm sorry." Leah took hold of his free hand and squeezed it so he knew that she meant it. She didn't want this to affect their relationship, not after what it had just been like. "I really do love you. It's just we have learnt how little we really know about each other. You may decide that I am hideous after I have your child and see all of me."

She was right, they did know very little about each other, their relationship had been based basically around a sexual need. They knew little snippets about each other from the time they spent with each other here and there. But considering most of the time they spent together was in hiding from any prying eyes it had been actually very little in total. It had hardly been common knowledge to any one else that they even had a relationship so to speak and having others involved could change everything.

"I have seen all of you and I don't think I could ever see you as hideous. But I understand and perhaps we can start again." Loki smiled at her that charming smile that made her blush. "If that is what you wish little one?"

"Yeah, I do." Leah nodded smiling as she took a bite of bread thinking about it. It was actually what she really wanted, she wanted to know everything she could about the man she loved. "I would like that very much."

They ate in silence sitting next to each other, Leah was full after a few mouthfuls but Loki continued to force her to eat. She could tell that he was going to keep on top of her health and the health of their child. It only made her heart grow for this man before her. She couldn't believe how events had turned, how things were as she dreamed. Once he was happy that she had eaten enough, they sat there looking at one another when Loki asked.

"How did you find out about our child?"

"I went to see a doctor to check on my abilities, he thought I hadn't aged and did a scan which showed our baby inside me." Leah sighed leaning back against the wall looking out of the window thinking about it. It seemed like such a long time ago now with all the drama in between. "It was a massive shock, I didn't cope well till I saw my friends children and decided that I wanted it. I wanted to be a mother, more than I ever thought I could. The doctor promised that he would not to tell SHIELD for a while to give me a chance to think about it. I was going to run and keep our child safe before they ever knew. But I ended up back here and back with you. I am guessing SHIELD must be aware of it now."

"So they weren't aware of our relationship?" Loki muttered sounding very curious now, she just looked up at him with a slightly unsure expression.

"No." Leah shook her head finally after a moment of thinking. She didn't know what Loki expected her to say, but considering the chaos and destruction he left on earth he should surely understand the situation. "Your a topic which they still do not like discussing. After all you did on Midgard, your definitely still not talked about casually. They would have preferred if I had tortured you, not fallen in love with you." Leah smiled laughing slightly finding it the thought amusing. She was right though, she couldn't even imagine what SHIELD's response would be if she had told them about Loki. "I thought it best not to tell any one more for my own safety."

"So how did you explain a child?" Loki seemed a little baffled.

"I said I had slept with an Asgardian." Leah now laughed at Loki as she saw his eyes narrow, obviously not liking that comment that it could have been with any one. It only made her more amused by him, she didn't see how that was such a bad thing. "Just never mentioned who. I did think we were over at the time Loki, I never thought that we would be here now. So I thought it was best if no one knew the truth." She stopped for a moment before realizing. "Its unlikely I will be able to go home now though, I mean if they found out about us. I wouldn't be surprised if I got your punishment of being unable to back or worse locked up because they thought I lost my mind or something."

"I am sorry little one, I never wanted for you to be banished from your home. I will explain the situation to my father and Thor, I am sure you will not get my fate." Loki reassured her sounding very calm about it as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her up against his body. "So why did the doctor think you had not aged?"

"The pregnancy put a halt to those tests but we age a lot quicker than you do however he couldn't see any sign of me ageing. It must have been around 18 months since my last check, I loose count of how many examinations I have had. The Doctor couldn't see any obvious changes in age." Leah thought of aloud running her hand across his chest making patterns"I don't know really, I have never really understood it, I just wanted to hide from my condition."

"I think your doctor friend is right." Loki glanced down at her smiling slightly while he seemed to consider what she said. "I don't think you have aged since coming to Asgard." He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It won't be something I could prove just yet but it's a strong possibility he's right."

Leah just smiled at him as he was in deep thought. He seem a lot more relaxed as the night went on, which had pleased her. She just remained silent thinking about all that had been said while resting in his arms comfortably. Eventually the need to get up came, Leah slowly stood up, feeling a little stiff considering they had sat in the same position for hours, Loki went to follow her, she turned to look at him saying.

"I need the bathroom as your child is pressing on my bladder." She then chuckled at the look on his face. "It's not something I need help with."

Leah saw the silently bemused look on Loki's face which made her chuckle as she left him standing by the window. She went to the bathroom for a minute before returning to her room to see Loki staring at the dress he had bought her still hanging there. She knew that night of celebrations was meant to show that they were a couple, but obviously that had not turned out that way. Leah just walked up to him looking at it before looking up at him seeing that he was still in a pensive mood. Leah just ran her hand across the soft and silky dress remembering how it felt and looked on.

"It's a beautiful dress." She sighed looking up at Loki. "Perhaps I can wear it after the baby is born."

"There are other dresses I will get you." Loki looked away from it before down to her. "I want people to know about us, that you are mine."

"Yours." She grinned knowing it was such a stupid term but it made her heart skip just from saying it.

He slowly lent down and kissed her softly on her lips. It was the first intimate touch they had since they had started speaking. A feeling of happiness and passion washed over her body as her hands slipped up his chest holding on to the collar of his jacket. The kiss intensified as Loki's hands ran down her side and towards the dip in her back which pulled her closer to him. She could feel the bump obviously get in the way, however she didn't care this was all she wanted.

Loki suddenly scooped her up into his arms carrying her bridal style to the bed continuing to kiss her. He gently sat her down on the bed kneeling in front of her. She just sat there looking at him disappointed by the lack of bodily contact. Loki started to slowly slip the dresses skirt up revealing her bare legs. He gently kissed the exposed skin which made her bite the corner of her lip in anticipation. He continued to place gentle kisses up her leg revealing more as he went. Leah slowly laid down cherishing each of his lips caresses, she let out a moan as his lips met her womanhood. She arched her body the best she could in her condition, gripping hold of the sheets as Loki gently slipped a finger inside of her. She had missed his tender touch and the effect he had on her body.

His finger worked magic within her, her body was slowly loosing control because of him, Her heart was hammering in her chest as she panted from her pending orgasm. She let out a long groan and she heard his chuckle from between her legs before he gave her a long lick.

"Please Loki." She begged her eyes tightly shut and her knuckles white from the grip she had on the sheets.

"What do you want little one?" He asked sounding very smug.

"You." She sighed wiggling impatiently.

She felt him add another finger making her buck uncontrollably. Her body was not her own, she slowly felt Loki shift as he moved up the bed beside her, she noticed he was completely undressed. She just looked at him, his free hand skimmed over her silk dress. She shifted slightly moving away from his touch making him remove his hands from her. She changed the position, so she was straddling his hips feeling his erection against her. Loki looked amused beneath her as his hands gathered the loose material of her dress. He gently pulled the dress off her body revealing all of herself to him including the obvious changes. His eyes traveled down her entire body, making her tremble slightly.

"You are beautiful." He told her sitting up and brushing a strand of hair off her face.

Leah just smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips raising herself slightly as he positioned his hard member to ease into her. She just groaned as the sensation of him within her gave her such pleasure. She moved slowly to begin with, picking her pace as she grasped hold of Loki's shoulders. She loved the the feeling of them back together in unity together. She gripped hold of Loki's shoulders tightly supporting herself as she felt herself begin to fall apart around him. She felt Loki's hands run up her side cupping her bigger breasts before one hand moved higher and held onto her neck gripping hold of her. His mouth latched onto one of her sensitive nipples making her gasp and moaned even louder as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me little one." He told her nuzzling her breast.

She did as she was told, she felt Loki take hold of her before moving them swiftly off the bed making her gasp as she held onto him for dear life. Loki placed her down on her table holding onto her hips before continuing his frantic thrusts inside her. This was a completely new feeling as she wrapped her legs around him and held onto the table for stability. It wasn't long before Loki had Leah screaming in pleasure, as her body shattered against his. Loki quickly followed her in his release holding onto her tightly and pressing his forehead against hers.

Leah just lay on the table, she was completely out of breath. She felt Loki pull her into his arms and carry her, she rested her head against his chest her eyes closed with exhaustion. She felt the warm water touch her body as Loki sat down in the bath her body still cradled against his.

"You've changed." Loki commented his hands skimmed over her side as they rested in the warm soothing water.

"In a bad way?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him a worried expression on her face.

"Never in a bad way." He smiled down at her placing kisses on her face making the worry go away. "Its just different, amazing and strikingly beautiful."

Leah slowly slipped off his lap and sat down beside him in the tub. She ran her hand back and forth over her abdomen looking at how much it had swollen. Loki saw her gaze and placed a hand on her abdomen before leaning down and kissing it.

"You are still absolutely lovely in my eyes." He told her before leaning up and kissing her as she blushed.

She felt the baby move again, it was such a new but happy feeling. She felt like she knew the child better in the past day from its sudden movements since Loki had come back to them. It was becoming real that they were going to be a family. She just lay back grinning, enjoying of the sensation of their baby moving. They slowly washed each other taking their time before eventually retiring to bed, she was glad, her body was heavy and exhausted. Leah curled herself against Loki's body as he held hold of her, making sure she was close to him. That night no nightmares came, allowing Leah to sleep peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29

Leah woke the following morning, she lifted her head to see Loki still laying on his back and fast asleep. He looked very peaceful and calm in his sleep. It was wonderful just to see that part of him, it was a part that she presumed very few people actually got to see. Leah just rolled onto her side and watched him sleep for a while, it was fascinating to see. She then felt the sudden urge as the baby obviously was pressing on her bladder. She let out a long sigh not really wanting to get up, she threw her legs out of the bed, getting up and going to the bathroom, she took her time prepping for the day ahead when she heard her name cried.

She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom to see Loki standing there looking frantic. She just stared at him unsure what really to say or do.

"I thought you had gone." Loki stared at her wide-eyed his breathing was rapid and his complexion had gone an ashy color. She could tell that he was obviously panicking.

"I am here." Leah went over to him and stepped into his arms. "I am not going anywhere." She tried her best to reassure him.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest. She never expected Loki to be like this so broken and almost like he had abandonment issues. She had never seen this side of him, she looked up at him to see that he had calmed down and now seemed a little shameful of his reaction.

"I promise you." Leah sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her holding her in place. "I am not going to leave you ever again okay."

"I am sorry." Loki began he said very quietly and she felt him tighten up as he began to tense. "Its just."

"I know." Leah nodded "I felt the same way too."

Loki just picked her up and carried her back to bed making her laugh slightly as the atmosphere lifted. They lay there together as Loki ran his large hand over the bump where there child lay within her. He was obviously deep in thought about something, she was just cherishing every moment they had together, She missed this precious time together when they were apart, the time where he was very open and loving. Loki gently placed his head on the bump like he was listening to their child. His expression on his face was priceless, like their baby was telling him secrets.

"Hear anything interesting?" Leah rose an eyebrow at him.

"Just bonding." He smiled at her before that thinking face came back again.

She just watched him as he continued to seem to be considering something. She placed a hand through his long hair, she was just enjoying this special time together. She felt the baby give out a few strong kicks, making her laugh. Loki obviously felt them too as a huge grin appeared on his face. He just looked at her seriously before saying.

"Will you reconsider marrying me?"

"Pardon?" Leah frowned not really expecting him to bring this subject back up again.

"I would very much like it if you would be my wife before our child is born, little one." Loki stared at her seriously she could see that this was something he really wanted. She looked at him her mouth slightly open, she didn't want to reject him as she didn't know what response that would bring. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married, it was more that she wanted it to be for the right reasons. "Just consider it please." He begged.

"Its not a no Loki, I just want it to be about us not because I am having your child." Leah sighed staring at him hoping that he would understand what she actually meant. "I love you, its just I saw the repercussions it had on my parents relationship first hand."

"Just consider it." Loki repeated kissing her softly on the lips. She just nodded against his lips knowing he was not going to let the situation go. "I will get us some food, you stay here." He told her getting up and pulling on his trousers and tunic.

Leah did as she was told, she just rubbed her hand over her bump, she didn't want to just get married because she was having his baby. She however wanted to make Loki happy, it was all a little confusing, considering a few days ago he was avoiding her. However this was all she wanted and needed from him.

She just pulled her knees as close as she could to her body hugging them. Loki entered the room with a lot of pastries, fruit and cheese. Leah just smiled at him as he came over to the bed placing the tray down. She watched him pick at the food, she wasn't that hungry.

"What's the matter?" He frowned glancing at her obviously noticing her lack of appetite.

"I...I, this is all a little confusing." She stared at him trying to be as gentle as possible with her wording. "This last week or so has been just all a little much."

"Pardon?" He frowned looking at her a little baffled about what she was trying to say.

"It's just been a little quick considering you hated me last week." Leah began stopping a moment and gathering her thoughts. "I know it wasn't really hate but it felt that way to me."

"I didn't hate you, I was just trying to push you away. I didn't want you to leave again when you found out more about me." He muttered looking a little saddened at the thought of what he was saying "I thought staying away from you would help but. But you proved stronger than I thought."

"And now your asking me to marry you." Leah muttered glancing at him smiling slightly. "Don't you think it's a little quick?"

"Perhaps maybe I have been hasty." He sighed obviously taking on what she was trying to say. He just looked at her seriously before taking her hand and rubbing it. "I just want to give you everything that you want and our child will need."

"It won't know or understand for a few years why were weren't married when it's born. I just don't want to rush us yet." Leah shrugged before picking at some sweet pastry with her spare hand and taking a bite grinning at him. "I want to get to know you better, start again almost. Spend all the free time we have together before the baby is born and see where that takes us. I don't want to be like my parents. I don't want to rush us."

Loki just placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand, she just watched him as he slowly nodded and smiled.

"Agreed." He actually seemed calmer than she thought he would about the situation. "However you know my parents will not be pleased about this but I will speak to them."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence eating the food that he had bought before Leah got up and dressed into the only dress which fitted her that the Queen had made for her. She looked in the mirror to see that she definitely looked pregnant now. Loki was fully dressed in a matter of minutes, he stepped up behind her looking at her reflection in the mirror. She watched as the dress turned to an emerald green with golden embroidery. Leah just laughed looking at Loki who seemed pleased with her appearance.

"That's much better." He wrapped his arms around her where she marginally narrowed with the bump. "We better give people what they want then." he brushed a strand of her loose hair off her face. "Our ears will be burning by the end of the day with all the gossip about our little surprise."

"I can deal with it." Leah smirked resting her head back against his chest and looking up at him.

"I know you can little one." Loki kissed her forehead. "My mother will surely want to hold a celebration to bless the child with good health. I will leave you to help her organize that, those types of functions are tedious, full of gibberish women."

"I thought you could handle woman." Leah drawled chuckling at the scowl which Loki gave her.

He took hold of her hand as they walked out of her room. They walked in silence, Leah could already see members of the court were looking at the pair of them and bump. She could feel herself blush, she had never really liked being the center of attention. She looked at the floor, knowing their eyes followed them, Loki just gripped hold of her hand whispering into her ear.

"It will be fine Leah." He reassured her.

She looked up at him to see him just smiling at her his head held high, she suddenly felt reassured and feeling more secure. They finally found solitude within one of the gardens. Leah just lay in the soft grass resting her head on Loki's lap and her eyes closed. Loki was reading a book he had pulled out of his jacket, it was all too comfortable with them now. It was nice. Leah slowly opened her eyes watching him as he read. They suddenly heard a booming voice which made Loki and Leah look up. She saw Thor running over to them, he looked very pleased by what he was seeing in front of them.

"I see you two have rekindled your relationship." Thor boomed looking very happy.

"Indeed." Loki replied with a sarcastic tone as he raised his head from his book. "What can I do for you brother?"

"I was wondering if you were going to join me hunting tonight? We apparently need meat for a up coming feast which has yet to be announced. Mothers instructions." Thor looked down at Leah grinning."

"Right." Leah sighed rubbing her stomach knowing what Thor meant.

"I can't." Loki shook his head picking up the book and looking at the open pages ignoring his brother completely.

"Please brother?" Thor begged looking a little upset that Loki had rejected the idea of hunting.

"No." Loki repeated with a determined tone

"What's stopping you?" Leah glanced at Loki who shot daggers back at her. She knew he didn't want to leave her at this moment in time. Just in case that she was going to run from him again. Leah let out a long sigh, she slowly sat up and stretched slightly. "Go Loki, it will be good for you two to spend time together. Perhaps I will speak to your mother while your gone. It will mean that you don't have to be around gibberish women." She added smiling at him.

"I suppose a few hours won't hurt." Loki said still looking at Leah seriously his eyes narrowed, she wasn't sure if she had tread on dangerous territory but she wasn't going to have him cling to her forever. She knew they both would need their own space eventually.

"I will meet you at the gates in an hour brother." Thor smiled looking pleased.

Leah just laid back down resting her head on his lap looking up at him pleased with herself. His hand ran through her bronze locks, she just stared at him.

"You okay?" Leah asked looking up at him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to spend the evening with you." Loki replied his facial expression not changing.

"We have plenty of time together, spend some time with your brother." She sighed closing her eyes resting for a moment. "Plus you can come back to me after your done."

Loki just seemed to relax slightly by what she had said. She just smiled with her eyes closed knowing she had won that little battle. She was just dozing enjoying the feeling of being with him and the warm sun on her exposed skin.

"We better organize our sleeping quarters?" Loki muttered out of no where.

"Oh?" Leah opened one eye looking at him.

"There is no purpose of us having separate chambers now. As my quarters are bigger I would suggest you move your belongings in there." He sounded deadly serious.

Leah just thought about it for a moment, she knew this was kind of rushing things but if the child could arrive at any time it may be a sensible thing to do. She didn't want him missing any of their child's life plus it meant they would see more of each other. Leah suddenly felt excited at the thought of actually living with him.

"Right." Leah rolled onto her side and stared at him. "I guess we could do that, I mean it would be good."

"I better go." Loki lent down and kissed her. "I will see you this evening."

She just lay down and watched Loki walk off, she just smiled knowing how much he was trying for her. She never imagined him to be like this for her, she knew she must have hurt him by saying no to his marriage proposal. Part of her knew it was her own issues holding her back and it was stupid. She just let out a sigh and rubbed her stomach, she only hoped that Loki would understand that. She heard footsteps to see Jane coming towards her, Leah slowly sat up settling her hand on her rounding stomach.

"Thor said there was big news." Jane gasped looking at Leah with absolute shocked by what she saw.

"Yeah you could say that." Leah smirked rubbing her bump. "Sorry I haven't been around and I didn't say anything. It was all a little touch and go. I wanted the father Loki to know first."

"So its true that you and that murderer Loki are together." Jane looked absolutely horrified. "You were there when he did all shit in New York, you saw who he was."

"He is not that person any more." Leah shook his head. "I was there, I saw first hand who he was then and how he's changed now. I have been here for over a year and I got to know him."

"But still." Jane continued

"He is a person, who deserves forgiveness where it can be given and most of all love."

Jane just seemed to find the idea completely impossible. Leah however knew Loki better than she did, Jane obviously found it awkward being around her smiling at Leah before leaving. Leah knew that people had their opinions about Loki and they were welcome to them, none of it matter to her. She eventually got up and went to find the Queen as she promised Loki she would do.


	30. Chapter 30

Leah found the Queen in the Queens Chambers doing some type of tapestry work. Leah silently walked in bowing before sitting down watching the Queen who just looked up at her and smiled continuing her work. It was fascinating for Leah to watch, she had never seen any type of art like this being made. It was mesmerizing as her hands moved swiftly adding color and patterns so easily.

"I have heard the good news?" The Queen finally said.

"Good news?" Leah raised an eyebrow with curiosity of what had been said. She knew exactly what the Queen meant but it would be good to hear what had actually been said.

"Your relationship with my son is renewed, it's quite the talk actually, people are a little shock about the pregnancy of course." The Queen continued her work. "I am glad that your both together again."

"Yes, I guess we are." Leah nodded smiling to herself as her heart swelled at the thought. "We are going to be a family for this little one." She rubbed her stomach happily at the thought of it.

"So we are able to arrange the celebrations for the next line of royalty now that everyone knows." The Queen stood up putting her half done tapestry to one side and picking up a book to start writing in. "Then there is your marriage."

"Their isn't going to be a marriage." Leah muttered looking down wincing knowing that it was probably not going to go down well with his mother. "Not yet any way, we have a lot to work through first. We don't want to rush into anything. We want to do things properly in a way and get married when the time is right for us."

"Of course, very wise." The Queen nodded looking a little disappointed which made Leah feel really guilty about. She knew though it was the right thing to be done. "Well what ideas do you have to celebrate the arrival of a royal baby."

"Royal." Leah gasped as she realized what had just been said twice now.

"Of course, if Thor does not have any children of his own, your child will be the next in line to the throne." The Queen explained seriously which made Leah's mouth open but no words came out to begin with.

She hadn't even thought about it like that, then again she never really thought of Loki being a true prince considering his adoption and heritage. She was actually having a child within a royal family which she then realized that her child was never going to have a normal up bringing what ever it came out as.

"Even though." Leah finally manage to say after a moment of thought.

"Even with its heritage, no one else knows about Loki's adoption." The Queen smiled "He is still our son."

"I never." Leah's hand rubbed her abdomen as she thought about it, it made perfect sense. "I never really thought about that. It's a lot to take in."

"You will be fine." The Queen smiled warmly at her before looking back into her book. "I suggest that we send the men out on a hunt. They will be able to get us something grand to celebrate and honor this child's health. I would invite all the woman in the court."

"How many is that?" Leah frowned feeling already like this was more than she expected it was going to be.

"I lose count due to marriages but it will be a couple of hundred."

"Okay." Leah nodded just taking her suggestion. "Right." As Leah knew that she really didn't have any choice in the matter. She let out sigh, only hoping that it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be. She hated being center of attention and this was throwing her into to the middle of that.

"It's customary for the men to go hunting, to bring back a kill to honor the child, I have already got Thor on the case." The Queen continued

"Yes him and Loki have gone together." Leah told her thinking about how Loki had protested but she knew he would probably enjoy it.

"Perfect." The Queen grinned at her. "They need some time together as brothers, I suggest we get this celebration done within the next three days. At least then it let people see the truth and put the end to any unwanted gossip. As so looking at the size of you, you could be due within the next few weeks."

"Oh." Leah frowned slightly but knew that the Queen could be right considering here on Asgard they did not seem to have a fix time period for pregnancies. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Now most importantly the food." The Queen looked up at her. "It will keep the men happy while the woman chat."

Leah just laughed, she sat there most of the evening listening to what the Queen had to say and suggest. Leah was completely out of her depth, she just left all of it to the Queen knowing that she would do a better job than she would any way. Leah was exhausted by the time they were done, night had fallen, she made her way back to her chambers. She remembered what Loki had said about moving into his quarters, as there was no sign of him here she decided to make a start. Leah picked up a few of her belongings before heading to Loki's quarters.

She entered the empty room, she knew that Loki may not be back for hours considering they left late. She placed the book, night dress and dressing gown down. She moved about his room, the living quarters were spacious and led into a stunning large bedroom. She looked at Loki's nightstand to see the ultrasound picture of their unborn child. It just made her smile, she touched the photo before touching her stomach. She went back into the living quarters before curling up in a chair by the roaring fire picking up her book.

Hours had seemed to pass before Loki returned, he looked exhausted and weary from the hunt. Leah looked up at him smiling, he looked dirty and disheveled which worked for him. She could help but bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as he seemed to be in a humor which meant that it obviously didn't go well. She could only imagine what happened considering the muddy and ruined clothing now wore. He threw his armour to the floor very unceremoniously and looked at her.

"I am going to bathe and then I am going to fuck you." He told her moving from one room into the other.

Leah just sat there for a moment a little stunned by his words, she just got up placing her book down and following him watching him strip himself out of his dirty and torn clothes.

"Hunting didn't go well then?" Leah muttered leaning against the door way trying to control her laughter, she knew he would probably not appreciated at this moment in time.

"That would be one way of putting it." He sighed heading into the bathroom. She heard the water run, she just stood there for a moment before deciding to strip of and join him.

"No poor helpless creature for you to kill then?" Leah continued chuckling slightly this time.

"No the opposite, one of the wild cats caught our scent." Loki told her from the bathroom. "Spooked our horses so had to catch them as well as not become targets ourselves."

"Wild cats?" Leah repeated sounding curious, she had not heard about these from any one.

"An attack is rare." Loki explained she heard the movement of water as he obviously climbed into the tub. "They can occur though, this time of year can see more attacks due to the change of seasons. Nothing for you to worry about. We got our horses and came back empty handed though."

Leah slipped out of her dress and walked into the bathroom, she could see Loki laying back relaxing in the water. She slipped into the tub, he didn't even open his eyes. She picked up his arm and started washing the dirt from it, there was something very intimate about her action. A small smile appeared on Loki's face obviously from her actions. She actually enjoyed being able to look after him for once considering all he had done for her. Once he was clean, she got out of the water pulling on her robe and saying.

"I think we may just need sleep tonight Loki?"

"You may be right little one." Loki sighed opening his eyes smiling at her letting out a disappointed sigh.

She went into the bedroom, climbing under the soft sheets and wrapping herself, she felt the bed shift beside her as Loki slipped into his bed. He pulled her up against his body taking a deep breath in before relaxing into a slumber. Leah just smiled happy with that the world had to offer her before falling asleep herself.

Leah woke in the morning to an empty bed, she just rolled over to where Loki had laid to find the spot vacant. She just lay there for a number of moments before pulling herself out of bed and putting her dressing gown on. Leah went into the living chambers to see a woman move around the room preparing breakfast.

"Excuse me?" Leah began looking at the complete stranger standing in front of her.

The woman looked a little surprised pausing what she was doing before bowing to her. It was now Leah's turn to feel uncomfortable. She just stood there for a moment not really sure what to say or do, no one had ever bowed to her. Loki entered the room fully dressed looking from the women to Leah before saying.

"You have met your new hand maiden." It sounded so off hand like it was normal. Leah just stared at Loki opened mouth and her one eyebrow raised at him. He didn't seem to notice her expression though as he moved around the room.

"Pardon?" Leah muttered making Loki look to her.

"It was my mothers suggestion, to help you during your pregnancy and once the child is born." Loki sat down at the table where food was served. He seemed deadly serious about it, as he smiled at her slightly. "I agree, it may make it easier for you."

"And you didn't think to ask me." Leah remained standing where she was before heading back in to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed. Loki entered his room looking at her with a concerned expression. "I am not use to this style of living." Leah explained not looking at him feeling completely stupid. She ran her hand through her hair and pulled it over one shoulder. "I am not use to be hand waited on or have a servant to follow me around."

"She is there to help." Loki told her taking hold of her hands making her finally look at him. "If you do not wish her to follow you around there are other roles she can do. I know this isn't easy but this is the life that your going to have to live with me as a family."

"Then introduce me slowly." Leah finally looked up at him before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. "Don't surprise me with things like this."

"I will try to warn you before hand." Loki smirked "My mother thought Helena would be some help, she is a mother herself and may be able to help with your needs."

"Right." Leah rolled her eyes knowing she was loosing this battle.

Leah followed Loki out of the bedroom and they had breakfast alone, as Helena had disappeared from the room. She was actually pleased that she had, so they weren't going to lose the alone time they had together. Leah picked at the fruit on her plate.

"I saw the book you were reading?" Loki drawled as he placed a berry into his mouth.

"Oh." Leah glanced up at him knowing that they had yet to talk about his genes and heritage. "I was just, I just wanted to know a little more about you."

"I am afraid I can only really tell you what I have read or what little I have witnessed." Loki leaned back in his chair staring at her. "The answer you're looking for though I do not have. I do not know what our child will be or your pregnancy will be like."

"I am sure I can cope." Leah tried to reassure herself and him as she rubbed her round stomach. "Everything has been fine so far right?"

"Indeed." Loki seemed to be thinking as he stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Leah shook her head crossing her arms. "Sure we are compatible I mean for us to conceive and that I am able to carry our child." She could feel the doubt spread through her now, just the way Loki looked at her.

"Do not worry yourself." Loki got up and went over to her side placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. "I will not let anything happen to you" He paused "or our child."

Leah just nodded feeling really warm and her heart swell with his words, Loki left her soon after breakfast. She dressed herself before Helena came back into the room, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that much help. Leah knew that she better make and effort to speak to this woman. Leah slowly moved around the room feeling a little awkward before saying.

"It's Helena isn't it?" Leah began feeling like a right idiot.

"Yes Milday." The woman nodded

"Please call me Leah." She corrected the woman smiling and trying to relax herself. "I am not use to the customs or ways here. It would make me more comfortable if we put all the airs and graces to one side."

"Of course." Helena smiled nodding "Leah."

"Thank you." Leah grinned at her

"Is there anything else I can do for you Leah?" Helena asked looking at Leah standing in front of her.

"No thank you." Leah shook her head watching the woman leave them.

Leah sat down letting out a long sigh, it was so much to take in. She knew that she had yet to do the one thing she needed too. She pulled out a pen and paper before sitting there thinking as she chewed the end. She knew she needed to word this letter correctly. To tell her brother that he was to become an uncle and apologize for her disappearance. She felt herself lost for words, not really knowing how to start such a letter. She knew there were going to be a lot of questions, a lot of questions which she didn't know the answer to yet. Then again there was explaining Loki to him too, that was not going to go down well. She let out a long frustrated sigh, knowing this was going to be a lot harder than she had ever even considered. Slowly she set the pen to paper and started scribbling ideas of what to say down.

Leah eventually gave up and sat outside on the private balcony gathering her thoughts as she rubbed her stomach methodically back and forth. This was more than any normal person could ever dream about, she was in love and carrying a god child on an amazingly beautiful word. It sounded too much like a fairy tale. She however had managed to write several letters all of them weren't able to portray what was actually happening. Her brother would presume Loki had her under some mind control, while SHIELD will either presume the latter or that she had lost her mind. They would surely be aware of her pregnancy now, Mathew would have had to cough up by now. Another person she would have to feel sorry for considering all the questioning he would have now.

She was unable to find any words that were convincing enough of the changes that Loki had made, that he truly loved her and now their child. Her head throbbed with the emotions and thoughts running through her mind, she never though this would be like this.

"Little one." She heard Loki call as a door shut

"Out here." She replied not moving from the chair that was seated in on the balcony. Loki walked out into the fading light looking down at her. "Sorry I just been thinking."

"I've seen the letters." Loki raised an eyebrow before scooping her up, sitting down on her chair and placing her on his lap. "I am sorry you have to do this."

"I knew who I was choosing weeks ago." Leah shrugged telling him the truth looking into his eyes smiling slightly "I just never expected it to be so hard to have to tell them."

"I love you." Loki kissed the side of her head, she just closed her eyes and rested herself against him feeling a little happier to sit there in his arms than being alone. "Your brave and strong little one, I really underestimated you."

"I love you too." She whispered listening to his heart beat which actually help calm her mind.

Loki's hand went to her abdomen and started stoking it. She could feel the baby kick hard, it was uncomfortable but she enjoyed the new feeling it gave her. They sat out on the balcony for a while till the sun had set, it was lovely and peaceful just to spend time with one another alone even though nothing was said. It was all she needed to know that he was there for her now.


	31. Chapter 31

Leah was pacing back and forth in her and Loki's chambers reading the finally finished letter to Helena who sat there staring at her. She had finally finished a copy of the letter which she thought explained the best her relationship, feelings and changes that had happened between her and Loki. It was basically for her brother but she knew that the majority of the Avengers and SHIELD would probably end up seeing it. She hoped that it would give them the understanding that people deserved second chances and that Loki deserved that chance too. She finished reading looking at Helena who just sat there looking at her seriously. She could tell by the women's expression she was taking it all in and thinking about what had been written.

"What do you think?" Leah frowned looking back through the letter, part of her wasn't sure if it was right for this type of explanation.

She actually liked the woman once she had gotten to know her, she had been really helpful in one making Leah more comfortable during her pregnancy as well as helping her to fully adjust to the ways of Asgard. Helena was full of information which had been a great help to Leah fitting in and living the way that Leah wanted too. She had actually been one of Loki's and his mother's better ideas, she hadn't thought it would have worked out to begin with but Leah had been proven wrong.

"It's a lot to put in one letter." Helena muttered still considering everything which had been said. "Wouldn't it be better to see them to say this?"

Helena had a point, but if SHIELD got involved which they surely would it not end well for her or the baby. Leah knew that she could only do this by letter to guarantee the safety of her and her child for now and perhaps in the future she would be able to return. There was also the fact that Loki would not be able to go to earth, so she would have to go alone.

"I can't, Loki would not allow it." Leah sighed pacing the room again looking back to the 4 page hand written letter. "I am going to give this to Thor, he can deliver it and answer any further questions they may have."

"Then it is a good letter." Helena smiled standing up and taking the letter from her hands and making Leah sit down. "Rest this is not good for the baby you being on your feet all the time, I will get you an herbal remedy which will help with your anxieties and remember the Queen will be coming shortly to finalize the celebration. I will collect some wine and fruit you can have together."

Leah just let out a sigh nodding as Helena left her alone, she actually really liked the woman, she made more sense than Leah felt she did at the moment. The pregnancy and everything in between had thrown Leah completely off kilter. Leah rubbed her large round abdomen, where her and Loki's child currently slept within. There was a small knock at the door making her let out a sigh and wearily get up heading to the door. She opened it to see the Queen standing there smiling at her. Leah opened the door wide allowing the Queen in before shutting it.

"Helena has just gone to get us beverages." Leah told the Queen apologetically as she had nothing else to offer her. "Sorry I wasn't ready."

"Do not worry child." The Queen smiled sitting down at a chair. "I am early. How are you feeling? You have grown again."

Leah just laughed rubbing her stomach, it was true she was growing rather quickly at the moment which seemed to cause Loki more concern than it did her. She just thought because they were two different types of people to take things in her stride. She felt better than she had in a long time, a little tired but nothing more than she expected really.

"I feel great actually." Leah grinned looking down at her bump. "The child kicks only when Loki is about, obviously knows how to please its father already."

The Queen looked delighted by that comment, Leah just sat there as the Queen continued with topic on this celebration which sounded more like a baby shower to her. She knew it was custom to celebrate the pre-arrival of a little Prince or Princess. Leah just agreed with all the Queens suggestions, knowing that she knew better than she ever would.

The door opened, Loki entered the room before pausing looking at the pair of them together. She knew he tried to avoid their meetings together about the feast, so he didn't have to say anything that may upset his mother when he disagreed with her. He went over to his mother placing a kiss on her head before sitting beside Leah and placing a hand on her abdomen awakening the baby immediately. Leah felt the hard kicks and sudden movements, she glanced at Loki who was smiling watching his hand obviously feeling the activity within her uterus. Leah just shook her head at him grinning knowing that it was all down to him. She sat up a little as the kicks became slightly painful if anything as the baby caught her ribs and any internal organ it could find.

"How do the preparations fair?" He asked glancing between the two women obviously being kind. "I hope everything prepared?"

"Good, we are ready." The Queen nodded looking pleased for the two of them. "You and Thor will go hunting tonight again won't you, considering the feast is tomorrow?"

"Of course, its customary for the center piece is it not." Loki muttered rolling his eyes smirking as his hand gently caressed Leah's stomach. "I am certain will start this afternoon if Thor has his way."

"Good, I will leave you two." The Queen sighed standing up. Leah just stood up and followed her, she gave the Queen a hug, the Queen gently placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Leah had gotten use to people touching her bump, it seemed to be normal level of attention for pregnant women to receive. The Queen looked at the bump for a moment before gasping obviously feeling a kick that Leah felt the baby give. The Queen looked up at her smiling, looking very pleased in feeling the sensation. "It is definitely strong. I would say it's a boy."

"I am saving judgment." Leah rose an eyebrow glancing at Loki who obviously seemed amused by what his mother had said as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow." The Queen kissed her cheek before leaving.

Leah just shut the door letting out a long sigh, turning around to still see Loki smirking his head lolled back as he lounged in the chair. Leah moved around the room moving a few things about getting organised, she was just folding her letter up placing it within an envelope as Loki chuckled.

"She has an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Leah muttered turning to face him and crossing her arms a little confused by what he meant.

"She has been known to see things before they happen." Loki grinned looking up at her, he was definitely happy with what his mother had suggested then. "We maybe having a boy after all."

"I think it's a girl." Leah retorted knowing that he would prefer a son, men seemed to always want son's for some reason. "I actually don't care what it is, as long as it comes out with a head, two arms, two legs, ten toes and ten fingers."

"Our child will be fine." Loki reassured her standing up and wrapping his arms around her, looking down smiling. "Do not worry yourself. Helena said that you were fretting over this letter again?"

"I wasn't." Leah snorted however knowing that Helena was right and was certainly concerned if she had told Loki. "I will catch Thor today to take it to my brother. Then there will be nothing for me to worry about, out of my hands."

"Then do not worry." Loki kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its out of your control now."

He was right, this was out of her hands now and she needed to stop worrying about it. Part of her didn't care that her brother would not be happy, however it was her brother and she loved him. She rested her head against his chest and let out a long sigh as her hands found his thick black hair at the back of his head

"Thank you." She finally said.

"For what little one?" He sounded a little confused.

"For being so understanding."

He just chuckled, she felt the vibrations in his chest before he kissed the top of her head and went to leave. She however hung on to him, he glanced at her frowning as she stood up on tip toe and kissed him on the lips passionately. She felt him pull her as close as she could now against his body. She let out a sigh against his lips and finally let him go. She stood there watching him leave as he turn to say.

"I will see you late tonight when I return from the hunt. Rest." He said in his commanding tone which only made her laugh at him.

Leah just nodded smiling as he left the room. She picked up folded the letter up before going to find Thor. She knew that he was the best and only person who could deliver this letter. She found him moving around the throne room with some people following him. She stood back and watched from a distance, he was taking on the role of King slowly, Odin giving him more responsibilities as the weeks passed. She saw Thor look up at her, she just waved nervously, he had obviously sent everyone away, Leah just smiled as he approached her with a massive grin on his face.

"Sister." He said pulling her into a hug, she gave him one back and chuckled slightly as he lifted her off the floor.

"Pardon?" Leah laughed at the gesture he made as he placed back down on the ground.

"You carry my brothers child, you and my brother are together, surely you will wed." Thor shrugged making it sound to easy "Therefore your my family now, my sister."

"I guess." Leah smiled back at him before laughing slightly "That makes you my brother I guess?" Thor just nodded smiling at her, Leah knew then exactly how to play this to hopefully help her in her task. "Then can a sister ask her brother to something very important that she can't do herself?"

Thor's smile slowly disappeared as a more serious expression replaced it. He gently took her arm as they started to walk around the Throne room. Leah knew that he might already know what her plans were but she wasn't too sure. They went to a quiet secluded corner, she knew he was obviously worried about what she was going to exactly ask him to do. It would be lie if she said she wasn't nervous in asking.

"What do you require?" He finally asked looking down at her frowning.

"I need you to take a letter to Midgard, to my Brother Clint, I need to tell them where I am Thor. Considering we left quickly and I told no one my plans to return here. I have written this to well tell them." Leah pulled the letter out looking at it as she noticed her hand was shaking. "It explains everything I hope, if you could fill in any blanks or questions they may have?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, this way?" Thor frowned deepened as he began to look a little concerned at her. "It would be no trouble if you wished for me to take you to your brother. You could explain then in person."

Leah felt a tear fall from her face, what she would like to do is go and see her brother. However that was not really an option that was available to do safely. Leah slowly nodded, knowing she needed to stay firm in her decision, she slowly looked up at Thor saying.

"I can't go back, this is the only way." She sighed pushing the letter into his hands, making him take hold of it.

"Then its my honor to do this task for you Leah, my sister." Thor smiled weakly trying to sound a little happier about it but she could tell he was worried about her. "I will try my best to complete it. I am meant to go hunting with Loki but I can go now?"

"No do not spoil your fun." Leah interrupted him knowing that Loki was looking forward to spend time with his brother. Even though he pretended that he was not that bothered. "Perhaps could you go tomorrow before the Feast so it does not weigh on my mind any longer?"

"Of course." Thor agreed.

Leah just looked up at him smiling before turning and leaving the throne room. She felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, she knew there were going to be a lot of questions that Thor would have to answer. Perhaps once their child was born, she could return to see Clint knowing that her child was safe. Leah just smiled rubbing her bump as she headed back to their room.


	32. Chapter 32

Leah was just relaxing in the bath tub allowing her aching muscles to relax. She hadn't realized that she had been so tense. She was glad that the responsibility of telling her brother was off her now, she knew that Thor would do a good job in delivering the message and answering any questions. She was tempted to go and see him, but knew that he would try to stop her from returning. She knew it was not to be hurtful but just out of concern and lack of understanding what had actually happened between her and Loki. She only wanted all of her family together for the baby, so it had a large loving family, even the adopted members to be involved but she knew that she had to make sacrifices for her child. She could feel herself drift into a doze enjoying the feeling the effect warm water had on her body. She heard the door open and shut into the room making her sit up to see Loki coming in looking a little disheveled but pleased with himself. There was a large grin on his face, he looked younger than he had done in a while, his boyish side was on show. She just grinned at him loving seeing him this way as she knew that he was happy, which only made her happier.

"How did the hunt go?" Leah looked at him from the tub as he continued to smirk.

"Our child is going to be blessed for sure." Loki grinned at her as he stripped his clothing to join her in the warm water. "Two large boars and a couple of birds, this will be a feast to remember."

"Perfect." She sighed as she watched him ease himself into water. She loved how happy he was about this, she knew how much this actually meant to him and that meant something to to her. She knew that his relationship with Thor was getting better than it had been for years. She guessed as there was no competition for the throne now that was a huge weight of the relationship between them.

"Indeed." He smirked going over to her and pulling her up against him before sitting down and having her straddle his lap. "How is my love and Child?"

"We are both feeling rested and happy that your back." Leah kissed his softly on the lips grinning.

She just giggled against him feeling so loved and adored. She ran her hands against his muscular chest as Loki stared kissing her neck. His hands ran over her body as he looked down at the bump before he froze. Leah just looked at him as she felt him tense up and saw his face pale as his eyes widen.

"What is it?" She pulled back from him staring, she felt her heart rate become rapid as her stomach rose to her throat. She didn't like how he had become, it actually worried her to see him like this, he looked terrified about something which sent a chill to her bones.

"Your covered in bruises." He continued to stare at her abdomen. She looked down and he was right, she hadn't even noticed as they were so small, faint and already healing. They looked only to be a few hours old, they made no real sense at all to how he was behaving.

"It's probably nothing." Leah shook her head smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the nape of his neck trying to relax him. She just though about how she could have gotten these bruises but nothing made sense on why her whole abdomen was only bruised. "I am fine, our child is fine and everything is good."

"Nothing." Loki exclaimed looking at her horrified taking hold of her arms and pulling them away from him so he could stare at her seriously. She was trapped by his hold just looking back at him, knowing this was a bigger deal to him than she originally thought. She could tell by the way he was acting that this was not going to be as simple as she had hoped. "Our child is obviously doing that to you, it is causing your body damage and you do not seem to be concerned."

"But I am fine." Leah reassured him touching his arm, gently rubbing it, looking at him trying to keep and sound calm. "They have pretty much already healed, they will be gone in an hour. It's probably not even the child, I have been clumsy I mean with this protruding from me, I am not use to it." She pointed down to her stomach smiling slightly. "Please Loki don't make this a big deal."

"No little one." Loki took hold of her shoulders holding them tightly, she just gasp at the sudden action and just looked at him suddenly feeling scared. "I have been concerned that this would happen." She just stared at him not sure what the hell he was going on about. She didn't like how he was acting at the moment though. "The child you carry will be stronger than you, with my genetic make up, I knew it was a possibility." Loki looked up at her his eyes full of fear. "It could kill you if you continue to carry this and I will not let that happen." He suddenly sounded bitter about their child. "We need to take you to the healing room so they can take this child out of you."

Leah pulled out of his grip moving away from him and getting out of the water. She wrapped herself in a gown and move out of the bathroom running her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe that he would even suggest such a thing. She knew the risks if they were to do that to their own child, she couldn't do that to it, she already loved it too much for that treatment. Her hands ran across her stomach and she looked down at it.

"I am sorry." Loki said from behind her sounding a little calmer but she could tell he meant what he was telling her. "But its the truth my love. I have been concerned about this for a while but I didn't want to worry you."

"What are you suggesting then?" Leah muttered not looking at him her voice shaking. She knew she needed to understand everything he was telling her right now. So she knew what he was thinking, even though it was probably not what she wanted to hear.

"You give the child up? If it survives the gods would have blessed us. If not we will know for the future." He sounded firm in his decision. "I know this will be hard for you." He added sounding more caring. "I will stay with you every step of the way."

Leah thought about it, she was only 26 weeks now. She didn't know how long the child needed till it was going to be born. She just rubbed her eyes trying to stop herself from thinking what he was saying. She would willingly give her life for this child, she wanted it so badly now but she was terrified now. Slowly Leah turned around to looked at Loki.

"No." She shook her head trying to sound stronger than she currently felt. She stared into his green eyes which were full of worry, only hoping that he would understand her logic. "We have both killed people before this Loki. I am not going to have our child on my conscience, I can't."

"My love." Loki began pulling her against his body as he began to beg, she could see the panic beginning to form in his eyes. She felt herself begin to fall apart as she knew that they weren't going to agree on this. "Please."

"No." Leah shook her head feeling a tear fall from eyes and over her cheek. "We can't do this." She said firmly looking into his emerald eyes. "I won't let you have this burden too, I am sorry."

She felt Loki let go of her and leave her alone in the bedroom. She knew that he needed time to think about what had been said, he wasn't being rational about this. There was no point chasing after him either as it was only him who could work this out. She wiped her tears away knowing that she needed to be strong about this. She didn't know what to say, she climbed into bed and lay there falling eventually to sleep.

_She felt her body being torn to shreds, the pain was unbearable. She could hear herself let out an ear piercing scream before sobbing for it to stop. She could feel the need to push come to her body as her face scrunched up as she used up all her strength. It was like she was floating, watching herself go through all this pain and suffering. Leah could see the blood covering her hands, face and chest. The cold sweat that covered her body making her look pale and unwell. There was another long scream which was getting weaker. There was a then a babies cry but Leah never saw the child only the last breath which passed through her lips as her heart slowed and stopped. _

Leah sat up breathing heavily as she looked around the dimly lit room, there was no sign of Loki. Leah let out a sob, her hand flying to her mouth, the dream was so vivid and real. She didn't know what to think, was this a warning or part of her mind worrying about what Loki had said. She slowly got up and wrapped a blanket around her, slowly heading out knowing the one place to find Loki at this time of night. She kept the blanket wrapped tightly around herself feeling the cold night air hitting her body. She found him at the back of the library head in the book, he looked troubled and distracted from his book. She went over to him sitting down beside him, at least the library was empty at this time of night. It meant they could at least talk openly to each other here now. She watched him as he avoided looking at her, she gently placed her hand on top of his.

"I am sorry." Leah began looking at him leaning against his arm and rubbing his hand looking down at it. She felt herself relax as she found his presence enough to calm her. "I had a dream, well nightmare." She rubbed her stomach feeling herself shake slightly.

Loki finally looked up at her seeing her stare down at her stomach as tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her against him onto his lap as he held onto her. She just buried her head under his as she began to cry, she felt safer here with him now.

"What was it about?" He asked rubbing her back gently and trying to soothe her.

"Me dying." Leah glanced up at him still rubbing her stomach hoping he understood where she was going. "And giving birth."

She just saw Loki's eyes close as he pressed his forehead against hers. He now looked seriously troubled as his face paled, she knew this was something he wouldn't want to hear. She could feel him take a long breath in which he held for a moment. She closed her eyes joining him trying to get her mind to stop racing and think logically for a moment. They stayed there silently together for some time before Loki finally said.

"I do not know what to suggest little one." He began rubbing her side his hand grazing her pregnancy bump.

"Come to bed." Leah suggested not moving "I don't have these bad dreams while your around, you protect me from everything bad."

Loki just nodded getting up as she continued to hold onto his hand. They walked back to their quarters before climbing into their bed together. Leah just wrapped herself around Loki resting her head on his chest as Loki gently rubbed her back. They were both quiet and full of worry. She knew that Loki would be thinking about all the options they had available to them. She just closed her eyes trying to find peace somewhere within her head.

"I am sorry that I upset you." Loki began sounding very quiet and wary. "I just don't want to lose you ever, if I had to choose I would choose you."

"I am sure there are ways." Leah muttered thinking, knowing how scared he must be and she was, but knowing there was a chance that she would be fine and that they would be a family. That was all the hope she needed to carry on.

"We don't tend to treat pregnancies here on Asgard, they are normally very simple but in our case it is not." Loki explained still sounding cautious in picking the right words. "I don't want it to hurt you any further but I still want both of you."

"Its only bruises my love." Leah retorted glancing up at him as he looked up at the ceiling while talking to her. She could tell he was now trying to hide his emotions from her. She knew she needed to reassure him and make a compromise. "I am in no pain. Perhaps we will only discuss this if it continues or gets any worse."

"You would promise to tell me, if it did." Loki finally looked down at her looking very serious about the matter.

"I can't lie to the god of lies now can I." Leah smiled trying to sound more confident about the matter than she felt. "But yes I would, If it would make you happy?"

"We will give our child the benefit of our doubt then." Loki kissed her head nodding and agreeing to her terms. "For you and us we will give our child a chance."


	33. Chapter 33

The day of the celebrations were here, Leah was being pampered beyond her imagination. Loki had been in a better humor about their child after the talk last night but Leah knew it would not be the last she heard of it. He would be determined to keep a close eye on her now. However Loki had disappeared early that morning only to return with a beautiful dress which would only show off her ever-growing curves, once again the emerald-green and gold of his colors. The also Queen had given her some golden jewelry which Leah presumed were planned to go with it. She knew they were in this together, Leah didn't mind though as they were great gifts and perfect for today. Thor had left her a letter for her with Helena explaining that he was going to find her brother to give him her letter and answer some questions. All in all the day had started perfectly in her eyes.

The only thing was that she was actually worried about today, all those people there and who was she. She was just some human girl who didn't really belong here and she knew it. This was a world of gods she had gotten muddled up with and now was pregnant with a gods child. She didn't know what to make of it and how to be. They were going to be the center of attention today, her, Loki and the bump. She didn't want that really either but it was what was expected of her now.

Helena was in the middle of braiding Leah's long hair when Leah jumped slightly pressing her hand to her stomach. She understood now where the bruises were coming from, their child had a definite strong kick, she couldn't blame it though. It must still be growing and she could only expand so far considering she felt like a balloon already.

"Is the child kicking?" Helena smiled down at her.

"Then some." Leah smirked back at her rubbing her stomach trying to soothe the child back into a sleep. Hoping it wasn't going to cause to many more bruises for its father to fret about.

"I wasn't far off with my last born when I was your size." Helena commented continued to be artistic with Leah's hair.

"Really?" Leah glanced up at her not realizing that there was hope their child may not need much longer inside of her.

"My first-born I was like that for weeks waiting for him to arrive." Helena quickly added stopping Leah's growing hope. "Each pregnancy can be slightly different. They say it all depends on the development of your child. I do not know much about it though. What are pregnancies like back on your world?"

"We use time." Leah thought for a moment. "It's around 40 weeks give or take for each pregnancy."

"Every woman has the same length in time?" Helena sounded amazed by the idea.

"Give or take a little yes." Leah nodded smiling at her friends awe in the matter. "Makes it easier in planning I guess."

They sat there in silence, Helena finished her hair, it was stunning. She had almost made a crown with her hair by braiding golden threads through her hair which was wrapped around her head, it was breath-taking. Leah got into the dress which Loki had gotten her which was beautiful silky material which wrapped around her making her pregnancy obvious but also made her feel attractive and feminine. It was a halterneck design and full length to the floor with golden embroidery on the hem of each layer.

Leah stood in front of the full length mirror, she actually looked like one of the gorgeous women who belonged here instead of a fake. Which she felt like she was quite often when she tried to fit in, now she didn't really need to try so hard. Leah turned around to look at Helena before throwing her arms around her and giving the woman a hug.

"Thank you." Leah whispered

"Now you should feel like you belong here." Helena told her grinning"Head high and show them the woman you are."

Leah just nodded, she actually felt better about today, like she should be here and deserved this after all. She heard Loki enter the room as Helena left them, he just stared at her for a moment his mouth slackening in awe. She just stood there feeling a little self-conscious about how he was staring at her. She felt herself blush, it wasn't like he hadn't looked at her like that since she was pregnant. But it was so intense, it made her tremble as she bit the corner of her lip waiting for a response.

"You look amazing." He finally said smiling at her before stepping closer and running his hand along her cheek. "Like a proper princess of Asgard."

"Princess." She laughed at him leaning into his hand. "I am definitely not one of those."

He just chuckled at her before gently placing his hand on her stomach, she looked at him completely unsure what he was thinking. She placed a hand over the top of his and held it there smiling. She liked these little moments they had together, she found these more important than any other gesture he made. It was the sign that they were actually going to be a proper family, like ones she had only ever dreamed about.

"It shouldn't last to long, it's just the greeting and the feast. We will chat to the guests for a bit and show our faces." Loki reassured her placing his hands on her hips. "We can go after that, we can blame the pregnancy at least."

"Look after me." She sounded weak and scared. She was completely unsure about what to feel and to expect of the day ahead.

"I promise." He nodded kissing the top of her head.

She followed him out of their chambers, she felt a little nervous, Loki just took hold of her hand and smiled at her which helped calm her nerves. They entered the large hall full of guests, people immediately started staring at them. She could feel herself blush, their were far to many eyes on them, it made her feel really awkward. She knew then she didn't really want to be here and be something for people to talk about. There was a large group of women huddling around her making Loki leave her which she glared at him for. The women asked all the usual stupid questions which Leah just smiled and replied.

She finally found a moment to go out on the balcony and get fresh air, she could see Loki laughing with a few of the men. It amazed her how far he had come, how he had changed and had healed himself from the pain that he use to be in. Considering the man he was when he attacked New York and when she arrived here, he had developed so much, he now laughed and was relaxed in the company of others. It was lovely to see.

She heard footsteps looking over her shoulder to see Jane heading over to her, also looking a little awkward and out-of-place during this feast. Leah just smiled at her as they stood side by side looking out over Asgard.

"Leah I am so sorry about the way I was." Jane began fiddling with her hands that were in front of her.

"Don't worry about it." Leah shrugged, she didn't really mind at all, she knew everyone had their own opinion and Jane was entitled to hers. "If my old self met myself now, I would have probably said the same thing. He is a better man now, better than he was, he was just lost, hurt and suffering. We aren't too different I guess, he has helped me heal as I helped him."

"So you do actually love him?" Jane frowned staring at Leah

"Yes." Leah nodded knowing that Jane was only trying to understand, she glanced back into the crowded room finding Loki immediately still talking among the men. "with all my body and soul."

"So are you excited about the little one?" Jane continued now smiling and looking a little more relaxed around her. "I mean it must be?"

"I am scared in all honesty." Leah sighed turning to face her friend and leaning against the balcony. "I mean human and god it could be interesting. I am not quite sure what our child will come out as." Leah placed her hand protectively on her bump.

"Surely it will be fine?" Jane reassured her looking a little baffled. "I will bring back some baby clothes when I next visit."

"Your going home?" Leah stared at her a little shocked.

"I better had." Jane nodded looking a little sorry about it. "I have work yet to do and I have been here for too long already."

"Good luck then." Leah gave her friend a hug smiling. "Make sure you come back though."

"I will and I will want to see your baby." Jane laughed holding onto Leah with equal strength.

Leah just heard her name being called as she pulled back from the hug, she looked at Leah apologetically before leaving her friend on the balcony to join the party again. Leah was mingling with the other women, she could see Loki was across the room keeping his eyes on her. She liked how his attention was still fixed on her being over protective, she heard the door open as she saw Thor walk in with purpose. Leah just turned around facing him staring as he approached her. She could see the serious expression on his face which made her feel like a bucket of cold water was poured on top of her.

"You need to come with me." He told her holding out his hand to her.

"What's going on Thor?" Leah frowned, she suddenly felt Loki take hold of her shoulders from behind her. She glanced at Loki who seemed to be assessing Thor as well.

"Brother whats the meaning of this?" Loki sounded at little dangerous obviously not liking how Thor was behaving in front of all these people.

"Healers on Midgard are saying that your brother will not last the night." Thor looked at her completely ignoring Loki. "He has been gravely injured, I fear that they are correct sister."

"Oh god." Leah looked at Thor her mouth wide open, she felt the breath being forced out of her body as the shock of what he said hit her. "Of course." she nodded. "Yes I will."

"Leah." Loki stared at her now looking worried himself. She suddenly then knew why he was worried, he was banished from earth, not ever allowed to return. It meant that they were to be separated from each other again. "Please?" He begged staring down at her.

"Thor please can Loki come with us?" Leah turned and pleaded looking at Thor. She felt a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew what Thor's reply was going to be, but if there was only a chance. "I need him with me, please."

"I cannot permit it sister, his punishment still stands." Thor explained shaking his head. "I promise you brother I will not leave her alone. I will protect her and your child as they are my family too."

Loki just stared from Leah to Thor before nodding but not looking that happy about it. Leah just looked up at Loki staring at him before throwing her arms around him. She felt the tears start, she didn't want to be apart from him but she needed to see her brother. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, he held onto her kissing the top of her head before whispering into her ear.

"Please be careful?"

"I want you with me." Leah felt herself break down not wanting to leave now.

"Take Helena, she will look after you." Loki told her pulling back and looking at her seriously before turning to his brother. "Is that permitted brother?" Thor just nodded actually looking a little sorry for his brother "Keep a close eye on her and my child please, they both mean more to me than anything."

Leah just kissed Loki on the lips before following Thor out of the celebration. Leah picked up her cloak, Helena was ready to go with them too, their travel was short, Thor kept hold of Leah this time though preventing her from falling to the ground. The three of them were in a medical unit some where, Leah couldn't really tell where, as all hospitals looked the same too her. She looked at Thor who seemed very relaxed considering, she followed him to an area when she saw Steve and Natasha sitting there waiting. Leah just froze as the fear came, she didn't expect to feel this way about seeing friends, she felt Helena take her hand to help calm her.

"God Leah." Nat gasped getting up heading towards her before stopping staring down at her abdomen. "So your definitely pregnant? its true then?"

"Yes." Leah nodded feeling Helena step beside her. "How is he? What happened?"

"We were mobbed, he got shot, there is another archer out there at the moment. He's good Leah, Stark has his best men working on him, Leah its not looking, it doesn't look good." Nat explained before taking hold of Leah's shoulders. "We looked for you, why didn't you just explain?"

"It's complicated." Leah shrugged not really wanting to talk about it now. She saw Nat staring at her knowing that she wasn't going to let it go now. Helena rubbed her back feeling Leah tense up, Leah just looked at Helena who just nodded encouraging her to continue. Leah just looked back at Nat rubbing her stomach. "It's mine and Loki's child. He didn't trick me or anything like that. We are in a relationship together, planning to be a family for this little one."

"You slept with him, that monster?" Nat snapped her eyes glaring down at Leah. Leah could feel herself get anger but knew that Nat was only being protective and didn't know the full story. "Your actually planning to keep it and stay with him?"

"I fell in love with him Nat." Leah growled back at her friend shaking her head. "And that is the reason why I ran from all of you lot, you would judge me for actions out of my control. Now please show me where my brother is?"

Nat just stood there looking at her for a minute before turning and pointing to a door way. Leah just walked in with Helena following her, She saw her brother roped up to machines and electrical equipment. She felt herself begin to cry, she never seen him like this before.

"I am sorry." Helena told her sounding comforting placing a arm around her.

Leah turned seeing it was only her and Helena, Helena wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug, it was what Leah needed now. She could only wish that it was Loki here, supporting her when she needed him the most.

Helena just sat in the corner keeping an eye on Leah, Leah was in shock at the state her brother was in. He was covered in bandages but the extent of his injuries were plain to see. There was a gentle knock at the door, Helena stood up as Steve walked into the room.

"You okay Leah?" He asked "I brought you some tea, apparently pregnant women can't drink coffee."

Leah just turned and looked at her friend smiling at him, he actually looked a little sheepish about being in the room she could tell. Leah just stood up from the chair and walking over to him.

"Thanks Steve." Leah went over to her friend taking the tea he offered smiling slightly before turning back to her brother "Has any doctors said anything?"

"They would not tell us anything?" Steve shook his head glancing at Clint. "Perhaps they will tell you?"

"Oh." Leah sighed, She felt Steve wrap a protective arm around Leah pulling her against his strong large body. She felt the tears form in her eyes again. She just leaned against her friend pleased that he obviously wasn't taking it too badly about her and Loki's relationship.

"Is there anything I can do for you." Steve frowned looking down at her.

"Not really." Leah shook her head.

"He looks after you well?" Steve blurted out obviously wanting to know but feeling a little embarrassed about asking such a question.

"Pardon?" Leah looked up at her friend frowning.

"Loki, he treats you well, he didn't force you to do anything that?" She noticed how Steve had started to blush slightly. However he still had his arm wrapped around her rubbing her arm.

"No he didn't trick, lie or force me to do anything I didn't want Steve." Leah looked up at him smiling feeling at ease actually talking to him about it. "He has been great actually all I ever wanted."

"I am pleased for you." Steve squeezed her a little tighter. "He will be alright, you know that right." He added looking at Clint.

"I hope so." Leah stared back at her brother feeling a small glimmer of hope that if Steve could except her choice then so could every one else. Perhaps Clint would be fine about it also and that he could be involved with either his niece or nephews upbringing. She then looked at him properly knowing that perhaps he would not survive this, considering how he looked now. Maybe he would never find out the life that she was going to have and the family they had always wanted.


	34. Chapter 34

Hours had passed, Steve had gone and Helena was asleep in an armchair. It had gotten dark outside, night had fallen. Leah was still sat there staring at her brother, hoping for something to happen. The machines beeped, breathed for him as well as supplied him with blood and nutrients. He was covered in bruises and looked like death barely warmed up. He was completely helpless, only those machines were keeping him alive right now and that scared her completely. It was strange to see the strong brother that she grew up looking too, thinking he was the strongest man in the world. Now what was he, barely alive.

"I never expected this to happen." Leah muttered to herself looking at Clint. "I just wanted everything to be normal but that ain't going to happen now. Your going to be an uncle Clint. I don't know when but by the way I look now it may not be too long, that's a thought. I am seriously scared, there are a number of things that could happen but I guess one has been the most pressing. I don't want to mess up like mum and dad did, I don't want to leave my child like they left us. I mean Loki has been great considering all this has been thrown upon us. He will be a great father, I just don't know if I can do the whole mother thing. I'm terrified that my child will end up like us, screw ups." She looked at Clint, her hand hesitantly going out to his, taking hold of his hand and rubbing it. "Please get better Clint, I need you, Nat will need you too. Our family can't been torn apart like this." She ran both her hands through the loose strands of hair. "We all need you."

She took hold of his hold hand again, rubbing it with her own. She just wanted some type of sign that he was still there, a squeeze of a hand, eye movement or a noise. However she got nothing from him, he just lay there his eyes closed the machine breathing for him. The beeps and odd alarm had actually becoming soothing in a funny way, it proved that he was still alive at least.

There was a cough from the doorway, making Leah jump and look up from her brother seeing director Fury standing at the door way. He looked absolutely mad, she knew this was going to be bad, she wondered where Thor was when she needed him. She guessed he was trying to help clear up questions that other people didn't want to bother her with at the moment. Leah always knew that when she returned there were going to be a lot of questions but she wasn't ready to answer them yet. She looked to Helena who was still out cold, asleep, this really didn't concern her at the moment either. She didn't want to involve Helena in something that could spiral out of control. Leah just stared at her old boss, she knew that she had broken protocol completely, it would surely be the talk among SHIELD already. She actually felt slightly uncomfortable being alone with him considering she knew his feelings on Loki the war criminal that he knew, not the one she did.

"Agent Barton." He began sounding pissed.

"I am not actually an agent any more surely, I thought me running would have sorted that out." Leah retorted getting up out of her seat stretching as she felt her back ache from being sat still for so long. She just rubbed her stomach which ached too, she hadn't felt the baby kick once while being here but appreciated that in a way. It rarely seemed to kick when ever Loki wasn't about, why should this be any different. "Plus we know families don't do well in SHIELD do they, So I guess I am out."

"So Romanoff was actually telling the truth, not some sick joke." Director Fury muttered sounding even less than impressed staring at her pregnant stomach. "You and Loki are planning a family?"

"It's a little pass planning stage sir." Leah drawled looking at him seriously placing her hands on her hips and raising an eye brow. "What do you want Director, or can I just stay with my brother alone?"

"Answers are needed Barton." Fury insisted stepping into the room. "And you are going to have to answer all of them before I permit you to leave, if I do in fact permit that."

"Don't threaten me with empty threats." Leah snapped looking at the man, she didn't like what he was suggesting. "I am not entitled to do anything I don't want too, my brother is injured and I am here just for him. Not for SHIELD."

Leah then noticed the two guards standing outside the room, her heart stopped for a moment. She realized both of them were armed too, knowing Fury he wouldn't care if he had to cuff her, point a gun at her head and drag her out of here for her to talk. She didn't want to go though that not in her current condition.

"Barton." Fury began his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to do this, not like this."

"I will be a free person, if I come with you?" Leah rose an eyebrow looking at him as she felt a wave of worry pass through her. "I could leave when I want?"

"I am not going to make promises I can't keep." Fury muttered looking at her with that one eye "That I am unable to keep."

Leah nodded understanding what he meant, she looked to Helena not really wanting to get her involved with this mess. She would have her own family that she would eventually need to get back too, if this went sour. Leah knew that Loki was going to be mad with her for what she was about to do. She slowly went over to her brother placing a kiss on his cheek, looking at him before saying.

"Please get better."

She picked up her shawl off the chair she was sitting in, wrapping it around herself before leaving with Fury. The two armed guards following behind both of them. She was allowed to walk on her own terms and get into the jeep without being pushed in. She at least appreciated that, she had seen no sign of Steve, Nat nor Thor which made her suspicious that this was all planned out.

The drive was relatively short, she was taken into a larger building, it seemed to be the back route as they didn't bump into anyone. Leah knew she was in trouble now and that Loki was going to be seriously furious with her for this. She only hoped that he wouldn't find out about this till after everything had calmed down and she had a chance to explain herself. They put her in a dark interrogation room, there were no windows and only one door. This was a high level interrogation cell, one which they tend to put dangerous or way ward agents in. Leah just paced the room knowing that perhaps she should have woken Helena so she knew what was happening.

Leah didn't know how long had passed, she had completely lost track of time in her own thoughts. She thought about what Thor would do when he found out, she knew he would have to be diplomatic but then again there was no stopping a god. The door opened and a guard walked in with a bottle of water and a plate of food on a tray. Leah watched as he placed the tray down on the table and then left her. She knew that they were making her wait to get to her nerves and make her frustrated. She wasn't going to let it work on her, she just continued to pace, ignoring the growing hunger.

Finally the door opened she saw Aiden walk into the room looking pissed, she knew she must have betrayed his trust. she just stood there staring at him her arms crossed.

"Sit down." Aiden ordered not even looking at her. She watched as he sat down at the table opening up his folder on her she presumed. She saw her agent profile in there as well as Loki's folder from the attack on New York. She just rubbed her neck feeling a little out-of-place.

"I would prefer to stand." Leah muttered not moving, she wasn't going to let them boss her about. She knew this was all about the mind games and she wasn't letting them have the upper hand. She just stood there not moving from the spot she stood.

"What happened to you Barton?" Aiden finally looked up at her after making her wait for a few moments. "You disappeared for 3 months"

"Something cropped up that was more important than staying here." Leah looked down at her pregnancy bump. "Something big actually."

"Why didn't you tell any one you were going?" Aiden continued sound very official as he wrote down her response. "And that you were pregnant?"

"You really want to know." Leah came closer staring at him, feeling her emotions bubble and boil under her skin. "I found out I was pregnant with Loki's child, a child that was going to be different any way. I knew what you would as an organisation suggest that I did. You would have forced me into an abortion. Just because his father was seen a danger, a threat, a war criminal and well a god. I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to give up or destroy something so perfect, innocent and mine." She slowly sat down staring at Aiden. She took in a big breath before letting it out slowly calming herself down. She knew she needed to explain this correctly, to get them to understand her actions. "I was actually planning to run around this world to hide from SHIELD, keep my baby safe, till the child was born at least. Except everything suddenly changed, I needed to go back to Asgard suddenly. Thor came back to earth, there was a problem that only I could solve for him, I had to return to Asgard I had no choice. But I knew that at least there I would know my child would be safe."

"That was the reason you left?" Aiden looked a little baffled by her reply. "Only because Thor came back to Earth and ask you to return."

"Yes." Leah nodded looking down before looking back to Aiden looking a little baffled by what he had said. "Was there another theory?"

"That Loki had you under a mind control." Aiden told her looking up from his folder and putting his pen down. "That he had tricked you, put you under a spell. Your brother searched for you for weeks, all of them did actually, Romanoff, Rogers, Stark. They all looked for you worried for your safety."

"I am sorry that it happened like this but Loki never did that, not to me any way." Leah shook her head looking up at him. She knew the reasons why they would think like that but Loki had changed now. "I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I still do, I love him and I forgave him. He helped mend my broken soul like I repaired his. He has changed, he is not the man who was on earth over a year ago. I don't know what to say to keep you lot happy but this is the truth."

Aiden stood up and left her, she knew this was obviously not what they wanted to hear from her. She heard the door shut as she put her head in her hands. She had no idea how long she had been here but she knew if Loki had any wind of this the consequences could be grave. She wasn't willing to lose him over such a stupid thing but if he came to earth that would be the only fate for him.


	35. Chapter 35

Leah was frustrated and bitter now, how dare they lock her up like a criminal. She had done nothing wrong apart from falling in love with a man. Leah leaned against the wall sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out as they had begun to hurt from standing and pacing for so long. She had completely no idea how long it had been now. They hadn't even bothered to give her some rest time, they had left the lights on giving her no time to sleep. Not that she was going to sleep, she couldn't, not here while she was vulnerable. She felt exhausted, with no sleep as well as not eating since arrival on earth. She hated that she was a prisoner among her own people now, she understood how Loki must have felt during his captivity on Asgard. She was angry now, the only person who had been in was Aiden and a guard who kept bringing food and a clean set of clothing, both she hadn't touched not trusting any one. She was at least thankful though that this room had a concealed bathroom, at least they had recognized that with her being pregnant she had needs. And occasionally she had no control of these needs. Leah just thought about poor Loki who wouldn't have a clue what was going on unless Thor had gone back to Asgard. However she knew that Thor would not risk that, to have his brother turn on earth again like before.

Leah slowly stood up as an uncomfortable feeling had started, which normally indicated she had been in one position for too long. She paced the room slowly the feeling of something pressing down on her bump didn't fade. In fact it got worse, Leah let out a cry as a wave of pain passed through her body, it only lasted around 10 seconds but that was long enough.

"no, no, no." Leah groaned as the pain faded, she stood up straight and panted slightly. She could feel her body tremble from the aftermath of what ever that was. She paused and thought for a moment, when the realization of what just happened hit her.

She was not going to go in labor, in a cell, alone, that was not how she wanted it. She felt her body relax slightly as she rubbed her bump. She tried to calm herself but the panic had already set in, she didn't want Loki to miss out on the birth of his child. She also didn't want SHIELD freaking out further if her child came out blue or well not a child, she knew what would happen to it then. She could not let that happen to her, her child or Loki, their family would be torn apart. She felt her body build up for another wave was the only description she could give the feeling in her abdomen. She moved around the wall using the support of the wall before banging on the door with her fist.

"I need a doctor in here." She shouted before groaning again her face scrunching up as the discomfort came. She just cried out a little gritting her teeth.

She got herself onto the floor before she collapsed, the door opened and people rushed around her not that she was really aware of them. Once again the feeling passed, she looked up to see Mathew with his hands on her bump, stethoscope in his ears. He was obviously listening to the child, he looked up saying.

"I want her in a hospital ward, I can not deliver a child in a cell."

"Fury wants her to stay here." She heard Aiden tell Mathew. "She isn't going anywhere."

"Fury may want her hanging off the roof, she is under my care now, I want her in my infirmary. If she is cuffed to the bed or have armed guards outside the door I do not care. I just want to make sure mother and baby are well and safe." Mathews voice raised, she never heard Aiden's reply, Mathew gently held her under her arms and helped her to her feet. "Easy now Leah, come on."

Mathew walked her to the infirmary, she realized she was in a base she was familiar with at least. She had worked here at least twice she could think of. A few more contraction like feelings passed through her making them stop a couple of times. Mathew took her into a private room on the infirmary allowing her to sit down on the bed. She saw the two armed guards take their positions outside the door. She just looked at Mathew who seemed to be getting equipment immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Mathew asked helping her to get comfortable.

"Scared." Leah looked up at him as she rubbed her stomach. She could feel her body tremble from the aftermath of the contractions. "I am sorry if I got you into trouble." She added looking at him feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I understand better than others considering." He smiled at her looking very reassuring. "So how are you feeling, any more contractions?"

"No, they aren't contractions though?" Leah stared at him wide-eyed. "Are they?"

"I will need to do a full examination first." Mathew sighed continuing his work.

Leah had gotten into a hospital gown after many protests. She kept her dress close by though as well as keeping the gold jewelry on. She was not going to part with anything which reminded her of her new home and Loki. She watched as Mathew did a full work up on her, she finally asked.

"How's Clint doing?"

"Much the same." Mathew replied stopping what he was doing. "He isn't good Leah, I am not sure what to really do for him."

"I know about Coulson." Leah stared at Mathew who looked a little shocked by what she said. "I am guessing you were his physician who used my blood to bring him back from the dead?"

"How?" Mathew frowned now looking completely stunned that she even knew that classified information.

"I saw him, he told me the truth." Leah muttered shrugging thinking about it. "So how about it, will my blood cure Clint?"

"Yes but we don't have the quantity we use too because of Phil." Mathew replied honesty.

"Take some now." Leah offered knowing she would do anything for her brother. At least then she would know something good would have come from this.

"Your pregnant Leah, it's not safe especially the amount we need." Mathew shook his head continuing his examination. "I am not willing to risk it."

"Then take a little." Leah argued looking at her friend with desperation. "What ever is safe enough, I mean considering my powers."

"You were having contractions minutes ago." Mathew looked up at her seriously, his eyes telling her that he was not going to give in. "Let me finish here first at least."

Leah sat there quietly knowing there was no point continuing her request, Mathew hooked her up to some machines and took her readings. She was being as patient as she could but her hands had already started fiddling with the hem of her gown. Mathew finally looked back up at her and asked.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine." Leah nodded before sighing "A little nervous though."

"No more contractions?" Mathew continued frowning at her.

"No." Leah shook her head watching him work. "What's happening to me Mathew?"

"I would say that they were braxton hicks contractions brought on by the stress you have been through the pass few days." Mathew explained looking down at her folder. "Don't worry they are quite common. Many women get them. However." He paused frowning at her notes. "You are carrying a child like your 40 weeks pregnant by the look of things and my records say your only 28 weeks now?"

"Well its taking on its fathers genes I guess." Leah smirked rubbing the bump, she knew that things were always going to be different with this child considering. "Asgardian people don't have an exact time for pregnancies, they give birth whenever really. So dates don't really work. consider some people have short pregnancies others have long."

"And the bruises that you have?" Mathew said sounding a little suspicious this time. She knew what it must look like to him and needed to stop the way he was thinking.

"It's not Loki's doing at all, if that's what your thinking." She interrupted him looking a little worried knowing that it was only more evidence that wasn't Loki's doing not that they would think that. "It's the baby, It's a strong kicker, I guess the risk of a human carrying a gods child." Leah muttered shrugging. "I am fine though, my body is coping, Loki and I decided if it got worse we would have the child prematurely, but honestly I feel fine." Leah defended the child. "It seems to be kicking less now."

"I would like to do a scan if you would allow me?" Mathew looked at her curiously. "Just make sure everything is going okay."

"Okay." Leah smiled nodding before freezing as she realized something. "But." She paused looking at Mathew who stopped what he was doing to look at her raising an eyebrow at her. "I may need to tell you something first."

"What is it Leah?" Mathew sat down on the corner of her bed now looking very concerned.

"Loki has had children in the pass." Leah began not really sure how to word it. She thought about how she was going to word this to her friend, she knew she needed to be cautious but then again Mathew would see the truth if there was anything wrong. "They didn't come out of the mothers as children though. His mother, Loki's mother thinks this was because Loki had used magic during the other women's relationship with him, which he hasn't with me."

"What are you saying Leah?" Mathew sounded very worried now.

"I have been worried about what this child will be when it arrives. As all his other children didn't take human form when they were born." Leah looked down knowing how crazy she may sound. "If you're doing a scan I wanted to pre-warn you."

Mathew just nodded before wheeling a scanner into the room and setting up. He applied the cold jelly onto her abdomen before pressing the scanner to her skin, she watched the screen as he found the child within her. She just looked at it. Mathew turned her to her and said.

"It looks like a baby to me." Mathew smiled at her.

"Thank god." Leah laughed looking at the well formed child on the screen. It definitely had a normal looking head, arms and legs. It was perfect by the look of things, not that it could be anything else in her eyes. She saw the rapid heart beat, it was even sucking it own thumb. She could only wish that Loki was here to see their child.

"Your not far off I would say." He smirked looking at her seriously as he continued the scan. "The head is ready to engaged in to your cervix, so I would say your about ready."

"Wow." She stared at the image only hoping that it would hang on for a bit so Loki would be around for the birth. "It is getting so real now, can I have a photo to show Loki, I mean, only if that is okay." Mathew just nodded before Leah asked "So how about you taking some of my precious miracle-working blood for my brother if your happy with me."

"I will take some, not a lot." Mathew nodded looking at her seriously "but it may not have the same effect on Clint as it did Phil. It was only a theory last time that we were testing out but I am almost sure it should help him in some way."

Mathew took a bag of blood before making Leah eat a full meal and pudding, to help keep up her energy levels. She was absolutely stuffed but feeling a little better, relaxed and happy that their child was safe. She finally then got a chance to rest feeling safer here than she did in the cell.

_She stood there screaming at Loki to stop, but it was like he wasn't listening. Leah looked around at the destruction and decay that he had caused to the world she use to think of as home. He seemed full of rage and anger again, she could see it in his eyes. She tried to stop him, she wrapped her arms around him trying to get him to listen to her. He just pushed her away causing her to fall and stumble to the floor. As she looked up she saw the lifeless faces of Clint, Natasha, Steve and Mathew looking up at her. There eyes wide and cold looking as she let out a cry. _

She woke up gasping looking to her side to see the morning light shining through the window. She knew it was just a nightmare, but it was something that could have the potential of happening. Slowly she got up and to looked out of the window to see that day had already come. She changed back into her dress, knowing that she needed to find a way out, she didn't want to be here any longer than she had too now. She knew that her nightmare told a partial truth, Loki would come after her and her child, to rescue them. He wouldn't stop to make sure they were safe and if that meant killing he would. She knew way she had been treated by Aiden and Fury was beyond what she expected from them and she did not deserve this type of treatment. But she knew that she needed to find a way out without causing harm to them. She paced the room when Mathew arrived and looked at him seriously.

"How's Clint?" She asked firstly looking up at him hoping that it would be only good news.

"He's improved, perhaps we could take some more blood from you today if your blood count had returned to normal."

"I need to go home Mathew." She said looking at him as she offered her arm for a blood sample, her face full of worry and need. "Will you help me?"

"Leah I can't do any more than I have done." Mathew shook his head looking a little awkward about the situation. He stuck the needle into her arm taking a small blood sample.

"I can't stay here and deprive a child of its father." Leah argued staring at him rubbing her arm as he removed the needle.

"I am so sorry Leah but I can't do anything, my hands are tied." Mathew looked at her apologetically.

Leah watched as he left, she picked up and threw the plastic cup of water again the wall cursing. This was not how she had planned this to go. She paced the room looking back and forth at the guards on the door, she knew that if only she could have a distraction or a weapon of her own she could possibly escape. However she did not know where Thor was. And he was her only ticket back to Asgard and back to Loki.

* * *

_Thank you for the support, loving the reviews, they are all lovely and really appreciated! They are definitely helping me develop the story! I am giving you an extra chapter today, as hoping to see the new Thor movie this week (and get my Loki fix hehe). This may mean not being able to give you a new chapter for one day (sorry!). Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks again. _


	36. Chapter 36

Leah had continued to pace to calm her anger, she could feel it bubble under her skin, she didn't want the added stress on her or the baby. She knew it was impossible for her to get out alone, she wondered whether Fury had authorized to shot on sight if she did yet. She heard a gentle knock at the door, she looked up to see Steve standing there. He opened the door and entered before shutting it behind him.

"I saw Dr Walter, he said you were here." Steve muttered

She just closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief, she knew that Mathew was probably unable to see Thor but got her the next best person he could. Leah just went over to Steve flinging her arms around him suddenly feeling like she had a friend in this world.

"Thank god your here." She sighed feeling happier that some one was at least here for her.

"What's happened to you Leah? No one would tell us anything, Thor is going crazy with worry." Steve told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay and the baby?"

"Yeah we're fine." Leah replied pulling back from her friend. "SHIELD thinks I am under a mind control, I have no way to prove it to them that I am not. This is so messed up Steve." She placed her hand on her forehead as she thought. "I don't want to be a prisoner here."

"Right." Steve frowned remaining silent for a second. "Don't get upset Leah but I can understand why they are concerned." He began thinking for a moment looking at her, she could see the conflict of interest going on inside his head. "You returned suddenly only to disappear on us just as quickly. Then we find your pregnant with some mans child which turns out to be the god Loki who destroyed the best part of a city. It seems all a little off to be honest and you know that too, your training tells you that?"

"There's being concerned Steve and there is being unreasonable. I understand that, I do, but Mathew has done scans and observed me, I was questioned non stop on my last return. And yes I never told them the honest truth but I knew what they would be like. I would have been sent to get my head checked because I fell in love, its ridiculous. I am telling the truth now Steve, I can't do any more than that." Leah sat down on the corner of her bed feeling herself . "Loki is unable to come to earth, therefore while I'm stuck here I am alone and our child is without its father. I can't do this alone Steve, I am not strong enough." Leah sobbed putting a hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"You will never be alone Leah." Steve sat down beside her putting a strong-arm around her. "I will be here for you always."

"Thank you." Leah smiled as tears fell from her eyes down her pale cheeks.

"I know who you are Leah, you don't seem to be under a mind control or forced into a trick. I know you better than they do." Steve mumbled staring down at her smiling. "Perhaps if I spoke to them, reasoned with Fury."

"I don't think it would do any good. To them I have fallen in love with the enemy, I never planned this Steve, I was never my intention. I got to know him." Leah explained to Steve hoping he would understand. "He opened up to me when he would speak to no one else. I ended up talking to him about my pass, he knew bits already but it was nice to just talk. He answered a lot of unexplained questions I had and he helped me heal further. He changed for me Steve, he changed who he was to prove his love for me." Leah smiled looking down at her hands which were rubbing the material of her dress. "And I fell in love with him."

"Perhaps if you would explain this." Steve began trying to be as logical as he always was, it made her smile.

"No it won't work." Leah shook her head. "If anything you would only stir the hornet's nest further. They would probably ship me off where even you couldn't even find me." She looked up at Steve before she began to suggest. "Perhaps if you were to show Thor where I am. I mean Thor could take me back to Asgard where I know I will be safe."

"Leah." Steve looked down at her his voice saying everything as she felt him tense up. It would go against who he was Captain America. She didn't like doing it, making him chose between his friend or the organisation he worked for.

"I know." Leah shrugged feeling really guilty now. "But I am not welcome here any more." She looked to her friend. "Please help me Steve, I don't want to be locked up, give birth in a cell, have my child taken away from me or worse."

"I will see what I can do." Steve nodded not looking at her as he obviously still thought about what he could do.

The door to the Hospital room she was in opened making them both jump away from each other. She watched Steve stand up and walk away from her to the edge of the room, she saw Mathew come in with a sheet of paper looking at it. He finally looked up to her and then glanced over to Steve who still stood there awkwardly.

"It's time that you left Mr Rogers." Mathew told Steve firmly. Steve just looked at Leah smiling slightly nodding before leaving. Mathew turned his attention back to Leah. "Your blood parameters look good enough to take another treatment for your brother if you want."

"Do it." Leah sighed.

Mathew set up and took some more blood before leaving her with food to eat and orders to eat it. Leah ate most of it as she had been requested to do so, knowing she needed the extra energy now. Leah was sitting by the window looking out onto the green grass and blue sky. It looked so unfamiliar now compared to Asgard, like she was actually on the alien world. Leah heard footsteps which made her stand up, she looked over at the door before seeing Thor and Steve disarmed the two armed guards. Leah just stood there looking at Thor who opened the door and seemed annoyed as well relieved at the same time. She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. As Steve dragged in the two unconscious bodies before standing up straight and looking at the pair oft them.

"We won't have long?" Steve said firmly.

Leah just turned to Steve before giving her friend a hug also. She knew that Steve must have known what she had said and told him was the truth for him to help her.

"Thank you." She smiled at the pair of them feeling a wave of relief wash over her entire body "Thank you." She repeated

"I feared the worse for you." Thor took hold of her shoulders holding on to her tightly letting out a breath of relief. "I dreaded telling my brother what had happened and that I couldn't find you."

"He doesn't know about this does he?" Leah looked at Thor knowing full well what Loki would be capable of if he was to find out. "Please tell me you didn't send word back, I don't know what he would do."

"No." Thor shook his head. "He does not." He glanced back at the door which Steve was looking out of on checking the coast was clear. "We need to go now Leah, I do not know what they have planned for you."

"I know." Leah nodded letting Thor go and looking at him seriously. "I need to see my brother first once more please?"

"Leah." Steve cut in. "You need to go."

"But." Leah began to protest.

"We need to go home Leah its been four days." Thor looked at her seriously she could see the slight panic in his eyes "Loki will worry, I do not want my brother doing something we all may regret later on."

"I just need to see him, he is my brother, then we can go home." Leah begged looking at Thor and Steve her silver eyes wide pleading with the both of them. "I may not get another chance."

"Fine." Thor reluctantly agreed before turning to Steve "You know the way."

"Yes." Steve nodded looking a little more worried than he did earlier. "Follow me."

They went to leave the medical room, Leah picked up the recent ultrasound image of her child, they were half way down the corridor when Leah saw Fury with Helena and an armed guard who was pointing his weapon to Helena's head. Leah stopped looking at Fury as Thor and Steve stepped in front of her to protect her.

"We do not wish to cause any problems here." Thor began sounding a little menacing, Leah knew she wouldn't mess with him but wasn't sure if Fury would risk it.

"Leah Barton worked for us, however she has been compromised, we need to make sure she is no threat." Fury said sounding equally intimidating. "We need to process her to make sure that she is of sound mind."

"She is a pregnant woman with all due respect Sir and she does not deserve this treatment." Steve added.

"Back down Captain." Fury glared at Steve silencing Steve immediately. "Leah give yourself up before this gets worse for all of you."

"Sir, I am pregnant how can I be a threat, I have told you nothing but the truth when I have been back here, my home. I only came back for my brother and then I intended to be able to return to my true home, Asgard." Leah explained stepping around Thor and Steve, walking closer to Fury her hands up in the air to show she was no threat. "Please Sir, let Helena go, she has no reason to be here, she only came because Loki asked her to look after me and she is my friend. She has a family of her own to go home too, please don't do anything to hurt that family too."

"Will you hand yourself in?" Fury asked

"No." Leah shook her head only speaking the truth. "I can't do that, the longer I am here the more of a threat I am. I am personally no danger to you, you are all family to me but my child's father, the man I fell in love with would break his banishment for me. I do not want to see the consequences of that. This is the reason I didn't return in the first place to explain about everything, I knew this would happen and I didn't want it too." She looked down slowly lowering her hands. "Please Sir just let us go. Before anything happens that we all regret."

"Where were you planning to go?" Fury began frowning at her.

"To say good bye to my brother. I just want to see that the blood I have given for him has had some effect, to see if he is better" Leah replied glancing back at Thor and Steve before looking back at her old commander. "Please sir, I don't want any trouble."

"I can't let you go." Fury shook his head.

"Sir, I don't think Thor is going to let you take me away again." Leah looked back over her shoulder at Thor who looked a little menacing as he glared at Fury. "I promise you, once I have seen my brother I will leave, permanently. I will not set foot back on earth, I will take Loki's punishment if that will keep your organisation happy that I am not a threat. This is all I can offer you, my word." Leah hoped that this will work, she knew it was the only option she could give Fury.

"Take Miss Barton to her brothers room." Fury nodded turning and walking away with the armed guards, she knew then what his answer was. "Captain, make sure that they leave."

Leah wrapped her arms around a distraught Helena, she comforted the woman for a moment knowing how scary that situation must have been. Once Helena had stopped crying and had calmed herself down, Leah handed her over to Thor to look after.

"Do you have that letter still?" Leah looked up at Thor

He just nodded at her, pulling the letter out of his armour, she looked at it before nodding to him. She had more pressing issues on her mind now, this may be the last time that she would actually see Clint. They were taken by the guard to Clint's room. Thor and Helena stood at the doorway as she went into the room, she saw the transfusion set up at his bedside smiling. At least she was doing something to help him, she went over to his bed side touching his bare arm. He looked a little better than she remembered, he felt warmer and the bruises were already faded. She just sat down beside him looking around before sighing.

"This was not how I imagined I would ever say good-bye to you. I always though it would be at gun point or your funeral. Life within SHIELD huh." She tried to laugh but it didn't come out, she slowly sat down taking hold of his larger hand. "I never thought it would be a good bye because I am pregnant with a man everyone seems to hate. But you always said you can't help who you fall in love with, I believe you now. I mean look at you and Nat, I know if you were awake you would deny it but stop doing that. You two need each other, we all can see it." Leah smiled. "Look after each other, and perhaps." She felt the tears run down her cheek. "Perhaps you could come and visit me instead, Its lovely on Asgard and you have all that leave time. Maybe this little one will be about then." She rubbed her stomach. "It will love to meet its uncle." Leah then let out sigh looking at him. "Look after yourself Clint."

She heard footsteps behind her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Steve who looked at Clint for a moment before turning to her.

"You better go Leah, before Fury changes his mind."

"Yeah." Leah nodded before slowly wrapping her arms around him giving him a long hug. "Thank you for all you have done for me."

"I would do it again." Steve said returning the hug.

"Can I asked you do one more thing for me." Leah began pulling back and letting go of her friend, seeing Steve begin to frown at her. "When Clint is well enough to know, please could you give him this letter, it explains everything to the best of my ability."

"Of course." Steve nodded smiling weakly. "I will tell him what happened here too."

"Thank you." Leah stood up on tip toe just able to kiss him on the cheek.

She walked out of the room, she felt herself break down, this was harder than anything she had done. Clint had always been there for her and she was letting him down in his time of need. Thor wrapped his arm protectively around her saying nothing as they headed back to Asgard. As they arrived Leah looked around seeing they were in one of the gardens of Asgard. She just stood their as she realized this was home now permanently.

"Come Leah." Thor Said

Leah just shook her head turning to look at Thor and Helena before walking away from both of them. She needed some time alone so she could come to terms what had just happened. She didn't look back as she strode away, she placed her hand on her bump as she tried to find a quiet area to get some peace. She found one of the gardens overlooking the waters with a stream. She pulled off her boots placing her feet in he cooling water. She looked across to the city, she knew that she was an outcast now. At least she had Loki, Thor, their mother, her new family. She placed her hand on the bump looking at it before breaking down to tears.


	37. Chapter 37

Leah remained where she was trying to get her head around what had happened, how it had come to all of this. She had lost the majority of people she care for, loved and classed as family. Was loving some one so bad, bad enough to be told never to return. The sun had started to set in the starry sky as the clusters and the patterns of the universe started to expose themselves in their full beauty. Leah just looked up into the sky knowing her brother was out there some where when she heard her name being called, She looked over to see Loki a very worried and panic-stricken Loki coming towards her. Her tears came even faster the moment she saw him, she had missed him so much. Loki just knelt down beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against his body. Leah grabbed hold of him sobbing into his chest, he just held onto to her tightly not saying a word.

Loki gently lifted her off the floor as her tears dwindled, he carried her back to their room laying her down in bed. She hung onto him not wanting to let go and lose contact with him, she needed him now more than ever. He gently pried her hands off of him before she felt him lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his body. She let out the odd sob, as everything felt so fresh in her mind like an open wound unable to close. Out of exhaustion, her eyes closed and her breathing calmed as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Leah woke early in the morning to hear raised voices, she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She remember then what happened on earth and that she was now back in Asgard. The window was open, she watched as the curtain blew inwards during a breeze letting out a gentle sigh before she focused on the voices which grew louder.

"If they have harmed her in any way, caused her any suffering, they will pay." Loki shouted sounding very angry and bitter. "They will not know what happened till its done."

"Calm yourself brother." Thor said a little louder and some authority.

"They did that to her, they caused her distress, anxiety and pain." She heard Loki growl menacingly "I should go back there and finish what I started."

"No Brother. Leah would not want you to do that, she was worried you would break your punishment as it is. I do not know what they did or said to her, she didn't tell me brother perhaps she will tell you." Thor's voice muttered trying to reason with Loki. "She was out of my care for two days, no one would tell me where she was or who had her but she is well and returned to you now."

"I should have known better than let her go." Loki hissed obviously ignoring what his brother was trying to tell him.

"Brother we knew the risks before we left, it was the reason why she wouldn't return to explain to all of them her choice." Thor explained calmly "That she left them for you. Leah is here now brother, the healer said she and the child are fine, that is all you could ask for. At least she was able to reason with them for their return."

"How were you able to return with her then?" Loki asked sounding a little bitter but calmer than he had been previously. "How was she able to reason with them?"

"I found her in one of their healing rooms and she was given a choice of being a prisoner or banishment. She told them her choice immediately with little thought." Thor told Loki the truth. "She chose you brother, over her own brother and family, she chose you. She said her final farewell to her brother and we returned. So you can understand now why she was upset."

"They gave her my banishment from Midgard. She is unable to go back to her home now." Loki now sounded guilty and quieter "Because she decided to be with me, they punished her."

"Yes." She heard Thor reply. "Be gentle on her brother, this will be hard on her. I am returning to earth today to take Jane back to her home, I will see if I can resolve this and I will check on her brother while I am there. Spend some time with her, I will be back in an hour."

"Thank you brother." Loki said quietly.

She heard the door open and close, Loki didn't come into the bedroom for some time, she knew that he must be taking in all the information that Thor had given to him. He was surely going to be mad with her, she expected him to shout at her but he didn't come to see her for a while. Leah just sat herself up in the bed, waiting to see Loki, She still felt tired and had a slightly empty inside. She just sat there for a moment thinking back to her brother and what had been said back on Earth hoping perhaps it would calm down and she would be able to return eventually. She then remembered about the ultrasound and she had yet tell anyone about the development of the baby. She grinned pulling the photo out of their child, there normal looking child. Her heart felt suddenly lighter right then, just thinking about the baby they were going to have made everything look better.

"Your awake." She heard Loki say, she looked up to see him standing in the doorway his arms crossed, his eyes had narrowed slightly as he stared at her. "How do you feel today?"

"Okay I guess." She nodded looking at him unsure really what to say, she just stared at him hoping that he wasn't going to be to angry with her. She wasn't sure that her head could take him shouting at her.

"What happened to you Little one?" He asked stepping into the room, she could still see the anger behind the calm looking exterior. She just shook her head looking away from him not really sure what to say to help the matter. "Tell me little one." Loki commanded making her close her eyes trembling slightly knowing that he would not give up in finding answers.

"I can't go back." Leah finally said like she was emitting it to herself. "I am a traitor to SHIELD now." Leah let out sigh still not looking at him, trying to find the right words to explain everything to him. "They took me from my brothers bedside, not by force even though they threatened it. I didn't want to risk anything, the baby, nothing. So I decided it would be easier to just go with them to answer some questions about you, me, us. That is all."

"You went with them willingly?" Loki growled, she could hear the anger in his voice return. She always knew he was going to be annoyed at her for doing that but she didn't really have a choice then.

"Yes." Leah turned to look at him seeing the anger in his eyes which made her shrink slightly under be bed covers, she knew that he wouldn't understand. She just let out a long sigh. "They were armed, I didn't want to risk our child or my health while I am pregnant. I am sorry if that angered you but I wasn't left with much choice love."

"So why did you end up in their healing room?" Loki persisted to find the answers he obviously wanted to know about.

"I went into a false labor, common in human women, it can just happen during pregnancies apparently." Leah sighed knowing that this would probably anger him further. She looked down not really wanting to see his response to her answer. She just hoped that Thor hadn't said too much now that would get her into further trouble with him. "I got checked over by my friend who is the doctor I spoke of, the one who discovered that I was pregnant."

Loki didn't say anything, which made her look back to him, he seemed suddenly troubled and worried. She knew it was about their child again and her health carrying it. Leah looked back down to the photo of their child, she then held it out to him, hoping he would look to see. He took the photo from her frowning before looking back at her.

"Our child." He asked looking a little surprised.

"Yes." Leah nodded smiling slightly knowing that this may actually help calm any concerns he had about it. "Our child now, it has a head, two arms, two legs, ten toes and ten fingers. It looks normal to me and pretty perfect in fact."

She saw a smile come to Loki's face, She just sat watching him amazed how his expression softened as he examined the photo better. Leah knew how worried he had been about what his child would be after what happened to the others. This would at least give them the hope that they needed that the child would be alright.

"Perhaps some good has come from this." He glanced down at her now looking a lot happier and back to himself.

"Maybe that's how we should look at this." Leah agreed trying to think more positively even with all the pain she had from leaving her brother. She just let out a sigh and looking out of the window from the bed. "Not as something bad but something good."

"I am sorry that you were put in that situation because of me, because of what I did." Loki slowly sat down on the bed beside her. "I never meant you to be punished for my crimes."

"It was the only choice I could ever make." Leah leaned against him looking at the photo with him. "I love my brother dearly but I love you too. You are my future now."

"Marry me." Loki asked sounding a little quiet about it but she heard the words clearly in her ears.

Leah just stayed where she was for a moment, frozen as she took a second to think, she didn't have the apprehension like she did when he asked the other times. She had really made her choice back down on earth, she chose him over her brother and family that said everything really.

"Yes." She whispered

"Pardon?" Loki pulled away from her looking down a little shocked as he grabbed hold of her shoulders making her look at him directly.

"Yes I will." She nodded smiling at him. "That is what you wanted to hear right?" She giggled

Loki just pulled her up against him as his lips crashed down upon hers, she just moaned against his lips. He pulled her upon his lap holding her in place as he continued to shower her with kisses. He finally pulled back taking hold of her face saying.

"I love you."

"There is one condition." Leah cut in knowing what she truly wanted then. "We get married after the baby is born so I am not this size on our special day and then we are not marrying just because we are having a baby together."

"It would not matter." Loki looked at her baffled by what she was saying.

"It would to me." Leah muttered sighing rubbing her bump. "Please."

"Fine." Loki smiled back at her kissing her softly on her lips. Leah just let out a yawn, trying to fight it, as she felt her body protest out of exhaustion. "You are tired little one, you need to rest."

"I am fine." Leah protested.

"Rest." Loki insisted kissing the top of her head. "I will wake you later on."

"Stay." Leah glanced up at him wanting to keep the contact with him "Please."

Loki just nodded laying down beside her as she rolled onto her side resting her head onto his chest. She let out a long sigh closing her eyes as she fell back into a peaceful sleep holding onto Loki's arms which were wrapped her.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_"So you and the Capt?" She heard Clint drawl as Leah opened two bottles of beer. _

_"What." Leah turned looking at him completely confused by what he meant by that, seeing the grin on his face. She went to hand him a beer and sitting down on her bed and placing her feet on the table beside it. _

_"Your spending a lot of time with him, I mean you're a young woman and." Clint began taking the beer from her a big smile still spread across her face. "It would be natural for two people to."_

_"Oh god stop. Call yourself a spy, your completely off the mark" Leah muttered understanding fully what he meant now as the horror of what he was trying to say hit her. "Me and Steve are just friends, that's it, he has no one now Clint. I am just trying to be a good person, it was my job to help him adjust into this century and we became friends in the process, It's nothing romantic." _

_"I was just saying." Clint chuckled at her response drinking some of his beer. "If it was anything like that be careful. Don't rush into anything, I mean if you were to go from friends to anything else. Just well don't jump into bed with him okay." _

_"Please stop now." Leah ran her hand through her shorter bronze hair before sipping at her own beer before letting out a long sigh. "I can't stand the embarrassment. Nat gave me the sex talk ages ago and trust me that was bad enough. Trust me when I say this is a lot worse than that time. I think I am old enough and well able considering I am a agent of SHIELD to look after myself Clint."_

_"I am your big brother Lee." Clint sat down beside grinning at the reaction he was having from her. "Its my right to be protective, trust me when I say if you ever find some one, the hurdles they will have to jump before I will consider if they are good enough for you will be extreme. There will be background checks, one on ones, the lot." _

_"Your beyond embarrassing." Leah laughed at him before thinking for a moment. "I don't think I will ever have that life really, how many agents do you know who have a normal life outside this." She glanced around the small bare room she had in one of the many SHIELD bases "Then considering what I am and what happened to me, who would want me." _

_"You will find some one who will accept you for who you are, all of you." Clint pulled her against him. "I promise. Any way we have not done too badly together have we." _

_"God, I am not into incest." Leah glanced at him before laughing at her own sick joke. "I suppose we have done okay I guess." _

_"That's not what I meant. I promise you sis, what ever happens I will always be there for you, what ever you decide to do I will always be proud of you and support your choice." Clint sighed kissing the top of her head. "Love you Lee." _

_x-x-x-x-x_


	38. Chapter 38

Leah woke suddenly to see that the room was only lit by candle light, there was no sign of Loki. She slowly and stiffly got out of bed still feeling tired. She just rubbed her face looking into the mirror, she saw how pale she looked in the mirror in front of her. She frankly looked ill, it was a little concerning but she just put it down to the what had happened the pass few days. She had not eaten properly and had felt like she had the weight of the world upon her shoulders it would had surely taken its toll on her body and possibly the child. She removed the rest of the pins that held her hair in place from the celebration days ago. Most of her hair had fallen out but she had been given no time to taken the pins and golden strands out. She brushed her hair allowing the long curls to hang on their own accord, she ran herself a bath waiting for Loki's return. As she sat in the warm water her mind drifted back to the dream she had, she remember many of her and Clint's evenings in. Where they actually spent time as brother and sister together when they weren't working. It was times like those she actually never really appreciated, it use to be something to do out of habit. Then the habit slowly got less and less as they got busier and busier. She hardly saw him before Loki's attack on earth and then afterwards everyone went there separate ways to recover. To be fair she was not particularly in the most of sociable moods afterwards as people only seemed to have questions about why Loki had taken her. That was the one things she regretted the most now, was not spending the time she had with him more often. She eventually got out of the bath tub as the water had began to cool with still no sigh of Loki she changed into a nightdress as her body protested being up and about.

She sat on the bed for a while rubbing her round stomach, she had hardly felt the baby move the pass couple of days since the braxton Hicks episode she went though. Not she was complaining, it meant there were no bruises for Loki to worry about. She found it strange that he was not here with her now, she knew that he was probably still trying to find out more from Thor or Helena about what happened on Earth. She looked about the room for a moment thinking before realizing that she had hardly anything of her own brought to Loki's chambers. Not that she had even asked them to be moved, everything seemed to be happening so fast now, she had hardly had time to even think about it. She knew that was all back in her own chambers waiting to be moved here on her request. She knew what she wanted to see to make sure she did in fact bring it, she let out a sighed wrapping a blanket around her before leaving the chambers. She padded bare foot down to her old room, it had been a while since she had been there. She went around the room lighting a few of the candles so there was ample light to find what she wanted. She slowly pulled her bag apart finding what she was looking for, letting out a sigh of relief once it was within her hands. She pulled out the envelope and looked at the collection of photos she had brought to Asgard with her. They were mainly ones of her and Clint, but there were the odd ones of Nat, Steve, Phil even one of Mathew and Penny's wedding. She looked through them quickly smiling at the memories of when each photo was taken came back to her, all of these photos were now so precious to her. Something that she would now treasure forever, considering it was all she had left to remind her of home. It was all she had to remind her of the people who she classed as family, who were now gone from her life.

She pulled the blanket closer around herself as a draft of cold air moved through the room, there was no fire lit in the room and she guessed no one had really been in here since she had moved to Loki's room. She pulled herself off the floor feeling uncomfortable, she got herself onto the bench by one of the windows wrapping herself up before studying the photos with greater detail. The guilt had started to properly set in, she had abandoned her brother in his time of need. He never got to see or hear her, only a letter which said everything and then again other people's version of what happened could influence what he thought. It was not the way she wanted this to happen at all, she just wanted to be able to explain what happened face to face.

She knew when she had been captured by the terrorists and taken to Budapest, she never gave up hope that her brother would find her. She in fact hung onto that thought so tightly it was the only thing that got her through the ordeal and pain she went through. Clint never gave up on her then, she didn't really expect him to now either, it didn't really surprise her that he looked for her. She knew she should have left a message with some one to stop him from doing it but there was really much time. She however had now been forced to give up on him, not being able to see him on her own terms at her. She had to leave Clint lying alone in a hospital bed, she was unable to see him again and how he was about to be told the way she chose to leave. She had abandoned him completely that was what caused her the most upset, that she was forced to leave him forever to make that choice.

It was not that she regretted her decision at all, she knew she had made the right choice there and then. She loved Loki with all her heart, soul and would give him everything she had, she could not see her life with out him in it now. He was definitely her future, the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life however short or long that would be with. Then there was their baby, it needed its father and mother, both of them to teach it the value of life and its heritage. This was what she truly wanted in her life her and Loki, mother and father raising their child together. However happy that thought was it didn't fully help dull out the pain she still felt and it didn't make the guilt go away knew that this was going to take time, a lot of it for the pain to fade but it was never going to go anywhere. She let out a long sigh as all the thoughts she had flooded her tired mind. She just continued to look at each photo carefully as the evening came.

She must have fallen back to sleep as she woke in the morning with a jolt, she let out a gasp. Something had stirred her from her sleep, she was disoriented for a moment till she remembered when she was. The morning light had only just began to rise, she didn't know how long she had been here for or if Loki knew where she was, she knew if he thought she was missing he would only worry about her. She let out a long sigh still feeling a tired and lousy as she felt the night before, not really sure why considering how much she had slept the pass day.

She got up feeling the cramping between her legs and lower back, nothing painful just a little uncomfortable, she just groaned and stretched it out. She moved slightly feeling a dampness. Her hand went flying to her skirt, she grabbed it feeling the dampness on the material. Slowly she pulled her hands back looking at them to see that they were dripping with crimson blood. Her heart suddenly stopped this was not good at all. She slowly looked down to see her skirt was covered in blood, she turned to glance at the bench to see that had blood on it too. She felt the panic rise within her, this was not meant to happen.

"Oh god." She gasped as fear took over she just stood frozen to the spot before knowing that she needed to find Loki immediately.

She picked up on of her old cloaks wrapping around herself hiding the blood before moving as fast as she could back to Loki and her chambers. The pain got worse as she moved and she felt her bodies energy decrease, she knew something terrible was happening. She felt weaker with every step she took, it was harder to stay upright as she used the wall to support her as she continued to move. Finally getting to Loki's chambers she leaned against the wall outside their door, out of breath and her body feeling to heavy to raise a hand to open the door. She tried to call out but she was breathless and her body wouldn't allow it, she closed her eyes before sliding down and slumping against the wall falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open, she couldn't move, her body frozen and still not her own. She squinted from the blinding golden light seeing shadows moving around above her. She couldn't focus properly upon them, she heard mumbling around her, a lot of people talking but not being able to focus on one voice. She felt completely disoriented and confused about what was happening to her. She could feel her body's powers keeping her barely alive, all the other times she had to regenerate it had never felt like this. It was like something was willing her to continue living, like she was unable to let go.

"How is she?" She finally heard the familiar voice, making her want to look up.

She tried to turn her head to see him but she couldn't, she couldn't even say anything. She tried her hardest but nothing happened she was trapped in her own mind. She just stayed where she was listening intently to see if the voice she loved said any more.

"If she dies brother, while I was in that box." She heard Loki growled dangerously, the anger just seeped through his voice. "If anything should happen to either of them I will kill you for what you have done."

She felt a wave of panic set over her not about talk of her death but she had heard that tone with Loki once before and she knew that danger it possessed. She prayed that this was only the moment talking, she did not want him doing anything which could cause him pain or suffering. Slowly her eyes closed again, she was unable to keep them open any longer as she drifted off back into a state of unconsciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

Her head hurt, her body ached and there was pain which she could not explain. She felt like she was floating though her body lighter than it had felt in a long while. She was finally at peace, her body rested and a calmness spread over her.

When she next woke, she felt better than she had in a long while, though something had disturbed her sleep completely. Something that had drawn her out of one of the best sleeps she had ever had, she couldn't think what it as. She then could hear a wailing in the background which made her open her eyes frowning, confused by the sound. It sounded like a babies cry, which baffled her further. She looked around to see that she was in a room to herself, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position to see Loki in the corner by a window his back to her. The crying had now turned to only gurgles, she watched silently as Loki turned around a bundle of cloths in his hand, when she saw a tiny arm and hand raise from it. A babies arm and hand, she just stared at the pair of them standing before her till she realized that was their child in his arms. A hand flew up to her mouth from the shock. She saw a warm smile on Loki's face as he looked up at her taking hold of their child's small hand holding it softly in his large one. Leah just stared at him open-mouthed unable to say anything, this was not how she ever thought she would meet their child. A lone tear ran down her cheek as an overwhelming feeling of happiness and joy built up within her.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked looking at her with a pleased expression on his face. He spoke very softly, not like when she last heard him even though that memory seemed clouded now.

"Weak and tired but okay." Leah replied staring at him before being finally able to ask. "Is it, is everything alright with it?"

"She is perfect." Loki grinned at her.

"She. It's a girl?" Leah smiled the breath knocked out of her body, Loki only smiled and nodded, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She sat up further as he approached her, She saw within the bundle of cloth was a child, a normal looking dark-haired baby. Leah just let out a gasp before smiling up at Loki. "She's so beautiful."

"And ours." Loki added smiling before handing Leah her daughter carefully, there was a large smile on his gentle and peaceful face. Their daughter actually weighed what seemed to be a good weight, Leah could feel her in her arms.

Leah just hesitantly wrapped her arms around the child cradling her to her chest. She was beautiful, Leah just pulled a corner of the blanket she was wrapped in down to see the small blue-eyed, black hair wonder looking up at her not quite being able to focus on her yet. The child looked every bit part of her and Loki, she just felt a happy tear roll down her cheek as she took a few seconds to bond with her daughter. She could hear chains move before she studied Loki as he sat down beside her to see shackles on his wrists and ankles. "What's happened? What did you do?"

"I few minor details." Loki drawled looking back down at his daughter smiling still. "I may have tried to get you back from earth when they held you prisoner to only be stopped by Heimdall. That was my first crime." Loki snorted sounding a little unimpressed. "Then Odin left Asgard to sort out a treaty some where." He waved his cuffed hard "Apparently I cannot be trusted, so without Thor or him around I was put back into my cell, for my own and Asgard's safety. My second crime was that I may have lashed out at Thor when I found out about your condition too. It did not go down well with Odin at all."

"Oh Loki." Leah sighed looking at him staring knowing that in a way he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like any of these actions were done rationally. But she knew that was probably the reason why he was being treated like this, as they were worried about the irrational side he had. "What about me, what happened?"

"They are still not quiet sure, you started loosing blood and you were unable to give birth naturally. So they had to remove her from you and with the amount of blood you had lost already, they were concerned. It was out of sheer luck my mother found you outside our chambers when she did. She was coming to explain where I was, so you knew the situation." Loki explained glancing up at her a very serious expression on his face. "You've been unconscious for two days recovering."

"So you were back in the cell then?" Leah muttered feeling a little confused about the whole matter. "When I was brought here?"

"Yes." Loki nodded seeming very bitter about it. "I have to return for the moment when neither Odin or Thor are not within Asgard. Thor came immediately when the new reached him, he then came to collect me from my cage. When he explained what happened I was angry, I should have been there for you, to protect you. We fought that I why I wear these." Loki held up a chain. "I am expected to return there shortly."

"So you still have to return back there?" Leah looked at him a little horrified by what she was hearing.

"They have granted me some leeway now our child is here but I fear it will not last long because of my recent actions." Loki mumbled not really sounding to impressed with the whole idea of it. "Sorry if I have disappointed you?"

"You haven't." Leah shook her head trying to still get her thought process working properly as it was currently only just coping with this information overload she had received. "I will sort this Loki."

"No." Loki shook his head looking at her seriously. "You are not to get involved little one and you're not to risk our daughters up bringing."

"Let me talk to your mother at least." Leah glanced at him, pleading him to allow her to at least do something. "Our daughter needs her father around and I will need my husband once we are married."

Loki just chuckled obviously pleased with her wording, he just turned to look at her smirking which made her heart skip slightly. She just moved across the bed and looked at him suggestively, raising an eyebrow at him. He seemed to take the hint immediately raising from his chair before sitting on her bed beside stretching his long legs out in front of him. They both watched the small child eyes slowly drift shut as she went to sleep. Loki just let out a contented sigh wrapping an arm around her pulling her against him, she just rested her head on his shoulder enjoying this very special moment with him, their first moment as a family.

"People are already calling her the Princess of Asgard." Loki finally sighed still staring at his daughter lovingly. "I suppose its been a while since they have had a princess considering there has only been princes as of late."

"We're definitely going to have to give her a name before that sticks." Leah glanced down at the sleeping child. "And before people start asking."

"Any suggestions?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her smiling. As they both looked at the small baby that was cuddled up into her, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

The door suddenly opened to see a guard standing there completely ruining the moment, Leah just looked from the guard to Loki who seemed to be shooting daggers with his eyes back at him. Leah's mind slowly working out what exactly was happening, she stared at Loki questioningly.

"It seems I must return to my cell." He said very quietly his eyes narrowed staring at the guard before saying using a very commanding voice. "Give us a minute."

The Guard just nodded as the door shut, Leah just looked at him slightly hurt that her time was up with him. Leah didn't say anything knowing that this must be just as hard for him. He just leaned down and kissed their daughter on the top of her head. He then looked at Leah, she could see the hurt in his eyes. Gently prying one hand which was wrapped around the baby, she just wrapped it around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss which turned slightly more passionate than she intended. She needed him so badly at the moment, she knew that she knew nothing about children and needed his support while she adjusted to being a mother. They finally pulled away from each other, Loki pressed his forehead against hers before saying.

"It will all work out in the end my love."

"I love you." Leah whispered

Loki gently kissed her again before pulling away, getting up off the bed before going to leave her. She could hear the clinking of the metal chain as he went. He didn't look back as he walked out the door, she knew then that this was very difficult for him.

She just looked down at the child who was completely unaware of the complications that were occurring around her. At least she would not understand what was happening for a few years or more, as Leah realized she had yet to ask Loki about how children here aged. Considering how worried they were about the pregnancy there were other questions which had come first to her mind.

"I'm your mother." Leah sighed staring at the child. "I don't know how I'll do but I promise you that with me and your father bringing you up you shouldn't turn out too bad." The baby just seemed to snuggled into her body further making her smile. "Your going to be loved so much, I can tell you that though and I will always try my best for you." Leah smiled slightly.

She just continued watched her daughter sleep for what seemed hours before she started grumbling. A rising panic suddenly came as Leah realized that she knew nothing about babies or what to do. Leah just cradled the little girl to her chest trying to soothe her, though her attempts didn't seem to work. The door opened as Helena entered the room smiling at her.

"The little princess is awake then?"

"She won't settle." Leah said sounding a little concerned. "I have no idea what she wants."

"Has she been fed?" Helena asked Leah just looked at Helena who came over to her. "See if she will take your breast."

Leah felt suddenly a little stupid and naïve, Leah just lowered the side of her dress and with the guidance of Helena her daughter finally started to feed. Leah felt the motherly love come to her as Helena moved around the room while Leah continued to develop a relationship with her beautiful little girl. Leah finally looked up at Helena who was folding some clean clothes.

"How are you doing since your visit to Midgard" Leah asked

"I was giving a few days off to recover, cut short due to her birth but do not worry." Helena smiled at Leah. "I spent some time with my children."

"Sorry." Leah apologized "I did not expect this to happen."

"She was ready to enter this world. There is no need to apologize for this, it is a happy time." Helena continued to smile at Leah." Prince Loki seems very pleased with her."

"I think he is." Leah nodded looking back down at the little girl who's feeding had began to slow. "It's just a shame about what happened."

"I know." Helena sighed "I am sure you can sort it though, the queen has been most upset about what has happened."

"Really." Leah now sounded interested in this information. "Has any one else been to visit apart from yourself and Loki?"

"Not yet, they tend to give time for the mother and father to bond, but you should expect them shortly." Helena explained looking at Leah seriously before asking. "How do you feel?"

"Better now." Leah nodded as the little girl began to have hiccups.

Helena just came over looking at the child who eyes had began to look heavy, she helped Leah pull the strap of her dress up before saying.

"Rub her back to remove wind and change her before she sleeps again." Leah just smiled at her friend not really sure what she would do without her. "I am going to get you some food, I will be back shortly."

Leah placed the baby's head against her own rocking her as she gently rubbed the child's back. Slowly the hiccups ceased and Leah changed the small blanket and clothing the that it wore before rocking the child back into a sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Leah was force to stay with the healers, while Thor and Odin were away trying to sort out treaties with other worlds that were causing wars. Days had passed, Loki came to visit when he could mean while Leah spent a lot of her time with the still unnamed baby, staring at her completely smitten. She never expected it to be so hard to name a child but she and Loki had yet to find something they had been happy with. Loki had been brilliant, doing as much as he could for her though with him only being temporarily released from his cell to visit her and his daughter, it was hard on them. She had never thought this would be their situation once the child was born, Loki had proven before recent events that he was not the man he use to be. However with her imprisonment on earth and then this to happen while he was in his cell was a little push to far for him. Leah knew it was only natural for him to lash out with his anger at the closest person available. Leah knew how hard Loki found situations out of his own control. She therefore could understand his actions, it actually made her love him more that he was will to risk everything for her. She looked down at their daughter smiling knowing how much Loki would now do for her too, he would be a loving protective father, she knew it now.

"Am I interrupting?" She heard the Queens voice ask bringing Leah out of her thoughts.

Leah looked up to see the Queen standing in the door way looking at her with a smile upon her face obviously looking at the pair of them bond. Leah just shook her head looking back down to her sleeping daughter who lay on her lap her small hand gripping hold of her little finger. Leah shook her head grinning, she heard the queen come over to the bedside looking down at the little girl on Leah's lap.

"My isn't she is beautiful." The Queen looked at the little sleeping girl. "You and my Son must be very pleased with her. How are you feeling today?"

"I am growing stronger and beginning to feel back to myself each day." Leah replied looking over at the Queen "Have you heard from Thor or Odin?"

"No." The Queen shook her head "They should not be too long, these matters are normally cleared up quickly. I must apologise about what has happened, it was all a little of a shock really. Odin is being to harsh on Loki, I have explained this to him but he wouldn't listen. Loki's only crime was trying to protect his family, nothing that Thor or Odin wouldn't do or have done."

"And have you seen Loki today?" Leah glanced at her.

"I have seen him this morning, he grows ever impatient to stand at your side with this one." The Queen sighed sympathetically. "I am so sorry that this has happened to both of you. I think with him trying to rescue you and then the fight which he and Thor has was a little too much within a short space of time. Odin has had a lot on his mind with a threat of war from the other realms."

"I'm worried that it may have set Loki back to his old ways. He seems more bitter towards Odin and Thor which he wasn't before all of this." Leah muttered being honest with the Queen knowing that she would understand. "I don't want to lose him, not because of this."

"You have no need to worry about that, he is completely devoted to you and her, to finally have a family of his own. He told me about you accepting his offer in marriage." The Queen looked at Leah a smile on her face before she placed a hand on top of Leah's to reassure her. "But trust me I have said the same thing to Odin. Thor and Loki have always fought in ways which made me worry but they love each other dearly which is all that matters. They will get over this disagreement like all the others, trust me there has been worse."

Leah just looked at her little girl knowing that Loki would do absolutely anything for this new special person in his life. He had completely fallen head over heals for the his daughter, it was absolutely beautiful to watch. As much as Loki pretended to be full of mischief and lies, there was no way that he could lie himself out of being smitten to her at least. She only hoped the Queen was right, that this was a temporary thing. She did not want to raise their child alone, not with him stuck in a cell. There was a small little gurgle which made her look down to see that the child was awake, she smiled looking down at her. She had a full head of her fathers dark hair and her eyes which were already going to her silver colour.

"Hey beautiful." Leah whispered to her picking her up and holding her close to her giving her a kiss before suggesting. "How about a cuddle with your grandmother."

Leah slowly handed her little girl over to the Queen, Leah watched as the Queens smile got even broader. It was the first cuddle she had with the new member of the family. Leah just watch them bond, the queen created little butterfly like creatures with magic which fluttered over head speaking to the little girl so quietly Leah was unable to really hear what was said. It just made Leah smile knowing that this child was going to be loved within a large family, this was all that mattered to her. It was everything that her and Clint never had but always dreamed of which made it mean so much more to her.

"Have you to named her yet?" The Queen asked

"No." Leah shook her head slowly getting out of bed steadying herself using the bed side. She moved around the room to look out of the window for a second before going back and sitting upright on the bed. "We cannot seem to find one name which would suit her. There is nothing which we feel is right. Plus with my roots and his its harder as we both have names neither of us have heard of before."

"I remember it took us a while to name Loki." The Queen smiled fondly at the thought. "I remember when Odin brought him home, I had been unwell for some time so the story fitted that I had been pregnant and given birth. So in he came with the small beautiful dark-haired and green-eyed child and that was it. I fell in love with him immediately, he actually helped me recover from the illness. But it took a while for us to find a name which would fit with Thor."

"I guess we will find one eventually." Leah shrugged knowing that they would both finally find one that they were both happy with.

"You will and it will be perfect for her." The Queen looked back at the child in her arms "The little Princess of Asgard."

Leah just smiled at the Queen as exhaustion slowly swept over her. Leah slowly just lay down looking at the Queen and her daughter continuing to build a relationship. Leah watched as the butterfly's turned to swirls it was amazing to see such magic. Apart from Loki and his apparitions she had not really seen much magic but this was more what she thought magic was. She let out a sigh feeling a little happier before falling into a doze, listening to the Queen singing softly to the bundle of cloths in her arms. Which only sent Leah off into a deeper sleep.

Leah heard the baby cries which made her stir from her sleep, Leah slowly sat up as she saw Helena try to soothe the little girl. Leah just stretched before sitting up properly saying.

"Pass her over." Leah yawned "I am pretty sure its feeding time."

"She has only been grumbling." Helena commented smiling as she still rocked the baby.

Helena just brought the little girl over handing her to Leah who was slowly getting the hand of breast-feeding, which was not what she expected at all. Helena just smiled as check the room before leaving them together. Leah just watched as the child fed.

"Beautiful." She heard a smooth voice say seeing Loki enter the room coming over to them before kissing Leah softly on the lips.

"Hi." Leah looked up at him smiling as their daughter continued to feed.

"You look pale." He touched her cheek looking at her concerned. "Do you feel well?"

"I have just woken up." Leah defended herself rolling her eyes at him. "I feel fine."

Leah slid across the bed slightly and slowly so not to interrupt the little one in her arms. Loki sat down beside her brushing the top of his daughters head, her face just scrunched up from the disturbance making him smirk and chuckle at her. Leah just looked across to see Loki smiling softly at his daughter studying her before resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Leah frowned continuing to stare at him up at him.

"You have no need to worry about me, I am treated well and this will only be temporary." He reassured her glancing down at her "You do not need to worry about anything."

"Your not planning anything are you?" Leah stared at him suspiciously as the little girl finished her meal, she handed her over to Loki who started to help remove any wind she may have. Leah just pulled the corner of her night dress up and looked back to Loki, she loved watching them bond together. "Loki."

"Nothing for you to worry about." Loki glanced at her. "Everything will work I promise you."

"Don't do anything reckless." Leah sighed feeling a little nervous by the way he looked at her smiled slightly. She knew that she couldn't really stop him even if he was to try. She just hoped she could perswade him to stop any schemes that he may have.

"Just trust me." Loki kissed her softly on her lips before looking at her intensely "I promise you it will be fine." Loki slipped off the bed with their daughter. He gently walked back and forth trying to soothe and settle her down for another nap. Leah finally got out of bed wrapping a jacket around her before moving over to them. "So we were discussing names last time." Loki continued.

"Yeah." Leah frowned looking at their daughter in his arms. "Still don't have any that you would like at least?"

"We can't name her some Midgardian name." Loki shook his head still smiling. "It needs to be strong, noble and powerful."

"Really." Leah rose an eyebrow looking at him, knowing that he had dug himself a hole. "You don't think my name is any of those?"

Loki's eyes narrowed staring at her before a grin slowly appeared on his face. She just continued to stare back at him, keeping herself from smiling. Loki leant closer to her there noises almost touching. He then slowly said his emerald eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Your name is strong and beautiful but we cannot use it again for her can we."

"Well played." Leah laughed playfully before kissing him quickly.

"I meant it." He said before kissing her again for a moment longer. The baby just seemed to giggle in response to both her parents kissing which made them pull apart and look down at her smiling. "Hush little one." Loki soothed the baby. "That is something you do not need to see or understand about for a long while." Loki said to his baby girl making Leah giggle as Loki glared at her.

"Your going to be far too protective aren't you." Leah continued to laugh. "She is not going to have any boyfriends or male friends at all."

"No." Loki said seriously.

Leah just continued to laugh at him as she sat down at the window. Leah just continued to watch them grinning, feeling suddenly slightly sorry for her daughter. Then again with both their genes she was more than going to rebel against them at some point.

"After I teach you about the magic that you should surely have, I will then teach you all about the stars, each one of the realms and the cosmos that surrounds it." Loki sighed as he rocked the little child in his arms. Leah just shook her head as she looked out the window watching the sun begin to set. "Astrid." He paused frowning for a second.

"Astrid?" Leah frowned looking back at him, she liked how it sounded. "Where did that come from?"

"I want to give her the stars." Loki glanced at Leah smirking slightly. "It also i believe it means beautiful. A fitting name for a princess of Asgard."

"I like it." Leah nodded staring at him getting up and looking down at the now sleeping baby. It suited her perfectly, she could see it.

"Then we are agreed." He looked back to their child before whispering to her. "Astrid."

Leah just wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. They looked out of the window over looking Asgard and the waters edge. Astrid had fallen into a deep sleep in Loki's arm, she stood with him just looking out of the window before Leah asked.

"What am I to expect now?" Leah asked Loki looking up at him. "I mean with her, how will she grow, will she be a child for centuries?"

"She will grow quickly to begin with, our growth tends to slow down around puberty but whether she will age faster because of the human in her I don't know." Loki answered thinking for a moment. "She will be great what ever her fate may be."

Leah felt reassured by his words, she was pretty opened minded ever since finding out about his background, she always knew that their child was going to be different. Loki gently laid the now sleeping Astrid into her cot before turning to Leah. He gently raised his arms, placing within his chained arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. Her body already better able to mold to his without Astrid sitting within her belly. She had already gotten slimmer, carrying a little extra weight but her body was already changing back to its original petite shape. She ran her hands up his arms, to his neck holding onto him tightly as she stood up on tip toe kissing him passionately. It was the first moment like this they had together just the two of them since Astrid was born.

"My mother brought me something this morning." Loki began his one hand disappearing off her body to return in front of her holding a gold ring lavished in emeralds and diamonds. Leah's mouth opened, she has never seen a ring with so many gem stones and be stunning at the same time. "A human custom she believes, where I give you a ring to show that we intend to wed."

"Oh." Leah gasped looking at him before he took her hand and place the ring on her finger. "Loki." Leah just looked down at the ring on her finger. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized how much this meant to her. Never thought she would have these feelings or this experience ever in her life.

"Are you happy?" He asked placing a hand under her chin raising her face to look at him.

"Yes." Leah nodded smiling "More than I ever thought I could be." She sighed being honest with him. "Thank you."

"I better leave before they drag me out." Loki sighed looking a little solemn about it. "I will be back tomorrow Little one."

Loki lent down and kissed her again passionately, he then checked on Astrid before leaving the pair of them. Leah climbed back into bed staring at the shining ring on her finger. This made it so much more real to her now, they were going to get married and actually be a family for little Astrid.


	41. Chapter 41

Leah managed to bathe in the morning, getting back to feeling a little more back to her normal self. It also gave her time to look at herself in the mirror, she saw the red line that was on her belly obviously where they removed Astrid from her. Leah ran her hand along it, it wouldn't be long too till there was no evidence that Leah had to be opened up. She just let out a sigh before wrapping the towel back around herself. Helena had left her a few plain and more elaborate dresses that were a smaller size. She fitted into them fine, looking at herself in a mirror seeing that she was still curvy but her stomach was nearly flat and waist tucked in. There was a knock at the door, Leah opened the door to see Thor standing there smiling.

"Sister."

"I need to talk to you." Leah muttered narrowing her eyes slightly opening the door and letting him in. She waited till Thor was in the room and the door was shut behind him before she growled. "What have you done?"

"Pardon?" Thor frowned looking a little bemused by what she had said.

"Loki." Leah hissed staring at him feeling a little annoyed "What has happened between you, why is he thrown into a prison away from me and Astrid?"

"You've named her." Thor grinned still seeing that Leah was still annoyed his smile faded. "I did not mean it to go this way Leah. He tried to leave Asgard why we were on earth breaking one of the agreements he had with our father."

"His pregnant partner was missing on Earth along with his brother for 4 days." Leah snapped back at Thor. "Really they are going to punish him for that?"

"Then when he attacked me." Thor raised an eyebrow sounding equally unimpressed. "When I told him that you were about to give birth and whether you would survive."

"He thought he was going to lose me and Astrid." Leah growled getting more frustrated that he was not listening to her. "You don't understand your brother Thor, he lashed out more because of guilt that he wasn't there for me and that you and your father were behind the reason he wasn't there."

Thor just stood there for a moment looking at her slightly puzzled by what she had said before he let out a sigh. Leah just went over to the cot checking on Astrid who was still fast asleep. Leah placed a blanket over her before looking back at Thor who was looking down at his niece.

"It was not my intention for this to continue for so long." Thor sounded sincere about that. "My father was just wanted to show Loki how he was still in control of his fate. Loki needs to realize that his actions have consequences and these can affect others."

"But he is missing the first few days with his daughter." Leah muttered "Precious days."

"I do understand." Thor looked at her seriously. "I will speak with my father to see if he agrees that Loki has served his time."

"Would you?" Leah looked at him smiling slightly. Her anger fading as she looked up at Thor, she knew that he was trying to do the right thing. Leah felt a little guilty at snapping his head off but she knew he needed to understand what he was doing considering Loki probably wouldn't open up to him now.

"If it would help." Thor nodded

"Thank you." Leah sighed with relief.

"I have news also." Thor continued making her look at him suspiciously. "About your brother."

"Oh god, is Clint okay." Leah looked at Thor staring at him her face paling.

She hadn't expected Thor to come and tell her anything about her brother. After all that had happened she hadn't expected to hear anything. Leah just stared at Thor her heart hammering in her chest holding her breath not really sure if she wanted to know.

"He has woken." Thor nodded smiling at her taking hold of her shoulders and staring at her. "He has asked about you too, Captain and I explained everything."

"Oh." Leah looked at him hopefully, smiling feeling so happy that he was better and back in the land of the living. Leah just looked down feeling herself smile before she asked. "Did he say anything? ask after me?"

Thor's face dropped, he just looked at her for a moment but didn't answer. He just shook his head side to side looking solemn about it, Leah put a hand over her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes. Leah knew that it was a lot for Clint to take in but she expected him to at least ask if she was okay.

"I am sorry sister." Thor sighed before leaving her.

Leah just sat by the window curling up and crying hugging her knees to her body. This felt worse than when she had left him, he has completely rejected her now. He didn't even want to know about her any more, it was like she didn't even have a sister any more. Shortly after Thor's departure Loki returned pulling her against him as she cried into his chest.

Astird had started screaming as Leah had only just composed herself, her breathing calming and tears ceasing. She let out a sigh and was about to get up when Loki muttered.

"Let me."

He slowly got up leaving her sitting on the windowsill as he lifted the crying child out of the cot and cradled Astrid against his chest muttering gentle words to her, helping to settle her down. Leah just watched as he did this knowing how much all of this meant to him. To now have a family of his own not to feel like an outcast like he had done with his own family. She watched as he managed to calm their daughter down by walking her around the room and rocking her.

"So Thor spoke to you, to tell you about your brother?" Loki asked trying to understand what had happened to cause her such upset. "I am guessing it didn't go well?"

"Yeah you could say that." Leah nodded looking down knowing what Loki thought about everyone on Earth after what happened when she was last there. "He knows everything now about us, doesn't look like he is that pleased about it. He didn't even ask about me, I guess its his way of saying he doesn't approve." Loki just nodded understanding what she meant. He just sat down beside her placing a hand around her and pulling her up against him as he continued to hold Astrid. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he gently handed Astrid across to Leah, kissing Leah on the top of her head before going to leave. "Where are you going?" Leah asked frowning at him.

"I have a few errands to sort, I believe now Odin and Thor are back you will be released from here." He told her looking thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Stay until I come and fetch you."

Leah just nodded as he shut the door behind her. Leah looked at the little silver eyed girl staring up at her, she had seemed to grown already, she was already a larger bundle in her arms. Leah just smiled at her before saying.

"I will take you to meet all your uncles and aunts down on Earth one day. After they have gotten over you arriving, as well as the fact I am with and planning to marry your father. Perhaps when your older after everything has settled down and you can use your charm on them. They're aren't bad people they just don't understand your father like we do."

The baby just gurgled a response making Leah laugh, she was actually talking to a child who didn't know much about anything yet. She just got up, running a bath for the little one, cleaning her up, though Astrid protested with loud cries before Leah wrapped her up in a soft cloth. Slowly Astrid settled down as Leah lay her in a cot allowing Leah some time to get ready to go out back into Asgard. She placed on a beautiful green dress with golden gems on it, that was square across the neck and wrapped tightly around her waist making it look small again. Leah was just pinning her hair off her face as Loki entered the room again. He just stared at her, he was smiling at her as he stepped behind her wrapping his ars around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"You look stunning." He commented a large smile on her face.

"Thank you." Leah smirked "Your not too bad yourself handsome."

Loki just kissed her shoulder one more time before going to check Astrid who was now sound asleep. She only then noticed the lack of chains he wore, it made sense though if Odin and Thor were around he was not treated like a criminal as such.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking up at her.

Leah nodded feeling a little nervous, wrapping a shawl around herself, Loki picked up Astrid holding her with one hand and with the other he took Leah's smaller hand. They walked slowly back to the palace, she could people look at them, a few said congratulations stopping them to have a look at Astrid. Everyone seemed stunned by the little princess cooing over her already, Leah just gripped hold of Loki's hand as he spoke about how happy he was about the arrival of a daughter. They finally got to the Castle gates as they were approached by two guards.

"The King wishes to see you both in the Throne room." One said seriously.

Loki glanced down at her before nodding, they followed both the guards into the throne room. Leah suddenly felt an apprehension as she felt Loki's grip on her hand tighten. She knew that he always worried about any encounter with Odin, to be fair Odin scared her slightly with the amount of power he had. They walked into the large Throne room to see it empty only Odin who sat on his throne, the Queen and Thor.

"What do we owe the honor of being asked to come to a family reunion?" Loki muttered bitterly looking up at Odin not seeming to show any worry or concern at all.

"Enough." Odin growled obviously not liking how Loki spoke to him. "Congratulation to you both on the arrival of a daughter. As you are aware, she is now second in line to the throne after Thor. She is a beacon of hope to people" He continued sounding a little more pleased till that tone changed. "However."She could feel herself tremble, she knew the tone which Odin used was not one that she liked at all. "Recent actions have made me consider the situation that we now have." Odin paused looking at the three of them in front of him. "Frigga explained that you plan to be married, I give you my blessing and an offer."

"Offer?" Loki raised an eyebrow looking at Odin suspiciously.

"To get my son back." Odin looked at Loki seriously. "I want you to join the council again, to be a proper member of the family and stop distancing yourself from us."

Loki just stood there a moment, Leah could see the momentary shock in his face, however it remained well hidden to the others as he stared up at Odin on the throne. Leah suddenly realized that Odin was trying to repair the damaged relationship the best way he could.

"Why would you do that?" Loki sneered obviously still not in a forgiving mood. "Why after all this time why would you consider giving me such an offer after what you have done to me all my life?"

"Because I want both my sons back beside me. You know now the throne is out of your reach and that Thor will be king after me." Odin explained still looking at Loki seriously. "However being a member of the high council, you voice will be heard and your opinion appreciated."

"Interesting." Loki stared at him before looking down at Leah. "I will consider it."

Loki turned and walked away from Odin still carrying Astrid, Leah just looked at them completely baffled before following him out. Leah just chased after Loki who seemed to be storming his way back to their room, she just didn't understand his actions. As Loki entered their chambers and headed straight into their room Leah followed before seeing the most beautiful crib by the window. Leah just stared at it, it was beautiful, she watched as Loki placed Astrid into the Crib smiling at his daughter before looking back at Leah.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Yes." Leah nodded not really sure what else to say.

"It was mine and Thor's when we were children." Loki looked at it smiling running his hand along the golden carving. "Mother thought it would suit for Astrid."

"Yeah." Leah nodded again still amazed by its beauty. "Its perfect."

Loki ushered her out of the bedroom leaving Astrid alone to sleep. He shut the door behind them, Leah just looked at him as he moved across the room, pouring two goblets of wine before sitting down with his and rubbing his jaw.

"What are you thinking?" Leah asked looking at him crossing her arms.

"What Odin is planning." Loki glanced up at her stilling frowning as he thought. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he do all that just to make me happy?"

"Perhaps its just that. Perhaps he wants your forgiveness." Leah picked up the goblet before looking at the wine within it. "Can I drink this now she is here?"

"I have told you before that women drink wine all the way through their pregnancies." Loki drawled smiling at her concern, she just smiled taking a sip of the wine. She actually couldn't believe how much she missed it, it tasted as good as she remembered. "Odin has a reason for doing everything." Loki thought allowed.

"Perhaps its a test." Leah sat down beside him tucking her legs under her making herself comfortable. "I mean to see if he can trust you again, you would be stupid to turn it down."

"Perhaps." Loki thought about what she said before pulling her onto his Lap. "This shouldn't concern us now." He looked at her before rubbing the finger which had the engagement ring on. "This should be about us."

"Really." Leah laughed

Loki just pulled up against him a little roughly causing her to spill the wine onto herself. Leah just gasped as the fluid hit her, closing her eyes.

"Exquisite." Loki stared down at the wet material against her skin looking very playful. He gently kissed her damp wine soaked skin before moaning. "Tastes lovely."

Leah just giggled as Loki continued his ministrations, kissing her bare skin as he started pulling the straps of her dress down. His other hand however was making its way up her skirt when there was some gurgling turning into whimpering cries. Leah just went to get off of Loki's lap but he held her in place continuing to kiss her.

"Your daughter is hungry." Leah turned to look at him as he finally let out a sigh letting her get up.

Leah went into the bedroom see a very grizzly little girl, she picked her up and started to breast feed her. She was just sitting down on the bed as Astrid fed when Loki leant against the door looking at the pair of them.

"What are you looking at." Leah raised an eyebrow smiling at him.

"I have never seen something so natural." Loki mumbled continuing to stare. "And so beautiful."

"No even with your other children?" Leah frowned, they had never really talked about his other relationships partly due because she had never wanted to really know before then. But she felt ready to know a little more about his other wifes and children especially now Astrid was here and safe.

"No." Loki shook his head. "I actually was never really around for their births and then I hardly saw them afterwards due to what they were."

Leah just sat there absorbing the information that Loki had given her, she never expected him to be like that. Considering how he had been for her and Astrid all this time, it just didn't really make any sense. She thought a moment before asking.

"So your marriages?"

"Were shambles really." Loki came into the room and went over to the window, he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "One was out of a love for one another, but we were both young and reckless. A need of magic as well, it ended mutually after what our children were. Then the second marriage was more out of lust, I tricked the woman into marrying me, making her love me in a way. Not one of my better actions. Once again I used magic, so the child was a monster and I lost interest in her."

"Oh." Leah sighed still taking everything in.

"I regret them now more than ever, seeing how young and naïve I was at the time." Loki looked at her. "Meeting you, falling in love with you proved that they were mistakes."

Leah just started to burp Astrid trying to get her to settle looking at Loki considering what he had told her. She just slowly got up stepping beside him before she looked up at him and smiled.

"It doesn't matter now."

Loki just smiled down at her placing a kiss on her lips before looking back out the window thinking. Leah just settled and changed Astrid before putting her back to bed. She watched as Loki made little small lights appear over Astrid's head like a mobile. Each light getting brighter or fading and changing colours. Leah watched slightly mesmerized herself by his magic. Astrid just chirped and giggled obviously enjoying the lights.


	42. Chapter 42

Leah had gotten up early the next morning leaving a sleeping peacefully Loki in bed, it was far to tempting to stay with him but she needed to get back in shape. She had missed the time she had spent exercising, it was time for her to think and be alone. Leah got into her running trousers and crop top. She checked on Astrid who was still fast asleep, she could not complain about this child's sleeping patterns. Astrid slept completely through the nights since she had been born, Leah knew that was not normal however this was not a normal child. Leah placed a small kiss on the little girls head before setting off on a run.

Leah had been running for a while till she stopped at the edge of one balcony panting, she had not run for months and it showed. She was completely out of shape and her fitness was non existant, Leah just placed her hands on her hips as she tried to calm her breathing. She just ran her hand through her sweaty hair,as she readied herself for another battle with herself, when she heard footsteps turning to see Thor coming up to her smiling.

"Morning" Thor grinned staring at her slightly unsure about her choice in clothing. She knew that it was not something any of woman in Asgard would wear but it suited its task of keeping her comfy and cool while exercising.

"Thor." Leah said still slightly out of puff. "How are you?"

"Well." Thor sighed still smiling at her. "How is the new mother, my niece and brother?" She noticed how Thor seemed to raise an eyebrow when he mentioned Loki suggestively.

"I am good and I hope they are still sleeping." Leah replied smiling just thinking about Astrid, completely ignoring Thor's comment.

"Would you walk with me for a moment?" Thor asked looking thoughtful.

Leah just nodded a little curious about what he wanted, she followed Thor out of the palace, they started walking the Bifrost bridge. Leah hadn't been here since with Loki but it was still just as beautiful as she remembered. They hadn't said a word since leaving the palace, till Thor looked down with her.

"Loki spoke to me how I upset you about your and your brothers relationship." Thor began sounding a little concerned. "I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you."

"It wasn't you." Leah shook her head looking down thinking about it for a moment. "It's just between myself and Clint. I didn't think he would be like this after all we have been through something so stupid has torn us apart."

Thor just nodded like he understood. She guessed in a funny way he could, with his relationship with Loki, they had been though so much together aswell. They arrived at an observatory was the only word Leah could think of describing it but it was magnificent. Leah just remembered the dead-end that was here last tim, when Loki brought her here on their kind of date she guessed. The building was stunning, she never expected it to look so beautiful, it was perfectly round with almost like a cannon point at the top, which Leah expected helped with direction where people were sent. Leah turned to look at Thor questioningly, she wasn't really sure why he had brought her down here.

"It's just finished being built." Thor answered her unspoken question. "I know how much everyone back on earth means to you. There is someone I would like you to meet who may be able to help you keep them close to you." Thor took her hand taking inside the golden globe. Leah saw the tall man with golden eyes standing there. The building was even more stunning on the inside.

"So this is the new member of Asgard." He said his voice rich and smooth, he seemed kind and gentle which made her relax slightly.

"Heimdall this is Leah Barton." Thor introduced them.

"I have heard plenty about you." Heimdall nodded.

"Right." Leah blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Heimdall is the gate-keeper of all of Asgard, he keeps an eye on the universe all of it." Thor explained to her smiling at Leah. "I have spoken to Heimdall, he will keep an eye on your brother and give you updates only if you wish. He will be able to tell you where he is and what he is doing, I hope this may help ease the pain of your parting."

"Really." Leah looked at the pair of them a little shocked and stunned by what she had been told. She looked at the tall gate-keeper curiously, not really sure if Thor was actually being honest with her. "You can do that?"

"Yes." The man nodded not looking that baffled by her surprise.

"Oh right." Leah just moved around the large round room running her hands on the textured wall, Leah just looked out at the universe which was exposed through a hole in the observatory. The glimmering lights and the colours were extraordinary and stunning. She paused looking out through it studying its beauty. "Where is he now?"

Heimdall walked up to beside her standing next to her, he was really tall. Leah actually felt small standing beside this giant of a man, she had never felt intimidated by any one apart from Odin but Heimdall was up there now too. Leah just continued to look out at the universe mesmerized by it.

"He is still at your healers and he is in pain."

"Pain?" Leah glanced up at him frowning.

"Inner demons he fights. He is struggling with his recovery and loosing you. He is very confused and angry at the moment." Heimdall continued looking out a the universe with her, not once looking at her directly. "There is a red-head with him, she comforts him but he misses you. He struggles to walk which causes further suffering too."

"He's paralysed?" Leah gasped looking horrified feeling her stomach sink.

"No he walks but he has lost his strength. He was injured badly?" Heimdall told her looking down at her frowning slightly, Leah just nodded not really what else to say knowing that he must be actually seeing her. It sounded too much like Clint and the injury he received was bad. "He will walk again, he is determined."

"So did you see what happened to me when I was on earth?" Leah turned to question this man. She noticed how he looked at Thor who just nodded back at him. Obviously there was things that he would not answer if she came on her own and asked further questions. However Leah partially knew this was the case most places she went in Asgard, but it was strange to actually see first hand how much authority Thor actually had.

"Yes." Heimdall said looking down at her nodding.

"Did Loki come to you then to ask?" Leah muttered frowning slightly as she tried to get a better picture of what happened while she was on Earth.

"Yes. He did." Heimdall answered "He then asked me something I cannot to, defy the king. I wouldn't let him leave Asgard to help you. He then tried to escape though one of his other routes off Asgard. I had to tell the king."

"Ok." Leah took in all the information this man had told her. It made more sense that Loki had his own ways on and off Asgard. She guessed with Heimdall being all-seeing, he was watching Loki's movements for Odin. She knew that Heimdall was only doing his job and in a funny way protecting Loki from further punishment.

"Come Leah." Thor said interrupting her thought process. He walked out of the observatory, Leah just followed behind Thor still thinking about what had been said. Thor slowed his stride as he looked down at Leah.

"Has Loki thought any more about my fathers offer?"

"I do not know." Leah shook her head, they had barely had time to really talk much about it and Loki wasn't in the humour for her to really delve into it. "He has not told me anything, we have barely discussed it."

Thor just nodded a they walked purposely back to the palace, Leah parted way's with Thor heading back to her room. She shut the door to hear crying, Leah just quickly walked into the bedroom to see Loki still in bed with Astrid against him. He was trying to calm and soothe the little girl but she could see that he was failing and that was upseting him

"Where have you been?" He asked sounding a little angry and worried which made her heart melt how he was. She knew he wasn't that angry that she had been gone a while. SHe just shook her head and smiled at him as she went over to the bed.

"I went for a run and bumped into your brother we talked." Leah went to pick up Astrid before sitting in a chair and started feeding her which silenced the crying child immediately. Loki took a moment to watch them before sitting up further the sheets pooling around his waist exposing his naked chest.

"You went out dressed like that?" He frowned looking at her attire for a moment.

"Yes." Leah drawled at him. "And don't even think about saying something like you forbid it because that won't work."

"Really." Loki raised an eyebrow looking at her, she knew that look well. It made her bite the corner of her lip as his eyes told her that he was not going to take no for a answer. "Perhaps I would not want my wife revealing that much of herself."

"Jealous much." Leah laughed at him. "You have nothing to worry about, there is only one prince in my eyes." She mocked him slightly while smiling cheekily.

"Mmm." He sighed pulling a book out reading it occasionally glancing at her. "Was the talk with Thor of any interest then?"

"It was actually." Leah laughed at how he was pretending to not being interested but she knew he was. "I met Heimdall, Thor has giving him permission to tell me how my brother is doing." Loki just sneered slightly, Leah knew it was because of what happened on Earth, even though he couldn't blame Clint for that. "I still love him Loki, he is my brother."

She knew that he was pretending not to listen now, they were never going to see eye to eye about her brother and SHIELD at all. She knew that all too well but it would never change her own feelings about her friends and family.

"Thor also asked if you thought about what your father offered?"

"Mmm. Still considering it." Loki smiled obviously pleased how they asked about him. Leah placed Astrid over her shoulder and burping her. She just stared at him not really wanting him to do anything stupid. She knew what this meant to be offered something like this but if Loki was to do anything the consequences could be horrific. "Do not worry yourself." He smiled obviously noticing her gaze and concerned expression on her face.

"Your planning something Loki?" Leah stared at him seriously trying to work out what he was actually doing. "I know it, I can feel it."

"You do not need to be concerned." Loki let out a long sigh staring at her, looking at her with his emerald eyes seriously. "I am just keeping one stride ahead of them. My mother has also requested you to spend the morning with her."

"Oh god." Leah looked at herself in the mirror, seeing what a mess she actually looked. "You look after her." Leah placed Astrid in his arms before she started to run the warm water into a bath tub. She stripped out of her sweaty running clothes before coming back into the bedroom. "Pass her back." Leah held her arms out.

"I may join you?" Loki smiled up at her.

"Of course." Leah laughed as she took Astrid off of him stripping her out her baby clothes.

Leah just eased herself into the warm water holding Leah against her. Astrid started screeching, not enjoying the experience of a shared bath. Leah tried to calm Astrid down, as Loki got into the large tub. He came over to her, getting Astrid's attention as he made water fish which had her smiling again.

"Your amazing." Leah smiled sitting on the seat beside Loki, as she held Astrid against her chest begging to wash her with the water. She then handed her over to Loki before washing herself only laughing as Astrid's hands started splashing the water making Loki grin.

"Think she's enjoying herself." He added

"Your brilliant." Leah leant over and kissed him on the lips. "I am going to get ready to meet your mother, you okay looking after your daughter for a minute"

Loki just nodded before leaning forward and kissing her again before she climbed out of the bath tub. Leah just dried herself off before placing her underwear on and collecting Astrid off of a still smiling Loki.

"I will let you enjoy your bath now in peace." Leah smiled as she dried Astrid down by the towel. "Will you consider speaking to your brother about this offer at least?"

"I may go and see my.." Loki paused thinking for a moment before continuing. "Odin today to discuss it further."

"Good." Leah nodded before leaving him alone in the bath room so she could get herself and Astrid ready to see the Queen. Feeling pleased that he had at least agreed to speak about it to them, that was a step forward in her eyes. Leah knew that thier relationship was never going to be the easiest after what had happened but perhaps it would only get easier if there was something to build it on.


	43. Chapter 43

Leah managed to get Astrid dressed into a bronze dress without too much difficulty before asking Helena to watch her. Leah pulled on dark green dress that was in the wardrobe available to her. She guessed that Loki had a lot to say about it, considering it was full of green and gold frocks, all his colours. The dress she chose she hoped would be suitable enough to see the Queen, it wrapped around itself showing all her curves in a sophisticated manner. Helena helped with Astrid insisting to come with her to help mind the baby. Helena held Astrid as they walked towards the Queens chambers.

"It's amazing how Astrid has grown already." Helena commented smiling at Astrid who was busy pulling on the hem of the dress she wore.

"Pardon?" Leah glanced at her friend frowning not sure really what she meant.

"Astrid, she is able to hold her head already for a baby barely over a week old that is impressive. She is going to be one special little girl." Helena smiled at Leah. "and quick learner for sure, I am sure with parents like you she is going to be amazing."

"I hadn't even noticed." Leah held Astrid who was now snuggling into Helena planning to go to sleep by the look of things. "Does that make me a bad mother?" Leah sounded a little worried now, she hadn't even noticed these things about her own daughter.

"Not at all. Its your first child." Helena sighed glancing at Leah reassuringly "You can not expect to know everything first time round, you're doing better and being more involved than many noble women here. Both of you, you should be very proud."

"What?" Leah gasped staring Helena shocked by what she had just told her.

"You are both more involved with Astrid than many parents would be with high-born children. Others get people like me to up bring there children. I only know of one mother who was like you, The Queen Frigga was a mother to look up too, she was very involved in both Thor's and Loki's upbringing."

"Oh." Leah held Astrid closer to her knowing that she could never do that to Astrid. Leah trusted Helena with Astrid but Astrid needed her parents to bring her up. Leah would never expect Helena to take over that role for her. "So your okay to look after Astrid for a bit?"

"I will sit in the corner with her while she sleeps and entertain her when she wakes." Helena nodded "I will only disturb your meeting with the Queen if its feeding time."

"Thank you." Leah smiled at Helena. "You're a good friend to have, Thank you."

They arrived at the Queens chambers, the two guards at their post opened the large doors for her. Leah stepped into the room first, Helena followed holding a sleeping Astrid. Leah looked at the Queen who was seated at a large table full of papers.

"I haven't interrupted have I?" Leah asked smiling at the Queen.

"No enter child." The Queen told her smiling warmly. "Come sit."

Leah walked into the room looking down at the table. She could see that the papers were plans of the wedding she guessed. Leah just looked at the Queen frowning, not really sure what to say or do.

"Organisation for your upcoming marriage to my son. Now as the bride you get to have the say in the organisation of the celebration." The Queen smiled looking at her. "So tell me child what did you dream of for a marriage celebrations"

"I never really thought I would actually get married." Leah shrugged looking down actually feeling a little stupid about it now. She was never a typical girl dreaming of a prince charming and her wedding day, she never actually thought about it when she was older either. She didn't really date due to the nature of her work and what happened to her. "I have never really considered that I would well have this." Leah looked back up at the Queen.

"I understand." The Queen nodded smiling sweetly at her. "How about we start at the basics and work our way up."

"Oh." Leah looked down seeing the amount of work the Queen was putting in to this. "Okay."

"I was going to ask if your brother would come but Thor explained that he is not happy with your choices." The Queen looked at her softly, Leah could see the sympathy in her eyes. "It must be hard for you to have to choose between the ones you have always loved and the one you fell in love with?"

"It is." Leah sighed feeling the hurt return, she glanced over at Helena who was whispering songs softly to Astrid who was still out cold. "I will hopefully speak to him one day about this, be able to explain everything to him personally. So planning this celebration, would you help me?"

"Of course. We have a lot to do." The Queen grinned at her nodding. "There is the decorations, dress and feast." Leah just stared at the Queen opened mouthed not really sure what to say as she listened to what the Queen had to suggest.

The Afternoon had become late, Helena had taken Astrid after Leah had fed her to entertain her where not to disturb the Queen and Leah. Leah was just listening to the Queens advice about the service when the doors opened and Loki waked into the room smiling.

"Mother, Little one." He greeted them still smiling broadly before placing a kiss on his mother's cheek before sitting beside Leah looking at the paper work. "How does the preparation fair?"

"Well." The Queen glanced at Leah. "You are marrying a brilliant woman."

"I know too well." Loki answered still looking at Leah smiling, making Leah blush considering the company they were in.

"I have kept you long enough today Leah." The Queen sighed still smiling at the pair of them.

Loki stood up taking Leah's hand before almost dragging her out of the Queens chambers. They were practically running, Loki took her to one of the secluded gardens. Loki pulled Leah up against him as she giggled at their child like actions.

"I like seeing you like his." He brushed a lock of her hair off her face and behind her ear.

"Really." She raised an eyebrow.

She felt his hands slip down her back lowering to her rear end, she knew what Loki meant exactly. They had hardly had much time together now their life had seemed to revolve around Astrid, not that she would have it any other way. Leah looked around to see there was not even a sign of any one being around. Leah glanced back to Loki whose eyes seemed to be watching every one of her movements with fascination.

When she finally looked back at him smiling he then suddenly picked her up almost carrying her over his shoulder making her laughter only louder. He carried her to a corner before sitting down with her across his lap leaning up against a tree. They were comfortable together, it was the first true alone time they had together since Astrid's birth were there focus had been on her. Leah just wrapped her arms around his neck, her finger running between the underside of his long dark hair.

"So your father?" Leah asked not looking at him.

"Odin has made me a member of the council, the rightful place of his second son." Loki said sounding a little bitter about it. "We will see what comes from it."

"Responsibility." Leah scoffed rolling her eyes at him. "That was what your father wanted to give you."

"My responsibility is to you and Astrid only." Loki shook his head before pulling her against his chest and pressing his forehead against hers. "Always."

"I know." Leah nodded before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

However Loki seemed to have other ideas as he grabbed hold of the nape of her neck keeping her lips against his. She didn't protest at all but welcomed the dominance he asserted over her, she gripped hold of the collar of his jacket. She slowly rotated herself slightly so she was straddling his hips pressing herself further against him. She felt his hand slowly drop from her neck running down her bare arms making her tremble slightly. His hands moved further down her body gliding over her covered thighs before slipping under the hem of her skirt. Leah just pulled back slightly as his hands now gripped the skin of her thighs. Leah's eyes just widened, she was unsure what to say or do as she knew what his intentions were now. She just bit the bottom of her lip raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He just leant forward kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear.

"Trust me."

Leah just stared at him as his hand went between her legs pulling her underwear to one side before gently slipping a finger inside of her making her moan slightly. Her eyes were locked with his as continued to move his fingers. She let her head roll back as he made her body react to his ministrations, this however was not what she wanted now. She moved away from his hand smiling slightly as her hands went to the ties of his trousers. She could see the smirk on his face which she ignored as she pulled his erection out. She just moved closer against him before guiding him into her. She closed her eyes once he was fully sheathed inside her. This was what she needed, him inside of her.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard movements as another set of obvious young lovers walked into the gardens making her freeze. Her head snapped around, she couldn't believe that they were about to be caught in the middle of a very private moment. Loki however did not seem phased by this but just sat where he was his hands resting now against her hips. The two love birds which had disturbed them walked away, which only made Leah look back at him. She then realized how that the couple had not even looked at them let alone any recognition that they were even there. She just frowned at him saying.

"What did you do?"

"My magic my love has been returned." He grinned his hands now rubbing her hips. "No one can see us but you enjoyed the thrill, I could feel it." He commented as his smile broadened.

She just scowled at him as his hands gripped hold of her hips forcing her to move against him. Her thoughts about the matter were lost at that moment as the movement made her let out a moan. She just looked back at Loki who seemed very pleased with himself. She just leant forward pressing her lips against his kissing him passionately. She was soon moving fast against him, feeling the impending force that was to come build up inside of her. Loki's kissed and hold of her had gotten tighter telling her he was close too. Loki started to thrust up inside of her which caused the explosion and lost of control over her body before he spilt his seed inside of her groaning. Leah just collapsed against his chest resting as she regained her breath. She could hear his heart hammer and his breath being ragged as hers. They just stayed the same position as Loki's hands ran up and down her back making her relax and stay exactly where she was.

"We will need to consider conducting a potion to make sure another Astrid is not produced."

"Mmmm." Leah sighed agreeing without saying a word.

"I will make one up tonight." Loki continued, they stayed together for a few more minutes before Leah removed herself from him rearranging her own garments as he sorted his. "Come." Loki stood up offering his hand.

Leah just took it, they headed back to their chambers Loki kissed her briefly outside the door into their rooms before leaving her to do some of his own work. Leah entered their room, seeing Helena reading a book to Astrid.

"Did you have a good afternoon with Prince Loki?" She asked

"It was nice to just spend some time alone." Leah smiled back at her heading over seeing Astrid smiling up at her. "I shall feed her now before placing her to bed."

"Do you want me to collect your evening meal?" Helena stood up handing Astrid over to Leah.

"Please." Leah nodded before smiling down at Astrid who seemed genuinely pleased to see her mother. Helena left them alone, as Leah sat in the chair by the window before starting to feed Astrid. She watched as her daughter fed, it felt so natural now part of their bond as mother and daughter. Leah watched as the evening light started to disappear from the sky, she heard the door only thinking it was Helena to see Loki enter the room.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Falling asleep at dinner." Leah smiled up at him seeing a pleased look on his face.

"She has had a busy day." Loki commented still grinning at the beautiful sight of his daughter. "As she is growing fast, she needs her food and rest." Leah just nodded as she pulled Astrid up seeing she was in fact already sleeping. Leah went to get up to place Astrid in her cot but Loki stopped her.

Leah just nodded as she passed Astrid over, watching him cradle their fast asleep daughter in his arms. He seemed to be telling her things which Leah could not hear but made him smile broadly as he disappeared into their bedroom. Helena returned with their evening meal which Leah took from her before sending Helena home early. Once Loki had returned, Leah had set up their evening meal at the table ready, he pulled out a small glass vial handing it to her before sitting down.

"What is this?" She frowned

"What we should have done before." He replied picking at the food looking up at her. "Not that I regret what happened at all. It should cover stop my seed from taking for now."

"Right." Leah glanced at the milky like substance in the vial. "Will this really work? is it safe and have you used this before?"

"I have used it many times before you and no children were produced from those relationships." Loki smiled at her slightly making her just roll her eyes at him. "It should not affect your health or you breast-feeding Astrid. It will just prevent my seed from working."

Leah just removed the cap of the vial it before drinking the liquid down in one before coughing as the vile taste hit her. She just picked up a goblet which was full of wine drinking the entire glass. She looked at Loki who was still watching her frowning.

"That was disgusting." Leah complained before adding. "However I suppose if I want to enjoy your talents, Which I do, so I guess I will have to put up with the taste."

"That is good to know." Loki chuckled.

They ate mainly in silence, Leah watch Loki who seemed to be thinking but be in generally a better mood than she thought he would be after facing Odin. She remembered then the magic which he spoke of hiding them from others.

"So Odin has given your magic back." Leah frowned

"He removed the restraints he had on it, however I have been slowly testing and unlocking a few." Loki explained to her. "But yes, I am back to my full potential. My bargain for taking his offer. He wants Thor and I to work closely together from now on."

"That will be good won't it." Leah asked

"It could be worse." Loki nodded. She knew that he would never omit that it was a good thing, it was not in his nature to do so but it was as good as reply as she was going to get. She knew that this meant a lot more to Loki than he would ever tell any one. This was as close as he had been to his family for years. Him and Thor were back to having a relationship that they seemed to have before. Loki seemed less resentful of Odin for now and he was happy with his position within Asgard. He was no longer the imprisoned prince but a prince of worth.


	44. Chapter 44

Leah's eyes opened feeling Loki pull her against his warm strong body. She could hear the crying and whimpering which had stirred her more so from her sleep. She realised that Astrid must be awake, wet or hungry to be causing that amount of noise. Leah let out a sigh before yawning rolling over to see Loki laying there with his eyes still closed. However by his earlier movements and the way he had hold of her she could tell he was awake. She just smiled shaking her head before rolling out of bed pulling herself out of his arms to see Astrid who had obviously pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes widened, Leah knew that it was impossible for such a young baby to be able to do that. However the impossible definitely seemed possible here.

"Loki." Leah called still staring at Astrid sounding a little baffled.

"Mmmmm." He sighed still not moving or lifting his head from the pillow

"Our daughter is sitting up." She told him which made him open one eye before slowly sitting up.

He climbed out of their bed, she just stood at the edge of the cot watching the wailing child. He stepped over to the cot smiling down at his daughter before picking her up and taking her to the bed. Leah just stood there as Loki calmed Astrid still dazed by what she had just seen.

"Our daughter is sitting up." Leah repeated still feeling a little shocked by what she had seen, he however seemed absolutely fine with it. "Seriously how long do we have with her while she is like this?"

"I do not know the answers to everything little one." Loki laughed placing Astrid down on the bed. Leah watched as Astrid grabbing at her two feet. She had developed so much in 24 hours. "It starts off very quickly from what I have been told. So the new-born time is very short perhaps days but the aging process starts to slow from when the child is born." He glanced at Astrid who had managed to roll over and was pushing herself into a sitting position again. They both watched as Astrid seemed very pleased with herself and her new ability.

"So we do not have long?" Leah looked a little disheartened as Astrid was now sitting up smiling at them.

"No but we will have a life time with her." Loki kissed the top of Astrid's head. "It will be fine little one, we can always have more children if you wish."

"More." Leah stared at him now feeling a little more shocked than she had done earlier. She never expected him to ever say that to her, especially because of what happened with Astrid's birth. She always thought that he would perhaps with persuasion agree to try again but definitely not be the one suggesting it.

"Yes eventually when the time is right and with the correct observations this time." Loki nodded as Astrid grabbed his hand placing it against her mouth and sucking on it. "If you wanted."

"I would have thought that Astrid's entrance into the world would have been enough to put you off." Leah rolled her eyes as she made her way back into bed.

"Yes, you giving birth naturally will not happen but if we were to keep a very close eye on your progress then perhaps." Loki smiled at her. "She had proven how much I need you." He rubbed Astrid's back who was now staring at Leah longingly holding her arms out doing a grabbing motion.

Leah picked Astrid up and settled her down into a feed, Loki lay back watching her for a moment before he closed his eyes obviously thinking. Leah just continued to feed Astrid till she had enough before laying her down between the pair of them. Leah just watched how Astrid stared back it her with the familiar silver eyes, it was an amazing feeling inside her. As Leah continued to study Astrid seeing all the changes already, she was definitely bigger, her dark black hair had gotten longer with beautiful curls.

Loki was the first to get out of bed, bathing and dressing before taking Astrid off Leah who followed suit in getting ready for the day. She got dressed in a dark gold coloured dress with a bronze jacket, she came out of the bedroom putting her hair into a pony tail. The sight before her was magnificent, Loki was having his breakfast reading some documents while he held Astrid with one arm who was chewing on some bread eagerly. Her family before her, functioning as one, Leah just paused in the doorway staring at them. Loki looked up at her making her approach them sitting down next to them. Leah took hold of Astrid's hand as she picked at the breakfast that had been prepared for them.

"I was going to take Astrid to see Odin this morning, as he has yet to properly meet his granddaughter." Loki told her but not looking up to see her stunned expression. "Would you join me?"

"Of course." Leah smiled realizing what he as doing and how much this would actually mean to him.

Leah knew that this was a major step for Loki to take, forgiving Odin was something she knew took a lot for Loki to do. Loki seemed to hold him at the centre of the hate and bitterness of his pass. Leah knew it was down to the fact that Odin was the one who had lied to him all his life, telling him he had a chance on the throne and that he was a son of Asgard. However Leah understood now more because of Astrid, the reason why Odin had lied, he did in fact love Loki like a son.

They finished eating, Leah took Astrid off Loki to dress her in another small dress. Leah carried Astrid out who seemed more pleased to see her father, as she struggled against Leah's hold her arms outstretched towards Loki. Leah knew that she was going to be a daddies girl, any daughter was going to be. Loki took the wiggling girl out of Leah's arms laughing slightly before placing a kiss on Leah's lips and taking hold of her hand.

They walked to the back of the throne room entering into smaller rooms, these rooms seemed to be where all the meetings behind the scenes took. There standing in one room was Odin, who was standing over a book studying it. Leah could feel Loki tense up as they entered the room, her eyes glancing up to him to see that he was staring at the man who brought him up. Astrid however had not noticed the change in her fathers posture and face as she chuckled at something. Making Odin aware of them as he looked up from the book smiling at the three of them.

"Father." Loki greeted Odin not bowing, Leah however knew better bowing but still keeping hold of Loki's hand. This was the first time she had heard him address Odin as Father, she stood back up seeing Loki smiling at her gesture before he continued. "May I introduce you to Astrid, my daughter and your granddaughter."

Odin came over smiling at them as he looked at the little girl who was staring up at him with her silver wide eyes before her arms went out asking to be held by him. Odin gently took hold of their daughter having a proper look at her as she beamed up at him. Leah gripped held of Loki's hand not really sure what was going to happen now.

"She is beautiful." Odin glanced up at them. "You both must be pleased and happy that all has turned out well."

"She is perfect." Loki nodded a small smile coming to his face as he looked at his daughter.

"The little princess of Asgard." Odin continued addressing Astrid this time who just beamed up at him patting his face. "She is a princess, you are my son Loki. We brought you up as our son and you always will be that." Loki just looked at him and nodded, she knew he was never going to say he had forgiven Odin and he was not capable for apologising for something he didn't believe he did wrong. Odin then looked at Leah whose heart rate spiked. "And you Leah are now family to us too, as you have brought our son back to us and given us a granddaughter we could only dream of."

"Thank you." Leah smiled at Odin feeling a little more relaxed about being around him now he had addressed her.

She could feel Loki relax aswell but only ever so slightly as they continued to stand, Astrid seemed completely comfortable however in Odin's arms as she got acquainted with her grandfather. Leah watched as Astrid seemed to frown taking in every aspect of Odin, obviously working it out in her head already. Odin then shifted closer to them which drew Leah back out of her thoughts.

"I do have another matter to discuss with you." Odin continued this time sounding a little more serious. "It concerns both of you."

"Which is?" Loki's eyes narrowed obviously feeling a little cornered. Leah just leant against him not really sure what to do as the nerves returned. Leah knew that this could be something that would fuel Loki's anger and hate. She only could hope it wasn't considering how their relationship seemed to be developing.

"I am planning to send Thor in my place to sort out the battles which are breaking open across the nine realms." Odin began still holding onto Astrid. "I would like you to go with him, help him and advise him, use your logic and knowledge that you have, while Thor uses his strength. Together two brothers united it will send a message. I know this will however mean that you will be separated from your family for however long this takes. I also can't guarantee your safety as this will be within the middle of battles."

Leah felt her stomach drop, she did not like the idea of being separated from Loki at all and especially the fact he was going off to war. Leah stared up at Loki who seemed slightly conflicted as well, Odin handed Leah Astrid who seemed happy completely unaware what had been said.

"I need time." Loki finally said.

"Of course." Odin nodded "I need to know by this evening."

Loki just nodded before walked swiftly out of the room Leah followed holding Astrid close to her. Leah waited till they were back in their chambers, she placed Astrid in the cot with her toys before approaching Loki. Leah knew that this was going to be a difficult decision for him to make, what to choose.

"What are you going to do?"

Leah knew that part of her wanted him to go, to prove himself to his father and be with Thor while the selfish part of her wanted him to stay with her. Not leave her and Astrid but stay. Loki seemed just as troubled as she was, Leah watched as he paced the room rubbing his temple before sitting down.

"I don't know." He shook his head, looking a little conflicted about it.

"I mean, this is your chance, a chance to prove yourself to your father and yourself." Leah knew she was telling him the truth but it was hard. She just wanted to tell him that she wanted him to stay with her. "This is what you always wanted really and I will always stand by your decision."

"Yes, It is the approval I have been looking for but I do not wish to leave you." Loki sighed as he stood back up pacing. "For my father to say that he needs me, for me to actually assist Thor and be of some use. It means something I guess."

"You mean for you to be appreciated and accepted." Leah knew exactly what he meant.

"I do not want to leave you." Loki stared at her looking at her guiltily.

"We will always be here." Leah smiled at him feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "Look this means a lot to you, I do understand and perhaps it won't take long but I will always be here for you."

"I have to go, don't I." He finally said looking up at her stopping pacing and walking over to her. He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her silver eyes. "Thor will need me and there is a reason why Odin wants me to go with him."

"I am going to miss you." Leah felt tears come to her eyes. "I love you."

"I know." Loki nodded taking hold of her face.

Leah just felt the tears roll down her face. Loki just pulled her up against him she wrapped her arms around his frame and pressed her face into his chest. Loki just rested his head on top of hers and rubbed her back, neither of them saying a word.


	45. Chapter 45

Loki went to speak to Odin further about the task Odin had given him, as Leah just stood out on the balcony getting her head around the fact that he was going to be away for a while. She knew that this was going to be hard being a single mother for a while, but Loki was right, he needed to do this for himself and to prove that he had changed to others.

There was a gentle knock at the door which drew her away from her thoughts, Leah walked into the chambers opening the door seeing the Queen standing there looking sympathetic. She knew the exact reason the Queen was here, Leah just smiled back at her opening the door letting her in before shutting it turning to face the Queen saying.

"Can I offer you some wine?"

"Please." The Queen nodded.

Leah poured them two goblets, handing one to the Queen before she took a large sip of the wine herself. Leah sat herself down in an armchair as the Queen followed sitting in the opposite sofa. They were silent for a couple of minutes till the Queen spoke up.

"I believe Loki is going to war." The Queen began looking at Leah seriously. "I know how hard this must be for you as a new family. I remember Odin leaving to deal with the frost giants before Thor was born. Thor had arrived before Odin had returned. I just want you to understand that myself and Odin will be here for you."

"Thank you." Leah sighed knowing that the Queen meant what she said. "I don't know what to think, I know how much this means to him but at the same time I want him to stay, is that selfish?"

"Not at all." The Queen laughed at her looking pleased. "Its love."

Leah just smiled at the Queen before taking another sip of wine feeling herself relax slightly. Leah knew the Queen was right and that she was surrounded by family now. Leah heard the groans and gurgles coming from the bedroom which was the sign that Astrid was awake. She placed her goblet down looking at the bedroom door.

"I better get her before she cries." Leah let out a sigh closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Let me care for her." The Queen stood up with Leah pausing before her. "How about I take Astrid for you tonight, let you and Loki have some time alone before he departs."

"Oh." Leah stared up at her not expecting this offer, her mouth slightly open but words not coming out.

"I know it will be a worry, your daughters first night away from you." The Queen explained to her setting her wine glass down. "But I would like it if you would consider letting us look after Astrid once every so often to give you some time to be an adult. I remember what it is like raising children."

"Thank you." Leah was completely stunned for words. "That would be great. I will get her things together, are you sure you will be alright." Leah said heading into the bedroom seeing Astrid sitting up playing with her toys.

"I have raised two feisty boys together, a little girl should be better." The Queen followed her into the bedroom. "She is sitting up already, she is like Loki in so many ways, he was a very quick developer." The queen picked up Astrid holding the giggling little girl. "Aren't you."

Leah just smiled at the Queen, she liked hearing about Loki as a child, he rarely spoke about it. She continued to pack a small bag for the Queen to take with Astrid, preparing her. Part of her was apprehensive in handing over Astrid for the entire night but she needed to do this at some point and the Queen was her grandmother. Astrid wouldn't be able to stay at her side all the time, Leah was well aware of that.

"Wait." Leah paused thinking out loud "What about feeds? I am still breast-feeding her."

"There are substitute milk meals available." The Queen told her reassuringly. "No need to worry."

Leah just nodded before handing the queen the bag before looking at Astrid. She didn't seem that bothered being in her grandmothers arms. Leah just leant down giving Astrid a kiss and hugging her, not that she seemed to bothered to be leaving her. The Queen left with Astrid who didn't shed a tear, Leah however nearly felt like crying herself.

Leah lay in bed waiting for Loki to return, she knew he shouldn't be any longer than he had been already. She heard the door to their chambers open, she stayed still as Loki walked into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway his head cocking slightly as a smile came to his face. He glanced over to the empty cot his eyes narrowing as he looked back at her naked body laid out before him. She could see the feral look come to his eyes, obviously liking what he saw as he licked his lips provocatively.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sounding very pleased with what he saw.

"I thought I would give you an idea of what you will be missing while you were away." Leah sighed still staring at him, she could feel herself tremble with apprehension and excitement.

"I must enjoy myself then." He replied stepping further into the room taking off his heavy jacket on the way in throwing it onto the floor.

Leah just propped herself up on her elbows watching as he walked further into the room before kneeling down at the bottom of the bed. Leah held her breath as he grabbed her ankles pulling her down the bed towards him. She felt Loki kiss her legs and ran his hands up each leg till they met her centre. Leah closed her eyes as she felt his mouth kiss her woman hood. She gasped slightly feeling herself tremble as he slowly inserted a finger into her while suckling on her clit. Leah pulled on the bed sheets, arching her back and pressing herself further against Loki's magical mouth. She let out a groan as she felt him add another long finger inside of her pressing against her inner walls as his fingers moved back and forth quickly. She could feel herself clamp down against his fingers as she came crying out, she could hear Loki chuckle as he pulled back looking at her smirking licking his lips..

"Some one is eager." he placed one of his fingers in her mouth making her taste herself. She just looked at him as she sucked on his finger, tasting herself.

"Always." She finally said after removing his finger from her mouth biting her lower lip.

Loki's lips came crashing down on hers, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him with equal passion. Her body pressed against him, rubbing against his body. Leah pulled Loki's tunic jacket's off his body before getting to his under top which she pulled over his head. She finally felt his skin press against her own, she ran her hands over his muscular back as she kissed his shoulder. Her hands slowly slipped down to his trousers, undoing them before slipping inside them. Her hand gripped hold of his hard erection making him hiss in her ear to her delight, she stroked him. Loki grabbed both her arms, pinning them above her head making her gasp at the sudden domination over her.

Keeping hold of her wrists with one hand he got rid of the remaining materials separating their naked bodies before grabbed hold of her one thigh, lifting it She let out a cry due to the sudden fullness with her. Loki stilled for a second, she just looked up at him biting her bottom lip. She could see him assess her slightly, as he moved slowly from her till he only the tip of him was still in before he then thrust in hard and fast again making her groan. All the while his eyes remained on her, watching her every reaction to his movements. He kept the torturous pace, she could feel the familiar build up within her making her try and move her hips against him. However the hold he had over her prevented her from moving at all.

"Please Loki." Leah begged panting slightly, the frustration of not getting her release coming through her voice.

"Mmmm." Loki smirked obviously pleased with the state of need that he had gotten Leah too.

With one quick movement, Loki flipped them so Leah sat on top of him. With her hands spread on his chest she was finally able to choose the pace she wanted. She bounced on top of him her eyes closed growing as she felt her insides tighten. Loki slowly sat up changing the position of him within her ever so slightly but making her moan a little louder. His mouth clamped around one of her sensitive breast which was her undoing. She let out a scream, Loki continuing to thrust inside of her milking her orgasm for all it was worth before letting go of his own release.

They collapsed down on the bed both panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. Leah lay on top of Loki, her hair spread across his chest like a crown of hair. Loki lay with his eyes closed his one arm under his head the other wrapped around her. Once Leah had recovered she slowly raised her head propping it with her hands.

"When do you leave?" Leah asked

"Tomorrow evening." Loki muttered not opening his eyes. "Where's Astrid?"

"With your mother for tonight." Leah replied as she drew patterns on his chest with her fingers. "She thought we could use some time alone."

Loki rolled them both over looking at Leah with his warm emerald eyes, pulling her up against his body so they were entwined, he pressed his nose against hers before kissing her softly. Leah just wrapped her arms around him, her one hand knitting into his hair.

"I am going to miss you, this." Leah sighed

"It should not be for long." Loki muttered running his hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I do not want to be away any longer than I have to be."

Leah just pressed her head against his chest letting out a long sigh. She felt his hands take hold of hers and rub the emerald encrusted diamond ring on her finger. She looked down to see him doing it, she had worn it non stop since Loki had given it to her. She looked back to Loki who was staring at it meaningfully, she just frowned saying.

"What's wrong?"

"This will delay the wedding further."

"Its fine." Leah reassured him, kissing him on the lips before continuing. "I can wait a little longer, I mean whats a few more days or weeks. I belong with you, that isn't going to change."

"Your mine." Loki grinned his voice sounding very firm about the matter.

"Utterly yours." She giggled at the way he was. "And your mine."

"Always." He nodded before his lips crashed down upon hers.

Leah did not protest at all, she however welcomed the growing passion between them. Leah could feel Loki's man hood stirring against the inside of her leg. She could feel Loki's hands drift down to her buttocks pulling her closer against his growing erection as they continued their kissing frenzy. Leah pulled against Loki's skin as he slipped his now firm member inside of her. She just let out a sigh against his lips as he entered her to the hilt her upper leg wrapping around his lean body. He paused within her for a minute as there kisses calmed. Loki slowly shifted them so Leah was on her back again, he withdrew before pressing back into her. Leah clawed at his back, wrapping both her legs around him. His motions got fast causing Leah to moan and gasp while wiggling and bucking underneath him. Her body was not her own as her second orgasm of the night came. She heard Loki hiss as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She felt him fully sheath himself inside of her before he released his seed with a groan. Leah just laid in his arms as her completely exhausted body relaxed in his arms, her eyes closing as sleep took over.


	46. Chapter 46

Leah woke in the morning to kisses on the bare skin on her back making her smirk into her pillow as she remembered the night before. She just laughed and smiled sleepily as she looked over her shoulder at Loki who seemed wide awake propped up on one arm looking down at her. His long black hair falling down pass his ears and still looking completely askew. She stared at him, looking at his handsome features feeling her heart swell even larger for him, she loved him completely unconditionally.

"Morning." She smiled at him.

"Morning" He repeated back to her as he kissed her on the lips his fingers dancing over her naked skin down her abdomen to her womanhood. She just rotated her hips pressing her behind against his firm erection. He slipped a finger inside of her as his thumb pressed against her clit making her gasp.

"Ready like always." He whispered in her ear causing a shiver spread down her spine. She could feel the dampness between her legs already.

She could feel Loki kiss and nip at her neck and shoulder which only fuelled her need for him even further. She just rolled her head back into his shoulder, he began to kiss her near nibbling at her making her go crazy. Leah pressed herself further back against him, grinding against him, which made him wrap his spare arm around her to still her movements.

"Steady little one." He nipped at the spot on her neck which made her lose control and cry out.

"Please love." Leah groaned turning her head to look at him. "I need you."

Loki just chuckled in her ear. He released his hold on her, kneeling up letting the sheets fall away from his magnificent form. Leah just looked at him grinning, she just followed suit before Loki grabbed her lifting her up. She just gasped as he made her wrap her legs around his waist as he held onto her buttocks. As he lowered her she felt him slowly enter her, more intimately. Leah hung onto his shoulders for dear life, as his hands slipped to her legs. Slowly using her own body strength she started to move up and down. It was a lot more intense than all the other positions they had tried. It was more physically overwhelming but as well as being a lot more penetrating as others. Her body had the familiar build up, which made her loose her strength and rhythm, Loki gently placed her down on the bed getting to a pace that he obviously wanted as they both climaxed together crying out.

It took a couple of moments to calm their breathing and gather their thoughts. Leah slowly sat up holding the blanket to her chest running her hand through her hair. She looked around the room to the empty cot, she missed Astrid already even though it had only been the night. It was already weird being out of routine, considering they would normally have Astrid awake by now.

"What are you thinking Little one?" Loki frowned.

"I am just missing our daughter." She shrugged glancing down at him, he seemed completely relaxed laying back on the bed. "It's already strange to be without her, I feel incomplete."

"Mmm." He smiled at her. "I will miss you both while I am gone."

"Really." Leah smiled leaning back down and resting herself on his chest. "I would have never thought the great Loki would emit to missing us."

"You are my family." Loki sighed wrapping his arms around her. "You are everything that's important to me now."

"I love you too." Leah smiled placing a kiss over his heart. "And I will miss you so much while your gone but we'll be proud too."

They just looked at each other for a few moments, Leah felt the sinking feeling in her stomach return, she was not sure how she was going to cope with him here. She had never been in Asgard without him about, that was going to be strange. She just closed her eyes before sitting up again sighing.

"I am going to bath." She said leaning over and kissing Loki on the lips. "Then I will collect Astrid, we could spend the day together."

Loki just smiled nodding before Leah quickly bathed, changing into a simple gown before heading to the Queens chambers to find Astrid. She knocked on the door with the two armed guards standing outside. Leah slowly opened the door to see Astrid sitting on the floor with the Queen who was magically making little animals. Leah just smiled, Astrid didn't seem that bothered to be away from them.

"Morning." The Queen smiled up at her. "Did you have an enjoyable evening."

Leah just blushed slightly nodding before sitting on the floor, Astrid looked away from the magical creatures before a massive smile came to her face. She almost managed to launch herself into Leah's arms which made Leah grin at least she showed some sign of missing her.

"Thank you for looking after her." Leah turned to the Queen cradling Astrid to her.

"She is a delight to look after" The Queen replied "If you should ever need some time to yourself, please just ask. I want to be as involved as possible with my grandchild's upbringing."

Leah got off the floor carrying Astrid back to their chambers to see Loki reading on of his books glancing up at Leah as she entered. Astrid immediately held her hand outstretched towards him, Leah handed over the demanding child as Loki passed her the glass vial with the milky liquid again.

"Why thank you." Leah drawled taking the potion he had given her. "The taste hasn't improved."

"It won't." Loki smiled as he kissed Astrid's head rocking her from side to side.

He walked off talking to Astrid, Leah just shook her head as she ate some fruit. Leah just watch him out on the balcony with Astrid, the way he stood showed how relaxed he was and Leah noticed how he talking to her seriously. Leah noticed how much happier and calmer he was now than the man she first met, that made her happy knowing that she helped get rid of the hate and anger he once held for everyone. She slowly made her way out on the balcony to Loki, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head to his shoulder.

"I will need to go and get ready in a bit." He told her

"You sure you can't spend some more time with your family." She asked as he turned slightly placing an arm around her.

"I must prepare little one." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." She let out a sigh nodding, Loki just kissed and handed Astrid back to her. "I will see you in the throne room before I leave. I will get some one to call for you."

Leah just nodded before watching him leave, she just stood there with Astrid before looking at her daughter taking her inside before breast-feeding her. She changed Astrid into a lighter outfit allowing her to play on the floor with the toys that they had for her. Leah just watched her daughter, looking around her, this was not how she imagined being a family would be.

She got up and paced the room, she knew she was going to drive herself crazy if she kept this up. She eventually sat down with Astrid playing with her, showing her how toys worked and watching her learn herself. There was a knock at the door, Leah got off the floor opening it too see a guard standing there.

"My lady, Prince Loki would like you to join them in the throne room."

Leah just nodded picking up Astrid before heading to the throne room, she could feel her heart pound painfully as she followed the guard. The Queen joined them glancing at Leah before looking back ahead.

"You look pale." The Queen commented. "I know this will be hard, the number of times I watched Odin go off to war, wondering if he would ever come back. It is hard, but we mustn't show them how much, it will only make it worse saying good-bye."

"I know." Leah whispered turning to her, knowing it was really a duty she had to do now.

"We will be strong and supportive." The Queen told her.

Leah just nodded trying to smile but unable to do so. Leah entered the throne room where there were a handful of guards, the warriors three, Sif, Odin, Thor and Loki. Leah smiled seeing Loki talking and laughing with Thor, their bond as brothers obviously growing. It was pleasing for Leah to see Loki actually being himself around his actually family, the bitterness dwindling for them.

Loki saw her immediately smiling and heading over, he seemed lighter in his footsteps and looked younger in his appearance, it made her laugh slightly. Thor joined him looking at Astrid who stared in awe at her large uncle.

"May I." Thor asked

"Of course brother." Loki laughed at him, taking Astrid out of Leah's hands placing her into Thor's.

Astrid's eyes went wider for a moment till she moved her hands up and patted Thor's face before smiling at him like she worked out who he was. Loki looked at Astrid before back to Leah, Leah just smiled at him taking hold of his hand.

"Are you alright with all of this?" Loki asked looking at her seriously.

"Yes." Leah nodded "Its your duty, just make sure you come back to us."

Loki nodded before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss, before looking back at Astrid who was managing to wrap Thor around her little fingers already with her big silver eyes. Loki took his daughter back off his brother before spending a couple of moments with her. Leah looked up at Thor for a moment before she said.

"You will look after him?"

"You are concerned?" Thor frowned

"No." Leah shook her head. "I just love him too much to lose him now."

"I will do my best to return him to you then sister." Thor smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Leah sighed "And look after yourself too."

Thor just nodded before Leah left them, she join Loki hearing him tell Astrid that she needed to be good for her mother. Leah watched as Astrid stared at him wide eyes like she was taking in everything that he told her. Loki looked down at Leah smiling.

"I will be back before you know it little one." He told her reassuringly.

"It won't be soon enough for me." Leah leant against him.

The horns blared as Odin stepped up onto the throne, everyone turned to face him. Leah just felt Loki wrap his arm around her pulling her against him. Odin said very little but only wishing luck onto the mission, good fortune and pray that no one met there end. Leah just stared up at Loki as Odin spoke, her eyes taking in his handsome face, the green in his eyes, the dark loose strands of his hair, the porcelain colour of his skin and the way the small smirk occasionally appeared on his face. Once Odin had finished the guards started to file out of the room, Leah just continued to look up at Loki as he looked down to her.

"Look after yourself and Astrid for me." Loki told her, his voice firm but she could see the slight pain in his eyes. "Please do not do anything that risks either of you. I love both of you, you know that don't you."

"Always." Leah nodded smiling up at him. "I love you too."

Loki kissed her passionately before giving Astrid a kiss and handing her back to Leah. Astrid started to grumble and cry which was unusual for the normally happy baby. Loki turned and walked away from them catching up with Thor, Leah just watched him leave a single tear running down her eye.


	47. Chapter 47

Leah took Astrid back to her room as she began to wail at Loki leaving, Leah had to do her best not to sob with her. Leah tried soothing Astrid as much as possible. Till she had started to fall asleep little out of the odd sniffle, Leah managed to lay her down in her cot before taking time to sit down herself and cry. Leah just sat at the table where Loki still had open books. She could see the books opened on the nine realms, she knew that Loki would have done his studying before leaving any to go anywhere. She just smiled looking at the large number of open books. She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes her mind and body exhausted from the night before. Slowly pushing herself up to stand she headed back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

_Leah lay on the wet dirty floor in the darkness alone, she could feel her body ache and feel completely drained. She placed a hand to her sore face seeing the crimson red colour of blood that was spread across her palm. She closed her eyes dragging herself into a corner to curl herself up. She remembered being strapped to the table as they put the large scalpel blade her to her body. Pressing it into her skin as the searing pain started. Leah just pulled her legs against her body curling herself into a tight ball as more memories came. She remembered being able to pull one of the straps off the surgical table and grabbing the sciencetist by the throat. A couple of black armed gaurds came in grabbing her and pulling her roughly from the table to the floor before the beating started. Her memory became fuzzy at this point only remembering the fists and boots coming at her and colliding against her body with force. She had already started trembling as the fear washed over her, she must have passed out not remembering being dragged back into her cell. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the firing of guns. _

_The metal door to her cell burst open as a torch was shone in, shining directly at her making her squint and cower down. Who ever it was came to her and grabbed her pulling her to her injured feet, she just screamed as the fear came. _

Leah shot up out of bed screaming when she realised it was only a dream. She knew exactly who it was coming to the cell. It was her brother and the rescue party from SHEILD for her. She heard crying as she looked around to see Astrid sitting there staring at her wide eyes. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Leah realised how she must have scared the poor child with her dreams. She knew it was not something pleasant to witness considering what people had told her.

"Shhhh darling." Leah scooped her up and held her against her chest. "Its okay."

Astrid was trembling in Leah's arms, it was heart breaking. Leah never wanted her to witness her like this but it was near impossible to know when it was going to happen. She hadn't had a bad dream for weeks since her time back on earth, she guessed it was Loki's doing which normally protected her.

Astrid eventually fell back into a sleep resting on Leah's chest in the arm chair by the fire. Leah didn't want to risk going back to sleep and disturbing Astrid again so just sat there staring at the fire.

Morning slowly came as the light came to the window, Leah was exhausted already while Astrid was still asleep. Helena entered the room with a tray of food, Leah just looked up at her smiling but not moving.

"Is everything alright?" Helena frowned looking a little worried.

"Bad night's sleep." Leah whispered shaking her head slowly moving to sit up. "Astrid knows that he has gone." Leah added not wanting Helena to know about the dreams. Leah still found them a very touch and personal subject not really wanting to divulge much.

"It's natural, she will know your upset and will know that he is not around." Helena smiled "We can only pray they will all be back soon."

"Has your husband gone?" Leah frowned not really knowing much about Helena's other half and father of her children.

"We are not married but he has gone with them." Helena smiled.

"Your not married?" Leah was slightly shocked due to what Loki had said about marriage previously. "Sorry I just expected."

"No." Helena shook her head laying out the food. "We are not like the contemporary couples and it is slightly frowned upon. That is why I have a lot of respect for your and prince Loki's decision not to wed when you found out you were baring child."

Leah just smiled at Helena actually appreciating her words. Helena slowly took Astrid who was still sound asleep out of Leah's arms allowing Leah to sit up stiffly. Her back ached, alone with her arms and shoulders, she slowly stretched before sipping the warm tea like substance that Helena had brought.

"Do you wish me to look after the little princess for a bit, to give you some relief." Helena suggested.

"Thank you." Leah nodded

Helena smiled looking at Leah nodding. Astrid slowly woke up beginning to grumble as hunger obviously set in. Leah took Astrid back feeding her some of her breast milk before offering her some bread which she chewed on eagerly. Leah just kissed Astrid head gently smiling at her daughter, she knew that only she would keep her going. Helena pottered about as Leah changed herself and Astrid into fresh clothing. Astrid seemed a lot happier now than she had been that night. Leah sat at Loki's table while Astrid played on the floor, Leah was looking at the books in front of her. There were a lot of books on the science and magic of the body. A lot of it was words which Leah didn't understand but she knew what Loki had been doing by his scribbles. He had been looking for answers on her, Leah just smiled running her hand over his very untidy hand writing smiling. She turned to look at Astrid who was trying to pull herself up on the chair beside her.

"What are you doing little princess." Leah smiled picking her up and looking at the smiling little girl. She could see the questioning eyes. Leah just rubbed noises with Astrid making her giggle which was contagious in itself. Astrid just patted Leah on her head as Leah kissed her on her rosie cheeks. "That's my beautiful girl." Leah smiled. "Your father will be back for you soon and he loves you so much."

Leah just watched as Astrid turned to the books pulling them off the table to the floor. Leah winced knowing how precise Loki was and knowing that he would hate to see any of his books damaged. Leah then giggled looking at Astrid who looked up to her knowing what she had done was wrong. She was too much like her father in that aspect, definitely getting the genes for mischief. Leah placed Astrid down picking up the books off the floor before they got destroyed or crumpled any further.

Astrid managed to push herself onto her hands and knees before crawling over to another book picking it up. Leah knelt down on the floor smiling as she watched her daughter learning how to move. Leah smiled as Astrid waved the book around, Leah just stared at Astrid knowing how quickly the time was passing and how fast she was growing. Leah held her hand out looking at her, Astrid placed the book in Leah's hand looking at her guiltily.

"Good girl." Leah laughed "Your father would not be impressed if you broke any of these."

Astrid just smiled before crawling off, Leah let out a sigh knowing that Astrid was definitely going to keep her on her toes now. Leah spent the rest of the day playing with Astrid and watching her daughter learn, it fascinated her. Helena came back seeing Leah on the floor smiling as she brought there lunch in.

"She is feeling better then." Helena asked

"Much and look." Leah grinned as Astrid crawled her way over to Helena before sitting down, looking up at her wide eyed and smiling.

"Oh my." Helena smiled placing the tray on the table. "She is one clever girl."

"I know." Leah laughed pushing herself off the floor.

Leah took the tray off her friend before sitting down and eating as Helena played a form of peep a boo with Astrid who screamed with laughter. Leah just sat back after eating her full closing her eyes for minute listening to Astrid laugh.

"Your tired, how about I take Astrid out to the gardens for a few hours and you get some sleep."

"Would you." Leah looked at Helena appreciatively

"Of course." Helena picked up Astrid off the floor before heading out to leave. "Make sure you rest now."

Leah nodded heading straight to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. She closed her heavy eyes as sleep took over her body.

_Leah was heading to the throne room, she had seen the crowds gather as the soilders replied. No one had told her that they were returning. Leah started to run, she could feel her heart pound in the anticipation of seeing him. She had missed him so much, she could not even think what her first words would be to him, all she wanted to do was to see him she knew that much. She stopped outside the thrown room smiling before opening the door. There was a large crowd there already, she just worked her way around the room smiling at a few people nodding her head. She then saw Thor, he was covered in cuts and dirt, he looked utterly exhausted. Leah smiled as she bound over to him before wrapping her arms around him smiling. _

_"Where is Loki?" She asked _

_"Sister." He looked at her pausing, Leah had seen that look on his face before. Never had she experienced it but she had been there where they had told spouses that there husbands or wifes had been killed in action. Leahs stomach dropped as she released her hold of him. "I am sorry." _

_"No Thor." Leah shook her head looking at him as shock took over her body. _

_"He fell in battle." Thor continued _

_Leah just wrapped her arms around herself, her breathing and heart rate erractic. She felt like some one had knocked the breath out of her. She then saw the stretcher being carried in, Loki laying peacefully on it as four gaurds carried him into the throne room. She felt all eyes rest on her as she stared at the lifeless body infront of her, his grey skin and eyes closed. She felt herself let out a sob as the gaurds stopped infront of her, she couldn't move her body had frozen in complete shock. She felt Thor take hold of her shoulders pulling her against him but she remained where she was staring at him. Thor tried moving her away, Leah just shook out of his grip staring at him staring at him wide eyes as tears rolled down her face. _

_"Your promised to look after him" She hissed _

_"I am sorry little sister." Thor told her_

_"No." Leah shouted pushing him back "He only went because of you, to prove himself to you."_

_Thor just grabbed hold of her pulling him against her body as she fought against his arms, tears now freely falling from her cheeks as clamped her eyes shut. _

Leah woke up gasping looking up to the brown eyes of Helena who looked worried. Leah just sat up, her heart racing while he skin was cold and clammy.


	48. Chapter 48

Leah just sat there staring at her friend, her heart was thudding painfully in her chest and she didn't know what to say at all. She was completely stunned, not expecting to see any one in her room. She just thought back for a moment the dream she had was so vivid, she raised her hand to her cheek feeling the wet trails of tears that had fallen. Helena just stared at her, Leah could tell that she was obviously worried about her, Helena just took her hand saying.

"You had a bad dream." Helena stated speaking softly and calmly.

Leah just nodded still remembering what that dream was about, it chilled her to the bones. Her heart fear that would happen to Loki at the moment, that Loki would not return to her or Astrid alive. Leah slowly climbed out of bed standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess, her hair was all ruffled, there were shadows under her eyes and she had lost the entire colour in her face.

"It is understandable." Helena continued looking at smiling weakly, trying to be reassuring. "Do not worry about it, I am sure that Prince Loki will returned. He is a trained magician, warrior and tactician."

"I know that, I have fought against him before." Leah smiled looking down thinking about it. "Please Helena would you not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course." Helena nodded.

Leah just brushed her hair for a moment before realising she hadn't heard or seen Astrid. She quickly scanned the room before she looked at Helena who still stood there staring at her.

"Where is Astrid?" Leah asked sounding a little worried.

"The Queen saw us and wanted to spend some time with her, she also asked to see you. I came to tell you." Helena explained still with a worried expression plastered over her face. "I could tell her that you are not feeling well if you wish?"

"No." Leah shook her head knowing that would only raise suspicion. "I will be fine, I better change and get ready then."

Helena just smiled and nodded, Leah quickly bathed and changed into a plain bronze dress. Helena helped Leah put up her hair before she headed to the Queens chambers. Leah entered like she normally would, seeing Astrid crawling following the glowing lights that were dancing across the room. Leah smiled watching her as she walked further into the room in seeing the King and Queen together watching Astrid. Leah immediately bowed seeing the both of them together. She never bowed to the Queen as they spent a lot more time together now however she had not expected to see the King here at all.

"You do not need to do that." The Queen smiled at her obviously amused by her actions. "You are family Leah, you plan to wed Loki and have given us a beautiful grandchild. Please be comfortable around us."

Leah stood up straight nodding at them, looking back to Astrid who had obviously spotted her heading over and sitting with her arms outstretched. Leah bent down picking Astrid up hugging against her body before looking back to the King and Queen who were just smiling at her.

"Thank you for looking after her this afternoon." Leah said grinning at Astrid for a moment before turning to look at them. "I hope she behaved for you?"

"It was our pleasure. She has been dazzling us with her personality and development. She is so much like Loki it is lovely to see" The Queen sighed "Would you sit with us for a moment?"

All Leah managed to do was nod, she had never been in a situation with the both of them alone. Leah just sat down placing Astrid on her knee. She stared at the pair of them completely unsure what they wanted to talk about with her.

"You would be pleased to hear that Thor and Loki are doing well in their pursuit for an alliance." Odin told her sounding happy by the report he was giving her. "Hopefully they should return soon."

"That is good news." Leah looked at them still not sure what this meeting was really about. "Right?"

"Indeed." Odin smiled nodding back at her.

They sat there silently for another couple of minutes, Leah was feeling a little awkward, not really sure what to say till the Queen then asked her.

"How are you coping on your own with Astrid as well?"

"It is not as easy as I thought it was going to be, but I think I am alright." Leah looked at the pair of them feeling a little weary. "I may go, it's time for Astrid to get some sleep as she has had a busy day."

The pair of them exchanged a glance before nodding at her, Leah left taking Astrid with her, she wasn't really sure what that was all about. It made her slightly uneasy, like they were hiding something from her. Helena was still there when Leah arrived back in her chambers, Leah just left her pottering as she bathed Astrid before feeding her. She seemed exhausted bless her as she fell asleep during feeding, Leah just laid her down in the cot smiling at her before heading back into the main chambers.

"How are you feeling now?" Helena frowned

"I am fine." Leah shook her head smiling "Nothing but a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Helena continued to ask her.

Leah just sat down looking at the raging fire in front of her, she never really talked about her dreams, it was not something she did willingly. But this dream was different, it was not about her pass this time.

"I dreamt Loki returned home dead." Leah glanced up at Helena staring at her. "It was nothing really but it just was a little close to home. What would happen if he was to die?"

"I would guess the king would be informed immediately and his body would be brought home." Helena explained looking at her. "It is not worth thinking about, as I have said before, Prince Loki has been in his fair share of battles and has come out fine. So has Prince Thor."

"I know." Leah nodded still looking at the fire.

Leah just continued to sit by the fire, Helena brought in food however Leah wasn't really hunger. Leah sent Helena home before just curling herself in a ball and just continuing to watch the fire dance before her eyes. She didn't sleep that night at all out of fear of having another nightmare and disturbing Astrid's sleep. She had been use to sleep a minimum of a hour of sleep however now she had gotten so accustomed to a full night sleep it had started to take a toll already. Leah let out a sigh knowing that however long Loki was going to be, it was never going to be soon enough to have him back.

Only days had passed but Leah was already pulling her hair out being alone, she had not gotten much sleep since those nightmares. She was also finding not doing much apart from being a mother was getting to her, not that she was complaining but she had no real friends to speak of within Asgard.

Astrid had become her whole life, she spent the majority time with her which she did really love doing. She enjoyed the time spent with Astrid, it was nice to spend time with her and watch her develop every day. But it was hard not spending any time as an adult or having someone to talk adult stuff with. Leah found herself alone and actually very lonely, with her main confidant Loki gone for god knows how long Leah felt isolated for the first time since being in Asgard. Loki had gone, Thor was gone, Sif and the warriors three were gone and she was left in Asgard. She made an effort to see the Queen a little more often, however she still did not tell the Queen everything she felt in case of any offence.

The Queen had taken Astrid off Leah's hand for one night, Leah took the opportunity to have some time alone to think and clear her head. She was in a plain green dress and a darker green and golden cloak which she wrapped around herself tightly as she moved out of palace. She found herself walking down the bifrost to the observatory. It had been such a long time since she had gone down to see how her brother was doing. She arrived at the great observatory walking inside to see Heimdall.

"Good evening my lady." Heimdall smiled at her bowing his head slightly.

"How fairs the universe?" Leah looked up at the large man before turning to gaze out to the beautiful coloured sky.

"Loki and Thor seem to be coping well and assisting each other." He told her knowing that would be something she would want to know. "They have started to talk to a few leaders this evening. All being well this war should not take long now."

"Perfect." Leah sighed smiling slightly, she didn't however say anything else about the matter. She was not going to hold her breath about the matter, she knew personally how long wars could take. If they were only just starting discussions it could be weeks before they got to any agreements.

"How are you coping?" He asked looking at her, she was getting use to people actually asking her this particular question. She never told them the truth though, She didn't really want people knowing how she wasn't actually coping at all. She was on minimal sleep and missing Loki like crazy.

"Well, however it will be nice to have him home let say." Leah glanced up at him. "How's my brother doing?"

"He is well in health, working at this moment in time. He has bought a house with the red head, there relationship has seemed to developed." Heimdall told her which made her smile, she liked to know that Clint was not alone out there. She always hoped that him and Nat would find an arrangement to be happy together. "This pleases you?"

"He's not alone." Leah shrugged smiling thinking about it. "That makes me happy. Any news with the others?"

"The blonde man you asked me to watch is on leave, alone at the moment, he seems sad." Heimdall continued to tell her all. "Why the older man is on a mission with his men flying in some form of craft."

"Everyone is getting on with their life's." Leah sighed feeling a little sad that they had all seemed to have forgotten about her and had made no attempt to contact her.

"Do you miss Midgard?" Heimdall frowned

"Everyday." Leah shrugged looking at the cluster of stars infront of her. "I love it here but it isn't home. I miss my brother and friends." Leah just paused looking up at Heimdall who was looking down at her. "I would guess Loki or Thor has made sure that I am unable to return?"

"You may come and go as you please my lady, I have not been ordered to keep you here." Heimdall continued to stare at her. "I would however advise that you did not."

"I guessed that." Leah stopped thinking for a moment before asking. "You said Steve was on his own. Where?"

"Yes. He is in his home." Heimdall answered

Leah just smiled, she knew what she was thinking was not a good idea at all. Loki nor Thor would like it but it seemed to make sense at the moment. She just turned to look at Heimdall, seeing the twinkle in her eyes as she grinned.

"Good Heimdall, would you allow me to go home, to see Steve?"

"I do not think this is a good idea Lady Leah." Heimdall said firmly "But I must do what you ask."

"Thank you, How do I return?" Leah could feel the adrenaline run through her veins with speed.

"Just call and I will bring you back." Heimdall told her smiling slightly as he moved up to the controls, the observatory started to move as Leah just watched amazed how the room began to start to glow before she was sucked off her feet into the vortex.


	49. Chapter 49

Leah landed to the floor with a crash, she just groaned as she closed her eyes feeling the pain course through her body. She had hit the floor with such force, she took a minute to just familiarize herself with her surroundings and make sure there wasn't any permanent damage. She had never travelled alone, so normally had someone like Thor to stop her from falling on her arse. Leah pushed herself up off the floor, brushing herself down. Leah just looked around to see she was in one of the parks close by Steve's. She pulled her cloak closer around her raising the hood to cover her face. She quickly started walking towards Steve's. She knew if SHIELD was still checking to see if there was any activity from Asgard that they would be coming here immediately to investigate the burst of energy.

She only hoped that Steve would accept her being back here, considering that he worked for SHIELD, he was obligated to tell them about her return. She knew however that he would think long and hard before doing that, knowing what their response would be. She would probably end up in a cell and get tortured for information in the most eventful ways, considering she was one of them. Leah knew that Steve was her best chance of getting to speak to Clint again. Steve was the first person she told about her abilities herself, considering Clint had told Nat and Coulson knew from Fury who had been told all by Mathew. Anyone else who may have found out. She never really told anyone herself till Loki's attack.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Once they landed back on the hellicarrier, Loki had been marched off the ship by armed guards taking him to a cell which should keep him contained considering who it was made for. Leah slipped out of the co-pilot seat nodding to Nat who was shutting the ship down. She could still feel the pain coursing through her body, she padded her way bare foot out of the ship to see Steve standing there picking up his stuff. _

_"You alright Leah?" He frowned looking at her, she could see the concern on his face. She knew he was only worried about her as a friend it still made her tense up slightly around him. _

_"Why do you ask?" Leah stopped smiling up at her friend. _

_Steve just gently touched the jacket she wore pulling it over her shoulder revealing the burnt part of her dress as well as the beginning to heal but still angry-looking bleeding wound on her shoulder from Loki's staff blast. Leah just looked down at it before back at him thinking quickly. _

_"I am off to the medic now." Leah lied still smiling slightly. She had gotten use to hiding her ability now from the people closest to her. "They will patch me up and I am sure I will be in working order in no time at all." _

_Steve just nodded staring at her, Leah headed out of the ships hanger straight to her room, she stripped herself out of her ruined dress and got straight into the shower. She removed all the dried blood and dirt off her body. She also took a couple of minutes to close her eyes and think about Loki, there was something about him which unnerved her completely. The way he held her body against his and that stare with those piercing green eyes, they seemed to read her every reaction. She just shook the thoughts from her head, there was no point even thinking about him, SHIELD interrogators would deal with him now. She looked down to her wound seeing there was only now the red patch where she had already managed to heal. She ran her hand over it before sighing, people would call it a gift but she felt it was more like a burden to carry. She let out a long sigh, turning the shower off and running her hand through her wet hair before stepping out. She had just dried off and wrapped her large towel around herself when she heard Steve called._

_"Leah." _

_She just stepped out of the bathroom looking at him still in his suit towering over her small petite form. She looked up to Steve who just seemed shocked at her level of undress, he blushed his eyes looking at her for a moment making her smirk slightly. He then quickly turned around, she just smirked at his gentlemanly attitude still after all this time in the modern age. She managed to get dressed without feeling self-conscious he was there and without a single word being said. She had just pulled on her trousers of her all in one standard issue suit before she asked. _

_"Why are you here Steve?" _

_"You seemed out of character and you were injured." He turned around to look at her. She just stood there in her crop top and her suit hanging off her hips, but there was no sign of injury to speak of on her now. He went over and touched the shoulder where the red mark was where the obvious injured had been. She let his hand run over the area which was still slightly red-pink but otherwise it looked fine. She stood there waiting for what he was going to say. "I went to check on you at the medics but they said you hadn't been and now you're not injured." _

_"I was." She nodded trying to help with his confusion. She just stood there before he stepped back away from her looking at her questioningly. She knew then that she needed to explain to her friend her biggest secret. She just stood there, a little unsure about how to tell him. "I just, I am different too I guess." She shrugged trying not to make a scene about it. _

_"Budapest." Steve sighed looking up at her, she just nodded not really knowing what else to say, as she pulled up the rest of her suit zipping herself into it before putting on her utility belt. "I read your file, sorry, I just wanted to know everything about you." Steve explained looking a little sheepish about emitting it to her. _

_"Everything?" She raised a questioning eyebrow not really sure what to expect, she certainly didn't expect him to do research into her. However obviously still knowing the truth about her it didn't change his opinion about her. That made her smile, that he was still there for her as a friend even though he knew all. _

_"Yeah, you were a big part of my life in this modern word you still are a big part of my life now. When I first woke, you were there and you were assigned to help me in the adjustment into this world. You knew everything about me, you even tried to change yourself to help me adjust, I just wanted to be on an even playing field." Steve told her looking down, she could see the guilt plastered across his face. "Sorry, I never expected to find out as much as I did but it didn't change anything."_

_"Don't apologise, why didn't you say anything?" She frowned still a little dazed by what he had told her sitting down on her bunk. She just looked up at him feeling a little stupid and confused about why he didn't tell her any sooner. _

_"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." Steve smiled looking a little awkward, looking down at his feet. "I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself. What actually happened Leah most of it was classified but I got the idea?" He then slowly sat down next to her. _

_"I was kidnapped, someone found out who I was related too and wanted revenge on SHIELD." She looked at her lap picking her fingers nervously. "I was taken from school, I was only 17 then. My brother pissed off some man destroying his previous work and hunting him down. I was held prisoner before being used like a lab rat, I got drugged and tested on. They were trying to create another version of you really. But due to Dr Banners experiment failure they were trying to do it in parts, sections at a time. I got the increase healing rate and well I can't really die. I am sure other things may come from this but I have yet to find them out. It was so painful, every drug they pumped through my system." Leah looked down wincing at the thought of it. She remembered the odd memory come back to her, making the goose pimples rise on her neck. She closed her eyes before opening them and looked up at Steve. Who just stared at her with his kind looking blue eyes that didn't seem to judge at all. He gently took hold of her hand as if to reassure her. "I can't remember much, the odd flashback but they aren't pleasant. They took samples and ran further test before they created a monster from me. My brother managed to kill it with Nat's help. It didn't change what happened to me though. I have been injured, on deaths door even killed but I survived each time."_

_"You're immortal." Steve muttered sitting down next to her looking concerned. She just smiled and shook her head looking down. _

_"Not yet that would be depressing. I am aging still at the moment thank god, the scientists tested my cells regularly, so I will die eventually. I just hope that it will be the next time naturally, not dying when I shouldn't. The process of surviving it's only happened to me once so far but it hurt more than anyone could imagine." Leah could hear the tremble in her voice as the fear within her rose. _

_"Surely not more than turning into captain America." Steve bumped into her making her laugh. She remembered his report of what the process was like and it didn't sound pleasant at all. _

_"I have a feeling it's going to happen to me again and soon Steve." Leah looked up at him, fear in her silver eyes and worry coming through her voice "I am scared that it's going to be my brother who does it too and that it will be the last time I see him. He knows how to kill me for the final time, a way which I won't come back." _

_"I won't let it happen to you Leah." Steve looked at her squeezing her hand tightly. "Never okay." _

_"Well I guess we got to get debriefed." She sighed standing up, keeping hold of his hand for a second longer before letting it go. She just checked herself in the mirror before opening the door and heading out "I mean Fury will have our guts if we don't tell him what happened exactly."_

_"True." Steve smiled "You're okay though aren't you Leah?" _

_"You know me Steve I rarely worry about a thing." She lied convincingly smiling back at him before heading off. "I'm fine." _

x-x-x-x-x

She made her way through the crowded streets checking that she wasn't being followed. It surprised her how all her training came back to her so easily. She slipped into the building which housed Steve's apartment, Leah made her way up the stairs pausing in the middle to see if she heard any following footsteps. After a couple of minutes waiting and hearing nothing, she continued getting to Steve's door.

She just knocked at the door waiting a moment she heard movement behind the door. She waited for a moment as the door opened and a rather sleepy looking Steve stood in the door way. She just smiled up at him as he stared at her confusion spreading across his face.

"Hey." She smiled at him. Steve stood up a little straighter, his mouth slightly open as his eyes widened. She waited for a minute before adding. "May I come in?"


	50. Chapter 50

Leah was sitting on one of Steve's sofa's as he made them a cup of tea each, she lowered her hood and pulled her hair out of the jacket trying to get herself comfortable. She could feel herself worry slightly, she was putting a lot of trust into Steve right now. She knew he could be reporting this to SHIELD in as she sat there, she only hoped he understood why she had come back or else in the next five to ten minutes there would be a bunch of armed SHIELD agents bursting through his front door.

Steve slowly entered the room carrying two steaming mugs of tea, Leah just took the one from him smiling at him gratefully. He said nothing just sitting down opposite her, he looked tensed and apprehensive towards her which she understood his reasoning, he certainly wasn't expecting her to arrive at his front door. Leah took a sip of the tea, smiling at him while he stared back at her. Eventually Steve sat back relaxing slightly as he asked.

"What are you doing here Leah?" Steve asked sounding a little worried "Is everything okay?"

"I am fine." Leah smiled looking at him, knowing that he was still assessing that she was who she looked like. There were so many devices out on earth that could change appearances, she could understand his apprehension. "How are you doing?"

"Good." He nodded still looking a little confused about why she was here. "So why are you here Leah?" He repeated obviously looking for a good enough answer.

"It's okay Steve, I am fine." Leah repeated sighing knowing that he was worried about her and making sure she was her. "I just wanted to come home and see my family. I know Clint wants nothing to do with me at the moment but I can't accept that. I thought as you helped me last time, you would consider helping me again?"

"You're taking a risk Leah." Steve stared at her seeming a little worried about her actually being here. He leant forward staring at her, his eyes showing he seemed to care more now than just assessing, hopefully meaning that he trusted her now. "You cannot risk you or your." He paused as she began to slip the jacket off her body. "You have had the baby?"

"Yeah, it is the reason why I am back really." Leah nodded smiling at him placing her hand on her now flat abdomen showing him that she was definitely not pregnant any more. She knew that would shock him considering she should be only in the third trimester now, nearing her due date. "I had a little girl, Astrid, she is fine and healthy before you ask. Asgardian children can grow at a quicker rate than us humans. So she is developing quite fast at the moment. She is everything to me now but she also makes me realise how important family is. I want her to know my family here, not for her to miss out knowing important people in my life."

"You were only a half way through a pregnancy though?" Steve stared at her completely shocked by what he was seeing. "You should still be, Leah that is amazing." As he worked through what she had told him. "A little girl, wow."

"Yeah." Leah nodded "She is beautiful but very much like her father."

She noticed how Steve's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Loki, as much as he accepted who she had chosen to be with, she knew he would be a long way off even accepting Loki into her life. She knew this was the same with all her friends and family, she only hoped in time that they would at least be happy for them. She just took another mouthful of tea swallowing staring at Steve.

"Where is he, I would have thought he would be a little more protective of you after last time?" Steve asked sounding a little bitter.

"He is fighting a war at the moment with Thor, there is a problem with alliances to Asgard at the moment. So Thor and Loki left together to see if they could resolve the problems united." Leah answered honestly to her friend. "Leaving me and Astrid alone for a while, we were meant to be married soon but that's been postponed till he returns. So I thought I would take my opportunity while I had it, he would certainly not approve of me being here alone." Leah chuckled slightly thinking about it, she knew Loki would in fact be furious at her risking herself. "I have had a friend watching over you all since I was told not to return to earth by Fury. Clint is on a mission at the moment with Nat, I hear they have moved in together? I was also told that you were alone here. So I thought I would come and see you. I only hoped that you would be pleased to see me and not report me to SHIELD." Leah smiled at him knowing that speaking to him and telling him her thoughts would be the best thing to do for both of them. At least then he would understand her reason for returning and feelings towards them, which may work in her favour.

"Right." Steve frowned thinking about what she had said. "Thanks, don't worry I haven't reported you to SHIELD, considering it's been almost 6 months since you were last here and by what Thor had told Fury, they aren't looking for you to return any more, considering what we were told."

"How much does Fury know?" It was Leah's turn to ask a question. She was curious at what Thor had actually said to people here, as she only had his word and what he had told her.

"Just that you knew not to return, that you were to marry Loki and he certainly didn't want you to return. Then he mentioned there was a complication with the birth and you were ill, it was when he spoke to Clint." Steve told her.

"He was right there." Leah nodded "It wasn't a simple birth at all, I didn't give birth naturally and without my abilities I would certainly be dead. So what did Clint actually say when he found out?" Leah continued to fish for information.

"He was naturally confused, upset and angry." Steve sighed looking at Leah guiltily. "I spoke to him afterwards, all of his emotions weren't directed at you Leah you must understand that. He just believes that Loki has you under a spell of trickery. You can't blame him for that, after what Loki had done to him before New York. I told him that it wasn't a trick that you were you but he doesn't believe me."

"Typical Clint he needs to see to believe." Leah laughed leaning back. "I want to try to reach out to him Steve, I miss all of you but I know if I see him now he would only turn me into SHIELD to be evaluated or institutionalised."

"I really don't know how you could do that safely." Steve shook his head. "It will be a huge risk, considering your a mother now, you can't risk yourself or your daughter's life." Steve said firmly, she knew that he was right but she needed Clint in her life, he was a big part of her. "But I can see what I can do to help, if that is what you want."

"I do." Leah nodded. "Look I better get back to Asgard, Astrid is being looked after her grandmother and the longer I am gone the more questions which will be asked." Leah stood up pulling her jacket around herself doing it back up. "Thanks for trusting me Steve, I knew I could rely on you."

"When will you be back?" Steve asked following her on to his feet.

"I do not know, when I get a chance I guess, Astrid comes first." Leah smiled at him before giving him a hug. "Thanks for being a true friend Steve."

"I will always be here for you Leah." Steve returned the hug. "Always."

Leah left his apartment making her way back to the secluded park where Heimdall had technically dropped her off. She took a couple of minutes to look around making sure that she was in fact alone and there was no SHIELD agents waiting to ambush her. She kept to the shadows looking around, scanning the perimeter for any movement. After a little while of watching and reassuring herself that there was no one there she stepped out from the shadows. She looked up into the starry sky praying this would work and that Heimdall was actually watching her.

"I am ready to return Heimdall." She said staring up knowing that this would either be it, she would either be able to return or not.

The bright white light sucked her from the ground she stood upon, she travelled through the bright light till landing back on Asgard being caught by Heimdall himself. Leah just looked up at him smiling saying.

"I am glad that you brought me back."

"Have trust in me Lady Leah." He smirked back at her.

"How long have I been gone?" Leah stood up straight lowering her hood and straightening her jacket.

"Under two hours." Heimdall replied "Did you get what you wanted."

"I think I did." Leah grinned back at him. "Thank you."

Leah walked slowly back just enjoying some time to think about everyone and thing. She knew that Steve would help her get her brother back which made her smile. She was not as alone as she thought she was, she still had friends and family on earth. Perhaps there was hope after all in having the big family she always wanted.

As she arrived back at her quarters she heard Astrid crying, she let out a sigh opening the door to see the Queen cradling her.

"Is she alright?" Leah frowned walking her way over to the pair of them.

"Teething I believe by the redness in her cheeks." The Queen explained looking down at the reddish cheeked child in the Queens arms.

"She is beginning to want my meals more than my milk these days." Leah smiled taking the grizzly child off her. "I am guessing that is a sign too, Thank you for looking at her for me."

"If you wish it to be for longer." The Queen told her. "All you need to do is ask." The Queen kissed Leah's cheek.

"Thank you." Leah nodded smiling back to the Queen.

The Queen left her with Astrid still crying, Leah just rocked and sung her into a sleep. She sat on the sofa while Astrid slept in her arms, her own eyes closing till she heard the door open. Helena entered the room carrying a tray of food looking at the pair of them being as quiet as possible.

"Do you want me to take her while you eat?"

Leah nodded slowly slipping Astrid from her arms into Helena's without disturbing her sleep. Leah sat down and started her meal when Helena said.

"News is Thor and Loki have been able to get another alliance. The war may be over sooner than we think."

"Really." Leah smiled looking up at Helena. "That is good, where did you hear this news?"

"Yes, one of Odin's servants said so." Helena continued. "It was a critical move on Thor and Loki's behalf."

"Brilliant." Leah looked down, hearing little snippets of news actually made her happy, knowing that Loki was alright was all that matter to her.

"How did you spend your evening, while the Queen had Astrid?" Helena asked, Leah could hear the curiosity in her voice. Normally she would tell Helena everything but consider Helena's experience on Earth Leah knew that she couldn't risk telling her what she had actually done. Just out of fear that she told the King who made sure she could not return again. Then again Heimdall may tell the King any how but he would at least be reasonable about it.

"Just walked for a while, clearing my head." Leah lied smiling up at her friend convincingly "The night sky was beautiful tonight."

"Indeed." Helena agreed "I enjoy the change in seasons and night skies. Do you want me to put Astrid to bed?"

"If you would." Leah answered nodding taking a bite of her meat before sipping her wine. "You can go then, have an early night."

Helena nodded doing what she had been told before leaving. Leah just sat by the fire enjoying the warmth coming from it. Thinking about when she would next be able to visit earth and Steve, she knew that while Loki was off Asgard this would be her only time in reuniting with Clint.


	51. Chapter 51

Days had passed, Leah had been to meetings with the Queen about the upcoming wedding ceremony, she had met with the king to get an update about Loki. It seemed the war would not be over as soon as she hoped, which meant being separated from her love even longer.

Mean while, she had been struggling with Astrid, who was having a tough time teething, she would hardly sleep through the night and would be grumpy most of the day. Leah was as patient as she could be, however she found it hard looking after her on her own. She only wished Loki was back so she could have some back up and some sleep of her own. It had been days since she had managed a few hours sleep of her own, every time though the night mares came, very vivid and real dreams which scared her senseless.

The only thing which kept her going and sane was the idea of meeting up with Steve again and the possibility that she would be able to see Clint. She however knew deep down that she was a long way off that, Clint would not be so easy to give way on his own opinion on her. She had to find a way that he would listen at least for a couple of minutes so she could prove that she was not under some spell or trick of Loki's.

Leah had spent the day with Helena and Astrid in the gardens. Astrid loved the outdoors, she considering her behaviour recently because of the teething, she had been on great form for the day. Leah loved watching her look at the flowers, taking in the new smells, feelings under her bare feet and hands. It was completely magical to see some one learning all these new things and taking in brand new experiences.

That evening the Queen offered to take Astrid for the evening, which gave Leah the opportunity that she needed. Leah changed into her jeans and an old top which she kept in her old SHIELD travel bag. Leah pulled on one of Loki's coats covering up the attire she wore before heading down to the observatory as quickly as she could.

"Lady Leah, I will presume that you're here to travel again?" Heimdall told her

"If I may?" Leah smirked at him hopefully.

"There is no reason why you cannot go." Heimdall nodded before going to his controls. "Just remember the warning I gave you last time."

Leah just nodded waiting before she was transported down on to earth. Leah stumbled a few steps but not falling which made her smile, it was an accomplishment really, she stood up looking around. She had no idea where she was, she just looked around for a moment knowing that she must be in a back alley. She really wished that Heimdall would consider placing her some where like a park again. She pulled Loki's coat hood up and wrapped the coat itself further around herself almost feeling protected by it. Like she was engulfed in Loki's arms, she closed her eyes as she could smell Loki on the coat.

She quickly headed out of the back alley which joined a main street, Leah was able to gather her surroundings. It was a little further away from Steve's but the walk would do her some good. She headed the quickest route to Steve's, she ran up the steps not being so cautious this time. She paused however outside his door to see if she could hear any voices, but it was quiet. She tapped on the door waiting for a moment, listening for movement but there was nothing. She just sighed and slide down the door deciding the only thing she could do was to wait considering she had no money or way of contacting him.

She just picked at her fingers as she waited for him to return. She leant her head back against the wall and thought about ways she could get Clint to listen to her. She knew that short of strapping him to a chair and making him listen it was not going to be easy at all. Clint was stubborn, very stubborn in fact, when he got a thought into that thick head of his that was it. The whole Nat thing was proof of that, he had been sent to kill some one only to bring them back to SHIELD to perswade them to give her a chance. He had always been that way determined and she did love him for it but it did always cause them some very feisty arguments between them.

Leah was about to give up hope on seeing Steve tonight, she wasn't really sure how long had passed since her arrival, she raised herself off the floor and stretched. She then heard heavy footsteps on her way up the staircase making her dash and hide, she just waited hidden in the shadows to see Steve return to his apartment. She let out a sigh stepping out of the shadows saying.

"Been out on a date Steve?"

"Leah." He turned staring at her his eyes wide with shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Visiting you again." She smiled stepping closer to him before giving him a hug. Leah felt how tense he was and how he wasn't returning her hug. Leah just pulled back and stared at him seeing that he didn't seem overwhelmed to see her.

"Nat and Clint were going to come up for night caps." Steve took her hold of her shoulders and stared at her. "Come on let's get you inside."

"You were with them, both of them?" Leah turned wanting to know more as he ushered her into the apartment. "How are they? Did they mention me at all?"

Steve just shut the door behind her, Leah just stood there waiting for answers. Leah knew what he meant, Nat and Clint couldn't be trusted at the moment. She knew what they were capable of together and she wasn't going to be able to defend herself against them. They would surely take her to SHIELD cuffed and blindfolded, never to see the light of day again. Leah could tell that Steve seemed conflicted in his emotions, she knew what ever he was going to tell her it was not going to be good. She braced herself for the worst possible news.

"You have to understand there point of view Leah." Steve began looking at her seriously. "They see you as a threat, they see you as a dangerous person who is under mind control like Clint was but worse. They also think your now emotionally unstable to be able to put yourself in that situation."

"What did you say?" Leah frowned feeling her heart drop slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. She hoped that it was only going to get better now that was out.

"I to ask if anyone thought about you or your child." Steve answered turning away for her letting out a long sigh.

"And?" Leah continued wanting to know what was said about her, however bad it was, she needed to know what her brother thought about his own, his blood. "What was said?"

"That your child was just as much as a threat as you were if it had anything to do with Loki." Steve looked down obviously feeling sorry for her. "That she would probably be a monster demon child and that there was no hope." He slowly turned around and finally looked at her. "I am sorry Leah."

"Right." Leah stood there stunned for a moment. She never expected the hatred towards Loki be continued on to her. Not by Nat or her own brother, she wiped her face with her hand before taking a long breath in. "I have been a while I better go, I need to be back for Astrid."

"Leah." Steve began trying to stop her from leaving. "Leah wait."

"No." Leah shook her head "I have risked enough."

She left his apartment and Steve standing where he was, she felt the wet tears run down her face as she hurried her way back to the park she was originally dropped off. She stopped for a moment sitting down on a park bench to gather her thoughts. She could feel herself shake as the emotions boiled over, she didn't know what to do, she knew all her hopes and good dreams where shattered now. She felt some one place an arm around her making her jump as she looked up to see a slightly flustered Steve.

"I am sorry Leah." He pulled her against him. "I don't know what you could do to change their opinions."

"I never thought that I would lose them like this." She sobbed, Steve just held her against him. She managed to calm herself slightly before looking up at the night sky. "I better get going."

"Will you come back now?" Steve frowned

"Try stopping me." Leah smiled at him "I don't know when though."

Steve just nodded, Leah stood up backing away from him. She called up to Heimdall to get her, the blinding white light came pulling her back to Asgard, she paused for a moment inside the observatory. Heimdall watching her for a moment as she thought about what had happened, she just ran her hand through her hair and let out a pained sigh.

"I am sorry Lady Leah." He finally muttered.

"They are fools." Leah shook her head smiling trying to shake off the hurt inside her. "Goodnight Heimdall."

Leah went straight back to her chambers quickly not wanting to see any one, shutting the door to her room she pressed her forehead against the cold metal door. She felt herself begin to sob, she never thought that Nat or Clint would ever think of her like this. Let alone punish her own daughter, Clint's niece for who her father was. She started to cry not really knowing what else to do to let the emotions out. She heard some foot steps making her turn as she saw the Queen standing there.

"Astrid was tired." She began to explain staring at her. "I thought she would sleep better in her cot."

Leah just wiped the tears away from her cheeks, she didn't know what to say or explain why she was crying like she was. She was pretty sure the Queen would not approve of what she had done at all. Leah just stood there fighting to hold the tears back but she was unable to do so for long. The Queen just wrapped her arms around her hold Leah to her as she started to cry again.

"Shhh Child." The Queen said in a soothing voice. "What has caused such tears to fall?"

"My brother hates me." Leah sobbed placing her hands over to face to hide her tears.

"Heimdall mentioned you had visited Earth." The Queen told her raising a questioning eyebrow. "I am sure your brother is just confused by your choice at the moment. Siblings rarely hate each other, look at Thor and Loki and all that they have been through together. They are now stronger together than ever."

"I never thought." Leah pulled back wiping her face. "I never thought that Clint would threaten to kill me if he ever saw me again. That is how much he hates me now."

"Only words." The Queen shook her head brushing Leah's hair off her face. "Men are full of them."

"Your not angry that I went to Earth?" Leah stared at the Queen suddenly realising that the Queen was being very nice about the situations really.

"Only disappointed that you didn't feel you could discuss it with me." The Queen let go of Leah and sat back down on a free arm chair. "No one but Heimdall knew where you had gone. He however reported it immediately but it would have been better to come from you. Why couldn't you tell us child that you wished to see your friends and family? We would have understood and tried to help you."

Leah just stood there a little shocked, she never expected to actually feel worse to be a disappointment rather than a runaway getting a scolding. Leah was stunned that she was not being told that she could not go back again. She fiddled with her fingers trying to find a response but was unable to do so for a couple of minutes till she finally said.

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologise." The Queen shook her head. "You have a desire to see your family."

"Yes." Leah nodded knowing that only the truth would help now. "I spoke to a close friend of mine, he was the one who helped me escape from the people who held me against my will. I just thought that if he was to speak on my behalf perhaps that he would get my brother to listen to me."

"Perhaps." The Queen nodded "But you were risking a lot? Your safety is important because of your duties as a mother. I do not mean to lecture you child but you need to put your responsibilities as a mother first now."

Leah knew what the Queen said rang true to her. She felt tears roll down her cheek again, she just nodded wrapping her arms around herself. Leah just stood there not saying anything, the Queen just stood up placing a hand on Leah's shoulder before leaving her alone. Leah's lower lip trembled as she began to cry again.

Morning had come around quickly and without any sleep for Leah, her mind was too caught up in what had been said the night before. She fed Astrid the fruit and bread that had been prepared for breakfast. Leah just thought more about wha the Queen had said. Once Astrid had finished eating her food and had started to play with it more Leah bathed her and changed her into a green dress before Leah changed into a navy dress.

Leah picked Astrid up and carried her to the Queen chambers before knocking, she heard the Queen call her in. Leah slowly entered and looked at the Queen before placing Astrid down who just crawled immediately up to her grandmother.

"Morning." The Queen smiled at her.

"I wanted to come by to apologise." Leah looked down at the floor. "I thought about what you said, your right, this is more about me than it is Astrid. She should be my priority in life." Leah paused letting out a sigh, knowing that this was what she wanted to hear but also Leah meant it. She knew that Astrid should come first now, nothing else should really matter. "Its just I always dreamt about having a family around me and that included my brother. I promise you thought that I will not visit Earth, not at least till Loki is back."

"I do understand." The Queen said looking at Leah with sympathy. "In time I am sure that will happen. Now how about we continue the your marriage arrangements." Leah just nodded smiling back at the Queen.


End file.
